My Little Wife
by sasuke fans
Summary: Menikah di usia muda, hal yang biasa banget/ tinggal serumah seperti teman atau teman? / suami rasa teman(?) / istri rasa adek yang susah di atur(?) / kapan kalian akan jatuh cinta? / author sebel dengan mereka/ bad summary :D / naik rated M, Just for SAVE, No LEMON/ happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rated :** sementara T dulu, jika author macam-macam tolong tegur saat sudah memasuki rated M. hahahahah :D

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 01]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kamar yang sedikit remang-remang dengan cahaya lampu kamar yang sedikit redup. Seprei baru yang berwarna lembut dan beberapa hadiah yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Di atas kasur tengah duduk seorang gadis dengan rambut softpink sepinggangnya, dia sengaja menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

Seorang pria yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang menatap gadis yang baru saja di nikahinya, tidak ada tatapan bahagia atau senyuman yang terukir di wajah putih pucatnya. Tidak ada pun niatan untuk menyentuh atau mendiamkan gadis itu yang sepertinya sedang menangis.

Pria berambut rambut raven dan tatapan onyxnya, wajahnya terlihat datar dan merasa tidak perduli dengan gadis yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk bantal dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti menangis?" suara barithon terdengar dari mulut pria itu.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan masih setia dengan posisinya.

"Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat sebelum hari ini terjadi." Ucapannya terasa dingin dan menusuk.

"Aku tahu. H-hanya saja aku, hiks. Masih belum terbiasa, hiks." Ucapnya di sela tangisnya.

"Hn? Terserah kau saja. Beri aku bantalmu. Aku sudah ngantuk." Ucapnya.

Tidak ada respon dari gadis itu membuat si pria merasa kesal dan langsung mengambil paksa bantal yang terus-terus di peluknya.

Gadis itu langsung terkejut dan menatap kesal ke arah pria yang mengambil bantalnya. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu dan akhirnya pria itu membuang mukanya dan berjalan dengan malas ke arah sofa untuk tidur.

Meskipun ini malam pertama mereka, tidak akan pernah ada yang tidur seranjang. Mereka, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah sepakat untuk tidak berbagi ranjang hingga batas waktu yang tidak pernah mereka tentukan.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka, gara-gara orang tua mereka yang akrab dan selalu bekerja sama di dalam berbagai berbisnis dan berakhir dengan anak mereka yang berada di pelaminan dan mengikat janji suci untuk bersama selamanya.

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang pelajar, umurnya masih 16 tahun dan dia sudah memiliki suami di usianya. Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap, wajah tampannya menurut beberapa orang yang melihatnya, mata kelam dan tatapannya yang sedingin es, seluruhnya membuat para wanita merasa ingin mendekatinya tapi, sikap cueknya membuatnya tidak pernah perduli dengan wanita-wanita itu. Di umurnya yang 25 tahun, dia merupakan lulusan mahasiswa terbaik dan sekarang sedang menjalankan salah satu perusahaan milik keluarganya, perusahaan Uchiha.

Mereka sama-sama tidak keberatan untuk di nikahkan, itu adalah hal yang terlihat di depan keluarga mereka, di balik semua itu, mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan masing-masing yang sama sekali tidak di ketahui oleh orang tua mereka. Mereka hanya bertemu dua kali sebelum acara pernikahan di adakan. Pertemuan pertama bersama orang tua mereka, dan pertemuan kedua mereka secara pribadi, diam-diam mereka bertemu dan mulai membicarakan beberapa hal jika mereka sudah menikah.

Sakura meminta kamar mereka di pisah, Sasuke menyetujuinya. Sasuke memberi semua ruangan kepada Sakura, kecuali kamar dan ruang kerjanya, Sakura tidak di perbolehkan masuk ataupun mengintip ke kedua ruangan itu. Sakura menyetujuinya. Sakura ingin melakukan apapun tanpa perlu persetujuan dari Sasuke dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang ingin melakukan apapun tanpa perlu persetujuan Sakura. Mereka berjabat tangan dan sudah sepakat dengan semua hal yang mereka sudah ucapkan.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di kamar yang sama di rumah Sasuke. Tapi di tempat berbaring yang berbeda, Sakura berbaring di atas kasur dan Sasuke berbaring di sofa.

"Bersabarlah, besok kita akan segera ke rumah kita dan kau bebas melakukan apapun." Sasuke mencoba membuat Sakura tenang. Mungkin dia sedikit tertekan dengan keadaan dan statusnya sekarang, mau bagaimana pun Sakura adalah istrinya yang sah dan Sasuke merasa dia seperti sudah merengguk apapun dari Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu kau beri tahu lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit kesal.

"Oh, kau sudah bisa menerimanya sekarang?"

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur."

Sasuke terdiam, merasa Sakura sudah tenang dan tidak perlu menggubrisnya lagi. Sasuke segera menutup matanya, dia merasa lelah untuk hari yang panjang ini.

.

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil hitam sedan melaju dengan pelan saat pintu pagarnya terbuka otomatis dan mobil itu masuk ke halaman sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, taman yang tertata rapi, rumah dengan dua lantai bercat krem.

Masing-masing membawa koper mereka. Tidak ada pelayan, yang ada hanya tukang kebun seminggu sekali dan penjaga pintu gerbang. Sasuke merasa tidak perlu dengan pelayan. Dia lebih suka hidup sendirian dan mungkin menganggap Sakura seperti tidak ada nantinya, mungkin saja.

Sakura menarik kopernya ke dalam kamarnya. Menatap sejenak ke sekeliling ruangan kamarnya yang cukup luas, bercat putih, lemari pakaian yang tertata di sisi tembok sebelah kanan, meja belajar yang merapat di sisi tembok sebelah kiri, tempat tidurnya yang berada di tengah-tengah dengan seprai dan selimutnya yang berwarna biru muda. Di dalam kamarnya ada kamar mandi dan jendela yang besar dengan gorden putihnya. Sakura mencintai kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat senang dan sedikit kegirangan saat masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke sudah berada di kamarnya juga dan memilih untuk tidur. Dia sedikit mengantuk dan merasa badannya sedikit sakit, Dia tidak terbiasa tidur di sofa, berkali-kali Sasuke menyamankan dirinya, malah dia merasa kesulitan untuk tidur dan terjaga hingga paginya, hanya demi nyawanya saja dia berani tidur di sofa, dia sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap Sakura yang terkesan nyolot dan kasar. Bisa saja dia di bunuh Sakura saat itu juga jika memintanya untuk tidur di kasur yang sama.

Kamarnya sama luasnya dengan kamar Sakura, hanya tempat tidurnya yang lebih besar dari pada tempat tidur Sakura, seprei putih dan bersih. seluruh dindingnya bercat dark blue dan tidak terlalu banyak benda atau prabot di dalam kamarnya, terlihat simpel dan sederhana, berbeda dengan kamar Sakura yang sedikit rame dengan beberapa benda yang sudah di tata Sakura dengan rapi di sana, Sakura membawa barang-barang apa pun yang ada di kamar di rumahnya. Dia akan tinggal di sini selama-lamanya dan tidak ingin meninggalkan barang-barang pribadinya.

Yang satu merasa seperti membeli rumah pribadi untuknya sendiri dan yang satu merasa seperti anak kos-kosan baru. Mereka tidak terusik dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Sasuke sudah berpesan pada Sakura untuk tidak mengganggunya dan jangan membuat suara ribut selama dia berada di rumah. Sakura merasa tidak keberatan, dia juga tidak terlalu suka membuat keributan.

.

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang tenang. Sakura sudah harus membuat sarapan untuknya, dia bangun lebih awal dan segera menuju dapur. Masih dengan baju kaos putihnya tanpa lengan dan celana pendek coklat selututnya, tubuhnya begitu mungil dan dia sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke yang sangat jauh tinggi darinya, dia harus menatap ke atas jika berbicara dengan Sasuke. Jika berdiri, Sakura hanya setinggi bahu Sasuke. Dia merasa Sasuke itu seperti monster raksasa dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

Sakura masih sibuk dengan menggoreng nasi goreng dan tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dari pintu masuk dapur, setelahnya tatapan itu beralih ke arah gelas, di ambilnya gelas dan menuangkan air dari botol ke dalam gelas kosongnya, meneguk beberapa kali dan Sasuke duduk perlahan, tatapannya kembali menatap gadis yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau bisa masak?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan sendoknya. "Se-sejak kapan kau berada di situ?"

"Baru saja."

Sakura menenangkan dirinya dan mulai sibuk lagi dengan mencampurkan beberapa bahan untuk nasi gorengnya.

"Aku bisa masak, kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya."

"Kau pikir seperti seorang putri dengan banyak pelayan dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku tidak pernah di layani mereka."

"Lalu untuk apa pelayan-pelayan di rumahmu?"

"Mereka mengurus orang tuaku, rumah dan aku mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Hmm."

"Aku pikir kau akan siap-siap ke kantor."

"Aku libur hari ini."

"Hoo."

Sakura masih sibuk dan tidak sadar jika sepasang mata onyx masih senantiasa menatapnya. Di mata Sasuke dia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Bahkan cara berpakaiannya membuat Sasuke merasa ada yang mengelitik perutnya. Dia pikir Sakura akan mengenakan pakaian seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya yang lebih sopan. Mungkin sikap Sakura yang sedikit tomboy dan tidak terlalu pusing dengan penampilannya. Rambutnya yang panjang di ikat satu seperti ekor kuda. Sedikit manis. Sasuke kembali meneguk air putihnya hingga habis.

Tidak ada ketertarikan masing-masing dari mereka. Sakura melihat Sasuke biasa-biasa saja. Sasuke sendiri pun tidak terlalu perduli dengan Sakura. Selama ini dia masih belum pernah tertarik dengan gadis manapun.

"Mau mencobanya?" Tanya Sakura. Dia merasa tidak enak jika hanya membuat untuknya sendiri.

"Boleh, bisa tambahkan beberapa tomat." Pinta Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi itu gunanya tomat-tomat yang ada di dalam kulkas, aku sendiri ngeri menatap tomat sebanyak itu di dalam kulkas."

"Aku menyukai mereka."

"Hmm, baiklah, akan aku ambilkan."

Di meja makan mereka sedang sarapan bersama tanpa ada satu pun pembicaraan. Sasuke hanya mengatakan 'enak' pada nasi goreng Sakura saat suapan pertama dan setelahnya hanya keheningan yang melanda mereka.

"Mau aku antar?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mereka selesai makan dan memberi piring kotornya pada Sakura yang tengah mencuci piring. Sakura tidak keberatan mencuci piring, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kemandiriannya di rumahnya sendiri.

"Boleh. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai di gerbang." Ucap Sakura dan segera menyelesaikan kegiatan mencucinya.

"Kau merahasiakannya?" Ucap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dan bersandar di meja masak.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengolok-ngolokku dengan statusku yang nikah muda."

"Masa sekolah yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Mereka belum dewasa sepertimu, wajar saja jika mereka masih senang dengan mengolok-ngolok teman mereka, ahk bukan, mana mungkin teman. Musuh lebih tepatnya."

"Kau punya musuh?"

"Bukan musuh sih, hanya saja mereka tidak bisa diam dan ingin sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain dan itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Hn."

"Oh ya ampun, aku harus cepat." Ucap Sakura dan segera berlari keluar dapur.

Mata Sasuke mengekor hingga gadis itu menghilang dari dapur. Sasuke menghela napas. Dia sudah memiliki istri, hanya aja sikap istrinya itu masih terkesan kenak-kanakan, wajar jika usianya masih membuatnya terlihat ababil dan belum bisa mengontrol emosinya. Setidaknya dia mandiri dan tidak membuat repot Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sakura sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil. Sasuke masih belum menyalakan mesin mobil dan seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Cepatlah, aku takut terlambat." Ucap Sakura.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu dulu." Perintah Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau sangat handal dalam berkendara dan aku rasa tidak perlu jika menggunakan sabuk pengaman."

"Pakai sekarang atau kita tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Okey, aku akan memakainya." Ucap Sakura dan segera memakai sabuk pengamannya. "Kau sudah seperti orang tua saja."

"Umurku masih muda dan aku belum tua."

"Ya terserah kau saja, cepatlah, aku benar-benar akan terlambat."

"Lain kali aku akan mengajarimu sopan santun." Ucap Sasuke dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya sejak kecil dan tidak perlu kau ajari lagi."

"Sopan satun kepada orang lain."

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, aku tidak perduli." Ucap Sakura cuek.

Baru saja sehari bersama di rumah baru mereka, Sakura sudah mengeluarkan sikap aslinya. Dia sangat susah di atur dan keras kepala jika di tegur, Sasuke harus memaklumi semuanya meskipun di lain pihak dia merasa sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang tidak menghargainya sama sekali. Dia lupa mencantumkan saling menghargai dalam kesepakatan mereka.

Mobil Sasuke menepih dan Sakura membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

"Mau menjemputku?"

"Kebetulan aku senggang hari ini."

"Jam 2 siang."

"Hn."

"Eh, kemarikan tanganmu." Ucap Sakura meminta tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Sakura.

"Bukan, tangan yang kanan." Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti perintahnya, dia sedikit penasaran dengan permintaan Sakura.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan cincin perak polos di jari manis Sasuke, cincin nikah mereka. Sakura melepaskan cincinnya sendiri dari jari manisnya dan memasangkannya di jari kelingking Sasuke.

"Oh, ternyata pas di kelingkingmu. Tolong jaga itu yaa, aku takut menghilangkannya. Hehehe." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke Sakura yang sudah berjalan dengan girang saat mendapati teman-temannya sedang berjalan menuju gerbang. Tatapannya berpindah pada jarinya yang terpasang dua cincin nikah, yang satu di jari manis, cincinnya sendiri dan satu lagi di jari kelingkingnya, cincin Sakura, sedikit longgar dan tidak terlalu pas, tapi yang di ucapkan Sakura benar, di jari lainnya tidak akan muat, jari Sakura terlalu ramping dan kecil sedangkan jari-jari tangan Sasuke cukup besar.

Sasuke membiarkan cincin itu di jarinya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju jalan raya. Sedikit lucu dengan tingkah Sakura, tapi dia tahu jika Sakura tidak ingin di tanya berbagai hal jika teman-temannya melihat cincin di jari manisnya.

.

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam dua tepat dan Sasuke sudah menunggu Sakura beberapa menit sebelumnya. Mobil Sasuke terpakir cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah Sakura. Hanya satu orang yang akan berjalan ke arah mobil Sasuke. wajahnya terlihat cemberut bercampur kesal, Sakura sedikit membanting pintu mobil saat menutupnya.

"Kau akan merusak mobilku."

"Mobilmu tidak akan rusak hanya dengan kekuatanku." Protes Sakura.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu menyeramkan."

"Diam kau!"

"Bicaralah lebih sopan."

"Kau mengganggu, aku sedang kesal sekarang."

"Aku harap ada penjelasannya."

"Berharap tidak ada yang memperhatikanku, tapi mereka malah sibuk membahas badanku yang seperti anak sekolah dasar."

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Pasang dulu."

"Ahk, terserah kau saja." Ucap Sakura dan memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan gerakannya yang sedikit terburu-buru.

Mobil Sasuke mulai melaju ke arah jalan raya. Wajah Sakura masih terlihat cemburut dan dia seperti bom yang siap meledak.

"Aku pikir badanmu baik-baik saja."

"Apa? Mereka membuatku seperti seorang kurcaci di kelas."

"Hn."

"Padahal aku rasa badanku sudah normal di usiaku."

"Dan kau mudah marah hanya dengan ucapan mereka."

"Aku kesal jika mereka terus melontarkan kalimat ejekan yang sama."

"Bersikaplah lebih dewasa."

"Aku bukan orang dewasa."

"Bukan fisik, sikapmu."

"Ahk, sudahlah, aku malas membahasnya."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, Sasuke fokus pada jalanannya dan Sakura mulai mengutak-ngatik ponselnya, bermain game atau sekedar membalas chatting teman-temannya.

"Lagi pula kurcaci itu kerdil, bukan pendek."

"Sama saja. Dan jangan membahasnya lagi."

"Baiklah."

Sakura memperhatikan jalur mobil Sasuke yang mengubah arah perjalanan mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Makan siang."

"Tidak perlu. Putar kembali mobilnya, kita pulang saja. Aku yang akan memasak."

"Kau tidak berniat meracuniku gara-gara sikap kesalmu sekarang?'

"Ma-mana mungkin aku melampiaskannya padamu, pokoknya kita pulang. Masakanku masih jauh lebih enak."

"Sesuai permintaanmu, kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke dan memutar kembali mobilnya.

"Hei, tuan Uchiha. Apa kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Sakura dan tatapannya masih fokus pada ponselnya.

"Aku malas dengan hal semacam itu." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kenapa? Kau itu mapan dan pria dewasa, pasti banyak wanita yang menginginkanmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka."

Sakura menghentikan gamenya dan menatap Sasuke. "Ha? Ja-jangan-jangan, apa kau hanya tertarik pada sesama sejenismu?"

"Kau salah paham, aku normal, dan sejujurnya belum ada gadis yang ku sukai."

"Hoo."

"Ucapanmu tadi tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak tertawa." Sakura terdiam dan tiba-tiba dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha, aku pikir ini benar-benar lucu. Maaf, aku sudah salah paham, ucapanmu membuatku curiga."

"Aku masih menyukai lawan jenisku."

"Baiklah. Aku yang salah. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau membawa teman wanitamu ke rumah, asal kalian tidak ribut."

"Apa itu sebuah ijin darimu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Yaah, aku tidak ingin kau seperti tertekan gara-gara status kita dan kau tidak berani untuk membawa satu wanita pun ke rumah. Aku pikir kau punya hak untuk itu."

"Aku pikir yang tertekan itu adalah kau."

"Apa? Ti-tidak kok, aku hanya belum terbiasa tinggal bersama orang lain dan jauh dari rumah."

"Hmm."

"Jadi, tuan Uchiha, kita sepakat untuk boleh membawa teman masing-masing."

"Jika mereka bertanya kau siapa?"

"Jawab saja orang yang numpang di rumahmu."

"Oh. Kau sendiri, apa tidak memiliki orang yang di sukai?"

"Siapa? Teman-teman cowok di kelasku? Ahk, mereka seperti anak TK yang susah di atur dan hanya bermain saja. Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja jika bersama mereka dan membuat hubungan spesial. Aku lebih senang bersama sahabatku."

"Hn."

Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura yang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Gadis ini terlalu kasar, mana mungkin ada pria yang ingin mendekatinya. Tapi wajahnya bisa di kategorikan cantik dari pandangan Sasuke.

Mereka sudah tiba di rumah dan Sakura segera berlari ke atas kamar untuk menyimpan tas dan berganti pakaian.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur dan mulai membuka kulkas, mencari sesuatu yang bisa di masak Sakura.

"Geser." Perintah Sebuah suara yang sedang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dan berpindah dari depan kulkas. Sakura mengganti posisi Sasuke dan mulai memilih bahan masakan.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Buatkan saja, aku tidak pernah memilih-milih makan."

"Okey. Bisa membantuku?"

"Hn."

Sasuke mulai bergerak sesuai perintah Sakura, mengambil beberapa bahan dan alat untuk Sakura, mencuci bahan dan Sakura mulai memotong-motong. Rambut Sakura masih tergerai dan membuatnya susah untuk bekerja, dia lupa mengikat rambutnya saat terburu-buru mengganti pakaian dan langsung turun ke dapur.

Sebuah tangan mengambil pelan helaian rambut Sakura dan menyatuhkannya, Sakura sedikit terkejut tapi terdiam sejenak saat Sasuke mengucapkan 'jangan bergerak dulu'. Sasuke mengikat rambut Sakura, meskipun tidak rapi yang penting terikat.

"Kau sudah menolongku."

"Jangan sampai ada rambut di dalam masakanmu."

"Hahaha, maaf, bisa tolong ambil bumbu yang di laci."

Sasuke kembali sibuk membantu Sakura.

Setengah jam berlalu dan mereka sudah di meja makan dengan beberapa makanan siang buatan Sakura di bantu Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke mulai mencicipinya.

"Seperti biasa, ini enak." Ucap Sasuke. Tapi, ekspresinya datar seperti biasanya.

"Ucapanmu dan wajahmu sangat kontraks, aku membencinya, tersenyumlah sedikit."

"Malas."

"Ahk, kau benar-benar alien berwajah tembok."

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka mengejek orang, apa itu kebiasaan di sekolahmu."

"Bukan urusanmu, kau tidak perlu tahu keadaanku di sekolah."

Sasuke berhenti berbicara, jika dia meladeni Sakura, dia akan semakin kesal di buatnya.

Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis remaja dengan kebiasaannya seperti beberapa gadis lain, hobi bermain game di ponsel dan sibuk dengan chattingnya. Beberapa kali suap dan Sakura kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Bisa kah kau menyimpan itu?"

"Apa? Ponselku?"

"Hn."

"Tidak, aku sedang bermain game dan ini penting, aku tidak ingin melewatkannya."

"Setelah makan kau bisa melakukannya."

"Aku pikir kita bebas melakukan apapun tanpa ada teguran kan?"

"Aku tidak suka jika ada yang makan sambil bermain ponsel, itu menggangguku dan tidak pernah ada yang sepertimu di rumahku."

"Kau benar-benar seperti pak tua yang menggerutu."

"Sepertinya kita perlu menambah beberapa kesepakatan lagi."

"Apa? Jangan membuat hidupku susah tinggal bersamamu." Rengek Sakura.

"Aku harap kau bisa menghargaiku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya bisakah kau mengajariku mengendarai mobil?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengendarai mobil, tapi ayahku selalu melarangku."

"Oke. Dan satu hal lagi."

"Apa lagi? Kenapa kesepakatan yang kau buat semakin banyak?"

"Tolong gunakan pakaian yang sopan saat aku di rumah."

Sakura menatap dirinya, dia sering menggunakan kaos tanpa lengannya dan celana pendek sepahanya.

"Kenapa? Aku pikir ini sopan."

"Apa kau berani keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Tidak, lagi pula hanya di rumah kan."

"Kembali ke kesepakatan awal, Kau harus menghargaiku."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan tuan Uchiha."

"Panggil aku Sasuke, panggilan mu terdengar seperti para pelayanku di rumah."

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Sasuke menatap malas ke arahnya.

"Baik tuan Sasuke."

"Hilangkan juga 'tuan'nya."

"Iya-iya, kau terlalu banyak menuntutku."

Sakura mulai makan dengan tenang dan menyimpan ponselnya, dia benar-benar harus menghargai Sasuke jika ingin mendapat guru untuk mengajarinya mengendarai mobil.

Sasuke membantu Sakura mencuci piring dan alat-alat masak, setelah semua kelar Sakura seperti tidak sabar ingin kembali bermain gamenya.

"Hei, tunggu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa lagi? Masih ada kesepakatan lain?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Sakura menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasuke. Sebuah cincin perak di pasangkan di jari manis Sakura.

"Ah, maaf, aku melupakannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Ingat untuk mengambilnya kembali. Apa kau mau orang-orang melihatku menggunakan dua cincin nikah?"

"Sepertinya itu akan terlihat bagus, hahahahah." Canda Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap malas ke arah Sakura dan merasa candaannya itu tidak lucu. Gadis mungil itu kembali berlari, menyambar ponselnya dan menuju ruang tengah untuk bersantai.

Hidup bersama dan tidak memiliki perasaan masing-masing, begitulah Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka seperti hanya tinggal serumah, status bukan jaminan mereka akan saling menyukai dan menuntut untuk menjadikan mereka orang yang spesial.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju lantai dua kamarnya.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura, posisinya masih duduk di atas sofa, menaikkan kedua kakinya dan tatapannya masih tertuju pada ponselnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke berhenti dan menunggu Sakura berbicara.

"Aku rasa kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bingung mau menamakan apa hubungan kita ini, bagaimana kalau teman?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia merasa perlu istirahat banyak di saat libur, jika dia sudah kembali bekerja, dia akan sangat sibuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Perkenalan tokoh untuk chapter ini :**

Uchiha Sasuke : Seorang direktur di salah satu perusahan Uchiha, umurnya 25 tahun.

Haruno Sakura : sekarang menjadi Uchiha Sakura "sudah menikahl soalnya" seorang pelajar, umurnya 16 tahun.

* * *

Haloo...~

Sasuke fans di sini, sebenarnya author tidak punya ide untuk membuat fic, tapi ada salah satu review dari "my little husband" yang meminta bagaimana kalau di balik? dan jadilah "my little wife"

Di dalam fic ini akan berbeda jauh dengan "my little husband" soalnya beberapa konsep di buat ulang dan tidak akan ada yang sama dengan fic sebelumnya. Author sedikit ragu untuk membuat fic ini, takutnya mainstrem dan ceritanya biasa-biasa saja plus membosankan, perlu beberapa hari untuk memikirkannya di upload atau tidak?

Sikap mereka tidak bisa author balik yaa, heheh, sikap cuek dan so cool itu hanya milik Sasuke dan Sakura masih tetap dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya tapi sesuai dengan umurnya kan.

Di lanjut atau tidak?

Author penasaran dengan respon reader dengan fic ini :3

 **tambahan** : author akan berhenti menulis catatan dengan huruf blok, entah mengapa itu berasa nyolot banget. =_="

 **tambahan lagi :** hari ini ulang tahu Sakura chan loh.. happy birthday my chara favorit. :*

Pliiiiisss review yoo...,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rated** : sementara T dulu, jika author sudah macam-macam tolong di tegur saat sudah rated M, hahahaha

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 02]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap paginya Sakura akan di antar Sasuke dan setiap kali Sebelum Sakura keluar dari mobil, dia kembali menitipkan cincinnya kepada Sasuke. Hari ini Sasuke kerja dan Sakura akan pulang sendirian. Dia merasa tidak masalah, setidaknya dia bisa menaiki taksi saat pulang, Jauh dari rumah dan Sakura harus siap melakukan apapun sendirian, suaminya hanya teman baginya, dia tidak benar-benar menginginkan suami saat ini.

Sasuke juga tidak keberatan dengannya, mereka seperti teman akrab di rumah. Sakura akan memasak untuk Sasuke, jika dia di rumah dan Sasuke akan membantunya beres-beres. Semua kesepakatan mereka jalani bersama, selama Sakura menghargai Sasuke mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Jam istirahat dan seluruh murid sibuk mendatangi kantin sekolah, Sakura dan dua orang sahabatnya, Ino dan Temari. Mereka akan selalu bersama, Ino dan Sakura sudah berteman saat pertama kali masuk sekolah, sedangkan Temari, mereka berteman saat kelas di rolling.

"Jadi, apa kita sekarang boleh ke rumah barumu?" Tanya Ino sambil sesekali memakan roti isinya.

"Iya, kalian boleh ke rumahku sekarang, tapi ingat, ini bukan rumahku, jadi kalian jangan seenaknya seperti saat ke rumahku."

"Baiklah, hanya tidak boleh membongkar kan?" Ucap Temari dan meminum jus dalam kemasan kotaknya.

"Apa dia jahat padamu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, dia sangat baik padaku."

"Ahk, aku tidak menyangka sekarang kau-"

Sakura langsung menutup mulut Ino dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin ada pembicaraan tentang dia yang sudah menikah di sekolah, terlalu banyak telinga yang akan menyabotase keadaan Sakura. Cukup dengan ejekkan 'kerdil' dari beberapa orang. Beberapa murid senang dengan membully dan membalikkan keadaan sebenarnya, Sakura merasa tidak perlu meladeni mereka. Pernah sekali Sakura meladeni mereka, yang ada malah Sakura di skors seminggu karena sudah memukul tiga orang murid gadis yang mengolok-ngoloknya.

Sakura memasuki ekskul karate dengan sabuk coklat sekarang, dia harus menenangkan dirinya dan bersikap hati-hati pada siapa pun. Dia merasa perlu mengendalikan emosi, tapi begitulah Sakura, dia tipe yang tidak bisa menahan amarah, jika dia sudah emosi, dia akan ke ruangan latihan, berlatih sepuasnya meluapkan seluruh emosinya hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak dan kelelahan.

"Maaf." Ucap Ino.

"Sekarang kita serasa di kandang singa, salah sedikit kita yang di akan di makan." Ucap Temari seperti memperingati Sakura dan Ino.

"Hmm, aku tahu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun saat kita di sekolah." Bisik Ino.

Mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan berbicara hal lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Sasuke akan pulang jam 7 malam. Saat ini, Sakura, Ino, dan Temari tengah sibuk menonton film yang mereka beli saat singgah di toko kaset. Tiga gelas jus dan beberapa cemilan di atas meja.

"Rumahmu bagus dan nyaman." Ucap Ino.

"Dia yang memilihnya."

"Aku percaya, dia itu suami yang baik."

Temari sibuk dengan cemilan dan film, dia tidak akan berbicara saat sedang menonton, perhatiannya terfokus pada depan tv layar datar yang lumayan besar.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya kan, jika kami ini menikah secara di jodohkan dan tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang saling mencintai."

"Aku penasaran ingin melihat wajah suamimu. Apa dia tampan?"

"Uhm, ibuku bilang dia pria yang tampan, beberapa teman kerja wanitanya saat mendatangi acara pernikahan kami juga mengucapkan kalau Sasuke itu pria yang tampan, jadi kesimpulannya dia tampan."

"Menurutmu?"

"Biasa saja. Aku benci dengan wajah datarnya, dia seperti tembok yang berjalan."

"Hahahahahaah."

"Shhttt...! kalian berisik." Tegur Temari.

"Hahahahaha." Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ino!" Lagi-lagi Temari harus menegur Ino.

"Maaf-maaf, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan suami Sakura."

"Silahkan kalian pergi ke tempat lain jika tidak ingin menonton."

"Baiklah, Sakura kita ke ruang tamu saja, aku hanya fokus pada ceritamu."

"Maaf Temari, mungkin lain kali saja aku menontonnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian bercerita lah." Ucap Temari.

Sakura dan Ino berpindah ke ruang tamu dan mulai bercerita di sana. Temari sudah sangat penasaran dengan film yang di nontonnya. Dia ingin menontonnya sampai selesai.

"Kalian tidur terpisah?"

"Iya."

"Bukannya kalian harus tidur bersama."

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan tidur dengannya."

"Sayang sekali, aku pikir dia akan menjadi pria yang liar."

"Ino! ingat, umurku belum genap 17 tahun dan aku tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal aneh bersama pria yang jauh lebih tua dariku."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Semua memang terserah kau dan dia."

"Sampai sejauh ini kalian tidak tertarik satu sama lain?"

"Tertarik apanya? Aku pikir rambutnya yang menjulang kebelakang itu membuatku tertarik untuk memotongnya dan membuatnya rata."

"Hahaha, Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika suatu hari ini kau akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya, apa kita akan terus hidup seperti ini atau masing-masing dari kita akan segera memiliki orang di sukai."

"Dan jika kalian memiliki orang yang di sukai?"

"Ahk, ini rumit Ino, jika kita sama-sama selingkuh dan ketahuan oleh orang tua masing-masing, mungkin saja kita berdua akan di bunuh karena sama-sama mempermalukan keluarga."

"Uhm, kalian akan terus hidup dalam drama kebohongan suami-istri. Hahahah, cerita yang menarik."

"Ini tidak lucu Ino."

"Apa dia memiliki seorang wanita yang di sukainya?"

"Sejauh ini belum, dia benar-benar gila akan pekerjaan dan tidak perduli dengan wanita-wanita yang ingin mendekatinya."

"Dia homo!"

"Hahahaha, Tidak Ino. Aku sempat berpikiran seperti itu, tapi dia sudah mengatakannya, kalau dia masih tertarik pada lawan jenisnya. Hahaha."

"Syukurlah, aku pikir kau kan hidup bersama seorang homo."

Sakura dan Ino terus berbicara dan sesekali mereka akan tertawa bersama. Temari yang sudah menyelesaikan filmnya, mematikan layar tv dan berjalan ke ruang tamu, mereka kembali bercerita bersama. Membahas pria yang di taksir Temari dan hanya mendapat jawaban kosong dari Temari, dia malas membahasnya.

Hari mulai gelap, Sakura mulai beres-beres ruang tv dan di bantu Ino membersihkan piring makan, Temari membersihkan lantai dengan bekas makan mereka tadi yang sedikit berantakan.

Semua sudah selesai, Ino dan Temari bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Mereka tengah berjalan di teras menuju pintu yang berada di sebelah pagar, pintu untuk keluar masuk. Belum sempat mereka menggapai pintu, Pagar di sampingnya terbuka dan mobil sedan hitam masuk ke dalam dengan pelan.

Ino dan Temari Berhenti dan menatap seseorang yang baru turun dari mobil itu, pria dewasa dengan badan tinggi tegapnya. Wajahnya tampan menurut pandangan mereka dan tidak terlalu tua, masih terlihat muda. Seperti melihat seorang pangeran yang baru turun dari kuda putihnya. Mereka berdua terhipnotis beberapa saat hingga suara teguran Sakura menyadarkan mereka.

"Sakura, apa dia suamimu?" bisik Ino.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau menyembunyikan seorang pangeran."

"Ha? Maksudmu?" Sakura bingung dengan ucapan Ino.

"Ino berhenti berbicara, dia kemari." Tegur Temari.

Mereka berdua menjadi diam dan terus menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Oh iya, mereka sahabatku. Hanya mereka yang tahu aku sudah menikah."

Ino dan Temari sedikit canggung untuk berkenalan dengan Sasuke, tatapannya seakan-akan menghanyutkan mereka.

Setelah mereka berkenalan, Sasuke segera pamit, dia terlihat lelah, Ino dan Temari memaklumi keadaan Sasuke yang baru pulang kerja, mereka kembali menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Sakura kembali ke dalam rumah setelah kedua sahabatnya itu pulang. Matanya mencari pria yang baru pulang kerja tadi, sepertinya dia langsung ke kamarnya. Ruangan keluarga atau pun dapur kosong. Langkah kakinya berhenti di sofa depan tv, Sakura mengulang film yang sempat terputus gara-gara Ino yang sibuk ingin bercerita.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura masih fokus pada film yang di nontonnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau nonton?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya, rambutnya terlihat basah, dia menghabiskan waktu di kamar untuk bersih-bersih.

"Secret." Ucap Sakura tanpa mengubah posisinya, tatapannya masih terfokus.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura dan ikut menonton sejenak. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Sakura. Dia masih mengenakan seragamnya dan tidak melepaskannya sejak pulang. Sasuke mengambil remote tv dan mem-pause-nya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura melotot tidak suka ke arah Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja filmnya di hentikan.

"Ganti pakaianmu dulu dan kembali nonton lagi."

"Kau-"

"Jangan lupa untuk menghargaiku."

"Ahk, baiklah tuan sok pengatur." Ucap Sakura kesal.

Sakura bergegas ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Setelah selesai ganti baju Sakura menggapai pintu kamarnya, Sakura membukanya dan kembali menutupnya, dia lupa jika harus memakai pakaian yang lebih sopan. Mencari beberapa baju di dalam lemarinya dan akhirnya Sakura menemukan kaos lengan pendek dan mengganti celananya dengan celana kain yang panjang. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian rumah seperti itu.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga tapi tidak langsung ke ruang tv, dia berjalan ke dalam dapur dan mengambil minuman bersoda di dalam kulkas. Sakura sudah sampai di sofa depan tv dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di sofa, dia berbaring dan mengambil semua tempat di sofa. Tidak ingin membangunkannya, Sakura memilih duduk di karpet, punggungnya bersandar di bawah sofa dan kembali melanjutkan nontonnya yang tertunda.

Film yang di nontonnya hampir tamat, Sakura kembali meneguk beberapa kali minuman bersodanya.

"Lain kali minuman bersoda itu akan ku buang."

Sakura terkejut dan hampir menyemburkan minumannya. Sasuke sudah bangun tapi tidak juga berdiri dari sofa, dia masih berbaring di sana.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus di buang?"

"Dari mana kau dapat itu?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Minuman bersoda itu akan merusak lambungmu. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Tadi kami membelinya saat pulang sekolah."

"Apa masih ada?"

"Tidak ada lagi, tinggal satu."

"Bagus, lain kali jangan membelinya lagi atau pun meminumnya."

"Apa ini perintah lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membantu dokter untuk mengurangi jumlah orang bodoh yang kena penyakit lambung hanya gara-gara minuman bersoda."

"Hoo, begitu yaa... Eh! Aku tidak bodoh. Tarik kata-katamu."

"Tidak akan."

"Sasuke!"

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Sakura berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang masih berbaring dan menjulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Kau melupakannya lagi." Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus memasang cincin Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakura menjadi tenang saat Sasuke memasangkan cincinnya. "Bisakah kau menyimpannya sendiri?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku takut hilang, bisa bahaya jika orang tua kita melihatku tidak mengenakan cincin ini."

Sasuke mengetuk jidat Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Bo-doh"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Hn." Sasuke menutup matanya, dia masih ingin tidur.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Sakura membalikkan posisinya seperti semula, tatapannya kembali ke layar tv yang tadi sempat di hentikannya dan di lanjutkannya kembali, tinggal beberapa detik lagi dan film yang di nonton Sakura tamat.

"Sudah."

"Hmm..."

"Kau?"

"Aku masih kenyang, tadi sore kami makan bersama."

"Oh."

"Hei, kapan kau akan mengajariku?"

"Hari minggu."

"Uhm, oke."

Sakura sudah menyelesaikan filmnya dan mematikan layar tv. Sebelum pergi, dia pamit untuk duluan tidur, meskipun ini masih jam 8 malam, Sakura tidak terbiasa begadang, dia sudah sangat mengantuk, siang harinya dia habiskan dengan bercerita bersama Ino dan Temari.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Hari ini tidak biasanya Sakura akan bangun telat, turun perlahan dari anak tangga dan di lantai jalannya tidak beraturan, Sasuke yang juga sudah bangun menatap tingkah Sakura dari belakang. Apa dia sedang dalam keadaan tidur sambil berjalan? pikir Sasuke.

Beberapa senti lagi wajah Sakura akan menabrak tembok, dia seperti sedang menutup mata sambil berjalan menuju pintu dapur. Tangan Sasuke segera melingkar di perut Sakura dan menariknya menjauh dari tembok itu.

"Hei, jangan tertidur sambil berjalan." Tegur Sasuke.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati dirinya yang sudah bersandar di dada Sasuke.

"Oh, ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura dan segera menjauh.

"Sedikit lagi kau akan menabrak tembok."

Sakura menguap lebar dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Aku begadang semalam, tugasku sangat susah dan aku harus bekerja keras menyelesaikannya."

"Apa benar-benar susah sampai membuatmu tidak tidur?"

"Sangaaaaat susah, asal kau tahu saja aku bukan murid dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata."

"Mata pelajaran apa?"

"Matematika dan fisika. Apa aku perlu guru privat di rumah?"

"Tidak perlu, nanti akan ku ajari."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Kau ini benar-benar orang yang jenius."

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Oh tidak-tidak. Aku percaya padamu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan telat jika tidak segera mandi."

Sakura melirik ke arah jam yang berada di dapur.

"Sasuke bodoh! kau seharusnya mengatakannya lebih awal." Teriak Sakura dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke sudah siap begitu juga dengan Sakura yang mulai panik, takut jika dia terlambat, mereka hanya sarapan roti selai coklat dan Sasuke maksa Sakura untuk meminum susu, Sakura benci susu apalagi susu putih.

Mobil Sasuke sudah menepih, Sakura buru-buru membuka sabuk pengamannya dan segera keluar untuk berlari menuju gerbangnya. Sasuke tidak sempat mencegatnya pergi, dia lupa menitipkan cincinnya.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Pelajaran kedua berakhir, Ino mendekatkan kursinya ke arah Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya, Temari mengubah posisi duduknya menyamping, dia duduk di depan Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu kalau dia itu sangat tampan." Ucap Ino dan terlihat bersemangat membahas suami Sakura.

"Benar yang di katakan Ino, Sakura, dia pria di atas rata-rata."

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya sedetail itu, biasa saja menurutku."

"Padahal kalian-"

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus membungkam mulut Ino.

"Ino, jangan- ya ampun!"

Sakura segera menarik tangannya yang menutup mulut Ino dan memaksakan cincinnya untuk di lepas, sedikit sulit untuk di lepas hingga membuat jari manis Sakura memerah. Sakura menariknya dengan paksa dan membuat cincin itu terlempar entah kemana.

Sakura segera berjongkok ke lantai dan mencari-cari cincinnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang sempat bingung tadi saat Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Cincinku hilang." Bisik Sakura, berharap hanya Ino yang mendengarnya.

Temari menatap Ino, seperti ingin meminta penjelasan dari tingkah Sakura yang tiba-tiba aneh. Ino berbisik ke arah telinga Temari dan membuat mereka bertiga sekarang berada di lantai membantu Sakura.

Pelajaran ketiga berakhir dan mereka sedang beristirahat, Sakura terlihat sedih dengan cincinnya yang hilang, dia bingung harus memberikan alasan apa untuk Sasuke nantinya.

"Sudahlah, nanti saat sepulang sekolah, kami akan membantumu mencarinya lagi."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sedih. Temari mengusap-ngusap punggung Sakura, berharap sahabatnya bisa ceria kembali.

Kelas berakhir dan mereka bertiga masih berada di kelas membantu Sakura mencarinya.

Sakura sudah pasrah jika cincin itu hilang, dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke saat dia pulang. Berharap Sasuke mau membantunya dengan membeli cincin yang sama.

Ino dan Temari pamit dan memberi semangat kepada Sakura sebelum mereka berpisah.

Sakura menunggu di depan gerbang untuk memanggil taksi.

"Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" Ucap sebuah suara yang cukup di hapal Sakura.

"Ada apa lagi Tayuya, aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Padahal aku mau memberitahukanmu kalau aku menemukan cincin perak tergeletak di lantai."

Mata Sakura melebar dan tatapannya mengarah ke Tayuya. Dia berani memakai cincin Sakura di jari manisnya.

"Kembalikan!" Sakura memintanya dengan paksa.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura. Tenang saja aku akan mengembalikannya. Tapi, apa benar, kau sudah menikahi seorang kakek-kakek dan menunggunya mati untuk mengambil harta kekayaannya?"

"Kehidupanku bukan urusanmu, kembalikan cincinku sekarang juga." Tegas Sakura.

"Jadi benar apa yang ku ucapkan tadi?"

"Jangan menggangguku, Tayuya."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu." Tayuya mengeluarkan cincin Sakura dari jarinya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. "Akan aku kembali kok."

Sakura sedikit merampas cincin itu saat tangan Tayuya terlulur untuk memberikannya.

"Terserah apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau berbuat ulah dengan merusak keadaanku."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merusaknya."

Sakura malas menatap Tayuya, selalu saja dia akan kena masalah jika berurusan dengan Tayuya yang di kenal suka membolak-balikkan fakta dan membuat beberapa orang yang tidak di sukainya di bully begitu saja. Mereka ada 6 orang, bisa di bilang mereka satu geng Tayuya, hari ini Tayuya sendirian dan sedikit membuat Sakura tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga banyak untuk menghentikan mereka semua.

Sebuah taksi menepih dan Sakura segera pergi sebelum Tayuya membuat Sakura menyerangnya.

Sedikit bersyukur dengan cincinnya yang sudah kembali, Sakura hampir menangis saat tidak menemukan cincinnya itu.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Sasuke sudah janji akan mengajari Sakura. sekarang mereka berada ada di kamar Sakura dan Sasuke mulai mengajarinya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, seperti kamar gadis pada umumnya, hanya terkesan sangat ramai dengan beberapa benda di dalamnya. Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa soal.

Sedikit kesulitan dan Sakura harus terbiasa dengan rumus-rumus yang di berikan Sasuke kepadanya. Beberapa kali Sasuke akan menegurnya jika salah dan Sakura harus mengulang semua catatannya lagi.

"Aku sudah kuat lagi, bisa kita berhenti sekarang?" Rengek Sakura, otaknya sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengingat semua rumus-rumus yang ada.

"Ternyata kau memang bodoh. Cepat kerja ini juga."

"Sasuke." Suaranya terdengar semakin merengek.

"Kau harus bisa menghapal rumus ini dan ini." Sasuke melingkari beberapa rumus di buku cetak Sakura.

"Ya ampun, Kau lebih parah dari pada guruku di sekolah."

"Aku bukan guru, ingat itu."

"Tapi saat ini kau sedang menjadi guru kan."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, cepat selesaikan soal ini."

Sakura mulai menyelesaikan soal yang di berikan Sasuke, wajahnya cemberut dan sudah malas melihat angka-angka di depannya. Sasuke masih senantiasa menatapnya menyelesaikan semua soal itu, sedikit lucu dengan wajah Sakura yang cemberut dan dia ngambek dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlalu memaksakannya.

"Lain kali aku tidak ingin di ajarimu." Gerutu Sakura.

"Sayang sekali, kau sudah menerima tawaranku."

"Haha. lucu sekali." Tawa Sakura terdengar di paksakan, wajahnya sudah malas dan terlihat bosan.

"Kerja yang benar."

"Aku ngantuk."

Sasuke melirik jam dinding Sakura dan ternyata sudah jam 11 malam.

"Baiklah, hari ini sampai segitu saja."

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kamar Sakura. wajah Sakura terlihat senang, akhirnya dia berhenti mengerjakaan soal-soal yang sudah membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

Pintu kamar Sakura sudah tertutup dengan Sasuke yang sudah keluar, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah kasurnya dan membuang dirinya. Dia sudah sangat lelah dan butuh mengistirahatkan otaknya.

Kembali teringat akan dirinya dan Tayuya saat pulang sekali tadi siang. Dia rasa besok akan terjadi sesuatu padanya dan itu pasti ulah Tayuya. Sakura menghilangkan pikirannya itu, dia hanya perlu mengabaikan apapun yang di lakukan Tayuya, cukup dengan masalah saat Sakura memukul Tayuya dan dua orang temannya. Setelah kejadian itu, Tayuya semakin menjadi-jadi dan seperti mentargetkan Sakura sebagai musuh, hal biasa yang terjadi di kalangan anak remaja di sekolah. Ada yang tidak senang dan selalu membully teman lainnya. Di sekolah Sakura, semua hal itu sering terjadi, mereka terlalu rapi dan membully hingga guru dan orang tua si korban yang bully tidak mengetahui apapun.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Sakura sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Sasuke memperhatikan itu, dia penasaran dengan sikap Sakura di pagi hari ini, apa gara-gara dia terlalu keras mengajari Sakura.

"Kau tidak suka dengan cara ku mengajar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak kok. Aku lebih mengerti saat kau ajari." Ucap Sakura, tapi wajahnya tidak berubah, masih terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Lalu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau sakit?'

"Tidak."

"Katakan saja jika kau perlu sesuatu."

"Aku tidak perlu apa-apa. Apa hari ini kau libur?" Tanya Sakura, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat Sasuke hanya mengenakan baju kaos dan celana kain hitamnya, Sakura malas jika harus membahas dia yang sudah merasakan akan terjadi hal buruk di sekolahnya nanti. Sakura merasa Sasuke tidak perlu tahu hal apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya di sekolah.

"Hn, aku libur."

"Bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"Akan aku jemput."

"Uhm, baiklah sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Sakura yang sejak tadi sudah mengenakan seragamnya.

Tidak ingin di tegur Sasuke, Sakura sudah mengenakan sabuk pengamannya dan mobil Sasuke mulai melaju ke arah sekolah Sakura. Mobil sedan itu menepih, Kali ini Sakura tidak memasangkan cincinnya di jari kelingking Sasuke, tapi hanya menaruhnya di atas tangan Sasuke.

"Mungkin aku akan sedikit sibuk di ruang kerjaku, kau bisa menelponku jika sudah pulang." Ucap Sasuke sebelum Sakura keluar dari mobil.

"Iya."

Sakura berjalan keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan bergegas menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Meskipun libur, Sasuke akan sibuk di ruang kerjanya di rumah, dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas sebelum dia kembali masuk. Libur bagi Sasuke hanya memindahkan tempat kerjanya di rumah jika dia sedang malas ke kantor, suasana kantor membuatnya sedikit jenuh dan dia memilih untuk bekerja di rumahnya.

 **Drrrrtttttt...**

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi.

 **Sakura calling..**

Sasuke melirik ke arah ponselnya dan menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya, masih jam 12 siang dan Sakura sudah menelponnya, apa dia pulang cepat, pikir Sasuke. Segera saja Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya dan yang terdengar adalah suara gadis lain, bukan suara Sakura.

" _Maaf, tiba-tiba menelpon anda, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau Sakura jatuh dari tangga, dia sedang di ruang UKS dan sepertinya dia pingsan."_

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar ruangan kerjanya dan terburu-buru menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi.

Setangah jam berlalu dan Sasuke sudah memarkir mobilnya di halaman parkir sekolah. Turun dari mobil dengan tergesah-gesah dan seorang gadis dengan rambut gold palenya yang di ikat tinggi kebelakang melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke, mungkin dia yang menelpon.

"Sebelum ke Sakura, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan dulu." Ucap Ino.

"Katakan saja?"

Ino melirik ke sana kemari, merasa tempat mereka sepi, Ino mulai menceritakan jika Sakura mungkin tidak jatuh begitu saja, dia mungkin di dorong oleh seseorang, hari ini Sakura seperti sedang mendapatkan hari buruknya. Seisi sekolah bergosip tentang dirinya yang sudah menikah dengan pria yang sangat tua. Sasuke ingin tertawa, tapi dia merasa bukan saatnya menganggap semua hal yang di ceritakan Ino itu lucu.

"Bawa aku ke ruang kepala sekolahmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Ino sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Sasuke, tapi langsung di kabulkannya, dia mengantar Sasuke ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Beberapa kali ketukan dan suara pria paruh baya mengijinkan mereka masuk. Ino tidak masuk dan memilih menunggu di luar, Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai suami Sakura. Kepala sekolah Hashirama senju awalnya terkejut, dia juga baru mengetahui jika Sakura sudah memiliki suami.

Sasuke mulai berbicara dan tidak ingin basa-basi. Dia langsung to the point, jika istrinya sering di bully dan meminta tindakan tegas untuk pelaku seperti itu. Hashirama lagi-lagi terkejut, dia tidak mengetahui masalah bullyan di sekolahnya ini. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Sasuke yang sudah memberitahukan informasi seperti ini. Sasuke pamit untuk membawa pulang istrinya dan meminta ijin untuk beberapa hari, Ino mengatakan kalau kaki Sakura sepertinya terkilir cukup parah dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

Setelahnya Ino mengantar Sasuke ke ruang Uks. Sakura masih tertidur. Dokter sekolah yang menanganinya hanya mengucapkan dia baik-baik saja, mungkin dia pingsan gara-gara syok dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba jatuh, tidak ada luka serius lain selain kakinya.

Sasuke sudah meminta ijin pada kepala sekolah mereka untuk membawa pulang Sakura dan dokter sekolah itu membiarkan Sasuke membawa Sakura pulang.

Menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan berjalan keluar ruang uks. Sasuke meminta tolong kepada Ino untuk mengambil tas Sakura dan menemuinya di parkiran.

Beberapa pasang mata di koridor menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang membawa Sakura. Mereka menatap Sasuke yang seperti pangeran, tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang di tatap Ino dan temari saat pergi ke rumah Sakura. Terdengar bisik-bisikan dari mereka yang menanyakan apa benar itu suami Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pria yang sangat tua dan akan segera mati. Dia masih muda dan sangat tampan. Tubuhnya seperti seorang model dan tatapannya membuat seluruh gadis-gadis di sekolah ini ingin meleleh.

Ino segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah memasukkan Sakura dengan pelan ke dalam kursi belakang.

"Ini tasnya."

"Namamu Ino, kan?"

"Iya."

"Jangan sungkan datang ke rumah, aku harap ada yang bisa membantu Sakura jika dia ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Tentu, aku akan dan membawakannya catatan."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku harap dia segera sembuh." Ucap Ino sedikit sedih menatap Sakura.

"Hn. Dia akan sembuh, tenang saja."

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai melanjukannya menuju gerbang keluar.

Ino kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Temari yang tadi membawa Sakura ke Uks, berjalan menghampiri Ino dan menanyakan bagaimana Sakura.

"Dia sudah di bawa suaminya."

"Syukurlah. Sebaiknya dia istirahat di rumah."

Belum sempat Ino duduk di kursinya, tiba-tiba suara gaduh dari murid-murid yang ada di kelas maupun bukan dari kelasnya berdatangan meminta penjelasan tentang siapa pria yang membawa Sakura tadi.

"Dia adalah Suami Sakura, gosip yang kalian dengar itu semua bohong." Ucap Ino.

"Kalian berutang maaf pada Sakura." Ucap Temari.

Mereka merasa bersalah dengan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak benar, sampai-sampai ada yang merasa Sakura itu gadis yang jahat dan mementingkan harta, mereka tahu Sakura itu anak dari orang yang kaya, tapi dia tidak pernah memamerkan kekayaannya di sekolah, dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Kerumunan di kelas ino menghilang, mereka kembali ke kelas masing –masing, Ino dan Temari sudah tahu siapa biangkeroknya. Tayuya menatap malas ke arah mereka. Kalau bukan karena permintaan Sakura untuk tidak menggubris Tayuya, hari ini mungkin Temari dan Ino sudah kena skors karena berniat membalas Tayuya.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap langit-langit tempatnya berbaring, dia hapal dengan langit-langit itu, Mencoba bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya. Tatapannya terfokus pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan ranjang, sepertinya dia menunggunya untuk sadar.

"Ganti pakaianmu dan kita ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya dan berdiri untuk keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Apa kau yang membawaku pulang?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan tapi tidak membalikkan badan yang membelakangi Sakura.

"Hn, temanmu yang bernama Ino menghubungiku."

"Heeee! Ja-jadi, kau ke sekolahku, dan..dan.."

"Ya, semuanya melihatku."

Sakura kembali berbaring. "Tamat sudah riwayatku di sekolah."

"Tidak akan."

Sakura bangun lagi dan menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka akan mengolok-ngolokku lebih parah dari pada tadi."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka pikir aku menikah dengan seorang kakek-kakek tua yang akan segera mati dan harta kekayaannya bisa ku kuasai."

Sasuke sudah tahu dari pembicaraannya dengan Ino, tapi saat mendengarnya langsung dari Sakura, Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya meredam suara tawanya sendiri.

"Hei, ini bukan lolucon." Sakura menyadari Sasuke tertawa dengan tubuhnya yang seperti sedang cekikan.

"Gosip mereka benar-benar parah."

"Akhirnya kau tahu bagaimana keadaan sekolahku, aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang di luar sekolah ikut terlibat, cukup Temari dan Ino yang mengetahuinya."

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak mengatakan jika dia sudah mendatangi kepala sekolah Sakura dan berbicara serius dengannya. Mungkin Sakura tidak perlu tahu dengan apa yang sudah di lakukan Sasuke.

"Cepat ganti bajumu."

Sasuke kembali berjalan dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu aku akan segera, aaah..!"

 **Bruukk..**

Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan mendapati Sakura yang sudah tersungkur di atas lantai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kakiku benar-benar sulit untuk berjalan."

Tanpa aba-aba dan ucapan apa-apa, Sasuke langsung mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Sakura yang terkejut.

"Akan semakin lama jika menunggumu berjalan."

Sakura terdiam di dalam gendongan Sasuke. berjalan perlahan dan menuruni tangga, Sasuke berusaha untuk hati-hati membawa Sakura.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pikir kita harus saling membantu. Di sini kau hanya punya aku dan tidak ada yang bisa membantumu lagi."

"Kau benar. Aku jadi menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak ada yang namanya menyusahkan jika membantu."

"Ahk, baiklah, tuan yang baik hati, aku akan mengingat semua bantuanmu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

Mereka sudah sampai di dalam mobil dan Sasuke menurunkan perlahan Sakura ke tempat duduk.

Beberapa jam berlalu, mereka tiba di rumah Sakit dan lagi-lagi Sasuke akan menggendong Sakura. cukup membuat Sakura malu setengah mati, seluruh mata yang berada di rumah sakit menatap mereka. Beberapa merasa iri dengan Sasuke, orang-orang menyadari status Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedikit memperlihatkan cincin pernikahan mereka. iri akan kebaikan suaminya yang menggendong istrinya yang sedang sakit hingga ke ruangan dokter.

Kaki Sakura di perban dan di beri sedikit penyangga, dokter itu berpesan agar Sakura tidak memaksakan diri untuk berjalan sementara waktu, mungkin beberapa minggu kakinya akan segera sembuh. Sasuke sudah di beri resep dan mereka pamit untuk keluar.

Sakura benar-benar malu dengan Sasuke yang terus menggendongnya, Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di ruang tunggu untuk menunggunya mengambil obat di apotek rumah sakit.

"Apa dia suamimu?" Tanya seorang ibu-ibu yang juga sedang menunggu suaminya mengambil obat.

"Iya." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum canggung.

"Dia baik sekali yaa."

"Begitulah."

"Kau masih terlihat muda, apa kau masih sekolah?"

"I-iya."

"Uhm.. nikah muda yaa."

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum-senyum, dia bingung harus mengucapkan apa lagi pada ibu-ibu di sampingnya ini. Untung saja Sasuke sudah kembali, Sakura pamit duluan kepada ibu-ibu itu.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Tiba di rumah, Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di sofa dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn, sama-sama."

"Sepertinya aku butuh alat bantu untuk berjalan."

"Tidak perlu."

"Hee, kenapa? Bagaimana jika kau tidak ada?"

"Aku cuti selama kau sakit."

"Tidak usah, aku akan semakin merepotkanmu."

"Akan terlihat jahat saat aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan sakit, Apa yang dipikirkan orang tuamu nanti? mereka merasa anaknya hanya menderita saat tinggal bersamaku. Kau mau mereka berpikiran seperti itu? Bisa saja aku di bunuh mereka nantinya."

Sakura tertawa mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Sedikit konyol tapi yang di katakan Sasuke benar. Sasuke bukan tipe yang ini terlihat jahat, dia hanya terlalu cuek dengan sekitarnya.

"Baiklah tuan yang baik hati. Uhm... mungkin aku ingin di kamar saja, apa tidak apa-apa kita ke atas?"

"Hn. Aku akan membantumu."

Sasuke kembali mengangkat Sakura. Merasa takut akan jatuh, kedua tangan Sakura sudah melingkar manis di leher di Sasuke. Sedikit ngeri saat Sasuke mulai naik tangga ke lantai dua, dia belum pernah di gendong oleh siapapun, Sasuke yang sangat tinggi, membuat lantai yang di lihat Sakura begitu jauh dari pandangannya

"Kau takut?" Tanya Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedikit cemas saat mereka menaiki tangga.

"S-sedikit."

"Apa kau pernah di gendong sebelumnya?"

"Belum, kau orang yang pertama."

"Oh."

Mereka tiba di kamar Sakura dan Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dengan pelan di ranjang.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku mau tidur saja."

"Uhm, baiklah, hubungi aku jika perlu sesuatu, aku akan berada di ruang kerja."

"Iya."

Hari ini Sakura akan absen memasak, Sasuke sudah memesan makanan di luar. Sedikit merasa tidak enakan pada Sasuke yang terus saja membantunya. Perhatian Sasuke seluruhnya tertuju pada Sakura. Apa Sasuke merasa kasihan padanya atau ada hal yang yang membuat Sasuke selalu membantunya.

Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk dengan makanannya, mereka tengah makan malam bersama. Raut wajah Sasuke benar-benar datar dan jarang sekali untuk menampakkan ekspresi. Muka tembok, dua kata yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menyadarinya.

"T-tidak." Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain.

"Apa makanan yang ku pesan tidak sesuai dengan lidahmu?"

"Tidak juga, ini enak kok."

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, meskipun sedang sakit, hanya kaki Sakura yang sakit jadi tidak akan ada absen untuk belajar. Kembali dia dibuat pusing dengan rumus-rumus dan soal yang Sasuke suruh untuk di selesaikan.

"Sasuke, aku ngantuk." Rengek Sakura dan dia menguap beberapa kali.

"Hn. Tandai sampai dimana tadi yang kau kerja."

"Sudah."

Sasuke berdiri dan bersiap untuk mengangkat Sakura.

"Bisakah kau menggendongku di punggung saja? Aku sedikit bosan di gendong di depan terus."

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

Sasuke kemudian berjongkok menunggu Sakura naik ke atas punggungnya. Tangan Sakura sudah melingkar di leher Sasuke dan tubuh Sakura sudah bersandar di punggung Sasuke. Berdiri dengan perlahan dan berjalan ke arah ranjang Sakura. kemudian Sasuke berjongkok lagi untuk menurunkan Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Hn, iya."

Sakura sudah berbaring dan Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar Sakura. Di tutupnya perlahan pintu kamar itu, Sasuke bersandar sejenak di pintu kamar Sakura. Menghela napas dan menutup matanya. Dia tidak keberatan melakukan apapun selama itu menyakut Sakura, sedikit lucu kembali mengingat ucapan Sakura, mereka bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Sasuke akan menjaga baik-baik hubungan mereka itu, teman ya, Sasuke menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, apa mereka terlihat seperti sedang berteman.

Rasa kantuk mulai melanda Sasuke dia juga harus segera istirahat. Seharian ini dia hanya mengurusi Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Perkenalan Tokoh :**

Yamanaka Ino : sahabat Sakura , teman satu kelas Sakura

Temari : Sahabat Sakura, Teman satu kelas Sakura, author membuatnya sedikit cuek sih, jadi nggak banyak bicara. tapi dia baik banget.

Tayuya : orang yang suka mengganggu atau sibuk mengurusi hidup orang lain, semacam penganggu dan pemain antagonis. Teman sekelas Sakura.

Hashirama senju : kepala sekolah Sakura

* * *

Halo lagi..., ficnya sudah update.

Sedikit terharu pas baca review, banyak juga yang suka dengan cerita ini, author akan melanjutkannya hingga, tamat *yeeey*,

untuk masalah update kilat atau nggak, tergantung kondisi author yaa. Jika idenya banyak dan tidak sibuk, akan cepat update, kalau telat update tandanya sedang buntu ide atau benar-benar sibuk dengan kehidupan nyata, hahahah *serius nih*

kapan mereka jatuh cinta ? kapan mereka cemburuan ? kapan mereke bikin reader senyum-senyum ndak jelas saat membaca? sabar yaa..., author tidak terlalu suka dengan cerita yang langsung to the point, rasanya kayak makan-makanan yang panas dan membuat lidah melepuh, author maunya makanan panas itu di nikmati dengan di tiup pelan-pelan baru di makanan *perumpamaan macam apa ini* hehehehe, yak kurang lebih seperti itu. hehehe.

author curhat, sebenarnya pengen banget di buat jadi rated M tapi author masih kaku dan polos untuk membuat rated M, *ingat umur woii, lu sudah tua kali*, jadi jangan kaget yaa, tiba-tiba ratednya berubah, soalnya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, Sasuke sedikit, apa yaa, hahahahah, *upss* tidak ada bocoran. tapi intinya, author tetap tidak akan membuat LEMON. *padahal sendirinya suka baca lemon* hahahaha pokoknya author tetap berpegang pada kebiaasan author membuat fic, heheh , *curhatnya kepanjangan*

* * *

=Balas review=

Niayuki : sudah update yaa, makasih.

Shofie Kim : sudah update.

yuuki : sudah update. maaf jika, belum memasuki masa cemburu-cemburu, soalnya perasaan mereka masih simpang siur. ehehehe

kimberchan : update yaa

valenza : sudah update...

lily : new chpater, hehehe

Atika723 : author pastikan ada cinta, mana mungkin seorang uchiha tidak terpesona dengan seorang Haruno yang cantik dan manis begitu, hahahahahaha.

echaNM : Bolehkah author memeluk anda? *dan langsung di gampar* ehehe, terima kasih atas supportnya...,

Mey-chan 11 : sudah update, terima kasih

Kiki Kim : update yaa,

oyoy30 : agak jauh yaa.. uhm.. auhtor hanya mau membuat Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa sih, dan Sakura pengennya dia terlihat seperti anak sekolahan yang masih mungil dan lucu,heheheh.., ahk, maaf, jika terlalu jauh umurnya, author sudah suka dengan umur mereka, ehehehe,

5a5u5aku5ara : terima kasih, author hanya ngefans sama sasu-saku, jadi cuman bisa buat fic tentang mereka *dan langsung suram* sedikit was-was saat mengetik ceritanya sih, biasanya ada yang tanpa di sengajai, bahkan author tidak tahu ada yang sama, mungkin saja, dalam beberapa cerita seperti itu, ada kesan yang cerita ini sendiri dari hasil mengkhayal author, eeaaa..., kebiasaan mengkhayal mulu, Ahahahahaha

hanazono yuri : lanjuttt..~

Helena Gracia : ahh..~ iya author tahu kalau ini mainstream banget di fandom, hanya berusaha membuat untuk tidak terkesan mirip dalam kasus mereka,(sasu-saku) ehehehe. update...~

innerene : berharap tidak akan pernah sama, ehehehehehe, author sudah susah payah mengkhayal, hahahahaha,

Ika Luthfiyyah Nurmawati : update...!

Euri-chan : update...!

Ganbatte : fic baru, saran dari reader yang di "my little husband" ehehehe semoga selalu update kilat, ehehehe, iya maaf, sudah tamat dan di tambah sequel, cuman sampe segitu aja idenya, author sudah kehabisan ide untuk "my little husband" soalnya, hehehehe,

KyuhyunOppa : terima kasih, sudah update kilat yaaa...~

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : semoga tetap manis, *author sudah tabur-tabur gula di dalam fic* eheheehhee(?) sudah update...~

geegee : mereka memang lucu dan menggemaskan kalau lagi saling nyolot, hahahahaha *entah mengapa namanya tiba-tiba hilang, jadi author ketiknya "geegee" aja dan hilangin "wowwoh" author sendiri bingung

Guest : sudah update..~

azriel kanhaya : H-hai lagi... *gugup baru nyapa di review* iya, fic baru, semoga kembali terhibur dengan kisah mereka meskipun sedikit mainstream sih, hehehehe,

Hanzura96 : lanjuttt..~

Jamurlumutan462 : sudah update..~

yencherry : auuh, terima kasih *bahagia* sudah update yaa.

Greentea Kim : update

Mustika447 : heheheh ada yang baru loh, hehehe, kebalikan dari "my little husband" XD semoga tetap suka dengan fic ini, hehehe

Kirara967 : sudah update yaa.

devinamira : sudah update, yaah semoga chapternya bisa banyak, amin,

Guest : makasih sudah di dukung, wow persennya banyak, hehehe, makasih.., hiduuuupppp...!

fansanime : update..~

* * *

fiiuuuh...~ banyaknya... author sudah balas yaa, yang baru baca fic author, salam kenal yaaa.., dan yang kembali baca lagi, hai... ketemu lagi kita, hahaha,

review lagi yoo...~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rated** : sudah di pikir berkali-kali, author akan menjadikannya rated M tanpa LEMON. demi melindungi fic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **catatan :** HAHAHAHAHAHA, ya ampun, maafin author, hahahaha *keram nih rahang habis baca review* hahahahaha,

ya sudah, nggak ada april moop lagi, ini real chapter 3 hahahaha. *hapus chapter palsunya* XD

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 03]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakit adalah hal yang paling di benci Sakura, sudah tiga hari dia tidak bertemu dengan Ino dan Temari, rasa bosan mulai melanda dirinya. Sakura sedang berada di ruang nonton dan menggonta-ganti saluran tv, tapi tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik untuk di nonton. Sasuke sedang berada di ruangan kerjanya. Matanya tertuju pada perban terkutuk di kakinya. Dia berharap rasa sakit saat berjalan itu segera hilang, dia ingin ke sekolah dan bertemu teman-temannya.

Terdengar suara bel di ruang tamu. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke.

"Hei ada tamu."

" _Ya, tunggu sebentar."_

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan kerja menuju ruang tamu, pintu terbuka dan mendapati dua orang gadis yang sudah di hapal Sasuke.

"Dia ada di ruang nonton, masuk saja."

Mereka membeku sejenak, menatap pemandangan indah saat ke rumah Sakura, baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke dengan setelan kasualnya semakin membuatnya tampan. Temari dan ino segera menyadarkan diri dan berjalan masuk menemui Sakura di ruang nonton. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara ribut mereka dari arah ruang tamu.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Ucap Sakura dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

"Kami juga merindukanmu." Ucap Ino

Temari mengusap-ngusap puncuk kepala Sakura. Terasa seperti bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu padahal baru tiga hari. Ino mengeluarkan buka catatannya dan memberikan kepada Sakura.

"Ini, sesuai janjiku." Ucap Ino.

"Janji?"

"Iya. Suamimu memintaku untuk memberikan catatan di setiap pelajaran yang kau lewatkan."

"Kapan dia berkata seperti itu?"

"Saat kalian pulang. Eh, kau tahu, dia menggendongmu dari Uks sampai ke mobil."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Ino.

"A-apa...!"

"Mereka menyesal sudah menggosipkanmu berita yang palsu." Ucap Temari.

"Haa...~ Aku jadi tidak berniat ke sekolah lagi untuk selama-lamanya." Wajah Sakura menjadi suram. Sasuke menambah masalah baru padanya.

"Aku pikir mereka tidak akan mengolok-ngolokmu lagi." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak yakin, pembahasan mereka seperti biasanya tidak akan pernah habis, ahk menyebalkan."

"Ya sudah, kita lihat saja nanti saat kau masuk sekolah."

Mereka kembali sibuk bercerita hingga Ino dan Temari pamit untuk pulang.

Sakura membaringkan dirinya di sofa, kembali dia merasa kesepian dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah pulang. Tatapannya menangkap Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn? Apa?" Sasuke berjalan keluar dapur dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku bosan di sini, bisakah kau memindahkanku? Tapi menggendongku di punggungmu saja yaa."

"Ahk, baiklah."

Sesuai permintaan Sakura, Sasuke menggendongnya di punggung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau keluar ke halaman."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"

"Pokoknya kita kesana, ayolah, aku benar-benar bosan di sini."

"Ah."

Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar ke teras dan berjalan ke halaman. Kembali Sakura meminta Sasuke membawanya ke dapur, dia haus. Mereka sudah tiba di dapur dan setelah minum, Sakura meminta Sasuke kembali ke ruang tv, sesampainya di ruang tv Sakura ingin ke kamarnya saja.

Serasa di permainkan. Sasuke menyadari hal itu dan tidak berjalan kemana-mana, mereka berada di ruang tamu, Sakura tidak jadi istirahat.

"Kita kembali ke kamar saja."

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Tidak."

"Pilih satu tempat yang benar-benar kau ingin berlama-lama di sana."

"Aku bosan dan ingin pindah tempat saja."

"Kalau begitu kembali ke tempat semula, kau menonton saja."

"Aku bosan."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Sakura masih di gendongnya dan cukup membuat lengannya pegal.

"Aku akan menurunkanmu di ruang tamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak mau." Sakura mengeratkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"S-Sakura, k-kau akan membunuhku." Ucap Sasuke yang serasa lehernya di cekik.

"Oh, maaf." Sakura melonggarkan lengannya.

"Aku lelah, Sakura"

"Uhm, baiklah, aku di kamar saja."

Permintaan terakhir Sakura dan dia benar-benar hanya akan di kamarnya. Sasuke kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Kertas –kertas yang bertumpuk membuatnya menjadi sedikit malas untuk menyelesaikannya. Sasuke memilih duduk di sofa panjang yang tersedia di ruangan kerjanya. Sakura mengerjainya hingga membuatnya kelelahan.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Rasanya seperti sudah bebas dari penjara, mungkin saja, itu adalah perasaan Sakura saat ini, kakinya sudah sembuh total dan dia bisa pergi ke sekolah. Kesan pertama saat dia kembali, seluruh murid menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sepertinya aneh menurut Sakura. Mereka malu-malu menatap Sakura. Apa mereka salah makan? Pikir Sakura.

Jika menatap Sakura, mereka mengingat wajah tampan suaminya, mereka masih sulit melupakan wajah Sasuke yang membuat mereka ingin bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Berkat Ino, Sakura tidak ketinggalan pelajaran dan usaha Sasuke mengajarinya tiap malam membuahkan hasil, dia tidak kesulitan mengerjakan beberapa soal dan tugasnya dari sekolah.

Sesuai kesepakatan, Sakura sudah siap untuk mencoba mengandarai mobil. Dia tengah duduk di kursi kemudi dan Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. Sedikit gugup, Sakura akan mulai belajar lagi, dia sudah pernah belajar sekali dan setelahnya tidak pernah lagi.

Sesuai aba-aba dari Sasuke, Sakura mulai memutar kuncinya, menyalakan mesin mobil. Menginjak kopling dan memasukkan gigi, melepas kopling dengan perlahan dan menginjak gas pelan-pelan. Sedikit ada sentakkan saat mengganti injakan kopleng ke gas. Sasuke memakluminya untuk seorang pemula.

Beberapa meter ke depan semua baik-baik saja. Sakura berusaha fokus pada pandangannya ke depan dan masih dengan kecepatan yang biasa.

"KU-KUCIIING..!" Teriak Sakura melihat kucing yang tiba-tiba menyeberang dan malah membuat Sakura membelokkan kepala setirnya dengan kasar.

Kembali ke rumah dan mereka tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Jadi, katakan yang sebenarnya, kenapa ayahmu melarangmu untuk mengendarai mobil?" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Hehehe, uhm, itu...anu, aku suka panikan saat melihat sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melintas di hadapanku."

"Oke, kesepakatan ini batal. Kau akan merusak mobil dan kepalaku."

Sakura tengah memberi plester ke jidat Sasuke yang terluka dan Sasuke memasangkan plester ke jidat Sakura. mereka sama-sama terluka di bagian jidat.

"Hahaha, setidaknya kita sudah impas kan." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jidatnya yang terluka.

"Impas jidatmu. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh mengendarai mobil lagi."

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang cewek yang sedang merengek, padahal hanya penyot sedikit." Ucap Sakura cuek.

"Hari ini kau membuatnya penyot, mungkin besok mobil itu sudah menjadi barang rongsokan."

"Ahk, baiklah..baiklah... aku akan berhenti. Jadi kesepakatanmu juga batal. Aku bebas memakai apapun di rumah kan."

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus tetap berpakaian sopan."

"Tidak mau. Satu kesepakatan harus sama-sama batal. Kau tidak adil Sasuke."

"Kesepakatanku tidak akan batal."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah memasang wajah cemberutnya. Dia ingin memakai pakaian yang di sukainya. Sasuke sangat tidak adil padanya.

Bel berbunyi dan Sasuke sepertinya sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Jika Sasuke sudah berada di sana, dia tidak akan mendengar apapun kecuali di hubungi lewat ponsel. Dengan langkah yang malas, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya sedikit, menatap sejenak siapa yang bertamu di hari minggu ini.

Terlihat seorang wanita dewasa dengan kaca mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah sebahu. Pakaiannya seperti sekertaris kantoran sedikit pendek pada bagian roknya, sepatu high heels membuatnya jauh lebih tinggi dari Sakura. lagi-lagi Sakura harus menatap ke atas untuk berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Cari siapa?"

"Apa tuan Uchiha ada?"

"Ada keperluan apa?"

"Dia memintaku untuk di bawakan berkas laporan perusahaannya hari ini."

"Oh. Masuklah. Aku akan memanggilnya." Ucap Sakura dan mempersilahkan wanita untuk menunggu di ruang tamu.

Langkah Sakura terhenti jauh di depan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Dia sudah di peringatkan untuk tidak mengintip atau masuk, bahkan jarak antara dirinya dan pintu ruangan itu harus berjarak 200 senti.

Sakura mencari-cari sesuatu untuk bisa menggapai pintu ruangan itu tanpa mengurangi jarak pembatasnya. Matanya tertuju pada bola basket. Sakura langsung melempar bola basket itu dan memantul di pintu ruangan Sasuke, bola itu kembali padanya. Lagi, Sakura melakukannya hingga Sasuke keluar. Satu lemparan lagi dan pintu ruangan Sasuke tiba-tiba terbuka. Jika tidak sigap, bola itu mungkin sudah mendarat di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap bola dan menatap kesal ke arah Sakura.

"Apa sedang yang kau lakukan?"

"Ada tamu untukmu."

"Apa begini caramu memanggilku?"

"Kreatifkan?"

"Bodoh, kau bisa saja menghubungiku."

"Ya ampun, idemu brilian sekali Sasuke, kalau begitu masuklah dan aku akan menghubungi."

Sasuke langsung melempar bola basket itu ke arah Sakura, tapi yang ingin di lempari sudah kabur duluan.

"Kau sudah membawa semua berkas?" Tanya Sasuke saat memasuki ruang tamu dan mendapati Karin, sekertarisnya di kantor.

"Sudah." Ucapnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari tas yang di bawahnya ke atas meja.

Sasuke duduk di sofa dan mengambil kertas-kertas itu. Membaca beberapa lembar dan membolak-balikkannya.

Tatapan Karin mengarah ke jidat Sasuke. Mirip dengan gadis yang membukkan pintu tadi. Mereka sama-sama memiliki plester di jidat.

"Ada apa dengan jidat anda?"

"Oh, ini, hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Kecelakaan bersama?"

"Iya. Dia yang menjadi menyebabnya."

"Uhm... kalau boleh tahu dia siapa?"

Karin adalah sekertaris baru Sasuke dan dia belum mengetahui jika Sasuke sudah menikah.

"Istriku." Ucapnya spontan.

Karin sedikit terkejut dan tatapannya menjadi kecewa. Sasuke sudah memiliki istri.

Sakura tengah berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membawa nampang berisi teh dan kue untuk cemilan.

"Silahkan." Ucap Sakura setelah menaruh cengkir teh dan sepotong kue di meja depan Karin

"Terima kasih." Ucap Karin, dengan nada yang ramah.

Karin menatap sejenak ke arah Sakura dan kembali fokus ke arah berkas yang di pegang Sasuke. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat muda, bahkan tubuhnya seperti anak kecil, terlalu pendek jika di sandingkan dengan Sasuke. Karin berpikir tipe Sasuke adalah gadis muda dan mungil. Dia sampai mau menikah dengannya.

Sayang sekali, Karin sudah berpikir untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke. tapi dari tipenya saja, Karin sudah tidak bisa tergolong tipe Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mau ku bawakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura sebelum kembali ke dapur.

"Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah."

Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan dan Karin pamit untuk pulang. Sasuke masih duduk di sofa dan membaca satu persatu berkas perusahaannya.

"Hei, dia wanita yang cantik." Ucap Sakura dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Yaa, siapa tahu saja kau tertarik dengannya. Apa dia sekertarismu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Iya, dia sekertarisku."

"Uhm.. dan kenapa kau mengatakan kalau aku istrimu? Kita sudah sepakat akan mengucapkan orang numpang kan?"

"Aku lupa."

"Dasar pikun."

"Mungkin lain kali, aku sudah terlanjur mengucapkannya."

"Bodoh."

"Jangan mengejekku bodoh."

"Kau memang bodoh."

"Ahk, baiklah, kita akan mulai dengan soal yang rumit sebentar malam."

"Ha-hanya bercanda, hahaha, kau ini terlalu menganggapnya serius. Sasuke, hahaha."

.

.

OOO

.

.

Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor dan menunggu Sakura di mobil, dia lupa mengambil bukunya dan kembali berlari ke dalam rumah. Kembali ke mobil dan penampilan Sakura cukup berantakan. Rambutnya jadi kusut dan dasi di kerah sailornya ikut berantakan. Dia lupa menaruh buku catatannya dan saat mengecek tasnya tidak ada di dalam, butuh beberapa detik hingga dia menemukannya tertindis dengan buku cetak lainnya.

"Rapikan rambut dan dasimu?" Tegur Sasuke.

Sakura melihat ke cermin, dan terkejut sendiri dengan penampilannya. Menata perlahan rambut dengan jarinya dan memperbaiki dasinya.

"Sabuk pengamanmu."

"Ahk, iya-iya, aku mengingatnya, jangan di tegur lagi." Ucap Sakura kesal dengan Sasuke yang dari tadi menegurnya.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura. Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengantar jauh dari gerbang sekolah, Seluruh murid sudah mengetahui status Sakura dan cincinnya tidak akan di titip lagi.

"Apa kau tidak mengganti plestermu?" Tanya Sakura sebelum turun dan mendapati plester yang sama yang masih di kenakan Sasuke kemarin.

"Tidak."

Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk mendekat, dengan satu tarikan, Sakura mencabut plester itu, cukup membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan.

"Bisakah kah kau membukanya dengan pelan!"

"Heheh, maaf. Menunduklah, jidatmu terlalu jauh, aku tidak bisa memasangkannya."

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dan sebuah plester sudah di pasangkan di jidat Sasuke, jidatnya masih agak sedikit luka. Sakura pamit dan segera berlari ke dalam sekolahnya.

Mobil Sasuke melaju menuju kantornya, atau lebih tempatnya gedung perusahaan yang di kelolahnya, menjabat sebagai kepala direktur di usianya yang masih muda. Beberapa perusahaan lain, baik lokal maupun internasional sangat antusias untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Sasuke.

Mobilnya sudah terparkir di tempat parkir khusus mobil direktur, Sasuke turun dan segera berjalan masuk. Beberapa pasang mata seperti biasa akan menatapnya dan berucap 'pagi pak' pada Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke lewat, mereka senyum-senyum.

Melewati bagian resepsionis, seorang wanita memanggil Sasuke dan membuatnya berhenti sejenak sebelum berjalan ke lif.

"Ada apa?"

"Seseorang sedang menunggu anda di ruangan meeting."

"Siapa?"

"Tuan Uzumaki."

"Oh, baiklah. Tolong sampai pada Karin untuk menaruh berkas-berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani di ruanganku."

"Baik pak."

Sasuke kembali berjalan menaiki lif dan menuju ruang meeting. Seperti biasa, sahabat kecilnya itu akan selalu mendatanginya untuk berbicara bisnis, yang ujung-ujungnya Sasuke harus mendengar curhat yang membosankan dari pria berambut blonde dengan warna matanya yang sebiru langit. Sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke yang selalu tenang dan santai, Uzumai Naruto, dia sedikit ribut dan tidak bisa diam di tempat, selalu saja mencari kesibukan tidak jelas untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya saat di kantornya.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah sampai di ruangan meeting dan hanya ada Naruto di sana yang duduk di salah satu kursi. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan meja yang panjang dan sekitar 15 kursi yang tertata di sana.

"Baru saja." Ucap Naruto dan memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ayo berbisnis produk baru. Aku harap kau mau kerja sama dengan- hahahahaha."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa saat Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah Sasuke menjadi kebingungan menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Ya ampun Sasuke. Aku pikir kau benci sesuatu yang terlihat imut."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa itu jerapah? Ya, pasti itu jerapah."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Hee, kau tidak sadar dengan plester yang kau pakai?"

"Plester?" Sasuke berdiri dan mencari cermin. Cermin itu memantulkan wajah Sasuke dengan plester yang berlatarkan kuning terang dan bergambarkan hewan mungil. "Sakura..." Geram Sasuke. Dia tidak menyadari motif plester yang Sakura pasangkan di jidatnya.

Kembali saat Sasuke baru masuk ke kantornya, semua mata tertuju pada plester Sasuke yang amat sangat jarang Sasuke akan memakainya. Dia benci hal-hal yang terkesan imut dan kekanak-kanakan. Sakura tengah mengerjainya. Pantas saja dia langsung berlari dan terlihat girang dengan apa yang sudah di pasangkannya ke jidat Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha, apa itu perbuatannya?"

"Ah, dia yang memasangkannya." Sasuke segera mencopot plester itu.

"Kenapa di lepas? Itu terlihat cocok untukmu."

"Berisik."

"Hei jidatmu masih luka, cepat kenakan plester baru."

"Tanpa kau katakan pun aku sedang mengambilnya." Ucap Sasuke dan sedang berada di depan kotak P3K, mengambil plester baru tanpa motif apa-apa dan memasangkannya lewat cermin.

"Haa..~ enaknya sudah punya istri, jadi ada yang bisa memperhatikanmu."

Sasuke kembali duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Secara umum kami memang terlihat seperti suami istri tapi secara pribadi, kami bukan apa-apa."

"He? Kenapa?"

"Kami tidak ada niat untuk menikah dan belum mengenal satu sama lain."

"Hoo, tapi lama kelamaan kalian akan saling menyukai dan jatuh cinta kok."

"Jadi bisnis apa yang mau kau bahas?" Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya yang tidak di perdulikan, Sasuke kembali fokus untuk membahas bisnis.

Mereka kembali membahas bisnis kerja sama yang di tawarkan Naruto.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura hanya sibuk menonton, hari ini Sasuke sedang kerja dan dia akan sendirian. Tidak ada yang bisa di ganggunya. Sakura hanya menonton siaran berita dan tidak ada film yang membuatnya tertarik. Meregangkan ototnya dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya ke atas dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang di baringkan di sofa.

"Aku bosaaaaann...!" Teriak Sakura, hanya suaranya yang menggema di ruangan itu.

Bangun dari sofa dengan gerakan yang sedikit malas, Sakura mematikan tv, Kembali merebah dirinya di sofa dan sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk bermain game. Tiba-tiba senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Sakura. Di rumah hanya dia sendiri, rasa penasarannya terhadap kamar dan ruang kerja Sasuke cukup besar, Sakura merasa tidak adil dengan hanya Sasuke yang bisa masuk ke kamarnya tapi, dia tetap tidak di perbolehkan untuk masuk ke kedua ruangan itu.

Bagaikan seorang pencuri, Sakura berjalan mengendap-ngendap perlahan dan langsung berlari menuju lantai dua, kamar Sasuke, jarak antara kamarnya dan kamar Sasuke tidak terlalu jauh, hanya di antarai dengan sebuah kamar kosong.

Tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintu, matanya masih antisipasi untuk melirik kesana kemari, seakan-akan takut ketahuan, gagangnya diputar dan Sasuke tidak mengunci kamarnya. Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampakkan kamar yang terlihat biasa saja, sangat rapi dan prabotnya sangat sedikit, tempat tidur king sizenya, mungkin Sasuke lebih suka tidur di ranjang yang luas. Lemari pakaian yang besar dan berwarna putih. Tidak ada yang istimewa di kamar Sasuke. Tatapan Sakura terfokus pada sesuatu di dinding kamar Sasuke. Cukup besar dan siapapun yang masuk ke kamar Sasuke akan juga terfokus ke benda itu.

"Jadi dia menaruhnya di sini, kenapa bukan di ruang tamu saja. Aneh."

Sasuke menaruh foto pernikahannya dengan Sakura di dalam kamarnya. Ukurannya cukup besar. Sakura menatap malas ke arah foto itu, dia nampak seperti anak kecil di samping Sasuke. Dia mengutuk Sasuke yang seperti tembok raksasa.

Tidak ada lagi yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Sakura berjalan ke luar kamar Sasuke dan beralih ke ruang kerja. Sayangnya ruangan itu terkunci dan Sakura tidak bisa masuk. Kembali dia akan merasa bosan, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang perlu dia lakukan.

"Sakura."

Sakura langsung terkejut, berasa sedang di pergoki melakukan kejahatan besar. Jantungnya serasa mau copot, arah jalan Sakura mengarah ke ruangan kerja Sasuke.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke, heheheh, tumben kau cepat pulang." Sakura panik sendiri.

"Aku pulang lebih awal, ada pertemuan dengan rekan-rekan kerjaku nanti. Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh."

"Hoo. Ti-tidak, heheh, beneran kok, aku tidak apa-apa" Sakura segera menenangkan diri. Bisa saja Sasuke menyadari kelakuan nekatnya yang sudah melanggar dari kesepakatan mereka.

"Hmm... Oh ya, terima kasih atas plesternya, cukup membuatku malu hari ini." Ucap Sasuke, menahan dirinya agar tidak terlihat kesal.

Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, dia sengaja memilih plester yang lucu, siapa tahu saja muka Sasuke yang terkesan cuek jadi terlihat lucu dengan plester bermotif hewan mungilnya.

"Ambil pakaianmu di mobil." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Pakaianku?"

"Ah, mungkin cocok untukmu, kau harus ikut juga."

"Aku?"

"Hn." Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih ingin bertanya.

Wajahnya jadi cemberut dengan Sasuke yang pergi begitu saja. Sedikit penasaran dengan pakaian yang belikan Sasuke. Berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke arah mobil yang di parkir di halaman. Membuka pintu mobil dan Sakura melihat sebuah kotak besar berwarna hitam. Di ambilnya kotak itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Tidak sabar ingin melihatnya, Sakura membongkar kotak itu di ruang tengah. Tampak sebuah gaun dress selutut berwarna softpink dengan satu tali yang melingkar di leher. Bagian bawahnya tidak ketat dan berbentuk seperti rok payung.

Bukannya senang, Sakura menatap malas ke arah gaun itu. Kenapa harus berwarna pink lembut? Sejujurnya Sakura bukan penyuka warna pink.

Sasuke sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kasual. Berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih menatap gaun itu dengan wajah yang tidak senang.

"Ada apa?"

"Gaunmu norak."

"Oh, aku pikir kau penyuka warna pink."

"Tidak sama sekali, aku benci pink."

"Uhm, kenapa kau tidak mewarnai rambutmu?"

"Ini sudah keturunan Sasuke. Mana mungkin aku mewarnainya, ayahku akan marah besar."

"Oh. Tapi menurutku kau cocok mengenakannya."

"Selera mu buruk."

"Aku pikir wajar jika seorang pria yang membelinya."

"Seharusnya kau bertanya dulu sebelum membelinya."

"Aku tidak sempat. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya kau memakainya."

"Lain kali kau harus bertanya."

"Hn, apa tidak ada ucapan lain?"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke yang baik hati tapi bodoh dalam memilih gaun."

"Pujian yang bagus."

"Jam berapa kita akan pergi?"

"jam 7. Jadi akan sekalian makan malam di luar saja."

"Uhm, baiklah."

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, Sakura menyimpan gaun itu di kotaknya dan berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Kurang dari 20 menit jam 7, Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap dengan setelan tuksedonya. Sasuke berjalan keluar kamarnya dan mengetuk perlahan pintu kamar Sakura yang sejak tadi dia belum keluar.

"Sakura."

"Tunggu dulu."

"Jangan terlalu lama. Aku tunggu kau di mobil."

"Sasuke, tunggu."

Pintu Kamar Sakura terbuka dan menampakkan Sakura yang sudah make up, tapi tidak terlalu menor, make up sederhana dan rambut panjangnya sengaja di biarkan bertumpuk ke samping kanan. Dress yang belikan Sasuke benar-benar pas dengan kulit putihnya, tapi satu tangannya masih menahan dressnya agak tidak melorot. Tatapan Sasuke cukup lama menatap wajah Sakura.

"Restnya macet, b-bisa kau membantuku." Ucap Sakura malu-malu dan arah tatapannya menghindari Sasuke.

"Berbaliklah."

Sakura berbalik dan terlihat restnya yang masih setengah perjalanan, Sasuke masih bisa melihat pengait bra Sakura di sana.

"A-anggap saja kau tidak melihatnya." Sakura sudah malu setengah mati, mau bagaimana pun hanya Sasuke yang bisa membantunya.

"Uhm, iya."

Sasuke mencoba menaikkan pelan rest gaun Sakura dan akhirnya bisa sampai ke atas. Sakura berbalik setelah merasa restnya sudah tertutup.

"Ini salahmu, seharusnya kau mengecek gaunnya dulu."

"Akan aku lakukan nanti jika membelikanmu gaun baru."

"Y-ya sudah, ayo kita pergi."

Sasuke turun lebih dulu dan Sakura mengekor dari belakang. Sesekali tatapan Sakura mengarah ke Sasuke, dia terkesan tampan dan tegas dengan pakaiannya, Sakura pikir apapun yang di pakai Sasuke akan terlihat cocok untuknya.

"Apa cincinnya tetap aku pakai saja?"

"Terserah."

"Boleh aku berkeliaran saat di pesta?"

"Hn."

"Apa boleh aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai orang yang numpang di rumahmu?"

"Hn."

"Apa bisa kita berpisah saja saat di disana?"

"Hn."

"Apa-" Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesal dengan berbagai pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu, kita punya banyak selotip di dalam laci dapur,mungkin salah satunya bisa bermanfaat untuk menutup mulutmu."

"Heheh. Maaf, tapi aku serius dengan pertanyaanku tadi."

"Terserah apa pun yang mau kau lakukan di sana, Kau bebas."

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, masih ada beberapa menit lagi hingga jam menunjukkan jam 7.

"Jam berapa kita akan pulang?"

"Mungkin jam 10 atau 11."

"Bisa lebih cepat. Aku ada tugas untuk besok."

"Akan aku pastikan kita pulang lebih awal."

Mereka tiba di sebuah gedung mewah, di dalam sudah ramai dengan para tamu penting.

Saat masuk mereka bersama, setelah di dalam, Sakura memilih pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, menikmati pestanya sendirian dan berharap tidak ada yang bertanya aneh-aneh padanya.

Sakura seperti gadis kecil di kerumanan para tamu, hanya dia yang lebih pendek dari mereka.

"Hai, apa kau sendirian?" Ucap seseorang laki-laki di belakang Sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan mendapati pria dengan rambut merahnya, wajahnya terlihat masih sangat muda atau dia seumuran dengan Sakura.

"Tidak, aku bersamanya." Ucap Sakura dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa orang.

"Oh. Perkenalkan, namaku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori. Aku bersama ayahku dan kakakku." Ucap Sasori dan menunjuk ayahnya dan Gaara yang tidak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Panggil saja Sakura."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Uchiha?"

"Hanya teman."

"Uhm... kau menemaninya ke sini?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Aku baru pindah ke Konoha sebenarnya aku tinggal di Suna, apa kau tahu Konoha gakuen?"

"Tahu, itu sekolahku."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Mulai besok aku akan bersekolah di sana."

"Semoga kita bisa jadi teman disana, cuman kau harus hati-hati."

"Hati-hati?"

"Uhm, pelaku bully terlalu banyak di sana."

"Hoo, begitu yaa, baiklah, aku akan hati-hati sesuai permintaanmu, Sakura. Teman?" ucap Sasori dan mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Teman." Ucap Sakura. Berjabat tangan dengan Sasori dan tersenyum.

Setidaknya dia tidak akan bosan di pesta yang hanya berisi orang-orang dewasa dan yang mereka bicarakan hanya bisnis. Sasori menemaninya selama di pesta, Sakura berbicara tentang bagaimana Konoha dan Sasori akan bercerita tentang kota Suna. Mereka seumuran dan membuat Sakura nyaman untuk berbicara dengan Sasori.

Mereka bercerita hingga Sakura lupa untuk pulang cepat, Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah jam tangan Sasori dan itu sudah jam 11 lewat.

"Ya ampun, Maaf Sasori, lain kali kita bicara lagi. Dah, sampai jumpa di sekolah." ucap Sakura dan sedikit terburu-buru mencari Sasuke.

"Iya, sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Sasori dan hanya tersenyum menatap gadis pink itu, dia sudah menghilang di kerumanan para tamu.

Cukup lama mencari Sasuke dan dia masih di kerumuni para bapak-bapak, menurut pandang Sakura. Dia merasa tidak enak jika langsung menyambar Sasuke dan meminta pulang, itu akan terkesan seperti anak kecil yang merengek untuk di pulangkan saja.

Sakura menghela napas dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya memandangi Sasuke dari jauh dan seperti kebelet ingin pulang. Dia akan begadang lagi mengerjakan tugasnya jika Sasuke tidak segera membawanya pulang. Sakura menatap ke bawah dan sedikit gelisah jika pulang telat.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Sakura, dia pikir Sasuke tidak akan melihatnya dan sibuk berbicara.

"Akhirnya kau datang, aku tidak berani mengambilmu dari para orang dewasa itu." Ucap Sakura yang serasa ingin menangis.

"Maaf."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin segera pulang."

"Baiklah. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah cukup puas dengan hidangan di pesta ini."

"Baguslah."

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan pesta, Sasuke sudah pamit kepada beberapa temannya untuk pulang lebih awal, dia hanya mengatakan ada urusan penting.

.

.

OOO

.

.

"Apa semua sudah lengkap?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tengah mengecek isi tasnya, dia tidak ingin kembali berlari ke dalam rumah jika melupakan satu buku lagi.

"Buku biologi, buku cetak, buku catatan, hemm, oke! sudah semua."

Mobil Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Setengah jam berlalu dan mereka sudah sampai.

Jam pelajaran pertama, guru Iruka sedikit telat masuk. Beberapa murid mulai ribut dan pintu kelas terbuka. Seketika ruangan kelas menjadi sunyi senyap. Guru Iruka masuk dan seorang laki-laki di belakangnya mengekor.

Mata para gadis yang ada di kelas tertuju pada seseorang yang di bawa guru Iruka. Wajah babyface-nya dan sangat manis untuk seorang laki-laki, kulitnya putih dan rambut merahnya. Dia seperti menjaga tubuh dan wajahnya lebih dari pada seorang gadis. Guru Iruka berdiri di tengah dan laki-laki itu berdiri di samping Iruka agak ke depan sedikit.

"Pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, dia murid pindahan dari kota Suna, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap guru Iruka.

"Namaku, Akasuna Sasori, panggil saja Sasori, salam ke- Sakura!" Teriak Sasori dan tatapannya tertuju pada satu-satunya gadis dengan berambut sofpink yang duduk di kelas ini.

Seluruh gadis berbalik dan menatap ke arah Sakura, sedikit ada perasaan tidak senang dari mereka, bahkan murid pindahan sudah mengenalnya.

"Pelankan suaramu. Sasori." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum malu-malu pada semua teman-teman kelasnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sasori?" Tanya guru Iruka.

"Yaa, kami teman."

"Oh baguslah, sepertinya kau akan cepat akrab di kelas ini, silahkan duduk."

"Baik pak, terima kasih."

Sasori berjalan mencari kursi yang kalau bisa berdekatan dengan Sakura, dia berhenti di kursi Temari.

"Carilah kursi lain, aku tidak akan pindah." Ucap Temari cuek dan melipat tangannya ke dada, bahkan dia tidak ingin menatap Sasori.

"Ahk, sayang sekali, padahal aku suka dengan posisi kursimu."

"D-duduk di kursiku saja." Ucap salah satu murid yang duduk di depan Ino. Cara bicaranya sedikit gugup dan wajahnya merona menatap Sasori.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Sasori dan tersenyum manis pada gadis yang dengan baik hati memberinya tempat duduk. Gadis itu pindah dan malah menggeser orang yang di sebelahnya agar bisa duduk di samping Sasori.

Setidaknya posisi duduk Sasori tidak terlalu jauh dari Sakura. Dia satu deretan dengan Ino dan berada di depan Ino, di sampingnya ada Temari yang tidak ingin pindah dan di belakang Temari ada Sakura yang duduknya di sebelah Ino.

Pelajaran berakhir dan Sasori yang tidak sabaran ingin kembali bercerita dengan Sakura, dengan seenaknya duduk di atas meja Sakura, membuat Temari terhalang olehnya.

"Minggir kau." Ucap Temari.

"Maaf, apa bisa sebentar saja?"

Temari yang sejak awal sudah tidak suka dengan Sasori saat kursinya di plototin dan sekarang dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Sakura, Sasori tepat berada di tengah-tengah memisahkannya dengan Sakura. Ino sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa, dia merasa tidak keberatan dengan adanya Sasori, mungkin mereka berempat bisa akrab.

"Sasori turun dari meja dan tarik kursimu ke sini." Perintah Sakura.

"Ahk, baiklah." Sasori menuruti perintah Sakura, turun dan meja, menarik kursinya ke arah meja Sakura.

"Jadi, sampai dimana kemarin pembicaraan kita?"

"Hei, tunggu dulu, kau itu orang baru di sini, dan jangan coba-coba mengganggu kami." Ucap Temari, merasa Sasori langsung menyerebot begitu saja.

"Maaf-maaf." Ucap Sasori dan tertawa pelan.

"S-sudah, mungkin sebaiknya kita harus saling mengenal dulu." Ucap Sakura menenangkan Temari.

Mereka berempat berkumpul di meja Sakura dan mulai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Setidaknya mereka mulai menjadi akrab, tapi Temari masih menjaga jarak. Beberapa murid ikut mendatangi meja Sakura dan ingin berkenalan dengan Sasori, dia cukup ramah dan selalu menanggapi setiap pertanyaan para gadis. Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap Sasori yang sampai kebingungan mau menjawab pertanyaan dari yang mana dulu, mereka seperti berebut untuk di jawab duluan pertanyaannya, Temari menatap bosan dengan mejanya yang menjadi ramai. Ino malah ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Seminggu berlalu.

Sasori yang awalnya murid satu kelas dengan Sakura, kini menjadi murid yang populer di seluruh kelas, bahkan di berbagai ekskul, dia hampir di tarik ke semua ekskul olahraga. Mereka berebut ingin menjadikan Sasori pemain terbaik. Dia sangat pandai di kelas, pintar bermain basket, sepak bola, dan berbagai olahraga lainnya. Tapi dia hanya tertarik di satu ekskul, ekskul karate, di sana ada Sakura dan dia memilih untuk bergabung di sana.

Kemana-mana Sasori akan di kerumuni gadis-gadis yang ada di kelasnya. Temari benar-benar malas melihatnya.

"Dia seperti tokoh utama di sebuah komik, terlalu perfect, mainstream sekali." Ucap Temari bosan.

Ino hanya tertawa dan Sakura tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka akhirnya bisa kumpul bareng lagi di kantin minus Sasori, dia menjadi sibuk sendiri dengan ketua ekskul-ekskul yang masih ingin membujuk Sasori.

Kelas berakhir, seluruh koridor ramai dengan murid-murid yang berjalan pulang.

"Sa-ku-ra." Panggil Sasori.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, dia tengah berjalan bersama Temari dan Ino.

"Iya?"

"Mau pulang bareng?"

"Ahk, maaf, aku di jemput hari ini."

"Oh, baiklah. Sayang sekali, aku ingin mengantarmu juga."

"Uhm, mungkin lain kali."

"Baiklah lain kali."

"Dah, Sakura, Ino, dan Temari." Ucap Sasori berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka.

"Aku berharap dia segera pindah sekolah, sikapnya sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Temari.

Temari tidak terlalu suka atau tidak akan akrab dengan pria seperti Sasori, terlalu lincah, terlalu bersemangat, dan terlalu sok baik untuk mencari perhatian. Dia lebih suka dengan pria yang sebelas-dua belas dengan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Temari, maklum saja kan, usianya seperti kita, dia akan terlihat kalem mungkin saat umurnya sudah 20an, mungkin saja, seperti suami Sakura." Ucap Ino dan menyenggol-nyenggol Sakura.

"Apa-apaan sih. Ingat kami hanya berteman."

"Ahk, baiklah hanya teman."

"Aku lebih setuju kau bersama Sasuke dari pada dengan Sasori." Ucap Temari.

"Aku sih, yang mana pun kau suka aku setuju. Hehehe." Ucap Ino dan malah di tatap tidak suka oleh Temari.

.

.

OOO

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang makan malam bersama, keadaan mereka terasa sepi dengan tidak adanya pembicaraan saat di meja makan. Suasana menjadi canggung dan Sakura benar-benar benci dengan suasana seperti ini, terkesan hanya di dan tembok besar, maksudnya Sasuke, yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, menghilangkan keheningan di ruang makan mereka.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau mengenal Sasori? Akasuna Sasori?"

"Uhm, anak kedua dari pak Akasuna Rasa. Aku mengenal dia cukup baik dari ayahnya. Kenapa?"

"Kami bertemu saat di pesta yang kau ajak, dan ternyata dia sekelas denganku."

"Oh."

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar seperti tidak tertarik dengan apa yang di bicarakan Sakura. kembali suasana hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya mengingatkanmu saja."

"Apa ada masalah dengannya?"

"Cukup bermasalah dan kau tidak perlu tahu, kau hanya perlu jaga jarak dengannya."

"Apa ini termasuk dalam kesepakatan kita?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Membosankan."

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Sakura.

"Sasuke."

"Apa lagi?"

"Bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Tempat yang menurutmu paling bagus?"

"Ruangan kerjaku dan kamar."

"Sasuke... aku serius."

"Carilah tempat yang kau suka dan kita akan pergi."

"Haa! Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Sakura tampak senang dengan ucapan Sasuke. akhir-akhir ini dia sangat bosan di rumah dan ingin sekali-kali pergi berlibur. Berlibur bersama Sasuke mungkin tidak akan terlihat buruk. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Sasuke dan semua bantuan Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke terus mengarah ke Sakura, dan yang di tatap terlihat sibuk dengan memikirkan tempat yang bagus untuk di kunjungi.

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Perkenalan Tokoh :**

Uzumaki Naruto : teman sejak kecil Sasuke, kepala direktur di perusahaan Uzumaki, umur 25 tahun, status masih single.

Karin : sekertaris baru Sasuke, saat awal dia bekerja, dia sudah jatuh hati pada Sasuke, sayangnya niatnya itu segera hancur begitu saja saat mengetahui Sasuke sudah memiliki istri.

Akasuna Sasori : teman sekelas Sakura, umurnya masih 16 tahun, jago berbagai hal dan juga pintar, cowok perfect lah, tapi.. tidak ada yang sempurnakan, XD

Akasuna Gaara : Kakak Sasori, salah satau rekan Sasuke juga.

Akasuna Rasa : Ayah dari Sasori dan Gaara.

Iruka : Guru di kelas Sakura

* * *

HAhAHahaha, di chapter sebelumnya author minta maaf, hahahaa,

sebagai gantinya author kasih panjang nih chapter 3 yang sebenarnya, padahal udah chapter 3 tapi masih sibuk dengan perkenalan tokoh baru, fic ini kelamaan di perkenalan, soalnya baru muncul satu-satu tokohnya. Belum ada romantisnya juga. Maafkan author, next chapterlah semoga, hahahahaha... :D

siapa yaa yang duluan jatuh cinta? kyaaaaaa...~ *author ikut heboh*

entah author merasa ini lucu, *nggk jelas* XD beberapa review reader itu ada yang baru review dan pas banget dengan waktu author mau update, yaah, jadi berasa nggk perlu nunggu lama XD padahal yang dari awal update sudah review dan nunggu sekitar dua harian, hehehehe.

curhat lagi : author masih menunggu fic favorit yang tak kunjung update *ngegantung banget* *abaikan*

* * *

=Balas Review=

GALUR MURNI : terima kasih, hehehehe

Niayuki : lanjutt...~

Cherrynia Uchiha : hahahah, berawal dari teman berakhir dengan pacar XD

innerene : hati-hati loh nanti di sangkah gila ehehehe, *di Tabok reader* yaaah, tolong tegur jika fic author udah macam-macam yaa, hahahahah

geegee - wowwoh : Halo.., waktu di chap 2 author sudah review, dan pas lihat reviewnya, namamu hilang, aneh, yang muncul cuman reviewnya, jadi coba lihat lagi ke chapt 2, author udah perbaiki, maaf author merusak pennamenya, soalnya jika tidak seperti itu, dia nggk muncul, author juga sudah inbox ke akun kamu, mau mengklarifakasikan, jika semua review sudah di balas.

Guest : baik banget.. author juga mau dong punya kayak Sasuke,, ahahahha

ONE AY : berharap dia punya perasaan, hahahaha, tahulah si abang satu itu cueknya minta ampun. XD

Jamurlumutan462 : author mau satu kayak sasuke, heheheheh

Kirara967 : hehehe, maaf, jika alurnya masih datar, author udah buat orang-orang perusak, *laugh devil* hehehehe,

Ai : ahh. iya, author juga tidak terlalu suka bertele-tele, ahk, nggak kok, hahaha, hambar banget, ampe chapter ending baru seru, hahahah, nggak, tenang saja, tapi chap ini belum di beri bumbu romantis, hahaha, mungkin ada sih, sedikit tersirat gitu, semoga menyadarinya. hahahaha, makannya pelan-pelan yaa (dibaca:bacanya pelan-pelan) XD

Shofie Kim : aneh kenapa ? *author penasaran* hehehe, menurut author sih, kalau tipe kayak Sasuke romancenya mesti di rasaian aja, tapi nggk kelihatan gitu, apaan sih(?) ehhehee

echaNM : di di di peluk reader *gegulingan di lantai* *abaikan* Sasuke romantis kok... dia punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat kesan romantis, heheheheh

Guest : kapan hadir yaa. *uhuk* kita lihat saja nanti, hehehe

luxianapmega : author bingung mau masukin ke rated apa, hahahaha, mungkin otw ke rated M, tapi tetap nggk bakalan ada lemon, hanya demi melindungi fic ini karena beberapa konten berbahaya buat bocah XD

Mitsuki Uchiha : lanjutt.

yencherry : okey, sarannya di tampung. terima kasih, update..~

Fariz313 : sudah update yaa.

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : bisa ganti dengan permen saja, hehehe, *author yang banyak maunya XD*

KyuhyunOppa : hayooo, siapa hayoooo,... XD

Greentea Kim : terima kasih, sudah update yaa

nkaalya : sudah update yaa

Kiki Kim : hahahahh, author tidak pintar buat lemon, semi lemon bisa nggak, hahahahah,

Avery Emmeline : yeey ada yang sepikiran dengan author *tos* terima kasih... XD *semangat*

Ayuwahyuni : maaf jika chapter ini juga masih kurang romantis. *kubur diri*

hanazono yuri : update

Euri-chan : sudah update ^_^

Mey-chan 11 : wiih, review kamu pas banget dengan chapter ini, author udah munculin Karin, sayangnya dia udah nyerah, hahahahaha, mari berharap pada Sasori XD sip terima kasih.

kimberchan : Author jga pengen di gendong ala bridal style... *ngamuk* hahaha, semoga chap ini tidak membosankan.

kekkaishi : Halo.. salam kenal balik.. terima kasih sudah mereview, updatenya semoga selalu pake kilat, hehehehe

Yukihiro Yumi : heee, ada yang lucu yaa, hahahah, author pikir chap kemarin mungkin sedikit hambar, hehehehheh update.

Mustika447 : anooo, yang "my little husband" itu yang ada cuman utakata, hehehe, dia yang suka dengan Sakura, hehehe, yaah, nanti kita saja. XD

kazehayaza : terima kasih... update.. hehehe

* * *

apa semua sudah di balas? jika merasa ada yg belum d balas atau karena kesalahan, biasanya author langsung ngirim via inbox loh.

sampai jumpa d next chapter... *bersemangat*

review lagi yaa yg chapter aslinya heheheh,


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 04]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari libur Sasuke dan dia akan menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya. Sakura sedang ganti pakaian, dia baru saja pulang sekolah. Sedikit lelah dengan pelajarannya hari ini, Temari terus-terusan saja menjauhkannya dari Sasori. Ino memilih di pihak damai tidak ingin berpihak pada Sasori atau pun Temari.

Langkahnya terasa malas menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk memperbaiki moodnya hari ini. Sakura membuka kulkas dan masih ada sepotong stroberi shortcake di sana. Memotongnya dan mengambil setengahnya untuk langsung di makan.

Bel berbunyi dan Sakura buru-buru menghabiskan kue yang masih ada di mulutnya.

"Iya, sebentar." Teriak Sakura, berjalan lebih cepat untuk menggapai gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Matanya melotot dan membuatnya membeku sejenak. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan orang yang datang ke rumahnya. Ibu mertuanya. Uchiha Mikoto.

"Apa kabar Sakura? ibu senang melihatmu kembali." Ucap Mikoto dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Tidak ingin di tanya aneh-aneh dengan ekspresinya tadi. Sakura berusaha tersenyum dan menampakkan wajah yang seakan-akan rindu juga dengan ibu mertuanya.

"Baik bu. Aku juga senang melihat ibu ke sini."

Mikoto melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sakura. Wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut saat menatap ke arah perut Sakura.

"Masih belum ada yaa?"

"Ha? Belum ada, apanya bu?"

"Ternyata benar belum ada, hmmpp. Ibu sedikit kecewa."

"Maksud ibu?"

"Ya sudah, dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia di ruang kerjanya."

"Ruang kerja? Anak itu."

Mikoto segera masuk dan berjalan cukup cepat untuk menghampiri ruangan yang tunjuk Sakura.

Masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas laporannya, Tangannya tidak henti-hentinya mengetik beberapa data perusahaannya di laptopnya.

Suara ketukan pintu di luar ruang kerjanya itu cukup keras membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal, padahal dia sudah melarang Sakura untuk mengganggunya.

"Jangan menggangguku Sakura! Ingat 200 senti dari pintu!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Ini ibu!" Suara Mikoto jauh lebih keras, membuat Sakura yang berdiri dengan jarak 200 senti dari pintu menutup telinganya dan merasa sedikit takut dengan Mikoto yang marah setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Sasuke yang sedikit takut. Bukan Sakura yang mengetuk pintunya tapi ibunya.

"Ibu sudah bilang apa tentang pekerjaan?"

"Aku lupa bu."

"Pekerjaan ya di kantor, di rumah istirahat. Jangan membawa pekerjaan ke rumah."

"Maaf, bu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku."

"Ayah dan anak sama saja. Kenapa melarang Sakura untuk ke ruanganmu?"

Sasuke menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Mikoto. "Aku hanya tidak ingin di ganggunya." Ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura langsung melemparkan wajah kesalnya ke arah Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengganggu Sasuke saat di ruangannya, kecuali beberapa waktu yang lalu dia berusaha untuk masuk secara diam-diam saat Sasuke tidak ada di rumah tapi terkunci. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak mengatakan jika itu salah satu dari kesepakatan mereka berdua.

"Jangan urus pekerjaan di rumah, urus istrimu saja."

"Ah, Baik, bu."

Seperti acara persidangan, di ruang tengah, Mikoto sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Mikoto tengah memperhatikan anak dan menantunya. Sakura menjadi takut dan malah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau mengurus istrimu dengan baik?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Tentu saja bu."

"Kenapa dia semakin kecil saja?"

"Ibu, tubuh Sakura memang seperti ini."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kesal lagi ke arah Sasuke, dia serasa di jatuhkan begitu saja. Tubuhnya tidak kecil hanya terkesan pendek, sangat pendek.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?"

"Uhm, sekitar 5 bulan lebih bu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah selama itu dan kalian belum bisa apa-apa?"

Sakura sedikit bingung dengan percakapan Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Ibu, Sakura masih sekolah. Aku pikir biarkan dulu dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya bu."

"Ibu sedikit kecewa. Berharap setelah hari ini datang ibu sudah bisa melihat sesuatu dari Sakura."

Sakura semakin bingung, di lantai, kaki Sakura menyenggol kaki Sasuke. Dia berharap mendapat jawaban dari kebingungannya sekarang. Mau di senggol berapa kali pun, Sasuke tidak menoleh ke arahnya dan masih terfokus pada ibunya.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Dia juga masih terlalu muda."

"Baiklah. Ibu akan menunggu saja. Sudah tidak sabar ingin punya cucu."

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Ucapan Mikoto serasa ingin menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Cucu? Mana mungkin dia bisa memiliki anak jika mereka tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa, bahkan tidur mereka terpisah. Sakura masih belum memikirkan seseorang yang akan bersarang di perutnya. Dia masih ingin menikmati kehidupannya sebagai anak remaja normal yang pada umumnya.

Hanya Sasuke dan Mikoto yang berbicara, Sakura tidak berani ngomong di depan Mikoto, terasa canggung dan Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa jika Mikoto sangat mengharapkan cucu.

Mikoto akan pulang besok, Sakura menjadi panik. Dia harus tidur sekamar dengan Sasuke dan Mikoto akan menempati kamarnya. Sakura hanya mengucapkan kamar itu khusus untuk barang-barangnya saja. Dia tetap tidur di kamar Sasuke. Membohongi Mikoto dan Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah.

Saat makan malam, Mikoto memuji Sakura yang benar-benar handal dalam memasak, semua makanan yang Sakura buat membuat Mikoto sangat senang memiliki menantu seperti Sakura. Setelah makan malam selesai, Mikoto lebih dulu masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Sakura masih duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan belum juga beranjak dari sana. Sasuke sedang menyelesaikan bersih-bersihnya di dapur. Mereka sudah sepakat, Sakura yang akan masak dan Sasuke yang membersihkannya.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat aneh."

Sasuke berjalan dan menghampiri sofa dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau melarangku untuk masuk ke kamarmu."

"Benar. Tapi ini keadaan darurat, bisa saja ibuku curiga jika menemukanmu tidak satu kamar denganku, aku tidak keberatan kau masuk ke kamarku."

"Padahal dulu kau melarangku." Sakura menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang belakang lehernya dan memalingkan arah tatapannya. "Hanya tidak ingin kau melihat sesuatu."

"Apa?" Sakura penasaran, padahal dia sudah masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan yang menarik perhatiannya hanya foto pernikahan mereka.

"Nanti saat kau masuk, kau bisa melihatnya."

Sakura menatap bosan ke arah Sasuke, dia malas akan hal yang di rahasiakan.

Sasuke lebih dulu berjalan dan Sakura mengekornya. Tiba di kamar Sasuke, gagang pintu di putar dan pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Sakura melirik ke sana ke mari dan melihat tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik dan terkejut saat memasuki kamar Sasuke, masih terlihat seperti saat dia terakhir masuk.

"Tidak ada yang aneh kok."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan tanggapan Sakura yang biasa-biasa saja, sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia sangat malu jika Sakura mendapati kamarnya dengan foto pernikahan mereka yang di bingkai sangat besar. Wajah Sasuke masih terlihat datar seperti biasanya, dia benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini.

"Hn, begitu yaa." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke, kau mau apa?" Sakura jadi deg-degan dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"Sikat gigi sebelum tidur. Memangnya kau mau apa? Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ba-baiklah."

Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi dan menyikat gigi bersama. Sakura menatap malas ke arah Sasuke. Dari pantulan cermin dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, perbedaan fisik mereka sangat jauh berbeda.

Sikat gigi sebelum tidur sudah selesai. Sakura masih berdiam diri dan bersandar di tembok. Sasuke sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura masih belum juga naik ke atas kasurnya.

"Apa boleh aku tidur seranjang denganmu?" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, dia merasa sedikit malu satu kamar bahkan satu tempat tidur dengan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa memukul dengan keras jika aku macam-macam padamu." Janji Sasuke.

Sedikit ragu-ragu, Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati sisi ranjang. Tatapannya masih ke arah ranjang kosong di sebelah Sasuke. Yang di lakukan Sakura hanya duduk dan belum juga berbaring. Ranjang Sasuke sedikit bergoyang saat Sasuke sudah merebah dirinya. Merasa Sakura masih canggung dan belum juga berbaring, Sasuke segera membalik posisinya tidurnya dengan membelakangi Sakura, mungkin dengan begitu Sakura tidak akan sungkan lagi untuk segera berbaring.

Kembali Sakura menatap foto yang ada di kamar Sasuke, dia menjadi penasaran dan kebetulan Sasuke sudah mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke kamarnya, tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa foto itu ada di sini?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya di pajang di ruang tamu?"

"Aku pikir kau ingin menjadi orang numpang di rumah ini, bagaimana jika foto itu di pajang di ruang tamu?"

"Oh iya, kau jenius Sasuke."

Berbicara dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit lega, dia mencoba merebah dirinya di kasur Sasuke, tidak ada bedanya dengan kasur Sakura, sama-sama nyaman untuk di tiduri.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku, merasa tidak enak pada ibumu."

"Tidak usah di pikirkan."

"Bagaimana jika kita benar-benar tidak bisa memberi apa yang dia inginkan?"

Sasuke membalikkan posisinya ke arah Sakura. "Kau memikirkannya. Hn?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja bagaimana jika sudah setahun pernikahan kita dan ibu masih menuntut untuk di beri cucu. Apa yang harus kita katakan padanya?"

Sasuke kembali ke posisinya membelakangi Sakura. "Berkata jujurlah pada ibuku, jika kau belum menginginkan anak."

"Aku takut mengatakannya. Takut melihat wajahnya menjadi kecewa, mungkin ibuku juga akan terlihat seperti itu, merasa sangat di kecewakan." Ucap Sakura dan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Sejak awal pernikahan ini hanya dari orang tua mereka saja yang setuju, Sasuke dan Sakura memilih diam dan mengikuti apapun keinginan orang tua mereka. Tapi, ini juga hal yang salah, mereka tidak mungkin terus menurus membohongi kedua orang tua mereka.

"Sakura."

"Iya?"

"Kau tahu, hanya orang yang ku sukai yang boleh masuk ke kamarku."

Sakura tengah berpikir dengan kalimat Sasuke tadi, dia sendiri tidak paham dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke. 'orang yang di sukai'. Semakin memikirkannya hanya membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia sudah tertidur. Sakura bangun dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dia benar-benar tertidur dan tidak merespon ucapannya.

Sakura kembali merebah dirinya. Cara bicara Sasuke membuatnya sedikit kesal, sedikit-sedikit mengucapkan sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin di bicarakan, bahkan jawaban tentang foto pernikahan mereka di kamar Sasuke masih belum jelas untuk Sakura. Dan lagi, orang yang di sukai Sasuke. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Sakura merasa sedikit lega, Sasuke memiliki orang yang di sukai. Tapi, entah mengapa saat Sakura memikirnya ada yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari setelah Mikoto datang ke rumah mereka. Sekarang tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura. Hari ini Sakura terlihat aneh bagi Sasuke. Seperti ada jarak antara mereka.

Saat Sakura berada di dapur, Sasuke lewat di samping Sakura dan langsung gadis mungil itu bergeser menjauh seakan-akan jijik dengan Sasuke. Begitu pun saat mereka sedang mencuci piring bersama, Sakura hampir menjatuhkan piring hanya gara-gara tangannya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke.

Apapun yang di lakukan Sasuke, Sakura seakan-akan menghindari darinya. Bahkan saat mereka sedang makan bersama. Biasanya Sakura akan menceritakan sesuatu dengan sangat antusias meskipun di tanggapi malas oleh Sasuke, Sakura tetap menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tapi, Sakura hanya terdiam dan menyantap makanannya dengan tenang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat menemukan Sakura yang sibuk menonton.

"Apa?" Sakura malah tanya balik dan tetap fokus pada tv.

"Sikapmu aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada kok."

"Apa ada masalah di sekolahmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

"Apa? Aku benar-benar tidak punya masalah." Sakura merasa kesal dan segera ke kamarnya.

Sasuke menatapnya pergi begitu saja, meskipun di cegat, Sakura akan semakin kesal padanya. Sasuke kepikiran jika dia sudah membuat hal yang salah sampai-sampai Sakura tidak ingin meresponnya lagi. Ada apa? Sasuke benar-benar bingung. Setelah Mikoto, ibunya pulang, sikap Sakura mulai seperti itu, apa mungkin dia tertekan dengan ucapan Mikoto. Sasuke benar-benar perlu berbicara serius dengan Sakura.

Suasana rumah menjadi tidak nyaman untuk Sasuke, di ruang kerja, Sasuke tidak berniat mengurus data-data perusahaannya, Sasuke memilih berbaring di sofa, yang di pikirannya, bagaimana caranya bisa berbicara dengan Sakura? Selalu jika saat Sasuke mulai pembicaraan Sakura pergi begitu saja.

Hari ini Sasuke menjemput Sakura dan mereka sudah tiba di garasi rumah. Sakura ingin membuka pintunya dan pintu mobil dalam keadaan terkunci.

"Kita perlu berbicara."

Sakura menoleh malas ke arah Sasuke. "Apa sangat penting sampai-sampai kau mengunciku di sini?"

"Cukup penting."

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

"Tentang sikapmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau marah padaku?

"Tidak, untuk apa?"

"Kau seperti menjauh dan tidak senang jika bersamaku. Apa gara-gara ucapan ibuku?"

"Tidak juga. Aku menjauh? Tidak, untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Ceritakan saja jika kau sedang kesal padaku."

"Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke, lagi pula aku benar-benar tidak marah padamu dan merasa menjauh."

"Ya, kau menjauh."

Sakura terdiam, sikapnya akhir-akhir ini mungkin sedikit aneh. Sakura merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan Sasuke. Berpikir untuk menjuahi Sasuke demi tidak adanya salah paham antara mereka. Mungkin Sakura menghargai kata-kata Sasuke dengan sudah memiliki orang yang di sukainya.

"Uhm, maaf, mungkin aku sedikit menjaga jaga jarak, soalnya aku tidak mau orang yang kau sukai itu salah paham."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Dia sendiri tidak paham dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sakura. Orang yang di sukainya. Apa Sakura sudah mengetahui orang yang di sukainya?

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Bodoh, aku hanya ingin dia tidak salah paham."

"Dia?"

"Orang yang kau sukai."

"Siapa?"

"Ma-mana ku tahu, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Kapan?"

"Saat berada di kamarmu dan kau sendiri yang mengucapkannya, kalau hanya orang yang kau sukai yang akan masuk ke kamarmu. Apa kau tiba-tiba lupa ingatan?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menarik napasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya.

"Kau salah paham Sakura."

"Salah paham? Jadi yang kau ucapkan itu tidak benar?"

"Bisa di katakan benar bisa juga tidak."

"Jangan membuatnya semakin rumit. Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Apa?"

"Siapa gadis yang kau sukai itu?"

"Apa kau sangat penasaran ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin tahu saja, ha-hanya itu." Sakura merasa malu sendiri dengan ucapannya.

"Uhm..., badannya sedikit kecil, ucapannya sedikit kasar, dia lumayan mandiri dan jago masak."

"Aku tidak butuh ciri-cirinya. Ayo cepat, sebutkan saja namanya."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Tatapannya fokus ke arah mata Sakura, dia benar-benar penasaran ingin mengetahui gadis yang di sebutkan Sasuke.

"Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Bukan. Namanya Sakura."

"Oh, namanya Sakura. Aku pikir siapa." Sakura tertawa pelan dan akhirnya dia mengetahui siapa gadis yang di sukai Sasuke. Detik berikutnya tatapannya berubah menjadi merona dan memerah total, di alihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih setia menatapnya. "S-Sakura siapa? Apa ada nama Sakura lain di kota Konoha ini?" Tanya Sakura mencoba mendapatkan kejelasan dari Sasuke, dia masih belum berpikir jika Sakura yang di maksudkan Sasuke adalah.

"Uchiha Sakura. Lengkapnya. Apa kau sudah puas nyonya untuk mengetahuinya?"

Sakura terkejut bahunya sedikit terangkat ke atas dan langsung kedua tangannya sendiri membungkam mulutnya. Wajahnya masih merona. Segera saja Sakura membalikkan wajahnya menghadap ke pintu mobil.

"J-jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu Sasuke." Sakura menjadi gugup.

"Aku serius."

"Hahahaha, sudahlah, aku tidak percaya padamu." Ucap Sakura tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Sasuke bergerak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah punggung Sakura, wajahnya berada tepat di belakang Sakura.

"Apa perlu aku buat kau percaya?" Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura kembali terkejut dan berbalik. Sedikit lagi, tinggal 5 senti bibir Sakura hampir menyentuh bibir Sasuke, refleks Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan membuat kepala Sasuke terbentur.

"Sakura...!" Geram Sasuke. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit saat membentur kaca mobil.

"M-maaf. Maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak sengaja" Ucap Sakura panik. Dia juga bisa mendengar dengan jelas bunyi benturan kepala Sasuke.

"Ahk, sepertinya aku jadi lupa ingat." Canda Sasuke.

"Tidak lucu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya menjadi malas melihat Sasuke.

Kunci pintu di mobil terbuka dan Sakura segera keluar. Sasuke menggosok belakang kepalanya, semoga tidak terjadi pembengkakan di sana, jika iya, mungkin sakura bisa di tuntutnya, kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Sakura masih mematung dan belum juga pergi dari samping mobil. Wajahnya kembali merona saat mengingat ucap Sasuke, serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, merasa Sakura seperti sedang berada di dunia lain dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sakuraa.." Kembali panggilan itu terdengar dengan sedikit keras Sasuke mengucapkannya.

"Eh? I-iya, ada apa?"

"Jangan melamun dan segeralah masuk ke rumah."

Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke. dia berjalan seperti mayat hidup, pikirannya kembali entah kemana.

"Sakura! awas pilar di depanmu!" Teriak Sasuke.

Sakura segera menyadarkan dirinya dan hampir saja wajahnya mendarat ke salah satu pilar yang menghiasi teras rumah mereka. Sakura sempat menampar pilar itu dan menggerutu sendiri, memarahi pilar itu.

"Siapa sih yang menaruh pilar ini di sini." Ucap Sakura kesal, melototi pilar itu sebelum menggapai pintu masuk.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya dan sedikit merona. Dia sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sejak awal bertemu dengan Sakura. Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengannya, setelah bertemu lagi, Sasuke semakin suka. Dia suka akan sikap tegas Sakura namun sedikit kasar, sikapnya memang masih kekanak-kanakan, tapi tidak membuat Sasuke mengurangi rasa sukanya. Dia lebih senang dengan gadis yang to the point, tidak berbelit dan tidak terkesan manja. Sakura gadis yang kaya, dengan banyak pembantu, tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura, dia sadar jika Sakura bukan gadis manja yang Sasuke sudah pernah temui sebelumnya. Sasuke merasa bosan dengan tingkah wanita-wanita yang terlalu bersikap manja padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu dan tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura. Dia sudah mengetahui perasaan Sasuke, tapi tidak ada jaminan jika Sakura juga akan langsung menyukai Sasuke. Dia perlu memantapkan hatinya. Sikapnya yang masih labil dan tidak ingin memutuskannya begitu saja. Sakura merasa semakin tidak nyaman dan canggung pada Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke saat di dapur.

Praanggg...!

Sakura menjatuhkan piringnya. Mau bagaimana pun, semua tingkah dan panggilan Sasuke membuatnya semakin gugup dan kaget-kagetan.

"Jangan bergerak." Pinta Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti melangkah dan diam pada posisinya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis, untuk pertama kalinya dia memecahkan piring yang ada di dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke memungut satu persatu pecahan piring di lantai dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, kembali Sasuke memperhatikan ke sekeliling lantai. Merasa semua pecahan sudah tidak ada, Sasuke memperbolehkan Sakura bergerak.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan wajahnya tertunduk. Berpikir untuk mengubah sikap Sakura. Sasuke merasa sikap Sakura saat ini jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Dia memang tidak menghindar atau menjauh, tapi lebih ke salah tingkah dan seperti terlihat kebingungan.

Terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sakura masih ada posisinya berdiri dan mematung. Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Mungkin sejak awal aku tidak perlu mengucapkannya." Sasuke merasa jika pernyataan sukanya mengganggu Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sasuke. "Apa sikapku mengganggumu?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati, dia kembali merasa tidak enakan pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku rasa ucapanku yang membuatmu berubah. Aku tidak menuntut apapun dari rasa sukaku padamu, aku pikir kau bebas menentukan apapun."

"B-bukan begitu! Aku..aku uhm, aku sedikit senang mendengar ucapanmu. Sebenarnya, kau bukan orang yang pertama mengucapkan seperti itu padaku, hanya saja." Sakura terdiam sejenak, wajahnya kembali menunduk dan tatapannya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura mulai merona."Hanya saja. A-aku belum terbiasa dengan perubahan ini. Aku pikir kita masih teman baik untuk sementara waktu." Lanjut Sakura.

"Kau menolakku?"

Sakura segera mengangkat wajah lagi. "Tidak!" Tegasnya.

"Hn?"

"B-beri aku waktu, aku tidak bisa terburu-buru seperti ini." Wajahnya kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah putihnya.

"Ahk, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke. tangannya perlahan mengusap puncuk kepala Sakura dan membuat si gadis berambut softpink sedikit tersentak kaget, tapi dia tidak menolak perlakuan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal yang sangat bersahabat, di kalender tercatat tanggal merah jatuh pada hari sabtu. Sakura sangat senang dengan tanggal di bulan ini. Dia sudah menjadwalkan akan pergi berlibur di hari jumat setelah pulang sekolah, cukup banyak waktu untuk bersantai dan bersenang-senang, jumat pergi, nginap hingga minggu dan minggunya akan pulang. Sakura sudah menentukan tempat yang ingin di kunjunginya. Dia ingin ke pantai dan membujuk Sasuke untuk menginap di villa yang pemandangannya langsung menghadap pantai. Sasuke meng-iya-kan ajakan Sakura, mungkin dia juga butuh liburan untuk beberapa hari.

kamar sudah di pesan, barang-barang dan perlengkapan sudah siap. Sakura terlihat senang dan sangat bersemangat. Sampai-sampai tatapan Sasuke ke arahnya tidak di sadarinya. Sejam mereka akan tiba di pantai Konoha.

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi suram dan semangatnya yang tadi saat berangkat hilang entah kemana. Cuaca di pantai sangat buruk,yang terlihat hanya angin kencan, langit gelap padahal belum malam dan juga hujan yang lebat. Sakura memandangi itu semua dari jendela kamar yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya, di villa ini sangat ramai dan mereka hanya mendapatkan satu kamar.

"Sepertinya aku salah pilih tempat." Ucap Sakura dan masih menatap kaca jendela, wajahnya cemberut.

"Kita bisa ke tempat lain." Ucap Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di kasur.

"Tidak, aku ingin ke pantai, menikmati sinar matahari dan laut." Rengek Sakura, menatap Sasuke dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Hujannya semakin lebat."

Wajahnya semakin cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hujannya memang semakin lebat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

"Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah."

Sasuke bangun dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah, dia sudah berusaha menyelesaikan berkasnya sebelum liburan, cukup membuatnya tidak tidur berhari-hari agar bebas dari tanggung jawab sebagai direktur utama sejenak.  
Sakura berjalan malas ke arah Sasuke dan menghampirinya. Saat Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjang, Sakura sedikit tinggi darinya, memudahkannya untuk menarik Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"S-Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah Sakura sudah memerah, meskipun Sakura berusaha melepaskan Sasuke, pelukkannya semakin erat dan membuat Sakura menyerah, membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya.

"Sedikit dingin, apa mereka menyalakan acnya?"

"Aku pikir tidak."

"Hmm."

"Sasuke, a-aku sedikit tidak nyaman?"

"Kau tidak suka ku peluk?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"R-rasanya aku akan pingsan."

Sasuke segera melepaskan Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendur selangka setelah lepas dari Sasuke. Wajahnya sangat merah, dia sampai gugup dan deg-degan di peluk Sasuke. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ada pria yang memeluk Sakura selain ayahnya.

"Aku pikir kita masih menjadi teman yang baik kan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura."

"Biasakan!" protes Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Kita sudah sepakat dengan memberiku waktu kan?"

"Itu berlaku hanya untukmu." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Jika ini adalah ruangan kedap suara, Sakura sudah berteriak histeris. Lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit melayang. Dia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengucap sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tidak senang, seperti membantahnya atau langsung mengatakan dia tidak bisa. Bukan seperti itu, Sakura masih menimbang-nimbang perasaannya. Dia butuh waktu untuk memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, berharap itu bukanlah perasaan seperti hanya membutuhkan orang dewasa di sampingnya.

"T-terima kasih." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. Tatapannya sangat kelam dan membuat Sakura sulit menebak apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan seperti meminta Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sakura mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan satu langkah ke depan, membalikkan badannya dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dan juga menatap Sasuke.

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu sebagai kesepakatan baru kita?"

"Heee! Aku tidak ma-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus, Sasuke sedikit merundukkan badan, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sakura cukup lama dan melepaskanya, wajahnya masih belum menjauh dari Sakura, pria si pemilik mata onyx ini masih senantiasa menatap wajah Sakura. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah putih Sakura, dia sangat terkejut dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

Sakura kembali merasakan ada yang menggeletik perutnya. Sasuke menciumnya, ini adalah hal yang Sakura tidak percayai. Bibirnya sudah di sentuh orang, tapi bukan masalah jika yang menyentuhnya hanya suaminya sendiri, dia bahkan sampai lupa jika Sasuke adalah suaminya. Kesepakatan yang sedikit konyol, Sasuke minta ijin untuk menyentuhnya. Sejujurnya, Sakura masih takut, dia takut jika Sasuke langsung menerjangnya. Kata-kata Ino seperti sudah melekat sangat erat di kepalanya. Kepikiran jika Sasuke itu adalah pria yang liar, membuat Sakura sangat percaya mengingat Sasuke adalah pria yang dewasa.

Tidak mendapat respon yang berarti, Sasuke mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Tapi tangan gadis di hadapannya mencengkram pelan koas bajunya agar tidak menjauh dari hadapannya, gadis itu masih menunduk dan belum mengangkat wajahnya. Sasuke sedikit bingung dan tidak paham dengan tangan Sakura yang masih menahan bajunya.

"L-lagi." Ucap Sakura gugup. Di pikiran Sakura, mungkin jika hanya sebuah ciuman akan membuatnya baik-baik saja.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura. Sangat lama dan sedikit menuntut Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Takut bercampur gugup, Sakura menuruti apapun yang Sasuke lakukan pada bibir dan mulutnya. Mata Sakura tertutup rapat dan segera di bukanya saat merasakan tangan Sasuke sudah menjelajahi bagian punggungnya dan melepas pengait branya, ciumanya pun sudah turun ke leher Sakura.

"T-tunggu dulu Sasuke." Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh." Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura.

Merasa ada perlawanan, Sasuke segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Sakura. Satu tangannya sudah naik dan menutup mulutnya, tatapannya menghindari Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit merona dan Sakura bisa melihatnya.

"Aku terbawa suasana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, Aku belum siap." Ucap Sakura dan napasnya sedikit tidak karuan.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Tatapan Sasuke mengarah Sakura dan dia menyesal sudah memaksakan egonya pada Sakura. Sedikit sulit untuk Sasuke menahan dirinya jika bersama Sakura setelah apa yang di ucapkannya. Dia berusaha untuk tetap memasang sikap dinginnya sebelum Sakura tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya, dulu. Sekarang, Sakura sudah mengetahuinya dan dia butuh ijin dari Sakura.

"H-hanya ciuman aku pikir tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kau harus lebih mengendalikan dirimu tuan." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan menciumnya sepintas.

"Ahk, baiklah nyonya."

Sakura tersenyum malu menatap Sasuke. Berharap segera memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku pikir besok akan cerah." Ucap Sasuke.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

Halo...~ hmm, auhtor sibuk dan susah untuk mengetik, cuman punya waktu mengetik hanya pada malam hari, yaah, bagus aja kalau tidak ketiduran, soalnya beberapa hari ini ketiduran mulu, hahahahahahah.

Author kasih rentang update itu 2 mingguan yaaa, padahal kepikiran sebulan, jadi update tiap bulan :D tapi nggk jadi, author udah tahu rasanya nunggu fic yang lamaaaaaa update. Kalau lewat tandanya lupa :D :D harap maklumlah, author manusia biasa yang hidup di dunia nyata XD *nggk ada yg nanya*

Sekali-kali, bikin Sasuke yang suka duluan, siapa tuh kemarin-kemarin yang review udah di bongkar, author mau timpuki pake sendal, hahahahah *bercanda*

Semoga terhibur dengan chapter ini. masih ada beberapa hal yang mau author ketik, tapi di next chapter aja. Sedikit tidak adil, beberapa author lain, kalau ngetik dikit banget..., nggak puas bacanya, *curhat lewat*

* * *

 **review yg kena april moop XD**

terima kasih atas reviewnya, hahahahha, yah, author ndak bakalan marah balik kok sama reviewnya, XD *di tabok rame-rame reader*

Yoshimura Arai, Little pinky mouse, geegee (wowwoh), Guest , Misa safitri3, dianarndraha, Dobe Amaa-chan, Euri-chan, Cherrynia Uchiha, Uchiha Rinufa, Nakashima Rie, Yukihiro Yumi, teeeneji, sjxjs, Uchiha Pioo, fansanime, williewillydoo, QRen, Guest, A panda-chan, OnadVia,

* * *

 **Balas review ::**

Hyuugadevit-Chery : mungkin bagusnya kasih obat insomnia aja, hahahahah, udah update yaa.

Niayuki : terima kasih,

echaNM : di kamar sudah ketahuan tinggal ruangan kerja Sasuke, hehe, apa yaa kira-kira yang di sembunyikan Sasuke di ruang kerjanya XD

Kiki Kim : hahahahah, semi ala kadarnya XD sudah update yaa.

kazehayaza : maafkan author yang sedang menghibur diri dengan sedikit mengganggu reader, *kena tabokan* XD belum ada masalah sih di chapter ini, mungkin chapter berikutnya *supiler*

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : mungkin ini sudah manis, hehehehe, maaf, lagi nggk bisa update kilat, author udah curhat di atas XD

teeeneji : kamu yaa pelukanya yang bongkar-bongkar ide author..., *dan langsung di tabok* hhahahaha, *bercanda ceritanya* XD mau di edit sampe puluhan kali pun typonya kelewatan mulu, hahahahahah, ahk, maklum lah, kalau ngetik tengah malam udah nggk lihat baik2, apa lagi ngetik cepat, XD update...~

Niji Haruno : sudah update..

Euri-chan : author bukan orang suka PHP kok, hahahahaha, kecuali chapter 3 paslu waktu lalu XD yosh! semangat, sudah update yaa...

innerene : demi melindungi fic ini author kasih rated M soalnya ada konten yang menurut author khusus orang dewasa aja sih XD yaah, sebagai suami yang baik harus melindungi istrinya kan XD

QRen : sudah romantis dehh kyknya. *bersemangat*

kimberchan : karena sasori... nanti author cerita di next chapternya, heheheheh. lanjutt...~

Mustika447 : hehehe, no problem, okey, sudah update yaa..~

ArielLittleMermaid : sudah update yaa.~

Younghee Lee : next..~

meganeko-chan : Yoii...~ di balik lagi posisi mereka heheh, XD update!

Me : Thank you so much...~ update!

jamurlutan : heheh, terima kasih, update yyoo..~

A panda-chan : sudah update

Uchiha Junkie : uhmm, nanti author pikir-pikir dulu hahaha, nggk bisa janji jika alurnya mulus-mulus saja, *laugh devil* haa, maaf, author tidak terlalu suka Saku panggil -kun pada Sasuke. fic author semua nggk ada Saku manggil gitu, alasannya author kurang suka, terdengar saku untuk manja banget, diakan wanita kuat, hahahaha, *alasan macam apa itu* tapi intinya author tidak bisa, maaf.

devinamira : thanks!

Guest : maaf nggk bisa update kilat lagi yaa, baca curhatan author di atas, maaf, XD

azriel kanhaya : iya, datar-datar aja, hahahah, semoga fic ini cukup terhibur, hehehehe, sedikit membongkar perasaaan si abang sasu. hehehe

* * *

selesaibalas...~

next chapter nunggu lagi yaa, author sudah nggk bisa update kilat seperti "my little husband" -maaf-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M Just for save No LEMON yaa...~

Sakura : 16 tahun / Sasuke : 25 tahun

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 05]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beruntung kamar yang di pesan mereka memiliki dua tempat tidur, Sakura bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa harus merasa gugup jika akan tidur seranjang lagi dengan Sasuke.

Sepanjang hari hingga malam, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai dan menikmati setiap fasilitas yang ada di villa ini. Hujan di luar masih belum redah. Meskipun awalnya Sakura berwajah cemberut saat mereka tiba, dia sudah kembali ceria dan menikmati setiap fasilitas. Beberapa pasang mata para wanita selalu saja mengarah ke Sasuke dan membuatnya sedikit cemburu. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya saja. Dia tidak tertarik untuk menatap mereka balik. Tatapannya malah mengarah Sakura. Dia sadar akan wajah Sakura yang terlihat tidak suka dengan tatapan para wanita itu.

Sinar matahari masuk melewati celah-celah gorden di kamar mereka. Sasuke masih tertidur, dia sangat kelelahan dan butuh tidur yang lama, sebagai bayaran usahanya untuk menyelesaikan semua berkasnya sebelum liburan. Sakura sudah membuka matanya, di edarkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar, jendela dan berakhir pada seorang pria yang masih tertidur di kasur sebelahnya. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah putihnya, cukup lama Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Hmpph... sepertinya aku setuju pada mereka, jika kau memang tampan tuan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura pelan. Selesai menatap wajah suaminya. Sakura segera bangun dan tidak sabar melihat cuaca hari ini. di intipnya keluar jendela, yang di ucapkan Sasuke memang benar, hari ini cuacanya sangat bagus dan cerah. Sudah pukul 9 pagi, Sakura segera keluar ke balkon dan menatap pantai yang masih sedikit lembab dengan hujan yang turun hingga jam 5 pagi.

Di pantai mulai terlihat beberapa orang yang bersantai sambil berjemur dan beberapa payung pantai yang sudah terpasang. Sakura terlihat kegirangan dan sangat senang dengan pantai yang sudah di tunggu-tunggunya.

Kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, menatap ke arah Sasuke yang tidak terusik sama sekali dengan cahaya matahari. Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah. Berpikir untuk meninggalkan Sasuke saja di kamar, tapi Sakura merasa tidak enak jika hanya sendirian di pantai. Apa dia harus menunggu Sasuke hingga bangun atau membangunkan Sasuke dengan sedikit paksaan? Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan matahari yang terlalu tinggi, jika menunggu Sasuke sampai bangun.

Sedikit gelisah, Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ranjang Sasuke. Masih berpikir untuk meninggalkannya atau menunggunya. Suara ombak dan kicauan burung seakan-akan menarik Sakura untuk segera keluar. Sedikit tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura langsung membuang diri ke kasurnya dan kembali berwajah cemberut seperti saat dia datang dan mendapati cuaca suram di pantai Konoha. Sasuke tidak mengerti perasaannya saat ini, dia sangat ingin berlari di tepi pantai, menikmati es serut yang berwarna-warni, dan bermain air laut.

"Kapan kau akan bangun Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura dengan posisi tidurnya tengkurap dan menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ranjang Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran." Suara serak terdengar di telinga Sakura.

Sakura sangat terkejut dan segara bangun dari tempatnya berbaring, menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang dengan menampilannya yang sedikit berantakan pada rambutnya, matanya sedikit bengkak, dan dia seperti masih mengantuk.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmm." Sasuke menguap perlahan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur lagi."

"Tidak, aku pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk ke pantai."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah. Bisakah kau sendiri yang menyiapkan apapun untuk ke pantai?"

"Uhm, tentu."

Sakura dengan semangat mengambil koper dan membukanya, mengambil beberapa barang yang dia perlukan. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arah toilet, dia butuh air dingin untuk membasuh wajahnya.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Sasuke, aku ingin menggunakan toilet." Ucap Sakura.

Pintu toilet terbuka, Sasuke jauh lebih segar setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Sedikit terburu-buru dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam toilet.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sasuke sudah mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendeknya dan celana hitam selututnya. Sakura memilih untuk memakai baju tanpa lengannya dan celana jins sepahanya, dia sudah mengenakan baju renangnya dan akan membuka pakaiannya saat mereka sudah di pantai. Sakura membawa sebuah tikar, sebotol sunblock, dan bola plastik yang bercorak semangka.

Mereka sudah sampai di pasir pantai, Sasuke membawa payung pantai, membukanya dan menancapkannya di pasir. Sakura menggelar tikar dan menaruh benda-benda yang di bawahnya. Sedikit tidak sabaran, Sakura segera membuka baju dan celananya. Pakaian renang berwarna putih dengan desain yang hanya menutup dadanya dengan satu tali yang bertengger pada lehernya, celana segitiga dengan renda putih pada bagian pinggangnya. Baju renang Sakura cukup memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya seperti punggung dan perutnya yang terlihat rata, tubuhnya yang mungil dan putih, cukup membuat beberapa pasang mata pria terlihat senang melihat ke arah Sakura. rambutnya di kepang kesamping. Sangat cocok dan manis untuk Sakura.

Pakaiannya sudah di tanggalkan, Sedikit ancang-ancang dan Sakura siap berlari ke arah laut, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya untuk tidak meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Apa?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Sakura. Di bukanya baju kaosnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. Baju kaos itu cukup besar dan menutupi badan hingga paha Sakura.

"Ada apa? Untuk apa kaosmu?"

"Pakai itu dan jangan di lepas."

"Aku tidak mau." Bantah Sakura, melepaskan kaos Sasuke dan membuangnya ke tikar.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke kamar dan tidak ada yang akan berenang atau bermain air laut hari ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa itu sebuah ancaman atau perintah."

"Bukan keduanya, aku pikir ini hanya saran yang baik untukmu."

"Aku tidak suka memakai kaos saat berenang, Sasuke." Rengek Sakura

"Pilihlah, pantai dan kaos atau kamar dan baju renang."

"Pantai dan baju renang."

"Pilih dengan benar."

"Pokoknya Pantai dan berenang!" Ngotot Sakura.

"Kita kembali." Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura ke atas bahu kirinya dan membawa Sakura kembali ke villa mereka.

"Kyaaaaa...! Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura.

Sakura meronta-rontah untuk di turunkan, kakinya bergerak gelisah berharap Sasuke menurunkannya.

Seluruh pengunjung pantai menatap mereka dan beberapa orang tersenyum melihat mereka. Berpikir jika mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat manis dan sedikit romantis.

Mereka benar-benar kembali ke kamar dan Sasuke menurunkan Sakura. Sasuke berdiri pas di hadapan pintu dan akan mencegat Sakura jika dia kembali ke pantai lagi.

"Minggir, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam, tidak ada ucapan untuk menanggapi permintaan Sakura yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah dari pintu. Sasuke melipat tangannya ke dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu, tatapannya mengarah ke Sakura. Cukup manis dengan pakaian renangnya, hal yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sakura terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak suka dengan pakaian renangmu."

"Tidak suka?" Sakura melirik ke arah pakaiannya, menatap kiri dan kanan dan merasa pakaian renangnya cukup bagus dan cocok untuknya. "Aku rasa pakaian renangku tidak terlalu mencolok dan terlihat biasa saja."

"Sebaiknya kau mengenakan kaos."

"Tidak akan, aku akan tetap mengenakan pakaian renangku."  
Sakura maju selangkah dan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang masih menghalangi pintu.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merona, kaos Sasuke yang di kenakannya tadi sudah di buangnya ke tikar dan tidak ada yang menutup apapun pada bagian badan Sasuke. Cukup membuat Sakura malu untuk kembali menatap Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya.

"K-kenakan kaosmu lagi." Ucap Sakura dan menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau suka melihatnya?" Sasuke tersenyum atau lebih tepat sebuah seringai.

"Tidak!" Protes Sakura.

Sakura segera membongkar koper Sasuke dan mengambil kaos hitam, melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Pakai sekarang juga." Perintah Sakura.

Sasuke memegang bajunya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan kembali memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka mereka menatapmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke seperti sedang melindungi Sakura dari tatapan para pria lain di pantai.

"K-kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu, aku pikir kau tidak perlu menggubris mereka."

"Aku hanya tidak suka."

"Sasuke. Kesepakatan kita masih berlaku, kita boleh melakukan apapun yang kita sukai tanpa harus ada ijin dari masing-masing, apa kau lupa?"

"Hn, aku tidak lupa. Ahk, baiklah."

Sasuke membuka kaosnya yang sudah di pasangkan pada Sakura. muncul ide jahil, Sasuke segera mencium bagian perut Sakura dan membuat tanda di sana, sedikit kesempatan, dan sekali ada tanda pada bagian leher Sakura. Dengan kasar, Sakura segera mendorong Sasuke.

"SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sakura terlihat sangat marah dan sedikit merasa geli pada bagian perut dan leher yang sudah berbekas.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja di kamar.

Sentakan satu kaki dari Sakura, dia benar-benar kesal, segera Sakura berdiri di depan cermin panjang yang berada di kamarnya. Sangat mencolok, Sasuke sangat pintar membuat bekas itu dan Sakura semakin kesal, dia tidak bisa mengenakan pakaian renangnya dengan bekas seperti itu.

Sakura sudah berada di tepi pantai dengan kaos tanpa lengannya yang panjangnya sampai di pahanya, menutup pakaian renangnya dan bekas kejahilan Sasuke. Wajahnya cemburut dan tidak ingin menegur Sasuke saat mereka berpapasan. Sasuke memilih duduk di bawah payung dan bersantai memandangi ke arah laut.

Sebuah tangan kecil menggapai ujung kaki baju Sakura dan menariknya beberapa kali. Sakura melirik ke samping dan terlihat anak kecil yang sedang menatap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa adik kecil?" Tanya Sakura berlutut dan menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu.

Tangannya menunjuk ke arah laut, Sakura mengikut arah yang di tunjuk anak kecil itu, sebuah bola plastik berwarna merah mengambang di sana.

"Oh, tunggu di sini yaa, akan aku ambilkan."

Sakura berlari mengambil bola merah itu sebelum jauh di bawa ombak ke tengah laut. Sakura kembali dengan bola dan membuat wajah anak kecil itu terlihat senang.

Sakura kembali berjongkok dan menyamai tingginya lagi untuk memberikan bola itu.

"Terima kasih, kakak." Ucap anak kecil itu dan mencium pipi Sakura.

Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan mengusap-ngusap pelan puncuk kepala anak laki-laki kecil itu.

"Hei, anak kecil, aku pikir kau perlu belajar sopan santun." Suara bariton dan tatapannya terlihat menyeramkan bagi anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan berteriak jika ada paman yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Sasuke, kau menakutinya."

"Apa? Dia memang perlu belajar sopan santun."

"Dia masih kecil dan jangan mengucapkan hal yang dia tidak pahami."

"Aku hanya menyarankannya."

"Oh, begitu yaa. Dasar paman yang menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura. Tangannya bergerak ke arah air laut dan menyiram Sasuke, menyiram beberapa kali dan cukup membuat Sasuke basah.

"Hei, hentikan!"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan paman."

"Sakura! berhenti dan jangan panggil aku paman."

Sakura tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke, menyiramnya terus-menerus hingga Sasuke merasa bosan dan segera mengangkat Sakura menariknya menjauh dari sisi pantai ke arah laut.

Sasuke berhenti dan melepaskan Sakura. Kedalamannya hanya setinggi bahu Sasuke. tapi, itu cukup membuat Sakura tenggelam. Sakura bisa berenang dan tertawa. Dia terlihat sangat senang memandangi wajah kesal Sasuke tadi.

"Bawa aku berkeliling, paman." Ucap Sakura, berenang ke arah punggung Sasuke dan memegang kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Panggil namaku dan hilangkan pamannya."

"Hahaha, kau harus minta maaf pada anak kecil, dia benar-benar ketakutan saat menatapmu."

"Hn."

Sasuke mulai berjalan dan membawa Sakura berkeliling. Sakura tidak perlu capek-capek untuk berenang, cukup Sasuke yang bergerak berjalan di air laut.

Beberapa menit bermain air, berenang dan sesekali bermain kejar-kejaran. Sakura menarik Sasuke menuju sebuah kedai atau warung yang berada di sana. Beberapa jajanan berjejer dan terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Sakura memesan es serut kacang marah dan hanya seporsi, pikirnya Sasuke tidak akan memakan makan yang manis ini.

Meja dan kursi kayu yang di tata rapi dalam kedai itu, tidak ada lantai berbahan keramik atau kayu di sana, kecuali warung yang di sebelah dengan makanan berat. Lantainya hanya pasir dan mereka menata beberapa meja dan kursi, cukup ramai pengunjung yang mengunjungi tempat itu.

"Mau mencobanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura menyuapi sesendok pada Sasuke. Sangat dingin dan manis, Sasuke merasa cukup hanya sesendok.

"Apa ada selain benda seperti itu? Kalau bisa yang tidak terlalu manis."

"Uhm, aku pikir es serut buah akan cocok untukmu."

Sakura menyimpan es serut kacang merahnya di meja, berjalan dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah dan membeli es serut untuk Sasuke. Beberapa detik berlalu, Sakura kembali dan membawa semangkok es serut berwarna merah dengan beberapa potongan buah stroberi. Sasuke mencobanya dan cukup membuat tenggorokannya nyaman dengan es serut ini.

Cuaca yang terik dan es serut yang menyegarkan, Sakura sangat menyukai suasana ini, angin berhembus perlahan dan suara ombak. Sudah cukup lama Sakura tidak berlibur ke pantai. Sasuke menyuapi es serutnya dan sesekali menatap wajah ceria Sakura. Pemandangan di hadapannya jauh lebih indah dari pada laut yang membentang di luar kedai ini.

Belum puas dengan es serut, Sakura kembali menjelajahi beberapa kedai. Cukup lama dan dia kembali membawa banyak cemilan. Takoyaki, jagung bakar, sosis goreng, pisang coklat, taiyaki, okonimiyaki, yakitori dan terakhir jus jeruk dalam kemasan botol. Meskipun hanya satu-satu porsi, makanan ini cukup banyak dan memenuhi meja mereka.

"Apa kau akan memakan semua ini?"

"Tentu, kau ingin mencobanya, ini enak loh. Sangat di sayangkan sekali jika tidak mencoba jajanan ini saat ke pantai." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum senang.

Tangannya mulai mengambil beberapa makanan dan mencobanya, sesekali menyuapi Sasuke untuk mencobanya.

"Enak?"

"Hn, lumayan."

Sakura benar-benar menghabiskan semua cemilan yang di belinya. Sasuke menatap ngeri ke arah istrinya, tubuhnya kecil tapi makannya seperti pekerja keras yang butuh banyak makan. Sasuke hanya memakan beberapa dan cukup membuatnya sudah kenyang.

"Pesan cemilan lagi?"

"Tidak, aku rasa ini sudah cukup." Sakura bersandar ke kursinya dan memegang perutnya. Dia merasa sudah sangat kekenyangan.

Terlihat seperti anak kecil, Sakura benar-benar menikmati liburannya di pantai, bermain air dan pasir, di ajak beberapa orang untuk bermain bola pantai, Sasuke sedikit malas untuk berkeliaran di pantai, dia kembali ke payung dan tikarnya, matanya selalu mengawasi Sakura dari jauh. Jika ada yang berani-berani menyentuh Sakura lagi, seperti anak kecil tadi, dia akan segara berlari dan menghampiri Sakura. Suasana pantai membuat Sasuke sedikit ngantuk, berbaring di tikar dan detik berikutnya Sasuke tertidur, dia belum puas untuk tidurnya tadi pagi. Menjadi direktur utama cukup melelahkan untuk dirinya.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura memanggilkannya. Membuka matanya perlahan dan

 **Byuuurrr...~**

Sember air laut di siram ke arah Sasuke yang masih berbaring dan sukses membuatnya basah. Sakura melempar ember itu ke sembarang arah dan segera berlari menjauh sebelum Sasuke memarahinya.

Terik matahari berganti dengan langit berwarna oranges yang sangat indah. Beberapa orang mulai berkemas-kemas dan meninggalkan pantai. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kembali beberapa jam yang lalu. Sakura yang terlalu bersemangat, sekarang terbaring di kasur, dia kelelahan dan cukup bersenang-senang di pantai. Sasuke sudah bangun dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya, menatap gadis yang masih tertidur nyenyak, di liriknya ke arah leher Sakura, bekas yang di buatnya belum juga hilang. Meskipun mendapat teriakan yang keras saat Sasuke melakukannya, dia cukup senang dan berhasil membuat Sakura tidak mengenakan pakaian renangnya di pantai.

Malam hari yang cukup indah dengan bulan yang sangat terlihat dari tepi pantai, sudah jam 10 malam, orang-orang sudah tidak berada di pantai, mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan malam dengan mendatangi kedai yang masih buka di jam segini atau menikmati fasilitas di setiap villa yang ada dekat pantai, ada beberapa villa yang di bangun di sana dan selalu saja ramai di kunjungi.

"Kita mau kemana?" Ucap Sakura, menguap sesekali dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sasuke membangunkannya.

"Hanya sedikit berjalan-jalan."

Sakura berdiri dari sisi ranjang dengan malas dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. keluar dari villa dan berjalan di pasir yang terasa dingin, mereka memilih berjalan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Berjalan di pinggir pantai. Angin malam yang sejuk dan pemandangan langit di malam hari yang sangat indah. Banyak bintang yang bisa di lihat, bulan yang utuh dan bersinar dengan terang. Sakura yang tadinya mengantuk, kini sangat senang melihat pemandangan pantai di malam hari.

"Ini sangat indah, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura berlari ke sana ke mari dan kembali ke Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sakura menggangguk cepat dan tersenyum. Mereka berjalan menyusuri sepanjang pantai.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa berlibur di tempat lain lagi, Bagaimana?"

"Tentu, kita bisa berlibur bersama lagi."

Sakura terlihat sangat senang, berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di pasir. Sedikit penasaran, Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya, membungkuk dan mendapati sebuah kerang yang cukup besar dan berwarna-warna pada bagian dalamnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, memanggilnya untuk memperlihatkan sebuah kerang yang cantik.

"Sasuke lihat, Ini sangat cant-"

Ucapannya terputus dan mata Sakura melebar. Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya dan mencium bibir Sakura. Sasuke menyudahinya dan menatap Sakura, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Aku pikir wajahmu yang seperti akan terlihat lebih cantik."

 **Blussh...**

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah total.

"Bo-bodoh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan yang singkat tapi sangat menyenangkan, Sakura menikmati setiap waktunya bersama Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. tapi mau di lihat berapa kali pun, wajah Sasuke datar-datar saja, sangat sulit untuk mendapati wajahnya yang terlihat ceria. Sakura merasa selalu kecolongan jika tidak waspada pada Sasuke yang menciumnya lagi dan lagi. Membuat Sakura merasa akan segera pingsan jika Sasuke tidak berhenti melakukannya. Sakura merasa dia sangat bodoh untuk mengijinkan Sasuke menyentuhnya dalam hal ini boleh menciumnya. Sedikit senang dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya, Sasuke selalu melindungi dan memberi perhatian lebih padanya.

Sasuke merasa dia sudah menemukan orang yang benar-benar tepat untuk dirinya. Dia sangat menyayangi Sakura. Walaupun dia harus menunggu Sakura untuk membalas perasaannya, Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang suka menuntut, dia bisa bersabar untuk hal ini, lagi pula Sakura belum tertarik pada pria mana pun. Cukup besar peluang untuk Sasuke mendapatkan Sakura.

Kembali ke sekolah, Sakura menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan tugas-tugasnya. Tugas di sekolah membuatnya sedikit malas dan mulai bosan, Sakura berbaring di mejanya dan sesekali mencoret-coret tidak jelas pada bukunya. Sudah berkali-kali Sakura mencoba mencari jawabannya dan dia belum berhasil.

"Ini salah." Ucap seseorang. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sasori yang sudah menggeser kursinya, duduk dekat meja Sakura dan mulai menulis beberapa cara kerja untuk soal yang sedang di kerjakan Sakura. Sakura bangun dan menatap apa yang di tulis Sasori.

"Seperti ini, apa kau sudah mengerti?" Ucap Sasori, selesai menulis dan memperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

"Hoo, begitu yaa, bisa selesaikan yang ini juga?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Caranya sama, coba ikuti seperti ini."

"Dasar pelit."

"Kau harus melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Sasori dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

"Sasori!" Sakura kesal dengan rambut panjangnya yang sudah berantakan. Sedikit tergesah-gesah, Sakura segera merapikan rambutnya dengan menggunakan jarinya sebagai sisir, tak lupa Sakura melemparkan wajah kesalnya ke arah Sasori yang hanya di balas dengan tawa keras dari Sasori.

"Maaf. Eh, Di mana Temari dan Ino?"

"Mereka sedang ke toilet."

"Uhm, sebaiknya kita ke kantin dulu. Ayo cepat." Ucap Sasori dan segera menarik Sakura untuk berjalan keluar.

"Tugas ini?"

"Kita istirahat dulu, akan aku ajari."

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau Temari dan Ino mencariku?"

Sasori kembali ke meja Sakura dan menulis beberapa kalimat di sana.

 _ **Aku menculik Sakura ke kantin, jangan sampai telat ke sana yaa.**_

 _ **Sasori.**_

Setelahnya, Sasori kembali ke arah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Mereka akan datang kok. Ayolah, aku sudah sangat lapar."

"Iya-iya."

Mereka berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Sedikit ramai dan beberapa murid sedang mengantri untuk memesan makanan. Sakura duduk di kursi menunggu Sasori mengambilkan pesanannya. Tidak begitu lama, Sasori sudah membawa dua makanan untuknya dan Sakura.

"Dimana para selirmu?" Tanya Sakura di sela makannya.

"Selir?"

"Iya, itu, teman-teman 'gadis' mu yang selalu berjalan mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi."

"Hahahahah, kau ada-ada saja Sakura. Mereka hanya teman. Aku memberi mereka sedikit nasehat untuk tidak mengikuti terus, tapi jika ada perlu mereka boleh mendatangiku."

"Uhm.. gitu yaa. Apa kau masih di kejar-kejar para senior ekskul?"

"Tidak. Aku menolak gabung secara halus pada mereka, tapi saat mereka perlu orang tambahan, aku bisa membantu mereka."

"Hoo, kau bijak juga yaa. Tuan Sasori." Senggol-senggol Sakura.

"Aku pikir bisa membantu mereka akan lebih baik, bagaimana nona?"

"Kau sudah menjadi orang yang hebat sekarang."

"Hahahah."

"Hei, apa aku perlu memukul wajah sok keren mu itu karena sudah menculik sahabat baikku?" Ucap Temari yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura, seperti ada aurah gelap keluar dari tubuhnya dan wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Boleh kami ikut?" Ucap Ino dan langsung menarik Temari untuk bergabung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat pada sahabatmu kok, malah aku membantunya. Dia tidak akan makan jika masih mengurus tugasnya. Sepertinya aku perlu dapat pujian untuk itu."

"Cih, aku tidak perduli." Ucap Temari cuek.

"Aku juga lapar, Temari, mau aku pesan sesuatu."

"Pesankan saja yang seperti biasa."

"Baiklah."

Ino sudah berlari menerobos kerumunan para murid untuk ikut mengantri memesan makanan. Menunggu beberapa detik dan Ino sudah kembali.

"Apa kau sedang berpura-pura baik? Aku pikir kau akan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanmu." Ucap Temari bosan dengan meja makannya.

"Mungkin kau salah paham. Mereka yang mengikutiku dan teman-temanku sejak awal masuk hanya kalian kan?"

"Oh benar kah? Aku tersanjung sekali." Ucap Temari. Dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hahahahahah." Sasori benar-benar menikmati waktu untuk mengganggu Temari.

Menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama, mereka berempat menjadi akrab kembali setelah Sasori tidak di ikuti oleh para gadis-gadis. Temari tetap dengan sikapnya yang masih menjaga jarak, sedikit aneh dengan sikap Sasori yang tiba-tiba menjadi baik dan ramah pada mereka. Meskipun sejak awal dia memang sudah ramah pada mereka. Temari sedikit penasaran dengan kemana perginya para gadis-gadis itu, dia sering bertemu dengan mereka di koridor tapi sikap mereka biasa saja, jika berpapasan dengan Sasori, wajahnya mereka menjadi merona. Apa seluruh gadis di sekolah ini menyukai Sasori? Tidak ingin memikirkannya, Temari mengabaikan semua itu, dia hanya perlu menjaga kedua sahabatnya, Sakura dan Ino.

Jam istirahat berakhir, kembali Sakura akan sibuk dengan tugasnya. Sasori sudah kembali menarik kursinya dan menjaga-jaga agar Sakura benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Apa seperti ini?" Ucap Sakura memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya pada Sasori.

"Belum tepat, Sakura. Ini di jadikan seperti ini dulu dan hasilnya akan di kalikan seperti. Ulangi lagi."

"Ahaa, aku tidur saja." Rengek Sakura. Dia sangat malas dengan angka-angka pada tugasnya.

"Hei kerjakan dengan benar." Ucap Sasori dan mengetuk kepala Sakura dengan pulpen.

"Aku malas dengan tugas ini."

"Huufff, akan ku jelaskan ulang."

Temari dan Ino yang tertarik dengan penjelasan Sasori, ikut mengubah posisi mereka ke arah meja Sakura, memperhatikan setiap penjelasan Sasori, sesekali Ino akan bertanya dan Sasori akan menjelaskannya. Temari hanya memperhatikannya. Semua yang ingin di ketahuinya sudah di pertanyakan Ino dan dia beruntung tidak perlu bertanya lagi, sedikit malas dan dia akan sangat enggan untuk bertanya pada orang yang belum bisa di anggapnya teman.

Kelas berakhir. Sasori sudah pamit duluan untuk ke parkiran. Temari, Sakura dan Ino tengah berjalan keluar gerbang.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru pulang saat hari jumat lalu?" Ucap Temari, memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura.

"Benar juga yaa Temari, bahkan dia sampai meninggalkan kita lebih dulu, tidak biasanya." Ucap Ino.

"Ah. I-itu, ituu...Hahaha, bukan apa-apa kok." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dan tidak ingin menatap Temari yang sangat pintar membaca tingkah seseorang.

"Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat tidak ada yang namanya rahasia kan, Sakura." Ucap Temari.

"H-hanya untuk pergi berlibur, makanya aku pulang lebih awal."

"Berlibur? Uhm.. sendirian? Bersama orang tuamu? Atau..." Ucap Temari.

"Ahk, baiklah. Aku pergi bersama Sasuke, kami berlibur bersama." Ucap Sakura akhirnya. Sedikit rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Romantis banget. Kalian pergi ke mana?" Tanya Ino.

"Ke pantai."

"Ho oh...~ liburan suami-istri yaa. Apa semacam bulan madu?" Senggol-senggol Temari.

"Bu-bukan! hanya liburan biasa. Aku yang memintanya, sedikit bosan saat liburan jika hanya di rumah saja."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Temari.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Temari, kau membuatnya panik tuh." Ucap Ino.

"Ka-kalian berdua berhentilah. Kami hanya liburan biasa, aku berbicara jujur kok. Berlibur seperti dengan teman biasa."

Ino dan Temari saling berpandangan, suara tawa pecah dari mereka berdua, sedikit mengganggu Sakura dan membuatnya sudah panikan sendiri.

"Hahahaha, maaf Sakura. Kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya ingin menggodamu saja." Ucap Temari.

"Wajahmu memerah Sakura. Hahahaha." Ucap Ino.

"A-awas yaa, Sepertinya kalian perlu merasakan kekuatan pemungkasku, hey jangan lari!" Sakura mengejar Ino dan Temari yang sudah berlari menjauh. Mereka berlarian keluar gerbang dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam 7 malam, Sasuke sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah memarkirkan dengan rapi mobilnya di dalam garasi, hari ini cukup sibuk dan dia harus berusaha mengerjakan berbagai macam berkasnya di kantor, semua hal itu menguras tenaganya dan pikirannya, terlihat sedikit lelah tapi wajah Sasuke selalu saja berhasil menampakkan wajah tenang dan santainya.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

"Hn. Apa kau masak sesuatu?"

"Kau belum makan?"

"Belum."

"Sepertinya aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu, tapi kau harus mandi dulu."

"Ah, baiklah. Ide yang bagus." Ucap Sasuke berjalan menuju tangga melewati Sakura. Sebuah usapan pelan di puncuk kepala Sakura saat Sasuke melewatinya. "Jangan lupa ekstra tomat yaa."

"Dasar maniak tomat."

Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sakura. perasaan Sakura sedikit senang saat Sasuke mengusap kepalanya. Dengan wajah yang ceria, Sakura memasuki dapur dan membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke yang sudah mandi dan sepiring makanan di meja makan, Sasuke mulai menyantap makanannya. Sakura hanya memperhatikan Sasuke, dia sudah makan dan tidak berniat untuk makan lagi.

"Bisa mengajariku setelah ini?"

"Apa ada soal yang susah lagi?"

"Iya, sangat susah, kau harus mengajariku lagi yaa."

"Hn."

Sasuke selesai menyantap makan malamnya. Meskipun sedikit lelah, dia mencoba membantu Sakura. Di kamar Sakura, Sasuke mulai menjelaskan beberapa soal dengan cara-cara yang mudah. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan antusias.

"Kerjakan ini dan ini, cobalah." Ucap Sasuke menglingkari dua soal di buku cetak Sakura.

Sakura mulai menulis dan mencoba menyelesaikannya. Sedikit susah dan dia harus mendapat jawabannya sebelum tengah malam. Mata Sakura melihat ke arah contoh Sasuke dan kembali menuliskan di kertas kosong, memperhatikan beberapa kali dan dua soal itu hampir kelar.

"Selesai!" Ucap Sakura. menoleh ke samping. Mata onyx itu tak terlihat. Sasuke tertidur dengan menopang dagunya. Saat tertidur wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Sakura merasa jadi tidak enak, dia seharus tidak meminta Sasuke mengajarinya saat dia pulang kerja. Sasuke benar-benar tertidur nyenyak.

Timbul ide jahil di pikiran Sakura. Menggerakkan tangannya ke hadapan wajah Sasuke, dia masih tidak terusik, menyentuh pipi Sasuke beberapa kali dengan telunjuknya. Masih tidak ada respon. Tangan Sakura beralih ke arah rambut Sasuke, dia sudah sangat lama mengincar hal ini, rambut Sasuke yang selalu mencuat kebelakang membuatnya gatal untuk di ratakan. Dengan hati-hati Sakura meratakan rambut itu, namun sama sekali tidak ada hasil, rambut Sasuke akan kembali seperti semula.

 _Jenis gel rambut apa yang di pakai sampai rambutnya sekeras ini...!_

Semua yang di lakukan Sakura tidak juga membuat Sasuke terbangun. Sakura berhenti melakukannya, menopang dagunya seperti Sasuke, wajahnya mengarah ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya. Menatap apapun yang ada di hadapan Sakura.

 _Kemana saja aku selama ini? ada pria tampan di hadapanku dan aku tidak menyadarinya. Aah..~ Sasuke itu sangat tampan. Meskipun sudah melihatnya dua kali saat tertidur, tetap saja aku tidak bosan menatapnya. Pantas saja Ino dan Temari selalu mematung di hadapan Sasuke. Mereka benar, Sasuke itu seorang pangeran._

Wajah Sakura merona. Perlahan-lahan Sakura mendekat, Sakura sudah memiringkan wajahnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya, berharap bisa menggapai bibir Sasuke tanpa membangunkannya.

10 senti,

5 senti,

3 senti.

Sebuah tangan menutup wajah Sakura dan sedikit mendorongnya menjuah.

"Jangan coba-coba lakukan saat kau sedang belajar."

Sakura langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menjauh. Jantungnya hampir copot. Deg-degan mendapati Sasuke sudah bangun.

"Hooaa...! Ka-kau. Apa kau pura-pura tidur?" wajah Sakura sudah memerah. Rasanya sangat malu, Sakura merasa ingin berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke memergokiknya hampir mencium Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tertidur. Kerjakan soalnya dengan benar."

"Su-sudah selesai! Makanya jangan tertidur saat mengajariku."

Sasuke mengembil kertas Sakura, memperhatikan soal yang di kerjakan Sakura.

"Uhm, lumayan, sepertinya kau sudah memahaminya."

"Aku kan memang pintar. Hohohoh."

"Aku lelah, besok saja di lanjutkan."

"Iya. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Maaf sudah membuatmu mengajariku dan tidak membiarkanmu istirahat lebih awal."

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sakura.

"Hn, tidak masalah." Sasuke sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Mencium sepintas bibir Sakura. "Tidurlah, kau akan telat besok. Selamat malam."

"S-selamat malam." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, malu menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah berada di luar kamar Sakura. Menutup pintu kamar Sakura perlahan. Wajah Sakura merona, senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu, menciumnya sepintas dan cukup membuat Sakura merasa perutnya tergelitik lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update lagi...! *senang* author hanya tidak sabar pengen ceritain gimana liburan mereka, hehehehehe... :D :D

maaf, yaa jika fic ini mengecewakan sedikit, author tetap tidak akan membuat lemon, ohohohoho..., masih datar yaah? konfliknya kapan? uhm..mungkin next chapter atau next lagi atau next lagi, hehehehe...bacanya santai aja, nggak usah terburu-buru, author pengen ceritain gimana kehidupan mereka dulu sejak Sasuke sudah mengutarakan perasaannya.

* * *

 **balas review ::**

Niayuki : sudah update.

williewillydoo : belum ada konflik yaa, ^_^

Jamurlumutan462 : terima kasih atas doanya, heheh, author kalau emang sudah bisa update, bakalan langsung update.

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : hehehe, author jadi malu-malu sendiri XD, ok sudah update yaaa.

Mitsuki Uchiha : sudah lanjut

Uchiha Pioo : update... konfliknya yang berat aahk, ohohohoh *ketawa jahat* lemon? author nggk kepikiran lemon, soalnya author fokus ama kisah mereka yang terkesan santai dan sedikit manis saat para reader membacanya XD alaah, author lebay banget.

kimberchan : update,

Cherrynia Uchiha : Sasu emang so sweet *author ikutan klepek-klepek* XD

wowwoh (geegee) : Saku hamil? masih lama kayaknya deeh, heheheh, yah pasti akan hamil, soalnya fic ini tidak bakalan beda jauh dengan "my little husband" ^_^

Guest : update

kazehayaza : Saku masih 16 tahun dan sasu 25 tahun :3 oh, okey, author akan tambahin, makasih sarannya.

Euri-chan : nggak kok, author udah sampaikan sebelumnya jangka waktu untuk update itu 2 mingguan, jika sudah kelar ngetik sebelum 2 minggu pun auhtor akan langsung update. :)

teeeneji : hehehe.. terima kasih..., sasori, ohooo..~ masih lanjut next chapterlah, dia punya banyak rahasia yang author belum bongkar, ohohoh...

ArielLittleMermaid : hahahaha, iya cerah banget nih besoknya, hahaha.

Yoshimura Arai : ahk, nggak hot kok, auhtor udah pasangin ac dan kipas biar adem terus, hahahahha

Uchiha Jidat : hahaha cara ketawanya jadi ingat koro-sensei XD *fokus ke ketikkan pertama* hahaha terima kasih sudah mau menunggu next chapternya, author udah berusaha mengaupdatenya dengan cepat, hehehe april moop apa yaaa, *pura2 lupa*

Mustika447 : update, hahahah, musuh besar author tuh "typo" XD

azriel kanhaya : Kamu review di hari yang pas mau update, _ hheheheh, jadinya kyk kilat banget XD

luxianapmega : hahaha sasu mulai nakal, XD mungkin semi lemon aja, atau nggak ada sama sekali, hahaha, author nggak pandai buat lemon soalnya, lebih suka pada alur yang manis-manis aja XD

fansanime : heheh, maklum lah masih anak-anak si saku, XD sudah update yaa

Kiki Kim : Terima kasih *nutup wajah pake bantal, udah malu baca review* hehehe, malah author yang lebay, wkwkwkw,

Dobe Amaa-chan : cinta segitiga ? uhm,,, kita lihat saja nanti ^_^

Misa safitri3 : ciieeeee...~ sasu milik saku, kamu cari yang lain yaaa... *di tabok*

devinamira : terima kasih ^_^

Hyuugadevit-Chery : Terima kasih, author nggk nyangka kalau fic ini bakalan menarik untuk para reader, terima kasih lagi atas reviewnya yang buat author udah senyum-senyum gaje depan laptop, hehehehe

anisanur1aida : terima kasih, udah update yaaa

yumiarty : makasih

innerene : iya iya, author percaya deeh tapi tenang saja author nggak akan buat lemon, hahahah, sedikit malas dengan alur pake lemon, mungkin alurnya akan manis aja deeh. XD

Me : terima kasih juga udah suka ama fic yang di buat author, sudah update yaaa...

Aisya-Aoi-Chan : makasih, sudah update...

sjxjs : Hahahahaha, ok auhtor udah lanjutin yaa, heheh XD sabar, saku sekolah baik-baik dulu, XD

* * *

selesai balas...!

next chpater lagi author berusaha untuk update cepat, meskipun beberapa hari lamanya XD hanya hari kok, jadi bersabar yaaa. terima kasih reader yang sudah review. *peluk satu-satu*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save no LEMON yaa...

Sasuke 25 tahun / Sakura 16 tahun

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 06]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok tok tok**

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras. Berharap si pemilik kamar segera bangun. 20 menit lagi jam 7 dan Sasuke belum juga bangun. Berpikir jika dia yang telat bangun, ternyata Sasuke yang akan telat bangun. Sakura sudah bersiap-siap sejak dari tadi, ketukan di pintu Sasuke semakin keras, Sakura tidak perduli lagi jika pintu kamar Sasuke akan hancur olehnya.

"Sasuke! bangun! Aku akan terlambat jika kau tidak segera bangun!" Teriak Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari si pemilik kamar.

"Sasuke! Kau akan telat kerja juga!" Teriak Sakura lagi.

Kesal dengan tidak adanya respon dari Sasuke. Sakura segera membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci dengan kasar, membantingnya ke dinding dan menatap seseorang yang masih tertidur. Sasuke tertidur seperti orang mati. Mungkin jika gempa pun dia tidak akan terusik.

Sakura sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang Sasuke, menatapnya dengan malas, jika saja Sakura tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya, mungkin bokong Sasuke sudah jadi sasaran Sakura untuk di tendang.

"Sasuke! Ba- kyaaaaa...! Sasuke!"

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada seraknya.

Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak. Sasuke menariknya dengan cepat dan sudah berada di atasnya, menindihnya dan malah kembali tertidur, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah.

"Sasuke! Kau sangat berat!" Teriak Sakura dan sudah merontah-rontah.

"Sakura...~" Ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Apa!"

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke kembali tertidur.

"Sasuke! jangan tidur lagi! Cepat bangun..! Sasuke..! Sasuke..!"

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar?" Ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada suara yang sama, terdengar lembut dan serak.

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke hanya menindihnya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, mau sampai kapan, Sasuke lebih berat darinya dan membuat Sakura sulit bernapas.

"Kau berat Sasuke."

"Kau istriku dan aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu."

Sakura tidak menjawabnya dan malah melirik ke samping, dia sangat malu dengan posisinya sekarang. Detik berikutnya, Sakura benar-benar kesal dan merontah-rontah di bawah Sasuke lebih kuat lagi. Mengingat ini jam sekolahnya.

"Aku akan terlambat Sasuke..!"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat merona. Sakura menjadi panik dan berharap Sasuke tidak menatapnya lebih lama.

"A-aku akan terlambat, bi-bisakah kau berhenti melakukan ini?" pinta Sakura, matanya melirik entah kemana, terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, dia tidak berani menatap mata kelam itu.

Sasuke mempersempit jarak antaranya dengan Sakura. Segera saja Sakura menahan wajah Sasuke dan mendorongnya.

"B-berhenti kau! tidak akan ada ciuman di pagi hari, kau membuatku terlambat!" kesal Sakura.

 **Plaaakkk..!**

Sasuke berguling di samping Sakura, menahan jidatnya yang lumayan sakit setelah mendapat tepukan keras, ralat, sangat-sangat keras. Sakura sudah berdiri dan melihat seragamnya.

"Oh ya ampun! Sasuke, kau membuat seragamku kusut." Sakura semakin kesal.

"Baguslah, dan apa menurutmu ini tidak sakit?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk jidatnya yang mulai memerah, Sakura tidak main-main menepuk jidat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak perduli. Kau yang memulainya. Cepatlah, aku akan terlambat."

Dengan sedikit paksaan, Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, berharap dia segera bangun dari kasurnya dan segera mengantarnya. Sasuke benar-benar berat dari pada dirinya, mau di tarik bagaimana pun, Sasuke tidak bergeser sama sekali.

Setelah kegiatan konyol mereka yang saling terik-menarik. Mereka sudah berada di mobil, Sasuke hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

"Aku pikir kau akan kerja hari ini?"

"Uhm, mungkin sedikit terlambat."

"Hoo. Setidaknya kau harus mengantarku dulu."

"Hmm."

Sakura mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya, dia malas jika harus di tegur berulang kali.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mendekat ke arahnya. Kembali Sakura mendorong wajah Sasuke jauh-jauh.

"Berhenti kataku!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Ahk, baiklah." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan bersiap untuk mengantar Sakura.

Menggoda dan mengganggu Sakura di pagi hari menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Sasuke. Dia sedikit kesal dengan di paksa bangun pagi-pagi, niatnya semalam akan tidur lebih lama, tapi dia lupa harus mengantar Sakura pagi-pagi.

Mobil Sasuke sudah tiba di depan gerbang. Sakura mulai membuka sabuk pengamannya dan memanggul tasnya.

"Hei, apa yang ada di wajahmu?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum Sakura turun dari mobil.

"Apa? Ada sesuatu?" Ucap Sakura sambil meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Di sebelah sini." Ucap Sasuke menunjuk pipi kanan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke arah kaca spion yang ada di dalam mobil, matanya sibuk ke arah kaca, penasaran dengan apa yang di wajahnya.

 **Cup...~**

"Baiklah sudah hilang."

Wajah Sakura kembali merona setelah tadi pagi sudah padam, Sasuke mengerjainya lagi. Sasuke sukses mencium bibirnya sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"T-Tunggu saja pembalasanku!" Ucap Sakura, antara malu-malu bercampur kesal. Dia sudah berlari ke gerbang sekolahnya.

Sedikit tergesah-gesah, tinggal 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Sakura...!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang Sakura. Berhenti sejenak dan Sakura membalikkan badannya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dari arah parkiran, Sasori berlari dengan cepat dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasori? Tumben terlambat."

"Aku kesiangan. Hosh..hoshh.." Ucapnya. Lelah berlari. "Kau? kenapa telat juga?"

"Sasuke telat bangun."

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju kelas.

"Oh, jadi dia yang setiap hari menjemput-mengantarmu?"

"Uhm..."

"Dia sangat baik padamu yaa."

"Tentu, dia sangat baik."

"Wajar saja, dia kan suamimu."

Sakura terkejut. Dari mana Sasori tahu jika Sasuke adalah suaminya. Sakura merasa jadi tidak enak telah berbohong pada Sasori saat pertemuan pertama mereka di pesta tempo hari.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Gosip itu, ahk bukan, fakta itu sudah tersebar luas di sekolah."

"Uhm, benar juga, mereka semua sudah tahu saat Sasuke datang ke sekolah waktu-" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya, dia keceplosan dan hampir menceritakan semuanya.

Sasori mengerutkan alisnya sedikit penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Sakura, tapi dia tidak perduli dengan kelanjutan itu, wajahnya tersenyum menatap gadis berambut softpink ini, Sasori meraih tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk bergegas.

"Lagi pula, itu bukan masalah untukku. Cepatlah, kita akan terlambat."

"Eh.. tu-tunggu. Maksudnya?"

"Hei, tinggal 1 menit lagi."

"Ya ampun!"

Sakura dan Sasori segera berlari menuju kelas. Sebelum guru Iruka masuk dan mereka akan mendapat hukuman jika telat.

Kepikiran akan ucapan Sasori, dia tidak mempermasalahkan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Memikirkannya membuat Sakura semakin bingung, dia tidak paham dengan maksud ucapan Sasori.

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Sakura sudah berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu taksi. Ino dan Temari baru saja pulang ke arah yang berbeda dengan jalur rumah Sakura. Sasori, dia pamit duluan karena ada urusan penting dan dia terlihat terburu-buru.

Menunggu sedikit lama dan belum ada satu pun taksi yang lewat di depan sekolah Sakura. tiba-tiba beberapa tangan menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Suasana sekolah setelah jam pulang akan terasa sangat sunyi. Tepat pukul 5 sore gerbang akan di tutup. Masih ada sejam lagi pintu gerbang itu tertutup. Sakura tengah berdiri dan keliling beberapa teman Tayuya. Yaah, kali ini dia harus di hadapkan dengan orang yang sangat-sangat tidak memiliki kepentingan apapun untuk mengurusi kehidupannya. Tatapan malas di layangkan ke arah Tayuya, jika dia sudah bersama teman-temannya, Sakura sudah tahu jika akan terjadi hal buruk padanya lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura cuek.

"Hanya ingin menyapamu. Kau sangat sibuk dengan kedua sahabatmu dan oh, aku lupa, sekarang kau makin dekat saja dengan pangeran berambut merah di sekolah kita yaa."

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Apa mau?"

"Tidak ada Sakura, aku hanya ingin kita bersenang-senang sejenak." Ucap Tayuya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Sakura yang melihatnya rasanya ingin menampar orang yang bermuka dua ini.

"Oh, jadi membully orang itu adalah bersenang-senang. Apa mau ku buat kau berakhir di rumah sakit? Atau wajahmu yang akan ku rusak." Ancam Sakura. Dia sudah tidak perduli jika akan di skors lagi.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Aku tidak akan jahat padamu kok. Kita kan teman." Ucap Tayuya. Memegang bahu kiri Sakura dan malah di tepis oleh si pemilik bahu.

"Jika tidak ada hal yang penting, aku pulang saja."

"Tunggu Sakura. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Tayuya.

"Apa?"

Tayuya mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memiringkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Sakura. Sebuah ucapan yang di keluarkan dari mulut Tayuya membuat Sakura seakan-akan tidak bisa pergi dari ruangan kelas yang sudah kosong itu. Tatapannya sangat kesal, tapi jika dia berulah Tayuya tidak akan segan-segan dengan apa yang di ucapkannya tadi.

"Apa mau sekarang?"

Tayuya tersenyum manis di hadapan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 7 lewat 15 menit, hari sudah sangat gelap, Sasuke baru saja tiba dan mendapati rumahnya yang terasa sangat sunyi. Biasanya ada suara tv di ruang nonton atau suara seseorang yang sedang memasak dan memotong-motong sesuatu, atau kadang-kadang mereka akan berpapasan di tangga. Sedikit aneh dengan suasana rumahnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada kamar Sakura yang tertutup rapat. Mungkin saja Sakura ada di kamar. Sasuke mengetuk perlahan kamar Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau ada di kamar?"

"Kau sudah pulang?" Teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Uhm." Sasuke memutar gagang pintu dan mendapati pintu kamar Sakura terkunci. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa pintu kamarmu terkunci?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sakura. Keluarlah."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar kamar. Pergilah dari depan kamarku!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan nada suara Sakura yang terkesan sangat kesal. Apa lagi-lagi dia berbuat sesuatu yang salah. Apa gara-gara ide jahilnya tadi pagi untuk mencium Sakura membuatnya marah. Sasuke merasa bersalah jika marahnya Sakura gara-gara ulahnya tadi pagi.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu."

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau mengunci diri."

"Berhentilah berbicara, aku sedang malas."

Sakura tengah duduk di sisi ranjang. Memperhatikan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin yang tidak jauh dari kasurnya. Dirinya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Sakura merebah dirinya di kasur. Dia merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu membentak Sasuke yang hanya butuh penjelasan tentang dirinya yang mengunci pintu kamar. Sasuke mungkin khawatir padanya yang tidak biasa mengunci diri.

Hening, tidak ada lagi suara dari Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Dia sangat emosi dan salah melampiaskannya pada Sasuke. Berguling ke sisi kiri dan menutup matanya sejenak. Sakura seperti kelelahan dan dia butuh tidur.

Belum sempat Sakura memasuki alam mimpinya, terdengar lagi suara ketukan pintu.

"Sakura."

"Apa!"

"Aku lapar."

"Makan saja di luar!"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut. Dia yang biasanya akan marah jika Sasuke menawarkan makan di luar, saat ini malah menyuruh Sasuke makan di luar.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau keluar."

"Aku tidak akan keluar!"

Hening Kembali. Sakura tidak mendengarkan apapun lagi dari luar pintu kamarnya. Mungkin saja Sasuke menyerah dan memilih makan di luar. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh mengucapkan hal itu. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia tidak suka jika Sasuke makan di luar.

Sakura terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya, melirik ke arah jam dinding, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sakura tertidur dan tidak sadar jika sudah hampir tengah malam. Kembali teringat akan ucapannya pada Sasuke tadi. Dia harus meminta maaf, tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar, Sakura melirik kembali cermin dan penampilannya masih sangat berantakan.

Merasa sudah aman dan dia sedikit kelaparan, Sakura berjalan perlahan-lahan menggapai pintu kamarnya. Memutar kunci dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Di liriknya ke kanan, suasananya sepi, bahkan dari kamar Sasuke tidak terdengar apa-apa. Sakura melirik ke kiri dan matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berbaring di lantai dengan memegang perutnya.

"Sasukeee...!" Teriak histeris Sakura. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Pe-perutku sakit." Ucap Sasuke. tangannya terus saja menempel pada perutnya dan meringkuk seperti sangat kesakitan.

"Bodoh!"

Sasuke tengah duduk di ranjangnya dan bersandar pada sebuah bantal kepala di kamarnya, Sakura sudah memberinya obat magh. Sasuke belum makan dari siang hingga malam. Terbesit rasa bersalah pada Sakura. Dia seharusnya membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Tapi, tidak dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Sasuke mulai merasa enakan pada perutnya. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada Sakura. Wajah gadisnya masih tidak juga menatapnya. Antara malu atau dia sedang tidak senang hari ini. Tangan Sasuke terulur menggapai rambut dan membelainya perlahan. Tidak ada lagi rambut panjang sepingang di sana. Rambut Sakura sudah terpotong pendek sebahu dan sangat tidak rapi, masih ada beberapa bagian terlihat panjang dan pendek tak beraturan.

"Apa ini alasanmu tidak ingin keluar?"

Sakura hanya menggangguk dan masih setia pada wajahnya yang tertunduk menatap seprai Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat sangat berantakan. Aku pikir hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Ini urusanku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Ingat Sakura. kau adalah istriku, kau menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang."

"Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu. Aku masih bisa mengatasi hal ini."

Sasuke menghela napas. Istri mungilnya ini sangat keras kepala jika berbicara tentang masalahnya di sekolah. Sasuke menarik perlahan Sakura ke dalam pelukkannya. Seperti terasa ada beban yang sedikit terangkat di batin Sakura. Tangan Sakura bergerak dan membalas pelukkan Sasuke. menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada suaminya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pindah sekolah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin pindah."

"Mereka akan mengerjaimu lagi."

"Tenanglah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan mereka. Dengar Sasuke, sebelum kita bertemu, aku sudah seperti ini."

"Sakura-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh, ini bukan masalah besar." Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukkan pada Sasuke. Sejujurnya dia sangat sedih dengan rambutnya yang sudah sangat lama di rawatnya di potong asal-asalan oleh Tayuya dan teman-temannya. Sakura merasa ini bukan masalah besar. Dia perlu melindungi kedua sahabatnya dan Sasori yang mulai di anggapnya sebagai teman baik.

"Baiklah. Besok rambutmu harus di rapikan."

Sakura hanya menggangguk. Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkan perasaan sedihnya saat ini.

"Apa kau lapar? Maaf sudah membentakmu tadi." Ucap Sakura. melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Uhm... mungkin dengan memakanmu akan membuatku kenyang." Ucap Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

 **Bughh...!**

"Ja-jangan macam-macam padaku."

"Sa..ku..ra...! jangan memperagakan ekskul mu padaku." Ucap Sasuke kesal dan menahan sakit di perutnya. Baru saja sakit maghnya hilang, sekarang sakit dari tinjuk Sakura menjalar ke seluruh perutnya.

"Ayo cepat ke dapur, aku juga sudah sangat lapar." Ucap Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang untung saja masih utuh.

Sudah tepat pukul 12 malam, mereka baru saja memulai makan malamnya, meskipun ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama kelaparan. Suasananya sedikit sunyi, membuat Sakura bosan dan malah menendang-nendang kaki Sasuke di bawa meja. Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah Sakura, baru saja perutnya mendapat hadiah, sekarang Sakura iseng dengan menendang-nendang kakinya. Gadis di hadapannya tidak juga mengindahkan pandangan kesalnya, dia malah semakin asik dan sesekali tertawa. Kemudian Sakura menceritakan apapun yang terjadi di sekolahnya kecuali pada bagian rambutnya di potong, Sakura tidak menceritakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru tiba di kelasnya. Seluruh mata murid-murid tertuju padanya. menurut mereka, Sakura terlihat berbeda dengan rambut pendeknya, lebih terlihat manis dan imut. Sakura tidak memperdulikan tatapan mereka dan segera menghampiri kursinya.

"Sakura! Ada apa dengan rambutmu!" Ucap Temari, terlihat khawatir.

"Apa cocok denganku? Aku hanya ingin merubah penampilan."

"Cocok aja sih, hanya saja, aku pikir kau tidak pernah ingin memotongnya."

"Tenanglah ini akan panjang juga kok nantinya."

"SAKURA...! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA PADAMU! KATAKAN PADAKU SEKARANG!" Teriak Ino yang baru masuk dan berlari tergesah-gesah ke arah Sakura.

"Pegawai salon." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Oh, baiklah." Ino menjadi tenang dan duduk di kursinya.

"Aku kira seseorang sedang mengerjaimu lagi dan membuatmu harus memotong rambut."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok. hehehe."

Temari menatap ke arah Sakura. Sepertinya ada hal yang Sakura sembunyikan dari mereka. Sedikit mengganjal di pikiran Temari jika Sakura tiba-tiba memotong rambutnya. Sejak mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Sakura sudah mengatakan jika dia sangat suka dengan rambutnya dan tidak akan memotongnya apapun yang terjadi, dia akan tetap merawat rambutnya.

"Aku rasa kau bertambah cantik dengan potongan rambut itu." Ucap Sasori yang juga baru masuk kelas.

"Kau bisa saja Sasori." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Salah, seharusnya itu kau mengucapkan. 'Terima kasih, Sasori' Naah seperti itu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sasori."

"Nah itu baru benar."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sasori. Ini hanya rambut dan tidak akan masalah untuk Sakura. Kejadian kemarin saat di kelas tidak perlu di ketahui oleh mereka. Sakura cukup mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat jika sedang mendapat masalah dengan Tayuya. Si ratu bully di konoha gakuen.

"Hei, aku punya empat tiket ke taman hiburan, ada yang mau ikut?" ucap Sasori.

"Aku ti-"

"Kami ikut!" ucap Ino memotong kalimat Temari.

"Ino!" Ucap Temari sedikit kesal dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba menyetujuinya.

"Mungkin sedikit hiburan di hari minggu akan lebih baik. Kita bisa pergi bersama, bagaimana Sakura?" Ucap Ino senang.

"Aku..., ikut kalian saja."

"Oke, hari minggu, jam 10 pagi, aku tunggu kalian di gerbang masuk." Ucap Sasori.

Temari melipat tangannya dan mendengus kesal. Mau tidak mau dia harus ikut. Sakura dan Ino pergi, dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke sudah mencium aroma yang sedap dari arah dapur. Seperti biasa Sasuke akan pulang malam dan dia jarang lembur. Sedikit gerah dan Sasuke memilih untuk naik ke kamarnya sebelum ke dapur dan menyapa Sakura.

"Apa yang kau masak?"

Sakura terkejut dengan seseorang yag sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan melirik lewat sisi kanan Sakura.

"S-steak. Mu-mungkin sebaiknya kita makan daging hari ini." Sakura gugup setengah mati dan wajahnya merona.

"Uhm..."

"Bi-bisakah kau menunggu di meja makan?"

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar manis di pinggang Sakura. Berjalan dengan sedikit malas, tapi dia harus menunggu dan tidak boleh mengganggu Sakura yang sedang menyajikan makanan di piring.

Makan malam bersama dengan suasana yang tenang. Mata Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura. Dia cukup suka dengan rambut Sakura yang pendek. Tidak mengubah wajahnya yang terlihat semakin imut.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tatapan tajam di layangkan ke arah Sasuke. Nada suara Sakura terdengar sedikit galak. Sakura hanya berusaha menghilangkan wajah paniknya. Dia sadar jika Sasuke terus-terusan saja menatapnya.

"Aku suka penampilan barumu."

Wajah Sakura merona dan tatapan tajam itu hilang entah kemana, dia sangat malu menatap Sasuke sekarang.

"Be-begitu yaa. Mungkin kau perlu penampilan baru juga." Ucap Sakura.

"Penampilan baru?"

"Iya. Rambutmu mungkin di potong sedikit akan terlihat bagus."

Sasuke memegang rambutnya dan lumayan panjang pada bagian sampingnya.

"Tidak usah, aku suka rambutku seperti ini."

Sakura jadi cemberut. Sasuke tidak ingin memotong rambutnya, bagaimana pun juga. Padahal pria di usianya lebih senang dengan rambut cepak atau rambut yang rapi dengan di beri pomade. Sasuke berpenampilan seperti anak remaja dengan membiarkan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang, apa lagi dengan style dongker seperti itu. Sakura masih merasa gatal untuk meluruskan yang mencuat kebelakang.

Makan malam berakhir, Sasuke membantu Sakura membersihkan alat masak dan beberapa piring yang kotor.

"Hari minggu aku libur, apa kau ingin ke sesuatu tempat?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali saja. Aku sudah ada rencana duluan bersama sahabatku."

"Uhm. Baiklah."

Beberapa menit berlalu, dapur sudah bersih dan semuanya sudah beres. Sakura bergegas ke kamarnya, dia hampir lupa jika ada tugas untuk besok, sedikit terburu-buru Sakura berjalan cepat dan sudah menaiki tangga.

"Sakura.",

Sakura berhenti menaiki tangga dan kembali turun perlahan, berjalan sedikit gugup dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menunggunya di bawah tangga.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa ada tugas lagi?"

"Iya. Tapi, aku bisa selesaikan kok."

"Hmm."

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke memandangi Sakura cukup lama, membuat Sakura menjadi malu kembali untuk menatap mata Sasuke, seakan-akan dia terhipnotis akan pesona seorang Uchiha. Wajah Sasuke mendekat. Sakura mulai paham akan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke. Sedikit takut, Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Semangat untuk tugasnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, hanya jidatnya tadi yang di sentuh oleh dua jari Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah menghilang dan wajahnya memerah sendiri. Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke tidak menciumnya. Sakura menutup wajahnya, malu. Sedikit konyol dengan pikiran yang terlintas jika Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Sakura tertawa hambar dan berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah konyolnya.

Sasuke sudah berada di ruang kerjanya. Dia tidak jadi mencium Sakura. Wajah takut masih menghiasi gadisnya itu. Sasuke harus bersabar dan tidak ingin memaksakan keinginannya pada Sakura. Dia harus menunggu saat Sakura siap, meskipun dia sudah mendapat ijin, tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah takutnya. Sasuke menghela napas dan mulai sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda saat di kantornya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu pukul 09:30, Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Sasuke, aku pergi yaa." Ucap Sakura saat mendapati Sasuke yang sedang membaca koran pagi di ruang tengah.

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa?"

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menunggu Sasuke yang sedang menghampirinya. Sasuke berdiri tegap dan membuat Sakura sedikit malas harus menatapnya ke atas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura ulang.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai lipstik semenor ini." Ucap Sasuke dan malah menghapus lipstik Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Jangan menggunakannya lagi. Aku akan melarangmu keluar jika kau masih menggunakannya"

Sakura sangat kesal dan harus kembali ke kamarnya untuk memperbaiki lipstiknya yang sudah terhapus dan mengenai pipinya sedikit.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura sudah turun, dia benar-benar menghapus lipstiknya. Sasuke akan menahannya jika dia masih menggunakan lipstik yang berwarna merah itu.

"Tunggu."

"Apa lagi Sasuke? Aku sudah menghapusnya."

"Berbalik."

"Untuk ap-"

"Berbalik." Perintah Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan yang malas, Sakura berbalik.

"Kembali ke depan."

Sakura kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Pakaianmu terlalu pendek, ganti yang lain."

"Sasuke!"

"Ganti."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan kembali ke kamar untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke benar-benar tukang memerintah. Dressnya yang sepaha di minta untuk di ganti, padahal itu adalah dress kesukaannya.

Sakura turun dan berhenti tidak jauh di depan Sasuke. Tanpa di perintah, Sakura berbalik dan malah berputar dengan wajah cemberutnya. Sasuke harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menertawai wajah Sakura yang terlihat menggemaskan. Kali ini dress putih selutut dengan cardigan berwarna merah.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Sasuke bodoh!" Umpat Sakura dan berlari keluar.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap pintu rumahnya yang tidak di tutup. Sakura sangat kesal dengan semua tegurannya, tapi apapun teguran Sasuke, Sakura mengikuti apa yang di perintah Sasuke. Berjalan perlahan dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Gadisnya benar-benar lucu jika di ganggu. Wajah cemberut dan kesalnya membuat Sasuke semakin menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah pukul 10:05, Sakura telat. Dengan terburu-buru dia berlari dan menuju Temari, Ino, dan Sasori yang sudah sejak tadi menunggunya.

"Ma-maaf, aku telat."

"Apa Sasuke melarangmu pergi?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melupakan sesuatu dan harus kembali, hehehe." Bohong Sakura.

Liburan bersama sahabat di hari minggu, cukup membuat Sakura menghilangkan kekesalannya dengan teguran-teguran Sasuke sebelum dia pergi. Sasori menawarkan beberapa wahana dan Sakura mengikutnya. Di sisi lain, Temari terus mengawasi Sasori yang berusaha dekat dengan Sakura. Seperti, menghalangi tangan Sasori saat ingin merangkul bahu Sakura. Menarik Sakura saat Sasori ingin menggenggam tangan Sakura dan melap lebih dulu mulut Sakura yang sedikit blepotan dengan noda makanan. Ino memperhatikan semua itu dan membuatnya harus menahan tawa. Temari seperti kaki tangan Sasuke yang akan selalu menjaga Sakura.

Mereka selesai dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sasori menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura. Sebelum mereka pergi, Temari kembali memperingati Sasori untuk mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya dan jangan membawanya kemana pun selain ke rumahnya. Sasori tersenyum dan meng-iya-kan apapun perintah Temari.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Sakura sudah sampai dan turun perlahan dari motor Sasori.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, jika kalian tidak ikut, tiketku akan hangus begitu saja."

"Baiklah, aku pikir kita perlu sama-sama berterima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Oke. Aku setuju dengan itu. Kapan-kapan kita bisa pergi bersama lagi?'

"Tentu. Jika ada waktu kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Sip. Aku tunggu waktu itu. Dah." Ucap Sasori dan segera melajukan motornya ke arah jalanan. Sakura melambaikan tangan hingga Sasori tidak melihatnya lagi.

Sedikit lelah. Sakura cepak berteriak dan tertawa saat bermain di taman hiburan.

Di bukanya perlahan pintu dan mengintip ke sana ke mari. Dia ingat saat pergi, wajahnya sangat kesal dan bahkan mengatakan 'bodoh' pada Sasuke. Dia takut jika Sasuke marah dan mungkin akan memberinya hukuman seperti anak kecil yang selalu membangkang. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Untuk apa dia berpikir tentang hukuman, dia bukan anak-anak lagi, jika Sasuke akan menghukumnya Sakura sudah siap untuk memukul Sasuke keras-keras. Semua rencananya sudah di pikirkan matang-matang.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sakura terkejut sendiri mendapati seseorang yang berbicara di belakangnya, suara bariton milik satu-satunya pria yang tinggal bersamanya. Sedikit aneh dengan cara jalan masuk Sakura ke dalam, seperti pencuri yang mengendap-ngendap.

"Sakura."

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. "S-Sasuke, hehehehe, maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

"Kau seperti pencuri berjalan seperti itu."

"Hanya waspada saja kok."

"Tidak ada orang yang berbahaya di rumah ini Sakura."

 _Satu-satunya orang yang berbahaya di rumah adalah kau, Sasuke._

Sakura sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke menatapnya dan sadar jika Sakura sedang melamun.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun."

"Tidak, tidak kok."

"Aku dengar suara motor tadi. Siapa?"

"Sasori mengantarku pulang."

"Oh."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sedikit kecewa. Dia merasa Sakura tidak mendengar larangannya untuk tidak bergaul atau dekat dengan Sasori yang memiliki beberapa rahasia yang Sasuke sudah ketahui. Sakura lupa, jika jarak rumah dan depan gerbang itu jauh. Sasuke tidak mendengar suara motor, dia melihatnya dari jendela di lantai dua.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura merasa jadi sedikit aneh. Sasuke seharusnya menjadi cerewet, tapi tidak, Sasuke begitu tenang dan wajah datarnya yang sulit terbaca oleh Sakura. Merasa aman-aman saja, Sakura bergegas ke kamarnya, dia butuh istirahat sebelum menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Sasuke.

Malam makan bersama yang terasa sunyi, bukan karena ini sudah tengah malam, tapi tidak ada pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura merasa seperti sedang makan sendirian. Sasuke tidak melirik ke arahnya dan fokus pada makannya.

"Sasuke, aku-"

"Maaf, aku duluan, aku sudah selesai." Ucap Sasuke. Dia sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan menyimpan piring kotornya di westafel. Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke sudah menghilang dan sepertinya menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sakura merasa jadi aneh sendiri, seperti dia sedang di jauh oleh Sasuke. Berpikir tentang apa kesalahannya, tapi Sakura tidak perduli, mungkin Sasuke benar-benar sibuk.

Menghabiskan makan malamnya dalam diam, Sakura membersihkan piring sendirian dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Di lirik sejenak ke arah ruangan kerja Sasuke, serasa ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ingin berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Sakura kembali berjalan dan masuk ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari terakhir, Sakura merasa kesepian. Sasuke memang ada di rumah, tapi dia selalu saja berada di ruangan kerjanya. Tidak ada sapaan, tidak ada yang mengganggunya di pagi hari, tidak ada usapan lembut di puncuk kepalanya, tidak ada yang akan memeluknya jika sedang sedih, tidak ada yang berusaha untuk menciumnya meskipun dapat pukulan keras dan penolakan. Sasuke berubah total. Sakit dan sedih, perasaan Sakura mulai kacau saat ini, bahkan dia kadang terlihat melamun di sekolah dan harus di tegur Sasori, Temari, atau Ino. Sakura akan menjawabnya dengan santai jika dia sedang tidak dalam masalah.

Jam 9 malam. Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya. Ketukan pelan di arah pintunya. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajah Sakura terlihat sedih. Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Dia mungkin sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi, hukuman seperti ini yang cocok untuk Sakura. Dia tidak mendengar teguran Sasuke untuk menjauhi Sasori.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke cuek dan terkesan dingin.

"Aku membencimu!" Tegas Sakura.

 **BLAAMM...!**

Sakura langsung menutup pintu Sasuke dengan membantingnya Sangat keras, sampai-sampai foto pernikahan yang terpajang di dinding bergoyang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi... yeeey,

author mau bilang apa yaa. uhm, mau curhat ndak penting aja. pas udah update chapter 5 tiba-tiba semua review di chap 5 nggak ada yang ke baca TT^TT *nangis bombai* sampe-sampe author curhat ke author lain dan meminta solusi, cuman di saranin buka lewat email, jadi author sudah baca beberapa review lewat email, terus beberapa hari kemudian, berselang dua hari kayaknya, author udah bisa lihat review lagi... *nangis bahagia* makasih yang sudah review lewat inbox, author akan balas juga di sini.

mungkin ini sudah masuk konflik yaa. masih ada yang nanya LEMON ? author bingung buat lemon. serius, yaah, author nggak bisa janji apa-apa. tunggu aja next chapternya nanti gimana, pliss jangan goyahkan pertahanan author untuk tidak membuat LEMON *ditendang rame-rame ama reader* hahahah, tapi jujur auhtor belum pernah buat Fic lemon, mungkin yang "punishmen" mungkin dikit ada lemonnya, tpi nggk tahu lemon apa nggak itu tuh, hahaha, loh, bacotnya kebanyakan, ya udah deh, moga senang, bahagia, dan senyum-senyum gaje pas baca fic ini XD jangan baper yaaa...~

* * *

 **~ Balas Review ~**

Mustika447 : udah update yaa.., sepertinya cuman kamu yang nge-respon curhatan author yang pas di chapter 5, bisa di jadiin film nih "the lost review chapter 5" hahahahaha, terima kasih. ^_^

Cherrynia Uchiha : Hahaha ups, chapter ini ada konfliknya XD

innerene : aduh, manis-manis mulu, sekali-sekali pahit yaa, selamat membaca chapter ini XD

meganeko-chan : Terima kasih, author udah berusaha update kilat di kala sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

Niayuki : Update..~

echaNM : udah masuk konflik yaaa

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : konfliknya yang wajar-wajar aja kok, author nggak bikin konflik yang lebay membahana, hahahahah, maaf baru bisa update

ONE AY : Lanjuut yuukk...~

fansanime : konfliknya biasa aja kok, sekarang baru masuk niih,

OntokkiRoyLee : yaaah, author kesal ama saku yang belum nyadar juga, hehehhe, konfliknya yaah yang wajar aja nanti..

Hyuugadevit-Chery : beeeh... *kabur* sudah update yaa., meskipun dikit lama XD

Kiki Kim : *kasiin jeruk nipis* hahahahhaa *di tabok reader*

raizel's wife : Hai lagi... ^_^ heheheeh, iya, Sasuke udah berubah semenjak hatinya kecantol Sakura, eeeaaaa...~ terima kasih untuk semangatnya, udah update yaa...

Dobe Amaa-chan : bisa iya bisa tidak hehehehe.., nggak kok, Sasu normal. Saku aja yang terlalu muda, hahahah Hayo ngaku salah siapa coba *author ngumpet*

Uchiharunoo : manisnya kebanyakan, ini reader lain udah penasaran ama konfliknya, heheheheh, tapi tetap di bikin manis kok.

sjxjs : author suka balas review, soalnya biar lebih akrab ama readernya, hehehe, jadi seperti ada saling berbagi cerita dan pendapat, jadi serasa sedang ngobrol bareng, hehehehe. author terinspari dari anime itu, soalnya sudah kangen dengan animenya. kangen lihat usui... okey deh, udah update yaaa

donat bunder : Terima kasih udah sempat membaca lagi dan mereview, XD tentang sarada? uhm, author belum bisa memahami tentang dia, jadi masih susah untuk membuat fic tentang dia.., hehehe, yaak, semoga author bisa buat fic tentang sarada. author lumayan suka dengan anak itu. hehehehe.

kHaLerie Hikari : Baru bisa update.. *guling-guling di aspal*

teeeneji : kejelekan sasu? sepertinya author udah buatin kejelekannya deeh, apa nggak terasa yaa, sikap jeleknya hehehehe.

Mitsuki Uchiha : sudah update

Jeremy Liaz Toner : sudah update, Lemon? *kasih reader lemon* XD

Jamurlumutan462 : update.. update.. senyum-senyum giginya kering loh XD

wowwoh (geegee) : eeaaa...~ author nunggu saku nyadar, hahahahaha, (padahal author udah tahu alurnya) XD

Euri-chan : update...

Alzena Ridasmara : udah lanjut niih..

williewillydoo : hahaha, di chapter ini ada konflik pffffff

Misa safitri3 : update

Niayuki ; udah nih udah lanjut... author berasa di teror XD

dinarock35 : Makasih..., update!

Avery Emmeline : makasih udah review kembali. wiiih, udah mau hiatus aja... hahahaha, author masih penasaran dengan gel itu, hahaha bisa berdiri dengan kokoh begitu yaa rambut si sasu XD

zarachan : yak lanjuutt..

mutiarachand07 : niih, author udah update-in...

annissa cm : author udah lanjutin niih. kamu review di waktu yang tepat, karena author pas baca review terakhir dan pas banget mau update XD

* * *

Sudah? sudah ? sudah semuanyaa?

oke deh, sampai jumpa di next chapter lagi...~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save no LEMON yaa...

Sasuke 25 tahun / Sakura 16 tahun

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 07]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membuangnya dirinya di kasur, yang seharusnya dia mengatakan. 'Apa kau marah padaku?' dan malah yang keluar adalah 'Aku membencimu!'. Sakura memeluk bantal gulingnya erat-erat, dia merasa bodoh sekarang. Apa suasana seperti di gunung es akan di rasakannya terus-menerus. Sakura merasa Sasuke membencinya. Dia benar-benar sangat jauh dan sulit untuk di gapai Sakura.

Sakura merasakan sakit pada hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja dia menangis dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan shower dan menangis di sana, dia tidak ingin Sasuke mendengar suaranya. Kembali kepikiran, untuk apa dia menangis. Sakura merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, jika Sasuke menjauhinya itu bukan masalah besar, bukan? Sasuke tidak memiliki hak apa-apa untuk membuatnya bersedih atau menyakitinya. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, mana mungkin dia menyukai Sasuke. Apa perasaan sakitnya ini karena Sasuke menjauhinya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari, Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura. Mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil. Sakura hanya terdiam. Saat membuat sarapan pun, Sakura tidak berbicara apa-apa. Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura yang seakan-akan pikirannya entah kemana, tatapannya kosong, dia seperti melamun. Sorot mata Sasuke terfokus pada wajah Sakura. Wajahnya tidak berseri-seri seperti biasanya, terlihat padam dan matanya sedikit bengkak. Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah sudah membuat Sakura menangis. Dia merasa perlu mengakhiri hukuman ini, yaah, mungkin setelah dia pulang kerja.

Mobil sedan hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang. Sakura membuka sabuk pengamannya, menatap sejenak ke arah Sasuke yang tidak juga menatapnya balik. Tatapan Sasuke fokus ke depan. Sakura menghela napas dan turun dari mobil tanpa ucapan apapun. Sakura sudah berjalan masuk ke gerbang dan tatapan Sasuke beralih ke arahnya. Mungkin jika Sakura tahu dia sedang di hukum, Sasuke harus siap-siap mendapat pukulan keras dari Sakura. Mobil sedan itu kembali melaju ke jalan raya.

Sakura berjalan dengan malas ke arah kelasnya. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bersahabat, dia terlihat ogah-ogahan untuk berjalan.

"Pagi, Sakura." Ucap Ino berlari dari arah belakang dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Pagi." Ucap Sakura dengan nada datar dan tidak berniat menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu aneh sekali? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu sedikit pucat, apa ke UKS saja?"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak sakit kok Ino."

"Hei, jangan cuman tinggal diam di koridor, kalian akan telat." Ucap Temari yang juga baru datang.

"Temari, sepertinya Sakura tidak baik-baik saja."

"Kalian apa-apaan sih, aku tidak sakit kok. Ayolah, nanti kita telat masuk." Ucap Sakura. memperlihatkan wajah cerianya, dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Ino dan Temari, setelah itu, wajahnya berubah kembali lagi, datar dan tatapan yang kosong.

Ino dan Temari saling berpandangan, mungkin cuma perasaan mereka saja. Sakura terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Ino dan Temari tiba-tiba mulai berlari ke arah Sakura, tapi lumayan jauh. Mereka tidak akan sempat menahan Sakura.

"Hei, jangan melamun." Ucap Sasori yang langsung menarik pelan lengan Sakura untuk menjauhkannya dari tembok kelas.

Sakura kaget, dia sendiri tidak sadar jika ada tembok besar yang sedang berada di depannya.

"Sa-Sasori."

"Ada apa? Kau melamun sambil berjalan, apa tembok ini tidak cukup besar untuk penglihatanmu?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Maaf." Ucap Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ya ampun, kau hampir menabrak tembok ini." Ucap Ino.

"Biar kami yang membawanya ke kelas." Ucap Temari dan menarik lengan Sakura dari genggaman Sasori.

Mereka bertiga berjalan di depan dan susul Sasori dari belakang. Sasori merasa ada yang aneh pada Sakura, akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun dan jarang berbicara. Wajah cerianya menghilang. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu Sakura, apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara apapun, bahkan kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Temari tidak juga mengetahui apapun. Sakura adalah tipe orang yang pintar untuk menyembunyikan rahasianya sendiri.

Kelas berakhir. Ino dan Temari tak kunjung mendapat cerita apapun dari Sakura. Mereka menghela napas sejenak dan berpamitan dengan Sakura.

Sebuah motor sport putih melaju ke arah Sakura dan berhenti pas di hadapan Sakura.

"Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak pernah repot jika harus mengantarmu."

Sasori memberikan helm ke arah Sakura. Detik berikutnya, motor Sasori sudah melaju ke arah jalan raya. Tidak jauh dari motor Sasori, sebuah mobil silver mengikuti mereka dari arah belakang.

"Sasori."

"Ya?"

"Bisa membawaku ke suatu tempat, terserah kemana saja, aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Uhm, baiklah."

Sasori mengubah arah jalannya menuju apartemennya. Sasori membawa Sakura ke sana.

Mereka tiba di sebuah apartemen yang mewah. Motor Sasori sudah terparkir di basement. Mereka menaiki lif dan naik ke lantai 15. Kamar nomer 2204. Sasori mengambil kunci di sakunya dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang di istana kecilku." Ucap Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum dan masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam di dominasi dengan warna putih. Sasori sepertinya suka dengan yang berwarna putih. Motornya juga memiliki warna yang sama.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Sakura duduk di sofa dan masih sibuk memperhatikan apartemen Sasori yang bisa di bilang sangat rapi untuk seorang pria, dia lupa Sasuke juga adalah seorang pria dan dia sangat menjaga kerapian di rumah mereka. mengingatnya kembali membuat wajah Sakura menjadi sedih.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tidak Sasori, aku tidak punya masalah."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak ingin membahas apapun tentang Sasuke saat ini.

"Apa kau tinggal sendirian?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya. Tapi ayah dan kakakku akan datang ke sini, biasanya sebulan sekali."

"Uhm. Jadi mereka meninggalkanmu di Konoha sendirian."

"Yaa, begitulah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pindah-pindah kota."

"Pindah-pindah kota? Apa kau tidak pernah menetap lama di satu kota?"

"Kadang-kadang, tapi mungkin di kota ini aku akan tinggal lama."

"Jadi, kau selama ini pindah-pindah sekolah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan tetap melanjutkan sekolahku. Menurutku sekolah adalah tempat yang paling menarik."

"Pacarmu?"

"Pacar? Tidak Sakura, aku tidak memiliki pacar, aku masih single kok."

"Apa tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu."

"yaa... semuanya menarik perhatianku"

"Benarkah? Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya pangeran di sekolah, kata beberapa murid di sana."

"Hahahahaha, pangeran? Apa memakai kuda putih, oh iya, motorku berwarna putih yaa. Hahaha." Ucap Sasori, merasa ini sangat lucu. Dia di cap pangeran di konoha gakuen.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasori yang terus saja tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Sasori merasa hal itu konyol dan membuatnya tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Ahk, baiklah, biarkan saja mereka mengatakan hal itu. Mau minum sesuatu? Teh, kopi, jus, atau kau ingin minuman bersoda?"

"Minuman bersoda, berapa pun yang kau punya dan yang dingin."

"Apa kau sedang kehausan?"

"Mungkin."

"Tunggu yaa, akan ku ambilkan."

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya dan kepalanya ke sofa. Dia butuh istirahat. Sedikit lelah dan semalaman dia kesulitan untuk tidur, untung saja tidak terlambat di pagi hari. Kembali matanya melirik ke seluruh ruang tamu Sasori. Tapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sasori keluar membawa 5 kaleng minuman bersoda non alkohol dan menaruhnya di meja. Sasori duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Kau sakit?"

"Sakit? Aku tidak sakit."

"Wajahmu lumayan pucat."

"Mungkin perasaanmu saja."

Sakura mengambil sekaleng, membuka dan meneguknya beberapa kali.

"Mungkin hanya di sini saja aku bisa minum soda, di rumah Sasuke akan melarangku jika meminumnya."

"Pria yang perhatian."

"Aku tidak suka. Dia terlalu banyak melarang beberapa hal padaku. Aku malas untuk bertemu dengannya." Sakura meneguknya kembali.

"Apa ada masalah antara kalian?"

Sakura hampir menyemburkan minumannya.

"T-tidak, aku tidak ada masalah dengannya."

"Di sini hanya kita berdua. Kau bebas mengatakan apapun."

Sakura terdiam. tangannya memainkan kaleng sodanya dan sorot matanya menjadi kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke marah padaku. Dia seperti menjauh." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sudah menanyakannya?"

Sakura menaruh kalengnya di atas meja dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kami tidak pernah berbicara dan aku malah berucap 'benci' padanya. Apa aku salah?"

"Tentu. Seharusnya kau berbicara dengannya, katakan alasannya, kenapa dia marah padamu. Jika kalian tidak berbicara, kalian akan seperti ini terus."

Sakura menurunkan tangannya menatap ke arah Sasori.

"Ini sulit, Sasori. Apa yang ingin ku ucapkan dan yang keluar adalah kata-kata kasar. Mungkin sekarang ini dia semakin benci padaku."

"Latihan berbicara? Apa mau aku bantu."

"Tidak usah Sasori, aku sedang malas." Sakura kembali meneguk minumannya hingga habis. Kaleng kedua, Sakura meminumnya lagi beberapa kali, meneguk dan berhenti, kembali Sakura meneguknya hingga habis. kaleng ketiga. Sasori menjauhkan kaleng itu dari Sakura.

"Perutmu akan kena masalah jika kau meminumnya secara berlebihan."

"Tidak Sasori, berikan padaku."

"Sudah cukup Sakura. kau tidak boleh meminumnya."

"Aku benar-benar kehausan."

"Tidak akan. Sebaiknya kau minum air mineral saja."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Sakura."

"Aku benci padanya."

Sasori terdiam dan menghela napas sejenak. Sakura adalah tipe orang yang keras kepala. Sasori sendiri bingung untuk membuat Sakura tenang.

"Jika kau tidak memberikan kaleng itu, kau juga akan ku benci." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Kaleng terakhir dan kau akan berhenti."

"Iya-iya. Kemari kan cepat."

Sasori memberikan kaleng ketiga Sakura. meneguknya beberapa kali hingga habis. Sakura mulai merasa tidak enak pada perutnya. Sasuke sudah melarangnya untuk meminum minuman bersoda dan Sakura tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh toiletmu."

"Di sebelah sana." Sasori menunjukkan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna coklat. Sakura terburu-buru masuk ke toilet dan benar saja, perutnya sudah tidak tahan dengan soda-soda itu, Sakura memuntahkan semua soda yang di minumnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke, kau tidak boleh meminumnya." Teriak Sasori dari arah ruang tamu saat mendengar suara muntah Sakura.

Sakura membuang muka tidak perduli dengan kata-kata Sasori.

"Aku lapar, mau keluar untuk membeli suatu?"

"Tidak usah, mana dapurmu? Apa bahan-bahanmu lengkap?"

"Mungkin tidak selengkap dapurmu, tapi setidaknya ada beberapa bahan yang bisa di masak. Aku jarang masak, kakakku yang menaruhnya"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan."

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Tentu."

Sakura mulai memasak. Sasori berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Sasori baru mengetahui hal ini, Sakura bisa memasak, dia pikir Sakura hanya gadis galak yang sulit beradaptasi dengan dapur.

Setengah jam berlalu. Beberapa hidangan sudah tertata di meja makan. Sangat harum dan membuat Sasori tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya.

"Apa sesuai lidahmu?"

"Uhm, enak, aku suka masakanmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Ahk, aku jadi iri dengan Sasuke, dia setiap hari memakan masakanmu."

"Hahahaha, apaan sih. Jika aku tidak masak, Sasuke akan makan apa. Aku tidak suka dia makan di luar." Sakura menutup mulut. Dia keceplosan sendiri.

"Tidak perlu kau tutupi, dia suamimu dan wajar saja."

Sakura tertunduk malu dan mulai ikut makan. Sesekali Sakura akan bercerita pada Sasori. Sakura merindukan Sasuke yang mendengarnya bercerita setiap mereka makan bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sudah pulang dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Suasana rumah kembali sepi, jika seperti ini, Sakura selalu berada di kamarnya.

Sasuke sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia akan berbicara dengan Sakura dan menghentikan hukuman yang membuatnya ikut merasa menderita sendiri. Dia sangat rindu menyentuh Sakura dan mengganggunya.

Ketukan beberapa kali dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Sakura. Sasuke memutar gagang pintu dan tidak terkunci. Membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sakura dan melirik ke seluruh ruangan. Mata Sasuke tertuju pada gadisnya yang sudah tertidur nyenyak di kasur. Dia sudah tidur di jam segini. Tidak biasanya. Sasuke masuk dan berdiri di sisi ranjang Sakura. menatap istrinya yang terlihat kelelahan dan sepertinya dia selalu bersedih. Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura dengan pelan, berharap Sakura tidak bangun. Tangannya mengusap pipi dan membelai perlahan rambut Sakura.

"Sasuke...~"

Sasuke terkejut dan langsung menarik tangannya. Tidak, Sakura tidak bangun, dia hanya mengigau dan masih tertidur. Sasuke menatapnya cukup lama, memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura. Merindukan bibir mungil istrinya. Menciumnya cukup lama dan sedikit melumatnya pelan, dia masih hati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan Sakura. Sasuke segera menyudahinya dan menjauhi Sakura, dia tidak ingin terbawa suasana lagi dan malah akan menuntut lebih di saat Sakura masih tertidur. Sasuke bergegas keluar dan menutup pelan pintu kamar Sakura.

Keesokan paginya. Sakura bangun tepat waktu, sedikit malas tapi dia harus bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Menguap perlahan dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Sasori mengantarnya pulang setelah mereka makan bersama. Sedikit lebih lega saat Sakura menceritakannya pada Sasori, mungkin dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengar keluh kesalnya. Dia tidak ingin menceritakannya pada Ino dan Temari, mereka akan menceramahi Sakura habis-habisan. Mereka seperti kubu Sasuke yang lebih mendukung Sasuke dari pada dia.

Berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandi. Sejenak memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin. Sakura menyadari wajahnya yang terlihat lebih kusut dari biasanya. Sikap Sasuke sepertinya sangat berpengaruh padanya. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh, apa seekor serangga diam-diam menggigit bibirnya, seperti terlihat sedikit bengkak pada bibir bawahnya. Tapi jika serangga, bibirnya akan memerah, yang ada hanya bengkak saja. Sakura mengabaikannya dan mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Sarapan bersama dan Sakura terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat. Sasuke yang ingin menyapanya duluan malah menjadi gengsi dan tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa. Keinginannya semalam untuk berbicara menghilang begitu saja. Dia merasa Sakura yang harus menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf padanya.

Sarapan pagi berakhir dengan tidak adanya pembicaraan apa-apa. Sasuke menjadi ogah-ogahan dan Sakura merasa seperti sedang di kutub utara. Sikap Sasuke semakin dingin padanya.

Sepulang sekolah Sakura merengek pada Sasori untuk mengajaknya lagi ke apartemennya, di sana ada PS3 dan membuat Sakura betah berlama-lama. Kebiasaannya bermain game kembali, sedikit risih dengan Sasuke yang melarangnya sering-sering bermain game, Sakura harus selalu belajar dan kadang mendapat teguran keras dari Sasuke.

Sudah sore hari dan pandangan Sakura tidak lepas dari layar tv dan tangannya yang sibuk menekan-nekan tombol. Sasori duduk di sofa dan hanya sebagai penonton.

"Sudah sore, jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Sasuke akan mencarimu."

"Dia pulang malam."

"Sakura."

"Ap- hmm! Hmm!"

Dengan sangat keras Sakura mendorong Sasori untuk menjauh darinya. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan Sasori yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan paksa dan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya." Ucap Sasori dan tersenyum di depan Sakura. Lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ahk, sudahlah, aku bosan menunggumu Sakura. Apa kau tidak bisa peka sedikit saja?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, meskipun kau sudah memiliki suami, lagi pula kau tidak pernah menganggapnya suamimu kan, Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut menatap Sasori, seakan-akan dia bukan Sasori seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sasori, aku menganggapmu teman, teman baik."

"Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu teman, Sakura."

Sakura mulai merasa tidak suka dengan suasana ini, tatapan Sasori berubah dan membuatnya mulai ketakutan.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Ucap Sakura dan berjalan mengambil tasnya.

Sasori tidak tinggal diam dan malah merangkul perut Sakura dan menahanya untuk pergi.

"S-Sasori! lepas!" Teriak Sakura.

"Sebentar saja."

Sakura merasa aneh pada bagian lehernya yang ternyata sudah di kecup dan sedikit ada gigitan di sana membuatnya sedikit berdarah. Sakura merontah-rontah dan sekali rangkulan Sasori melonggar, Sakura bersigap berbalik dan.

 **Bughhhtt..!**

"Sa..ku..ra.." Sasori tumbang.

Sakura mengutuk tubuhnya sendiri yang terlalu kecil untuk sebagian pria. Tapi, dia tidak akan pernah takut untuk menghajar mereka. Tubuh Sakura memang kecil, tapi pukulannya begitu kuat dan membuat Sasori pingsan. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran, membuat kakinya seakan-akan mati rasa dan sulit untuk di gerakan. Untuk pertama kalinya ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya dan itu adalah Sasori, orang yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai teman.

 **Tok tok tok**

Suara ketokan pintu apartemen Sasori terdengar sangat keras. Sakura terkejut dan bingung mau melakukan apa. Dia takut jika orang yang melihat situasi ini salah paham dan malah akan melaporkannya.

"Nyonya Sakura!"

Sakura mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya dari arah pintu dan ketokan pintu itu masih terdengar dan sangat keras, tapi bukan sebuah ketokan, pintu itu seperti di dobrak paksa. Seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan tegap, lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Memakai setelan serba hitam dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Anda baik-baik saja nyonya?"

Sakura masih ketakutan dan malah mundur perlahan.

"Si-siapa?"

"Akan aku jelas saat di mobil. Sebaiknya anda pulang sekarang, nyonya." Pria itu melirik sejenak ke arah Sasori yang sudah tumbang. Cukup membuatnya terkesan. Untung saja Sakura jauh lebih kuat dari Sasori.

Tidak ada ide lain yang terlintas di kepala Sakura. Pria di hadapannya ini begitu asing baginya, tapi dia seperti penyelamat bagi Sakura. Sakura mengikutinya untuk keluar dari apartemen dan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Pria itu bernama Jugo, dia adalah salah satu pelayan pribadi Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Sakura sepanjang hari di sekolah, mengabarinya jika ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan, hal ini Sasuke lakukan setelah tahu, Sasori anak Akasuna Rasa bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura.

Mobil silver itu melaju ke arah jalan raya. Jugo sudah menjelaskannya pada Sakura. Dia hanya mengangguk dan terlihat masih ketakutan. Jugo memilih menghubungi Sasuke sebelum memutuskan akan membawa Sakura pulang atau tidak.

"Tuan, aku bersama nyonya."

" _Bawa dia ke kantorku."_

"Baiklah."

Jugo mematikan ponselnya dan membawa Sakura ke arah kantor Sasuke. Sakura masih terdiam dan hanya mengangguk lagi saat Jugo mengatakan mereka akan ke kantor Sasuke.

Setengah jam berlalu. Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan berlambangkan kipas raksasa pada atapnya. Jugo mengantar Sakura segera ke ruangan Sasuke. Mereka tiba di ruangan direktur utama, Sasuke yang sementara sedang menandatangani berkas yang di bawa Karin, menghentikan kegiatannya, menyuruh Karin untuk kembali ke ruangannya dan Jugo pamit untuk keluar.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke Sakura yang terlihat sedikit berantakan pada seragamnya. Seakan-akan dia sudah di terjang oleh hewan buas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke. Sejujurnya dia sangat khawatir, tapi tak terlihat dari wajah datarnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertunduk sedih. Sakura masih malu untuk menghampiri Sasuke, mengingat Sasuke tidak pernah menegurya beberapa hari ini dan hampir seminggu.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, Berjalan perlahan-lahan dan langsung berlari ke arahnya, memeluk Sasuke erat, sangat erat. Tubuhnya kembali gemetaran. Sasuke membalas pelukkan Sakura dan sama seperti Sakura, dia memeluknya erat dan mengusap perlahan punggung Sakura untuk menenangkannya. Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada noda darah di kerah seragam Sakura. di gesernya kerah Sakura dan memperlihatkan bekas luka gigitan di sana.

"Apa dia yang melakukannya?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis dan masih dalam pelukkan Sasuke.

"Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu."

"Hmm. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sasuke pulang lebih awal. Sasuke Mengajak Sakura untuk keluar dari ruangan menuju lif dan segera berada di dalam mobil. Sasuke mengendarai dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tidak juga melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Sakura masih membutuhkan Sasuke di dekatnya.

Mereka sudah tiba di rumah. Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dulu sebelum lukanya di obati. Tidak menunggu lama, di ruang tengah, mereka duduk di sofa panjang, Sasuke sedang membersihkan darah yang mulai pengering. Baju yang di kenakan Sakura cukup memperlihatkan bekas lukanya. Sesekali Sakura akan merintih, merasa perih pada lukanya. Sasuke selesai dan luka Sakura sudah di beri plester. Mata Sasuke masih mencari-cari luka yang mungkin masih ada dan dia tidak menemukan luka lain.

"Apa dia hanya melakukan itu padamu?" Tanya Sasuke menunjuk luka di leher Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangnya. Dia sangat malu jika harus mengatakan jika Sasori juga sudah menciumnya di bibir.

"Katakan saja."

Sakura masih tidak berbicara dan kembali tertunduk sedih.

"Sakura. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sudah di perbuatnya. Tidak apa-apa jika kau berkata jujur, aku tidak akan marah padamu."

Sakura menunjuk bibirnya dengan takut-takut. Tapi tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Dia merasa seperti gadis yang sangat gampangan untuk di sentuh orang lain selain Sasuke.

Paham dengan maksud Sakura, Sasuke mendekatkan perlahan wajahnya, hanya tinggal beberapa senti tapi Sasuke tidak melakukannya. Wajah Sakura masih tertunduk. Sasuke mengingat kembali wajah Sakura yang takut jika di ciumnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura tidak menoleh dan masih setia pada tatapannya ke bawah.

"Tatap aku jika kau mengijinkan ku untuk melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap Sasuke, menatap mata kelamnya yang membuat wajah Sakura merona. Detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah mencium bibir Sakura, perlahan-lahan dan sedikit menjilatnya. Sakura menutup matanya, merasa kelembutan di bibirnya. Sasuke menyudahinya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Aku harap bekas itu akan menghilang. Dia tidak melakukan lebih dari itu?"

 **Blusssh...**

Wajah Sakura memerah. Jika Sasori melakukan lebih, maka Sasuke akan melakukannya juga. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura akan segera pingsan, wajahnya sangat memerah saat ini . Sakura terdiam dan bisa membedakan antara Sasori yang kasar padanya dan Sasuke yang lembut padanya, hanya saja Sakura tidak suka sikap tegas Sasuke. Sedikit terkejut dengan Sakura langsung memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu. Maaf jika aku sudah mengatakan benci padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah melupakkannya." Sasuke membalas pelukkan Sakura dan dia juga sangat merindukannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar apa pun tentang Sasori." Ucap Sakura. Dia masih tidak ingin melepaskan pelukkannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menceritakan tentang Sasori yang selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah. Mungkin setelah kelakuannya pada Sakura, dia akan pindah di sekolah khusus laki-laki dengan pengawasan yang ketat. Sasuke akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada orang tua Sasori.

Sasori adalah anak bungsu dan sangat di manjakan oleh kakaknya Gaara, bahkan kedua orang tuanya. Sikapnya yang selalu baik, pintar, dan selalu terlihat perfect di mata orang, tapi di balik semua itu, Dia hanya anak manja yang selalu menuntun. Dia memiliki masalah tentang menyukai, jika dia menyukainya, dia akan menuntutnya sampai dapat. Sasori tumbuh menjadi anak yang suka melakukan seks bebas pada beberapa teman sekolahnya dan tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengakui kesalahan Sasori. Sasori mengancam mereka dengan kekuasaan keluarganya.

Gaara diam-diam mengawasi Sasori dan meminta ayahnya untuk memindahkan Sasori ke luar kota. Bukannya jerah, Sasori malah kembali dengan sikap buruknya itu, Gaara sampai pusing untuk memindahkan Sasori kemana lagi dan akhirnya Sasori ditinggalkan di Konoha. Mungkin beberapa teman-teman sekolah Sakura sudah melakukannya bersama Sasori.

Sakura yang mendengar semuanya menjadi takut untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sasori. Pelukkannya semakin erat pada Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, dia akan segera di pindahkan." Ucap Sasuke dan mengusap perlahan punggung Sakura, menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi."

"Uhm, itu lebih baik."

Sakura tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukkannya, menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf." Wajahnya menunduk dan sudah sangat memerah. Sakura terbawa suasana sedihnya dan lupa jika dia terus-terusan saja memeluk Sasuke.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Hn?"

"Aku benar-benar belum terbiasa." Ucap Sakura masih dengan rona menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, membimbingnya untuk mendekatinya di sofa.

"Duduklah." Ucap Sasuke menepuk-nepuk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau marah padaku akhir-akhir ini?" Akhirnya Sakura berani mengucapkan apa yang sejak dulu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Hn. Aku sangat marah padamu."

"Maaf. Tapi, kau tidak bisa mendiamkanku begitu saja! Rasanya seperti hidup sendirian." Sakura kembali tertunduk sedih, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke mengabaikannya. "S-Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Saling berhadapan dan Sangat dekat. Sakura tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang sudah malu dan berasa ingin meledak jika sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

"Akan aku maafkan. Tapi, hukuman terakhir." Bisik Sasuke dan terlihat seperti sebuah seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang membuat Sakura menjadi takut, tapi saat Sasuke yag mengucapkannya, dia menjadi malu.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura dan sedikit menuntut di sana. Sakura tidak bisa mengimbangi apa-apa dari Sasuke. Dia hanya mengikut perintah dan permainan Sasuke. Lama-kelamaan Sakura merasa sesak pada dadanya, menjaukan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke dengan paksa. Napasnya tidak karuan. Sasuke terlalu lama menciumnya dan membuatnya kehabisan oksigen. Seperti sebuah pemandangan indah untuk Sasuke. Wajah Sakura yang merona, napasnya yang masih memburu dan mata sayupnya, sungguh manis bagi Sasuke.

"Su-suda-h?" Ucap Sakura masih mengatur napasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan memeluk Sakura. memeluknya sangat erat. Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke. Terdengar stabil, sedangkan Sakura harus bersusah payah menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sudah deg-degan sejak tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi di sekolah yang tidak biasanya. Sakura berpapasan dengan beberapa murid cewek dan wajah mereka terlihat sedih. Sakura merasa kebingungan. Beberapa murid lain sibuk berbisik-bisik dan seperti sedang menggosipkan sesuatu.

Tiba di kelas, suasana kelas tidak jauh beda dengan koridor, sama-sama terlihat ada yang aneh. Beberapa murid menatap Sakura sejenak dan kemudian mereka kembali sibuk berbisik.

Temari sudah ada di kursinya dan membuat Sakura sedikit lega, dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di sekolahnya.

"Sakura, temani aku ke toilet." Ucap Temari.

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucap Sakura dan menyimpan tasnya di meja.

Sakura mengikuti Temari berjalan menuju toilet. Suasana toilet yang masih sepi dan tidak ada orang di sana. Temari hanya mencuci tangannya dan menatap cermin besar yang ada di dinding.

"Apa kau sudah tahu jika Sasori tiba-tiba di pindahkan?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Secepat itu Sasori langsung di pindahkan dari Konoha gakuen.

"Kapan?"

"Hari ini, dan kabar itu cepat sekali beredar, entah siapa yang sibuk menggosipkannya sepagi ini."

"Uhm."

"Kau dekat dengannya, apa dia ada masalah?"

Sakura tertunduk. Dia sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Apa dia melukaimu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu, gosip yang beredar. Beberapa murid cewek di sekolah kita sudah di tiduri olehnya. Mereka hebat sekali membuat gosip seperti itu."

Sakura terdiam, itu bukanlah gosip, melainkan sebuah kenyataan, yang seharusnya tidak perlu di bongkar. Mungkin saja ada pihak yang mengambil keuntungan dari hal ini dengan membongkar rahasia terburuk Sasori yang di cap murid teladan dan sangat pintar di konoha gakuen. Temari melirik ke arah Sakura dan merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Sakura, jika kau benar-benar punya masalah, aku harap kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura menatap Temari dan merasa sedikit bersalah, Temari adalah sahabat baiknya dan dia seharusnya tidak berdiam diri saja dengan masalahnya sendiri.

Tangan Sakura naik ke atas kerahnya dan menggesernya perlahan, menampakkan sebuah plester coklat pada Temari.

"Apa dia yang melakukannya? Apa Sasori pelakunya?"

Sakura mengangguk dan memalingkan arah tatapannya.

"Benar saja perasaanku selama ini, dia adalah pria yang buruk. Seharusnya aku memukulnya lebih dulu sebelum dia angkat kaki dari sini."

"Sudahlah Temari, aku sudah memukulnya hingga pingsan." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Pingsan?" Temari terdiam. "Hahahahaha. Kau memukulnya hingga pingsan? Hahahaa." Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dipikirannya, Sakura tidak akan berani memukul Sasori yang sejak awal Temari tahu, Sasori memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura dan Sakura sendiri sangat baik pada Sasori.

"Shhhtt...! pelankan suaramu Temari."

"Maaf, aduh perutku sakit. Kau hebat Sakura. Aku salut padamu."

Sakura langsung memeluk Temari. "Terima kasih sudah menjagaku. Maaf atas sikapku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku senang bisa menjaga kalian." Ucap Temari mengusap-ngusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura. "Ya sudah, kita kembali ke kelas, mungkin Ino sudah datang. Eh, apa Sasuke marah besar padamu?" Ucap Temari dan mereka mulai berjalan keluar toilet.

Wajah Sakura memerah, dia mengingat hukuman terakhir dari Sasuke.

"I-iya, dia sangat marah padaku." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Bu-bu-bukan apa-apa. Heheheh."

"Hayoloh..~ ada apa tuh, apa Sasuke benar-benar marah atau...?"

"Di-dia marah kok. Sangat marah dan sampai seminggu tidak mau bicara padaku."

"Uhm.. begitu yaaa. Tapi, sudah baikan kan?"

"Hu uhm, sudah. Kami sudah baikkan."

"Jaga perasaannya, meskipun kau tidak menyukainya, dia tetap suamimu, Sakura."

Sakura menggangguk malu. Sejujurnya dia mulai menyukai Sasuke. menyukai dalam artian mengagumi Sasuke sebagai seseorang yang sangat perduli dan perhatian padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah update yaa... *ngomong sambil berlinang air mata* readernya serem eeh, kalau review nunggu next chapter.

- **Curhatan author-**

Adoohh... reader yang sabar yaa.., author masih punya kehidupan di dunia nyata..., jadi sabar untuk kelanjutannya *mojok di sudut* udah tiap hari di usahain ngetik tiap baris, tiap baris. Sempat udah curhat, lupa di chapter keberapa kalau author sibuk dan punya jangka waktu untuk update itu 2 minggu. *mojok suram* ya sudah, semoga curhat ini di baca lagi, sepertinya beberapa reader tidak minat baca curhatan author yaa..., *mojok*

Koflik pertama, tapi cepat..., author malas bikin konflik lama-lama dan berlarut-larut, berasa nyesek sendiri pas ngetiknya. Hahahahaha. nantilah konflik lain lagi muncul.

Saku bukannya lemah atau apa karena di bully tayuya and geng, saku itu kuat, tegas, galak. dia nggak ada takut sama tayuya, tapi kembali lagi, sikap saku nggak kayak yang sok-sok-an, mentang-mentang jago dan sebagainya. dia lebih ke melindungi temannya tanpa pakai kekerasan. untuk masalah ancaman tayuya nanti deh author bahas di chapter selanjutnya. penasaran kan, hayooo penasaran, hohohohoho.

Udah tahu Sasori jeleknya gimana, tuh anak sumpah jelek banget (sikapnya) rahasianya Cuma itu, nggk lebih dan nggak kurang. Bayeeee... sasori...~

Khusus chapter ini buat para reader yang minta jeruk nipis tapi nggak di kasih, *dilempar sendal* segini aja, author udah senyum-senyum gaje pas ngetiknya, hahahahahahah

Untuk review, sebenarnya author sedikit bingung, apa benar fic ini bisa di pahami yaa..., padahal author buat dengan bahasa yang sangat sederhana dan ringan, jadi nggak terlalu ribet dan berat untuk di baca. Tapi sepertinya beberapa hal tersirat yang author buat hanya di pahami beberapa reader.. *nggak mau pindah dari tempat pojokkan*

Okeylah segitu aja. curhatannya kepanjangan eeeh..., hahahahaha.

* * *

 **\- Balas Review -**

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : okey, terima kasih atas pengertiannya. sudah update yaa.

Niayuki : update..

ONE AY : author suka kalau SASU cemburu, ohohohoho..., mereka udah baikan. XD

raizel's wife : Saku akan dewasa pada waktunya, mengikut step by step di chapter ini. okey, udah update.

Cherrynia Uchiha : nggak nyesek-nyesek amat kok.

sjxjs : reviewnya udah di jawab deh sama chapter ini eheheheh, saku dewasa? sabar yaa., selama beberapa chapter berikutnya akan beriringan dengan sikap dan umur saku.

OnadVia : kayaknya author udah pernah bikin cerita yang sedih2 gitu deh, judulnya "punishment" *promosi*, nggk lama update kok, kalau udah kelar ngetik, langsung di update.

Miyuki : uhmm... coba baca curhatan author, udah aku jawab di situ,

Kazama Sakura : halo juga, huuaaa... reader pengertian, terima kasih atas reviewnya. mungkin jawabannya sudah ada di curhatan author di atas XD

yencherry : sudah update yaa... terima kasih...

yuma : lanjuttt..~

Misa safitri3 : soalnya saku di ancam... *bersambung*

haruko saki : sudah update, dan di chapter ini sedang konflik

meganeko-chan : emang tuh abang sasu, jahat banget yaaa, tapi saku nggak peka sih, oke update yaaa

Alzena Ridasmara : uhm, sudah di jawab sama chapter ini XD

williewillydoo : bener juga..., nantilah, di buatin, tapi nggk lemon dan nggak ada hot-hotnya, hahahahahahaha

Jamurlumutan462 : ngancem apa yaaa. nanti deh di bahas di chapter selanjutnya. sudah di jawab sama chapter ini yaaa.

teeeneji : sepertinya author udah salah ganggu-gangguin akun, makanya kemarin tidak bisa lihat apa-apa, bahkan author sendiri nggk bisa lihat review. sasu jeleknya apa yaaa...anggap aja cemburu itu kejelakannya, hahahah, semua pertanyaannya udah di jawab di chapter ini yaaa XD

Miyasato : okey, sarannya di tampung yaaa, makasih.

Adriana697 : sudah update, dan salam kenal balik.

Mustika447 : okey, udah di jawab di chapter ini. alasannya author malas ngetik ulang lagi XD

luxianapmega : iya, semi lemon aja kok. bener, sumber masalahnya dari sasori. tapi salah, sasori cuma mau niat jahat pada Temari tapi gagal, hahah. kepo deh kayaknya. Yoi, author suka yang ceritanya santai-santai aja. makasih supportnya. wanita atau bukan yaaa?, nggak tahu deh, author cuman mau jadi penulis misterius aja. ohoho. oke deh, sepertinya kamu yang paling panjang reviewnya, see you next chapter...

syilachan : author juga nggak suka,,

mutiarachand07 : terima kasih, aduuuuh, jadi terharu. author udah usahain untuk update kilat... ^_^

innerene : sebenernyaa...~ udah di bongkar di chapter ini.

Hyuugadevit-Chery : terima kasih, heheeh, nggak heboh dimana? *pecahin piring biar heboh*

keziaf : hehe, nggak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview.

Kiki Kim : kamu yaa LEMON mulu, hahahaha, nih author kasih jeruk nipis banyak-banyak. buahnya,*kabur*

donat bunder : author udah jawab di chapter ini yaaa. uhm, Author juga suka sama sikap Temari,

Hana Natsumi : makasih, update...!

dytantri : dasar saku tuh, nggk mau akui kesalahannya,

saki : update...~

puma178 : bakalan di update kok klu udah kelar di ketik XD uhm anoo, uhmm foreplay itu apa sih? author bukan bocah sih, udah dewasa tapi beberapa istilah dalam LEMON author nggk tahu XD *jujur nih* mohon bimbingannya.

hanazono yuri : update..

OntokkiRoyLee : berasa Saku di ledekin XD Gaara ada kok, cuman jadi tokoh lewat-lewat aja, okey dah update..

Euri-chan : udah update yaaa... sorry kalau kelamaan, sibuk nih author

wowwoh (geegee) : Dia salah ucap, update XD

Mitsuki Uchiha : Yoi, udah di lanjutin yaaa

Kucing genduttidur : terima kasih, oh, nggk lama kok, author kalau update cepat aja XD

ai (uchiharunochan): makasih, udah update yoo, asalan kenapa pennamenya author kasih tanda () soalnya kalau sudah di save, tiba-tiba hilang pennamenya -_-"

echaNM : iya, author suka skali-skali bikin sasunya menderita. hohohoh *ketawa jahat*

nona hitam manis : ngeriiii... di tunggu ampe jaman batu..., hahaha. maaf nih author sibuk pake banget jadi updatenya agak lamaan, jangka waktu update itu 2 mingguan yaa XD tapi nggk sampai kok palingan seminggu...

Uchiha Sarada : Halo Sarada..., terima sudah membaca dan mereveiw.. tenang saja kok, Sarada tentunya pasti ada ^_^

uchiha lely : sama-sama. masih pendek yaa? athor pikir chapter kemarin udah panjang kok XD

Uchihamisato : Halo, terima kasih sudah mereview kembali. sepertinya fic ini udah lumayan lama sih, hehe, updatenya kadang harian kadang mingguan, jadi nggak terasa udah 6 chapter, eh, udah 7 chapter, makasih semangatnya..., udah update yaa.

Me : udah update yoo..~

t-chan : uhm pertanyaannya udah di jawab di chapter ini yaa. oeky, udah update yaa.

Diah cherry : updatenya kemungkinan seminggu sekali paling lama 2 minggu sekali, nggk terlalu lama kok. oh, nggak kok, konfliknya biasa aja. ^_^ okey dah udah update yoo..~

* * *

sudah? sudah semua...? ok deh. *jari pegal*

see you next chapter yooo... jangan bosan nunggu author, ohohoho, eh salah, ficnya maksudnya XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save no LEMON yaa...

Sasuke 25 tahun / Sakura 16 tahun

.

* * *

.

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 08]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah karena apa, mungkin karena sudah baikan dengan Sasuke, Sakura menjadi sangat bersemangat, wajahnya kembali berseri-seri dan kadang-kadang malu untuk menatap lama ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, wajahnya seperti biasa terkesan cuek dan dingin, mendapati Sakura yang meliriknya malu-malu dan malah berlari bersembunyi ke arah sisi tembok.

"Ti-tidak kok."

Sasuke menjadi tidak tenang di rumah. Istrinya selalu saja membuat wajah yang menggemaskan di hadapan Sasuke. Semburat merah, salah tingkah dan malu-malu. Sakura kembali seperti biasanya dan semakin manis bagi penglihatan Sasuke.

Terlalu bersemangat dan Sakura tidak sadar dengan menu makanan malam yang di buatnya. Terlalu banyak lauk dan Sasuke bingung mau menghabiskannya.

"Ini terlalu banyak Sakura."

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sadar membuatnya."

"Kau harus habiskan, jangan membuang-buang makanan."

"Tapi-."

"Aku tidak bisa memakan sebanyak ini, Sakura"

"Kau jahat. Apa aku harus menghabiskannya sendirian?"

"Tentu saja. Salahmu."

"Sasuke bodoh!"

"Jangan mengumpat bodoh saat di meja makan."

Setelah perang mulut berakhir, Sakura mulai memakan-makanannya, dia sadar dengan menu masakannya hari ini, terlalu banyak, dan dia harus menghabiskannya. Sasuke sangat kejam dengan tidak membantunya. Dia hanya makan beberapa saja.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Mungkin kita perlu pembasmi serangga."

"Untuk?"

"Sepertinya ada serangga di rumah ini, bibirku bengkak pagi-pagi minggu lalu."

Sasuke menjatuhkan sendoknya. Mengingat kembali, jika yang membuat bibir Sakura bengkak itu adalah dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Jangan mengarang cerita tentang serangga. Tidak ada serangga di sini."

"Tapi bibirku benar-benar bengkak."

"Perasaanmu saja, mungkin saat kau tertidur, kau menggigit bibirmu sendiri."

"Uhm... bisa jadi sih. Baiklah, sepertinya kita memang tidak butuh pembasmi serangga."

Merasa lega, Sasuke tidak perlu menjelaskan hal jahilnya saat masuk ke kamar istrinya. Sakura sudah sangat kenyang dan memilih untuk menyimpan makanannya, besok pagi bisa di jadikan sarapan lagi. Dia harus berhati-hati dengan semangat yang berlebihan. Jitakkan pelan mendarat ke arahnya saat sedang mencuci piring bersama Sasuke. Sasuke menegurnya untuk tidak membuat masakan secara berlebihan lagi dan hanya di jawab 'maaf' oleh Sakura. Sasuke bahkan tidak membantunya untuk menghabiskannya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan besok. Apa kau libur?"

"Uhm. iya."

"Yeey. Aku ingin ke taman hiburan."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Terlalu ramai dan aku tidak begitu suka dengan wahana."

"Ayolah, aku ingin ke sana." Rengek Sakura seperti anak kecil yang tidak di belikan permen.

"Sakura."

"Pokoknya harus ke sana, ke sana, ke sana, ke sa-"

 **Cup...~**

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Sakura yang tidak juga mau diam dan ngotot dengan tujuan liburannya. Piring yang di pegang Sakura terlepas dari tangan Sakura dan di tangkap Sasuke tanpa melepas bibirnya. Wajah Sakura memerah dan mendorong Sasuke.

"Jika kau masih ribut, aku akan melakukannya lagi." Ancam Sasuke dan kembali membersihkan piring yang di pegangnya tadi.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan cemberut mendengar penolakan Sasuke.

"Aku membec-" Sakura segera menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak ingin mengucapkan benci lagi pada Sasuke. Takut jika dia akan di diamkan lagi selama berhari-hari.

"Hn? apa? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"T-tidak ada."

Sakura meninggalkan dapur dan tidak ingin menyelesaikan piring-piringnya.

"Sakura, kau belum selesai."

"Aku sedang malas."

Sasuke menghela napas. Istrinya benar-benar egois dan mau menang sendiri.

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan menemanimu besok."

Sakura kembali ke dapur, berlari kegirangan dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ucapnya senang.

Sasuke selalu lupa jika istrinya itu masih dengan sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan masih susah untuk di atur.

Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya dan kembali membantu Sasuke membersihkan piring-piring kotor mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu yang cerah. Sakura masih terpaku menatap Sasuke dengan setelan kasualnya yang membuatnya jauh berbeda ketika sedang menggunakan pakaian kerjanya. Dia terlihat seperti anak remaja, umur yang jauh lebih tua dari Sakura, tetap masih membuatnya terlihat sangat muda. Wajahnya terlihat bosan menatap gerbang masuk taman hiburan. Beberapa pasang mata para wanita kadang melirik ke arah Sasuke, mereka ikut terpaku bersama Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke arah Sasuke setelah membeli tiket masuk.

"Sudah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan dua tiket masuknya ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu dan di susul Sasuke dari belakang. Tatapan Sakura mengarah ke beberapa orang, sepertinya hari ini yang berpasangan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Mereka terlihat mesra bergandengan tangan atau merangkul lengan pasangannya masing-masing. Sakura merasa iri dan melirik sejenak ke belakang dan malah mendapati tatapan Sasuke ke arahnya. Kaget, Sakura langsung membalikkan wajahnya. Apa Sasuke terus menatap ke arahnya atau hanya kebetulan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sasuke malas melirik ke sana ke mari dan memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah Sakura. Dia sedikit bingung dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan malah langsung membalikkan wajahnya. Apa dia sedang tidak senang atau cemberut lagi.

"Aku mau ke sana." Ucap Sakura, membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan menatap ke arah tangan Sasuke. Dia merasa malu jika tiba-tiba menggenggam dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Sakura mengurunkan niatnya untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju wahana pertama yang akan di naikinya. Sasuke masih setia bergerak mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Sedikit paksaan dan Sasuke mau ikut menaikinya bersama, Sakura tertawa sepanjang bermain wahana melihat wajah Sasuke yang bosan dan tidak juga ceria. Malas melihat wajah datar Sasuke, jari telunjuk kanan dan kirinya menempel pada sisi bibir Sasuke dan menariknya secara berlawan ke samping, membuat Sasuke tersenyum, Sakura kembali tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan senyum buatannya.

"Tersenyumlah." Ucap Sakura.

"Berhenti melakukannya atau aku akan menciummu di depan umum."

Sakura segera menurunkan tangannya dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar jahat padaku."

Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan dan mata Sakura tertuju pada sebuah tempat yang baru di buka.

"Sepertinya itu baru di buka." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau mau masuk ke sana?"

"Ti-tidak, kita ke tempat lain saja."

"Uhm.. kau takut?"

"Apa maksudmu! Aku sama sekali tidak takut."

"Coba saja kalau berani." Ucap Sasuke.

"B-baiklah, kita coba saja, aku tidak takut."

Mereka menuju tempat yang baru di buka. Gedung berhantu. Sakura tidak suka di remehkan. Dia akan masuk ke sana dan membuktikannya, jika dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan hantu-hantu palsu itu. Sasuke menatap ke wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedikit khawatir, mungkin saja dia takut. Sasuke ingin melihat sikap Sakura saat di dalam. Sedikit menarik dengan sikapnya yang merasa tidak takut tapi sudah terbaca oleh Sasuke.

Antrian yang cukup panjang dan akhirnya giliran mereka. Mulai memasuki gedung berhantu. Sakura sudah merasa aneh sendiri ketika beberapa pengunjung berteriak histeris di dalam.

 _Tenanglah Sakura, mereka hanya hantu palsu, mereka manusia yang berdandan sebagai hantu, aku tidak takut, aku tidak takut. Hantu itu tidak ada._

Semacam sebuah mantra, Sakura mengucapkannya terus-menerus kalau dia tidak takut sama sekali. Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung yang sudah di tata berantakan. Suasananya sedikit remang-remang dan beberapa lampu yang tidak terlalu terang dan hanya beberapa di pasang di sana, terasa sedikit mencekam. Mata Sakura terlihat selalu waspada jika tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkannya.

Tatapan Sakura menangkap sesuatu seperti bayangan yang sedang berlari-lari di lorong. Mereka harus mengikut lorong itu dan tidak ada jalan lain. Sakura sudah bisa membaca situasi, jika saat mereka melewati lorong itu, seorang hantu palsu akan mengagetkannya. Perlahan-lahan dan hampir mendekat. Sakura tidak terkejut sama sekali, di sana tidak apa-apa. Sakura bernapas lega. Sebuah tangan memegang bahu Sakura dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Kyaaaaaa...!" Teriakan Sakura melengking di telinga pegawai yang sebagai hantu itu, membuatnya ikut terkejut. Tanpa sadar Sakura memukul hantu itu dan memeluk Sasuke erat, sangat erat membuat Sasuke sulit bernapas.

"He-hei Sakura, kau terlalu keras memelukku."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak takut!" Protes Sakura, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong, dia ketakutan dan masih memeluk Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Pegawai itu sudah berdiri dan Sasuke meminta maaf padanya karena sudah di pukuli oleh istrinya. Untung saja pegawai itu baik dan merasa tidak masalah, dia pergi dan memilih istirahat. Dia takut jika mendapat pukulan lagi dari pengunjung gadis berambut softpink itu.

"Sakura."

"Aku tidak takut!"

Sasuke kebingungan harus melakukan apa, Sakura tidak ingin melepaskannya dan membuatnya susah untuk berjalan ke depan. Jika mereka tidak bergerak, mereka akan tinggal terus di dalam gedung itu.

Kesal dengan Sakura yang tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style. Sakura benar-benar ketakutan, dia tidak sadar dengan lengannya yang sudah melingkar erat di leher Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin mendapat kejutan horor lagi dari apa yang akan di lihatnya nanti.

Mereka keluar dari gedung berhantu itu dan menjadi tontonan beberapa orang. Mereka terlihat lebih mesra dari pada pengunjung lain yang sekedar berpegangan tangan atau merangkul pasangannya.

"Aku tidak takut, aku tidak takut, aku tidak takut." Ucap Sakura berkali-kali mengulang kalimat itu dan tidak sadar jika mereka sudah keluar.

"Kita sudah keluar Sakura." Bisik Sasuke.

"Kau bohong."

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Sasuke dan mendapati beberapa pengunjung menatap ke arahnya. Tatapannya beralih ke arah dirinya yang masih di gendong Sasuke.

"Tu-turunkan aku." Pinta Sakura segera. Sasuke menurunkannya pelan. Sakura sudah sangat malu. Mereka sudah keluar dari tadi dan Sakura tidak juga turun dari gendongan Sasuke.

Liburan di taman hiburan berakhir dengan Sakura yang masih malu-malu menatap Sasuke, dia mengutuk gedung berhantu itu, pegawai yang berdandan sebagai hantu di sana sangat pintar membuatnya ketakutan. Mereka berjalan keluar gerbang, Sakura tidak ingin berjalan lebih dulu dan berada di belakang Sasuke. memikirkan tingkah bodohnya yang ketakutan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke berhenti dan Sakura menabrak punggung Sasuke.

"Jangan melamun." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut dan mundur selangkah kebelakang setelah menabrak punggung Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke memiliki mata di belakang kepala, dia bahkan tahu jika Sakura sedang tidak fokus pada jalanan dan malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"A-aku tidak melamun."

"Hn, begitu yaa."

Sasuke masih senantiasa menatap Sakura, membuat wajah gadis berambut softpink itu menjadi merona. Sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, bingung dengan yang di lakukan Sasuke.

"Sejak kita datang kau menatapnya." Ucap Sasuke. Melirik ke arah tangannya dan kembali menatap Sakura. Dia sungguh pandai membaca apa yang ada di kepala Sakura.

Sakura membuang mukanya. "Cih, aku tidak menatap tanganmu, untuk apa." Ucap Sakura pura-pura cuek.

"Oh. Ya sudah."

Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dan berjalan. Kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke, Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengumpat bodoh tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Wajahnya cemberut, Sasuke tidak peka padanya. Padahal dia hanya ingin bergandengan tangan selama berjalan-jalan di taman hiburan ini, Sasuke terus saja memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

Mata Sakura kembali tertuju pada tangan Sasuke yang sedang tidak di masukkan ke dalam saku. Dia merasa tidak perduli lagi, dia ingin bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke, sesekali saja,Sakura mempercepat jalannya dan sudah menyamakan dengan langkah Sasuke. Sakura tepat berada di samping Sasuke. Tangannya masih ragu-ragu untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan tangan Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke, dan yang di sentuh langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tatapan Sasuke begitu santai menggenggam tangan Sakura. sedangkan Sakura, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Mereka bergandengan tangan hingga ke parkiran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat. Ino, Temari, dan Sakura sudah berada di kantin, Ino terlihat kelaparan, dia telat bangun dan lupa untuk sarapan. Suasana di sekolah kembali tenang, gosip-gosip tentang Sasori mulai memudar dan hilang begitu saja, tidak ada lagi yang membicarakannya. Temari menjadi lega, tidak akan ada yang menggaggu kedua sahabatnya lagi.

"Aku puya novel yang bagus untukmu Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Novel?"

"Uhm, sangat bagus dan pas untuk kau baca."

"Judulnya?"

"After wedding."

"Bacalah, kau akan suka dengan kisah tokoh yang ada di novel itu." Ucap Temari.

"Kau sudah membacanya Temari?"

"Sudah, Ino meminjamkannya beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Okey, aku akan membacanya."

"Ada di dalam tas, nanti akan aku berikan jika kita sudah di kelas. Ingat kau harus membacanya sendirian dan jangan sampai ketahuan oleh Sasuke."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, bingung dengan ucapan Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Sasuke mengetahuinya?"

"Jika kau membacanya, pasti kau tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahuinya." Ucap Ino dan sesekali terkekeh.

"Awas saja jika ini jebakan."

"Tidak Sakura, ini bukan jebakan." Ucap Ino, dia berusaha menahan tawanya.

Temari tidak ingin berbicara dan hanya menyimak mereka berdua, Temari sudah membacanya dan paham dengan ide Ino untuk meminjamkan novel itu.

Sakura sudah pulang sekolah, berjalan malas ke dalam kamarnya. Hari ini Sasuke kerja dan dia akan sendiran sepanjang siang hari di rumah. Penasaran dengan novel yang di beri Ino, Sakura mengambil novel itu di dalam tasnya. Cukup tebal dengan sampul berwarna merah terang, sebuah gambar love di depan dengan tulisan 'After wedding'. Sakura memperhatikan novel itu. Membolak-balikkannya, tidak ada sinopsis di belakang novel itu, Sakura menjadi sangat penasaran. Di bukanya perlahan dan mulai membaca novel itu.

'Prolog'

Novel dengan cerita yang biasa saja menurut Sakura, tentang tokoh utama seorang gadis yang sudah menikah. beberapa cerita di dalamnya masih datar dan biasa-biasa saja. Sakura merasa sedikit mengantuk, menyembunyikan novel itu di tumpukkan buku-buku cetaknya. Mungkin lain kali akan di bacanya lagi.

"Sakura..."

Seseorang membangunkan Sakura dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sakura membuka matanya dan menguap perlahan, bangun dari tempatnya berbaring dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia tertidur hingga Sasuke pulang. Di liriknya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Jangan tidur dengan pakaian seragammu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Maaf, hoaaam...~ aku lupa." Ucap Sakura, duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

Antara masih mengantuk dan tidak sadar, Sakura mulai membuka dasinya dan mulai membuka kancingnya satu persatu. Saat kancing ketiga di buka, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura.

"Kau lupa, aku masih ada di sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf~" Ucap Sakura santai. Nada suaranya terdengar malas.

Sasuke merasa ini sangat lucu. Sakura seperti anak kecil yang di paksa bangun dan masih dalam keadaan mengantuk berat.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

Yang di panggil malah menguap lagi dan matanya terlihat sayup-sayup, dia masih mengantuk.

"Apa?" Ucap Sakura malas.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Sasuke mengajak Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Sakura. kini posisi mereka, Sasuke berada di atas Sakura, menindihnya.

"Aku harus membuat makan malam Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke masih menatapnya. Sakura yang di baringkan begitu saja malah menutup matanya, dia tertidur kembali. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, mencium Sakura cukup lama, melumat bibir manis Sakura, sedikit mengigitnya dan membuat Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Sas-"

Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan Sasuke yang masih bermain-main pada mulutnya.

"Hmm! Hmm..!" Sakura mencoba mendorong Sasuke. Lama berciuman, Sasuke segera mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sakura yang ngos-ngosan dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

"B-berhenti Sasuke."

"Sekali lagi." Pinta Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!"

"Sakura."

"Tidak!"

Sasuke terdiam. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih mendapat penolakan dari Sakura. Sedikit kasihan dengan wajah Sasuke seperti itu. Sakura menjadi tidak tega.

"Se-sekali lagi dan setelah itu kau lepaskan aku." Ucap Sakura. Rasanya Sakura ingin mengubur dirinya. Hanya gara-gara tidak tahan dengan raut wajah Sasuke, dia berani mengambil keputusan untuk membiarkan Sasuke kembali menciumnya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke kembali menciumnya, mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan tidak menuntut apapun, Sasuke harus berusaha menahan gejolaknya untuk tidak melakukan lebih pada Sakura.

Merasa Sakura kembali kehabisan napas dan sedikit mendorong dadanya, Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya, mengecup sekali, dua kali dan tiga kali, dan selesai, Sasuke segera berdiri untuk membiarkan Sakura mengganti seragamnya.

"Aku menunggumu di dapur."

"I-iya."

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, Sakura kembali berbaring dan terlihat sangat kegirangan, merasa sangat senang jika sasuke sedikit manja padanya, entah mengapa membuat Sakura semakin deg-degan sendiri mendapati sikap Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur dengan wajahnya yang merona. Sakura terlihat begitu manis untuknya, meskipun mendapat penolakan, Sasuke bisa kembali menciumnya tanpa mendapati wajah takut Sakura. mungkin saja Sakura mulai terbiasa dengannya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tanggal 28 maret.**

"Happy birthday Sakura." Ucap Ino dan Temari bersamaan.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sakura yang ke 17 tahun. Menghabiskan waktu di cafe kue bersama Temari dan Ino, Sakura begitu senang, mereka masih mengingat ulang tahunnya. Merasa sedikit mencurigakan ketika Temari dan Ino mengajaknya pergi ke cafe yang dulunya mereka sering datangi. Sasuke sedang bekerja, Sakura harus pulang sendirian dan malah di tarik Ino dan Temari untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Mereka memesan kue di sana untuk Sakura dan membuat acara kecil-kecilan di sana, hanya mereka bertiga.

"Apa dia tidak mengingat ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"Mungkin saja tidak. Tadi pagi dia biasa saja."

"Uhm.. sayang sekali, aku pikir dia akan membuat suprais untukmu."

"Tidak mungkin Ino."

"Bisa saja dia pura-pura lupa dan akan membuat kejutan untukmu." Ucap Temari.

"He? T-tidak mungkin. Dia tidak tahu tanggal lahir ku kok."

"Oh benarkah...? aku tidak percaya jika suamimu tidak mengetahui tanggal lahirmu." Ucap Temari memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. kelakuan Sasuke tadi pagi saat mereka sarapan dan mengantarnya biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan tidak ada ucapan apapun saat Sakura turun dari mobil.

"Dia benar-benar tidak tahu." Ucap Sakura lesu. Sedikit berharap jika Sasuke seperti Ino dan Temari yang membuat kejutan untuknya.

"Sakura jangan melamun." Ucap Ino.

"Eh, ma-maaf, ehehehe. Uhm, kuenya enak, terima kasih yaa."

"Sama-sama, kami punya hadiah untukmu." Ucap Ino.

Temari menaikan sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi empat, kotak berwarna hitam dengan pita pink di sana.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura. Cukup penasaran dan terlihat senang.

"Oh, pasti kau akan menyukainya. Iyakan Temari." Senggol Ino.

"Tentu, kami sengaja memilihkannya untukmu. Bukalah jika kau sudah di rumah nanti."

"Baiklah. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Sakura.

Ino tertawa pelan dan Temari hanya tersenyum. Mereka memberikan hadiah yang cukup membuat Ino tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dengan ide konyol mereka. Ketika mereka, Ino dan Temari pergi membeli hadiah itu, mereka cukup lama memilihnya, hingga menemukan yang pas, terlihat cocok untuk Sakura.

Kue yang mereka pesan habis begitu saja. Rasanya sangat enak dan tidak membuat tenggorokan terasa enek, saat di makan. Kue-kue di cafe itu terjamin dan sangat enak.

Mereka bertiga berpisah, Sakura pamit dan kembali berterima kasih kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura tiba di rumah. Dia sedikit kelelahan dan memilih tidur. Sebelumnya dia mengganti seragamnya dulu. Sasuke sangat cerewet jika mendapatinya belum mengganti seragamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Di perusahaan Sasuke. Dia terlihat sangat sibuk. Pembelian beberapa produknya sangat memuaskan. Sasuke akan mengeluarkan produk barunya lagi, dia akan mengadakan meeting jam 7 dan sepertinya akan telat pulang. Mungkin sedikit telat tidak akan menjadikan masalah untuknya. Sakura adalah gadis yang mandiri dan tidak akan merengek jika lama di tinggalkan, palingan dia akan menelpon Sasuke jika merasa Sasuke telat pulang dan akan menanyainya. Ide konyol terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, Dia tidak akan memberi kabar untuk pulang telat. Sedikit penasaran dengan sikap Sakura nanti padanya. Apa dia akan marah atau malah mengacuhkanya. Sasuke tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah Sakura.

Dua jam berlalu dari jam pulang Sasuke. Sekarang sudah jam 8 lewat 30 menit. Ide Sasuke gagal. Sakura tidak menelponnya atau mengirim pesan kepadanya. Jika kemungkinannya dia marah akan menjadi pemandangan yang bagus untuk Sasuke, tapi jika dia hanya mengabaikan Sasuke. cukup bisa terbaca jika Sakura masih belum menerimanya.

Sasuke sudah tiba dan masuk ke dalam rumah, suasananya cukup sepi. Sakura mungkin saja sudah tertidur. Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Sakura dan langsung membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Pemandangan lain yang terpampang di hadapan Sasuke. Terlihat Sakura sedang berdiri di depan cermin memandangi tubuhnya sendiri berbalut lingerie merah terang. Cukup sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang putih. Dia terlihat cemberut dan mengerutu di depan cermin. Sasuke terpaku cukup lama hingga menyadarkan pikiran sendiri.

"Sakura."

Sakura terkejut dengan suara Sasuke, dia sudah pulang dan Sakura tidak menyadarinya, pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka lebar dan menampakkan Sasuke yang berdiri dengan wajah datarnya. Merasa sangat malu, Sakura malah melempari Sasuke dengan buku-buku dan bantalnya.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke segera menarik pintu kamar Sakura dan menutupnya sebelum semua benda yang di lempar Sakura mendarat ke arahnya. Jantungnya hampir copot mendapati Sakura yang marah besar dan melihatnya seperti sedang mengintip. Tapi di sisi lain dia terlihat senang. Sasuke kepikiran, untuk apa Sakura membeli pakaian seperti itu dan mana mungkin dia membelinya. Sakura hanya menyukai kaos. Bahkan gaun yang di belikannya di cap jelek, bagaimana dengan lingerie berwarna merah terang itu? Bukannya itu jauh lebih norak dari gaun pink pemberian Sasuke. Sasuke lupa, dia sempat melihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut saat menatap dirinya di cermin dengan lingerie mencolok itu. Sedikit penasaran dengan lingerie itu, mungkin sebuah pemberian.

Tidak ingin di cap tukang ngintip, Sasuke segera masuk ke kamarnya. Mandi setelah bekerja terasa jauh lebih baik untuk Sasuke. Pekerjaannya terlalu banyak dan membuatnya tidak sempat untuk beristirahat. Setidaknya pemandangan indah saat pulang tadi membuatnya cukup terhibur.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan dan mengintip di sisinya. Wajahnya sangat memerah dan sudah mengenakan baju tidurnya.

"Maaf."

"Tenang saja, benda yang kau lempar tidak mengenai ku sama sekali."

"Uhm, a-apa kau melihatnya?"

"Apa kau akan marah jika aku bilang, iya?"

"I-itu gara-gara Ino dan Temari. Mereka menghadiahkannya untukku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jika benda seperti itu di hadiakan oleh mereka." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Hadiah?"

"Iya."

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"28 maret."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Aku melupakannya."

"Lupa? Kau tahu hari apa ini?"

"Hn. Happy birthday Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, aku pikir kau tidak tahu tanggal lahirku."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku melupakannya. Maaf."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau mengetahuinya."

"Mau jalan-jalan di malam hari?"

"Tidak perlu. Kenapa kau pulang telat?"

"Ada meeting dadakan yang harus aku hadiri."

"Uhmm, aku pikir kau tidak akan pulang karena sibuk bekerja."

"Kau tidak marah jika aku pulang telat?"

"Tidak masalah sih, asalkan kau bisa memberi kabar padaku, sedikit sunyi jika sendirian di rumah." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Sakura tidak marah, yaa... Sasuke gagal, tapi dia cukup senang dengan tanggapan Sakura, dia menjadi istri yang cukup pengertian, membuat Sasuke semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah dan masih setia pada posisinya melirik dari sisi pintu.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Bi-bisakah kau mengucapkannya kembali."

"Happy birthday?"

"Bukan. Yang itu."

"Hn? yang mana?"

"Itu, yang saat di mobil."

"Saat di mobil?"

"Apa kau melupakannya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Sasuke tidak melupakannya dan masih mengingat apapun yang di ucapkannya.

"Masih ada lagi, lanjutannya?"

"Apa?"

"Ada lagi kan, setelah itu."

"Setelah itu?"

"Biasanya beberapa pria akan mengucapkannya."

Sasuke menjadi bingung dengan ucapan Sakura. Dia seperti sedang menunggu ucapan lain, tapi Sasuke tidak memahaminya. Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, sibuk memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya yang maksudkan Sakura.

"Dasar tidak peka!"

 **Blaaam...!**

Sakura menutup pintu Sasuke dengan membantingnya sangat keras. Lagi-lagi dia melakukan hal itu. Gadisnya itu suka sekali membanting apapun jika sedang kesal. Pintu mobil dan pintu kamarnya, terhitung sudah dua kali Sakura melakukannya pada pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh, Sasuke bodoh." Ucap Sakura. Dia masih berdiri dan membelakangi pintu kamar Sasuke. Berharap jika Sasuke akan mengucapkan.

"Maukah kau jadi Kekasihku?"

Sakura terkejut. Sasuke sudah memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikkan kalimat yang di tunggunya sejak tadi. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sakura. Dia sudah memutuskan jika perasaannya adalah perasaan suka yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sakura sangat malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Ino dan Temari sudah menasehatinya. Perasaannya tidak seperti membutuhkan orang dewasa di sampingnya atau merasa jauh lebih aman jika bersama Sasuke.

Sakura menyukai Sasuke, sangat menyukainya. Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukkan Sasuke, memberi tanda jika ia mau menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Ini cukup lucu untuk Sasuke, dia bisa saja langsung meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai suami-istri. Mungkin Sakura butuh tahapan, Sasuke memilih mengucapkan sebagai 'kekasih', dengan begitu hubungan mereka naik setingkat lagi.

"Apa perlu ku beri hadiah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Anggap saja ucapanmu sebagai hadiah." Ucap Sakura malu-malu. Dia sudah cukup senang dengan ucapan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan segera menghilang ketika Sakura berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Baiklah, apa semua kesepakatan kita yang dulu akan di hilangkan saja?"

"Hn. Tapi, Kesepakatan tidur di kamar masing-masing masih berlaku."

"Tentu saja, aku masih ingin di kamarku, kita hanya pacaran saja kan."

"Hmm. Sepertinya kita perlu kesepakatan baru."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyembunyikan rahasia apapun. Kau setuju?"

"Ahk, itu mudah. Aku setuju."

"Bagus. Jadi, jelaskan kenapa rambutmu bisa terpotong begitu saja?"

Sakura merasa di jebak. Dia sangat bodoh untuk sudah menyetujui kesepakatannya bersama Sasuke. Apa yang harus di ucapkannya, dia sudah setuju untuk tidak akan merahasiakan apapun pada Sasuke, jika berbohong Sasuke akan langsung mengetahuinya.

"Kau curang!"

"Ini bukan curang, aku harus perlu tahu masalahmu."

"Sasuke...~"

"Tidak Sakura. Kau harus menjelaskannya sekarang juga."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Dia hanya menceritakan teman sekolahnya tanpa menyebutkan identitas mereka yang berniat membuat masalah pada kedua sahabatnya, mereka akan mengeluarkan Ino dan Temari dari sekolah jika Sakura tidak mengikuti perintah mereka. Sakura ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka, tapi dia tidak ingin mendapat skor lagi dari sekolah dan bisa saja Sasuke akan turun tangan untuk masalahnya ini, dia benar-benar tidak ingin orang dia luar sekolahnya ikut terlibat, bahkan orang tua Sakura sama sekali tidak mengetahui masalah yang terjadi pada anaknya.

Sasuke menarik pelan Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Di peluknya tubuh yang serasa rapuh itu, tapi Sasuke tahu, Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat meskipun tubuhnya kecil, dia sudah pernah merasakan pukulan Sakura yang tidak main-main padanya.

"Apa aku salah membiarkan mereka melakukannya padaku?"

"Aku pikir kau salah, kau harus melawan mereka."

"Jika aku di skor apa kau akan ikut campur."

"Mungkin saja."

Sakura melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke dan menjauhinya. " Aku sudah katakan padamu, jika aku tidak suka kau terlibat Sasuke."

"Ah, baiklah. Mungkin ada jalan keluar terbaik agar mereka tidak mengganggumu lagi."

"Aku pikir itu ide yang tidak buruk, pokoknya aku tidak ingin kau ikut campur."

"Hn."

Sakura tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya dan sedikit memerah pada pipinya yang putih.

"Ja-jadi, kita resmi pacaran?" Tanya Sakura dan sesekali menatap malu ke arah Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Goda Sasuke.

"Ihk, ya sudah, kalau kita pacaran yaa pacaran saja." Ucap Sakura dengan nada seakan-akan tidak perduli tapi masih tetap dengan wajah malu-malunya.

 **Cup..~**

Sasuke mencium sepintas bibir Sakura dan menatapnya. "Uhm, selamat atas pacar barunya yaa." Ucap Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup dan Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya. kakinya serasa gemetaran dan lagi-lagi Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah-tengah waktu belajarnya di kamar, Sakura merasa bosan dan malah membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya. Sasuke sangat-sangat sibuk di ruang kerjanya dan tidak menemaninya untuk belajar.

Pemikiran Sakura tentang seorang kekasih itu berbeda dengan pemikiran Sasuke. Gadis remaja seperti Sakura sangat menuntut akan perhatian dan keegoisannya lebih tinggi. Sasuke santai-santai saja menanggapi sikap Sakura yang terkesan lebih manja padanya. Terkadang Sasuke juga harus menasehatinya untuk menjaga sikap.

Memikirkan soal-soal yang ada di atas mejanya, hanya membuat Sakura mencoret-coret tidak jelas, mengambil buku catatannya, tatapan Sakura tertuju pada novel dari Ino yang belum sempat di lanjutkannya.

Di bukanya kembali dan Sakura membaca novel itu, melanjutkan bagian yang masih pada 'prolog'. Sakura tidak perduli lagi dengan belajarnya di malam hari, dia asik untuk membaca novel yang lumayan tebal itu.

Mata Sakura melebar saat masuk pada bagian tokoh utama dan suaminya melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Di dalam novel itu sangat mendetail menceritakan hubungan intim itu. Sakura menelan berat ludahnya. Sesekali berpikir, apa benar melakukan hal intim bersama suami itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Mengingat dia dan Sasuke tidak pernah melakukannya.

 **Blussh...**

Wajah Sakura merona sendiri, membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak jika mereka akan melakukannya.

"Sakura."

"Hooaaahh..!" Sakura terkejut, menyimpan segera novel itu dan menutupnya dengan buku catatannya. "S-Sasuke? eheheh, a-ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, hahaha, sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura. Berusaha menenangkan paniknya tadi. Hampir saja dia ketahuan sedang membaca novel 18+, ralat 21+.

"Kau sedang belajar?"

"Iya. Apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Uhm, masih ada beberapa. Tapi aku sudah cukup lelah untuk melanjutkannya." Ucap Sasuke. Berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan berbaring di kasur Sakura.

Sakura membuka-buka buku catatannya dan sesekali mencoret tidak jelas lagi. Sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menutup matanya. Sakura berusaha menyimpan novel itu dengan aman di laci dan menguncinya. Bosan dengan keadaan meja belajarnya yang hampir semua buku cetak terbuka lebar dan tidak ada satu pun yang di pelajari Sakura. Beranjak dari kursinya, Sakura berjalan pelan dan langsung menghamburkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Berbaring di samping Sasuke dengan posisinya memeluk Sasuke Seperti memeluk bantal gulingnya.

"Apa sudah selesai belajar?" Tanya Sasuke, matanya masih tertutup, lama-lama menatap laptop, membuat mata Sasuke sangat kelelahan.

"Aku sedang bosan."

"Kau harus banyak belajar."

"Nanti saja. Lagi pula kau tidak mengajariku."

"Aku sibuk, Sakura."

"Kau sibuk terus, kapan ada waktu untukku?" Nada suara Sakura terkesan ngambek.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Sakura yang sudah membalikkan badannya dan tidak ingin memeluk atau memandangi Sasuke.

"Waktu untukmu? Bukannya kita setiap hari bersama? Apa itu masih kurang?"

Sakura kehabisan kata-kata, yang di ucapkan Sasuke benar. Hanya saja Sakura benar-benar butuh waktu berdua, hanya berdua bersama Sasuke, tanpa ada kesibukan Sasuke terhadap pekerjaannya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur. Kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap Sakura tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit kelelahan. Mendekat ke arah Sakura memeluknya erat dari belakang, mencium sejenak bahu Sakura dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Sakura. dia butuh istirahat sekarang.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya-iya, selamat malam."

Pintu kamar Sakura terdengar tertutup. Sasuke sudah keluar. Sakura membalikkan badannya menjadi terlentang dan menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara. Sasuke selalu saja punya cara tersendiri untuk menyentuhnya tanpa harus melakukan hal yang berlebihan dan sangat-sangat sukses membuat Sakura bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Update yaa,

 **~ curhatan Author ~** (berasa lebay banget yaa, :D)

nggak jadi curhat aahk...~ baca aja deh gimana nih chapter, author sedang tidak mood dan terlalu banyak mengerjakan sesuatu di kehidupan nyata yang pake deadline, nggak kayak di sini, suka-suka author kapan mau update. hehehe.., kalau fic ini jelek, di tanggalin aja, dari pada bikin sakit hati, author mau lanjut ngetik ampe tamat aja. *Fokus*

* * *

 **=Balas review=**

raizel's wife : bingung mau balas apa,.., semoga author bisa buat yang manis-manis sampe raizel's wife kena diabetes XD

lacus clyne : hehe, terima kasih, sudah update yoo.. yaa mungkin lime dikit XD mungkin XD

Hyuugadevit-Chery : sorry, itu ide jahat author tiba-tiba lewat, hahahah.. terima kasih semangatnya. udah update yaa, nggk lama kan.

Kazama Sakura : okey, sarannya di tampung

Cherrynia Uchiha : author suka Sasu yang asal nyium *noseblood sambil ancungin jempol* XD sudah update.

syilachan : author juga mau jadi saku dong..~

dianarndraha : udah update... makasih, author tetap melajutkan kehidupan nyata XD

williewillydoo : squel ? heem... author pikir-pikir dulu

echaNM : author juga suka ama sasu,,, XD

Niayuki : okey, update yoo

Mustika447 : iyaa.., update.

teeeneji : wiiih, idenya keren tuh, hahaah, author tampung yaa. XD sini-sini author kasih serangga *beneran* buat kamu. yaa author harus bawa santai. kira-kira update setiap sabtu itu bagus nggak? XD

donat bunder : author ngetiknya tiap hari jika benar-benar punya waktu kosong dan nggak ngapa-ngapain, malas juga kalau updatenya kelamaan, nggk enak.

yencherry : author cuman mau bilang, ketika sudah kelar buat chapter, baru author baca review, so, nggak ada apa-apa di sini... *ketawa jahat*

innerene : wew, author bikin fic bahaya banget yaa sampe ada yang berasa jadi gila *di lempar batu ama reader*

sagyun : update

jui chan : okey, saran di tampung XD

Cherry-chan23 : nggak masalah kok.. terima kasih sudah sempat membaca dan mereview. salam kenal balik.

sjxjs : sip, sarannya di tampung.. makasih

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : sudah lanjut yoo

Mitsuki Uchiha : sudah lanjut

wowwoh (geegee) : apaan sih cie..ciee.., hahaha okey update yooo

Jamurlumutan462 : terima kasih, sudah update yaa

dytantri : sepertinya itu cuman kesempatan sasu, XD konflik, nanti lagi yaa, bakalan ada konflik lagi, nggak bosen tuh, baca fic ini mulu XD

Kucing genduttidur : *kejar pake golok* sudah update yoo

Uchihamisato : jadi malu sendiri buat curhatan lebay gitu, hehehe..., author nggk terlalu tanggapi serius kok, XD terima kasih reviewnya, *senyum-senyum sendiri pas baca* XD okey, sudah update yoo..

nona hitam manis : Saku tsundere bagus juga tuh... XD yeey, terima kasih semangatnya, sudah update yoo

Adriana697 : byeee sasori *ikutan*

Devi Namira AH : sudah update

cita2ku ingin jadi bini ke2 sasuke : Author mau dong punya suami kayak sasu, aduuh imajinasi author kelewatan yaaa., author juga belum nikah kok, masih single (masih ngenes) hahahha. terima kasih semangatnyaa. yaa author bakalan kelarin, dan semoga punya ide untuk sequel. amin

puma178 : su-sudah author cari, oh ternyata semacam itu, uhm,, author tampung dulu yaa. XD makasih reviewnya, *jadi semangat* auhtor juga nggk suka konflik lebay kok, *ancungi jempol*

keziaf : update

Guest : Hisashiburi...~ selamat datang kembali untuk mereview dan menikmati fic author sasuke fans. ahk, nggk masalah kok, author santai aja jika beberapa reader ada yang suka dan ada yang nggak XD wajar. jika tidak sibuk akan update kilat... terima kasih...

Cherry Devilla : uhm.. auhtor mau balas apa yaaa..., sebenarnya kalau di baca beberapa chapter sebelumnya author udah jelasin, kenpa sakura tidak melawan, kenapa lebih kuat lawan sasori ketimbang tayuya yang setiap detik bikin masalah, mungkin kurang di perjelas yaa, nantilah author jelasin lagi di chapter-chapter berikutnya.., santai yaaa, jangan kebawa suasana hehe, terima untuk kritikkannya.

Kaame Yuu : yeye, dugaan kamu benar XD

Diah cherry : makasih atas reviewnya yang panjang *author jadi semangat* heheheh, umh, sejujur yg my little husband itu fail banget, hahaha, seharusnya menikah dulu, tpi yah terlajur author buat mereka belum menikah XD semoga romatisnya terbalas di my little wife, author udah berusaha membuatnya semanis mungkin

hanazono yuri : lanjutt..~

Uchiha Junkie : nanti author yang bujuk-bujuk Sasuke, *plaak...*

Shinju Hyuuga : sudah update yaa

Ika Luthfiyyah Nurmawati : kapan Sakura selesai sekolah yaaa... kapan-kapan aja deh, hehehhe..., ok sudah update yoo

* * *

selesai...! hehehe,

see you next chapter lagi...,


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save.

Sasuke 25 tahun / Sakura 17 tahun

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 09]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Update lagi... author update lebih awal, jadi maafin aja yaah kalau ada banyak kata yang miss dan typo berhamburan, balapan ketik soalnya. takutnya author sibuk beberapa hari kedepan dan nggak sempat update. padahal rencana mau update malming, HAHAHA :D tahulah malming kosong sendirian enaknya baca ffn kayaknya deh, hahahha :D ok deh, lanjuttt..~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa sedikit sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan perubahan hubungan mereka, bukan karena malu-malu atau panikan jika bersama Sasuke. Pemikiran mereka benar-benar berbeda dan tidak sejalan. Jika Sakura memikirkan hal yang berbau romantis, saat menatap Sasuke, hal itu lenyap begitu saja. Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang jarang untuk melakukan hal romantis pada Sakura. Walaupun mereka sudah lama resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, sikap Sasuke masih seperti biasanya. Akan menegur dan menasehatinya. Menurut Sakura kesan orang tua pada Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi padanya. Sakura merasa dia sudah bukan anak kecil yang harus kena omelan dari orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Wajah Sakura terlihat cemberut, mereka tengah makan malam bersama dan menatap horor ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, menyadari jika gadis di hadapannya sedang cemberut.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang pacar yang baik dan benar?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Sasuke, aku serius."

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan omelan Sakura yang menurutnya tidak perlu di permasalahkan. Dia menuntut Sasuke harus bisa membaca situasi setiap saat. Sasuke selalu memberi perhatian padanya tapi tidak secara langsung di berikan seperti beberapa pria pada umumnya, Sasuke punya cara tersendiri dengan sikapnya yang masih di bilang menahan egonya. Dia bukan tidak romantis, Sasuke hanya tidak terlalu suka terang-terangan, Sakura selalu tidak menyadari kesan romantis yang di buat Sasuke kepadanya.

"Aku pikir kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan."

Sasuke mulai bosan dengan pembahasan Sakura. Beberapa kali suapan dan Sasuke menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Jangan mempermasalahkannya lagi Sakura, kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan ke arah westafel dan menyimpan piringnya.

"Tapi itu benar, kan?"

"Terserah kau saja. Jika perlu sesuatu aku ada di ruangan kerja." Ucap Sasuke dan meninggalkan dapur.

Sakura terdiam dan tidak bernafsu makan, berniat untuk membuang makanan saja.

"Jangan membuang makanan." Ucap Sasuke, dia kembali ke dapur hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Rasanya Sakura ingin melempar piringnya ke arah Sasuke yang seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya. Seperti anak yang penurut, Sakura menuruti kata-kata Sasuke, menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi. Sakura merasa hari ini adalah hari libur yang sangat membosankan untuknya. Sasuke mengajaknya untuk membersihkan rumah dan halaman. Tukang kebun mereka mendadak sakit dan tidak bisa mengurus halaman rumah mereka.

Sakura benar-benar malas, dia ingin berjalan-jalan atau kencan. Sasuke tidak menerima ajakannya dan sekarang Sakura harus mengepel seluruh lantai di rumahnya yang cukup membuat pinggangnya sakit.

Acara ngepel lantai selesai. Sakura membuang alat pelnya begitu saja dan mendapat teguran keras dari Sasuke untuk menyimpan alat-alat pel dengan benar dan rapi di ruangan penyimpanan.

Sasuke motong rumput dan merapikan beberapa pohon yang cabangnya sudah cukup mengganggu. Sakura duduk di tepi teras menatap Sasuke sambil menopang dagunya. Dia sudah sangat kelelahan. Sejak jam 8 pagi mereka sudah mulai beres-beres, sekarang sudah jam 10 dan mereka belum selesai.

"Sakura, selang air dan nyalakan kerannya."

"Iya-iya."

Masih dengan langkah yang malas dan wajahnya yang cemberut dan semakin kusut. Sakura sudah menarik selang ke arah halaman, memutar keran dan mulai menyiram. Sasuke masih sibuk memotong cabang pohon. Di halaman mereka yang cukup luas, dengan pepohonan yang rindang dan bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi. Rumput yang sudah di potong pendek. Timbul ide jahil Sakura dan malah mengarahkan semprotan airnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Teriak kesal Sasuke yang sudah basah semua.

"Upss. Tanganku kepleset." Ucap Sakura ngasal.

Sasuke yang tadinya geram kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia harus menyelesaikan semua cabang pohon sebelum matahari lebih tinggi dari pada harus meladeni Sakura. Ranting pohon selesai, taman sudah rapi dan rumput sudah di potong. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih menyiram tanaman.

"Menyemprotlah dengan benar." Tegur Sasuke, melihat Sakura asal-asalan menyemprotkan taman, beberapa sudah banjir dan selebihnya belum tersemprot dengan baik.

"Seperti ini?" Ucap Sakura dan kembali menyemprot Sasuke. Membiarkan pancuran air itu cukup lama di hadapan Sasuke dan berhenti menyemprot.

Okey, kesabaran Sasuke mulai habis. Dari pagi yang sangat susah membangunkan Sakura, menyuruhnya bantu-bantu dan malah melempar ke sembarang arah alat pembersih, sekarang dengan sengaja Sakura menyemprotnya, Sasuke kembali basah setelah yang pertama tadi hampir kering.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah berani padaku yaa." Ucap Sasuke, memasang wajah kesalnya.

"H-hanya bercanda kok." Ucap Sakura. Wajah Sasuke sangat menakutkan saat ini, Sakura merasa merinding sendiri dan takut menatap wajah datar Sasuke namun masih bisa di rasakannya jika Sasuke benar-benar kesal. "Sasuke..!" Teriak Sakura. Sasuke sudah merampas selang air itu dan menyiram Sakura. Tidak mau kalah, Sakura mencoba merampas selang air itu dan Sasuke menjauhkannya.

Halaman yang sudah selesai dan mereka juga sudah berhenti untuk saling menyiram. Taman yang basah dan mereka juga ikut basah.

"Hatcuuuh!"

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dan ganti baju." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang sudah mulai menggigil dan bersin-bersin. Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berganti pakaian di kamar masing-masing.

Jam 11 lewat 30 menit, hari mulai siang, rumah yang cukup besar dan halaman yang sudah rapi dan bersih. Di ruang nonton, siaran berita hanya menjadi suara-suara agar ruangan itu tidak terasa sunyi. Mereka beristirahat sejenak dan ketiduran di sofa. Sakura bersandar ke sisi Sasuke dan memeluk lengannya erat. Sasuke yang beberapa menit lalu masih menonton siaran berita dan ikut tertidur. Memotong cabang pohon cukup membuatnya kelelahan.

Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap ke samping dan Sakura masih tertidur di lengannya. Bergerak perlahan, Sasuke mengubah posisi mereka, Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di sofa dan membawa Sakura untuk baring atasnya. Sakura tertidur nyenyak tanpa terusik, tubuh Sasuke menjadi kasur yang empuk untuknya. Sasuke sudah berhasil mengubah posisi mereka dan kembali tertidur.

Terdengar seperti suara detak jantung, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tertuju pada wajah seorang pria yang sangat dekat dengannya. Semakin dekat semakin tampan untuk di lihat Sakura. Onxynya menghilang, pria itu sedang tertidur dan rela menjadi kasur yang empuk untuk gadisnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Sakura, kembali di rebahkan kepalanya di atas dada Sasuke. Merasa sedikit senang bisa mendengar detak jantung pria yang di sukainya. Sakura kembali menyamankan dirinya dan menutup matanya. Dia ingin seperti ini selamanya, sangat dekat dengan Sasuke dan merasa aman di sana.

"Sakura, aku lapar." Suara bariton itu terdengar di telinga Sakura.

Baru saja dia menginginkan keadaan seperti ini di waktu yang cukup lama, Sakura sudah harus bangun dengan malas dan sedikit tidak rela untuk beranjak dari kasur-tubuh suaminya yang nyaman.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke mendapati wajah cemberut Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Ya sudah, kau laparkan?"

"Hn."

"Aku akan segera memasak jadi tunggulah." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas ke dapur.

Mata Sasuke masih mengekor pada Sakura hingga dia menghilang di balik dapur. Sasuke kembali menutup matanya, dia masih merasa lelah dan perlu istirahat lagi untuk beberapa saat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sepulang sekolah, Sakura langsung ke kamarnya. Mengganti pakaian seragamnya dan kembali membaca novel yang cukup membuatnya sangat penasaran. Sakura merebah dirinya di kasur dan membaca bagian yang belum di lanjutkannya.

Masuk pada konflik si tokoh utama. Mereka bertengkar dan si pria meninggalkannya. Sakura merasa tersentuh dengan kisah si tokoh utama yang di bacanya. Dia kesal dengan tingkah si pria yang meninggalkan si wanita, hanya karena tidak memenuhi kebutuhannya sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Pikirannya mengarah ke Sasuke. Sakura sadar, jika mereka sudah lama menikah dan Sakura tidak pernah memberi kebutuhan Sasuke sebagai suaminya. Dia lupa jika mereka di jodohkan. Sakura menjadi masa bodoh, mereka baru mulai pacaran dan dia tidak ingin melakukan hubungan suami-istri bersama Sasuke, dia masih tidak memikirkan untuk merasakan yang namanya hamil. Kembali Sakura mengingat akan permintaan ibu mertuanya.

Helaan napas berat. Sakura berhenti membaca dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang di bacanya. Serasa Sakura berada posisi si wanita di dalam novel. Apa Sasuke akan meninggalkannya jika dia tidak memenuhi kebutuhan Sasuke, tapi Sakura merasa Sasuke tidak pernah menuntutnya untuk melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Kelakuan Sasuke terkesan santai dan tidak ada hal aneh bagi Sakura.

Cerita dalam novel ini cukup mengacaukan pikiran Sakura. Dia menjadi was-was jika benar Sasuke akan meninggalkannya, padahal hanya sebuah cerita fiksi tapi memberi arti besar untuk Sakura. berpikir tentang novel ini, untuk apa Ino dan Temari menyarankannya untuk membacanya.

Sedikit lelah, Sakura menutup matanya sejenak, dia belum istirahat setelah pulang sekolah. Hari ini Sasuke kerja dan dia harus pulang sendirian lagi. Terdengar suara mobil masuk ke dalam garasi. Sakura membuka matanya dan berlari keluar kamar, berlari lagi hingga menggapai pintu ruang tamu, saat Sakura ingin membukanya pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke yang baru saja pulang kerja. Sakura langsung memeluknya erat. Sasuke melepaskan pelukkan Sakura dan menjauh darinya. Merasa ada yang aneh, Sakura menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, terkesan lebih dingin. Sasuke menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Aku sudah bosan Sakura. sebaiknya kita akhiri saja pernikahan bodoh ini."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak ingin berhubungan serius denganku, kita hentikan saja sekarang juga."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, kita sedang masa pacaran kan, ada apa denganmu?"

"Kemasi barang-barangmu dan aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumah orang tuamu."

"Tidak akan! Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini, bersamamu."

"Kau bukan istriku Sakura, selama ini kau tidak pernah mengganggapku suamimu."

Sakura terdiam. Yang di katakan Sasuke memang benar, selama ini Sakura tidak pernah mengganggapnya sebagai suaminya. Tapi, Sakura tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Dia baru saja merasa memiliki orang yang benar-benar di cintainya.

"Sasuke, aku pikir kita bisa memulainya dari awal."

"Aku menolak. Kembalilah ke rumahmu."

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu."

"Kita akan segera mengurus perceraian dan kau bebas Sakura."

"Tidak ada perceraian dan tidak ada yang akan pergi dari rumah ini!" Tegas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah istri yang baik Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Sakura, menciumnya dengan cukup kasar dan mengigitnya hingga membuat bibir Sakura terluka dan berdarah.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura terkejut dan segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Napasnya terasa berat. Mimpi buruk, mimpi yang sangat-sangat buruk, baru kali dia memimpikan Sasuke.

Terdengar kembali suara mobil yang masuk ke dalam garasi, Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding dan sudah jam 7 lewat 10 menit. Sakura ketiduran. Tatapannya mengarah ke novel yang tergeletak di atas kasur, Sakura segera menyimpannya kembali ke dalam laci. Berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Sakura ingin memastikan jika yang di lihatnya tadi hanya mimpi. Dia merasa ketakutan jika Sasuke akan kasar padanya dn meninggalkannya.

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan menatap sejenak gadisnya yang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak di mengertinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"S-selamat datang." Ucap Sakura, terkesan sangat canggung pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau terlihat aneh."

"Aneh? Tidak kok."

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku akan ke kamar dulu."

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, aku ingin segera istirahat.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku, uhm...itu..."

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku tidur di kamarmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu."

"Alasannya?"

"Tidak ada asalan khusus, hanya saja belum saatnya."

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu, kenapa saat ibumu datang kau mengijinkanku untuk tidur sekamar?"

"Itu adalah keadaan darurat Sakura."

"Tapi-"

Sasuke mencium sepintas bibir Sakura. "Aku rasa kau akan aman jika di kamarmu." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura menuju kamarnya.

Sakura mematung, merasa sedikit malu-malu dan kembali mengulang kalimat Sasuke di dalam pikirannya. 'akan aman' Sakura bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke, tapi dia merasa kecewa, Sasuke tidak ingin tidak sekamar dengannya, mengingat kembali akan mimpi buruknya. Sakura berharap mimpi itu akan benar-benar terjadi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh pada Sakura, sikap manjanya semakin menjadi-jadi, cukup membuat Sasuke merasa malas dengan tingkahnya. Jika di tanya, Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa, berkali-kali Sakura memintanya untuk tidur sekamar, tapi tetap tidak di ijinkan Sasuke.

Sakura tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh tidur di kamarmu?" Tanya Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit merona dan malu-malu untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak."

Setiap malam Sakura mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada Sasuke dan hanya di jawab.

"Tutup pintunya."

"Keluar dari kamarku."

"jangan masuk Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengijinkamu."

"Kembali ke kamarmu."

"Aku perlu istirahat, tidurlah di kamarmu."

"Tidak ada tidur sekamar."

"Ingat kesepakatan kita."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"Oh baiklah Sasuke yang sok baik padaku, aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi..!" kesal Sakura.

 **Blaamm..!**

Sakura merasa kesal dengan penolakan Sasuke. Padahal dia hanya ingin tidur sekamar dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengijinkannya. Sasuke menghela napas, untuk ketiga kalinya pintu kamarnya di banting Sakura.

Dia perlu berbicara serius dengan sikap Sakura saat ini, sedikit aneh jika tiba-tiba dia ngotot ingin tidur sekamar, sejak awal Sakura tidak ingin tidur bersama seorang pria. Dia sudah mengancam Sasuke dan dia tidak ingin memiliki anak. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, apa Sakura berkeinginan untuk mewujudkan permintaan ibunya? Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dia lelah meladeni Sakura dan pekerjaannya di kantor. Sasuke butuh istirahat yang banyak. Besok dia libur, mungkin dia bisa berbicara dengan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Sakura sudah siap di mobil menunggu Sasuke yang baru keluar dari rumah. Wajah Sakura tidak berubah sejak tadi malam, terlihat sangat cemberut dan malas menatap Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kita perlu berbicara." Ucap Sasuke saat masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa?" Nada bicara Sakura terkesan tidak bersahabat.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Sasuke mulai melajukan mobil ke arah jalan raya.

"Aku tidak ada masalah."

"Lalu?"

"Apa lagi? Aku benar-benar tidak ada masalah?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tidur sekamar denganku?"

"Ha-hanya mau saja."

"Alasan lain?"

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak ada alasan lain, aku hanya ingin kita tidur sekamar, hanya itu."

"Uhm, belum saatnya Sakura."

"Belum saatnya, apa? Apa salahnya jika suami-istri tidur bersama?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura, Sakura akhirnya sadar dengan status hubungan mereka, apa Sakura sudah meresmikan hubungan sah mereka? Sasuke pikir, Sakura akan tetap dengan pemikirannya, jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih untuk sekarang ini.

"Jadi sekarang aku suamimu?"

"Tentu saja, kau itu suamiku."

"Coba sebutkan lagi?"

Tatapan Sakura mengarah ke arah Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau itu adalah sua-" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia akhirnya sadar, menyebutkan Sasuke adalah suaminya. Dia lupa jika mereka masih dalam masa pacaran dan Sakura sudah mencap Sasuke suami sahnya. Sakura segera mengalihkan padangannya dari Sasuke. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah, tapi dalam hubungan resmi mereka, Sakura masih mencap Sasuke sebagai pacarnya.

"Ka-kau salah dengar." Ucap Sakura.

Mata Sasuke fokus pada jalan dan tidak ingin mengganggu Sakura. Dia merasa cukup senang mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mencapnya sebagai suaminya secara terang-terangan tapi akhirnya dia sadar dengan ucapannya dan membuat Sasuke harus menahan tawanya.

Sakura sudah sampai dan bergegas turun sebelum mendapat hal jahil dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersantai di perpustakan, sebenarnya mereka, Ino, Sakura dan Temari sedang mendapat tugas dan mengerjakannya di perpustakaan. Sakura sedikit malas-malasan, Ino dan Temari sedang menulis-menulis pada buku mereka.

"Ada apa Sakura, kau tidak bersemangat hari ini?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku rasa Sasuke akan meninggalkanku."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Novel bodohmu yang memberitahukanku."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya, dia bingung dengan ucapan Sakura. Apa hubungannya novel yang diberikannya pada Sakura dengan Sasuke yang akan meninggalkannya?

Sakura mulai bercerita dan menyimpulkan hal yang cukup terdengar lucu bagi Ino dan Temari. Mereka merasa Sakura mulai terjebak dengan ide konyol mereka memberikan novel itu pada Sakura.

"Jadi, kau ingin tidur sekamar dengan Sasuke dan melakukan 'itu'?" Ucap Ino.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur bersamanya dan tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Tapi mereka berpisah gara-gara hal itu loh."

"Kau tidak memberikanku ide yang bagus Ino."

Tangan Temari bergerak ke arah dada Sakura dan memegangnya. Sakura terkejut dan menjauhkan dirinya dari tangan Temari, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Temari!" Ucap Sakura kaget.

"Mungkin dadamu kecil dan Sasuke menjadi tidak berniat padamu."

"Hoo, aku paham Temari, Sakura aku setuju, kau harus melakukan sesuatu pada dadamu agar Sasuke tertarik dan mengijinkanmu tidur bersamanya."

"Ide macam apa itu, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada dadaku?"

Ino dan Temari menggelengkan kepala, mereka tidak punya ide yang bagus untuk memperbesar dada pada wanita.

"Coba cari lewat internet, siapa tahu kau bisa mendapatkan jawabannya."

Sakura termakan ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia mungkin perlu melakukan sesuatu pada dadanya. Sakura menjadi cemberut menatap dada Ino dan Temari yang cukup besar darinya.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura tengah duduk di depan komputer yang berada di ruang tengah, melirik ke sana ke mari dan memastikan Sasuke masih berada di ruang kerjanya. Jari-jarinya mulai menyentuh keyboard dan mengetik suatu di sana, di layar komputer mulai menampilkan beberapa hasil yang di cari Sakura dari memasukkan kata 'cara untuk memperbesar payudara' pada kolom pencarian. Tangannya bergerak ke arah mouse dan mulai mengscroll beberapa artikel di sana. Sakura semakin malas menatap layar komputer, sepanjang artikel yang di bukanya hanya menyarankan operasi. Sakura merasa ngeri sendiri membayangkan jika dadanya akan di bela dan di tambahkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk membayangkannya. Artikel lain, wanita yang hamil, payudaranya akan berisi dan membesar. Hal itu tidak memungkinkan untuk Sakura, dia tidak ingin hamil. Beberapa artikel mitos dan fakta menjelaskan untuk memperbesar secara alami dengan bantuan pria yang harus selalu memijatnya, Sakura menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat, mana mungkin dia meminta Sasuke untuk melakukannya. Sakura kehabisan ide dan bingung mencari cara untuk membuat Sasuke mau tidur sekamar dengannya.

"Cara memperbesar payudara dengan jalan operasi?" Suara bariton tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Sakura.

Syok. Sakura segera mematikan layar komputer dan berbalik ke arah seseorang yang membaca judul artikel tadi.

"S-Sasuke. Kau di sini? Hehehe, ada apa?"

"Untuk apa kau membaca artikel seperti itu?"

"Tugas, iya, aku ada tugas."

"Sejak kapan tugas anak sekolahan mengarah ke hal yang mengandung hal yang belum pantas kalian pelajari. Pelajaran apa yang meminta mu membaca artikel seperti itu?"

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Di hadapannya bukan seorang anak kecil yang mudah di bohongi begitu saja, lulusan universitas terbaik dengan nilai sempurna, mana mungkin Sakura bisa berbohong.

"Hanya iseng." Ucap Sakura tertunduk.

"Iseng? Jangan lupa, kita punya kesepakatan untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun."

"Iya-iya, aku mengingatnya." Ucap Sakura, memutar bola matanya, malas untuk selalu di ingatkan.

"Jika kau berani-berani melakukan hal aneh pada tubuhmu, aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah." Tegas Sasuke. Yang tujuannya hanya ingin mengerjai Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dengan ucap Sasuke. Mimpi buruknya sebentar lagi akan terwujud, Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku minta maaf, jangan mengusirku Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dan malah menangis.

Sasuke menjadi bingung, apa ucapannya terdengar sangat kasar sampai-sampai membuat Sakura ketakutan dan menangis keras seperti di hadapannya. Tidak ingin membuat Sakura menangis lebih lama, Sasuke menarik perlahan lengan Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa? Hn? Kau semakin aneh, Sakura."

"Aku hanya ingin kita tidur bersama. Apa tidak boleh, hiks."

"Baiklah, kita akan tidur bersama jika itu keinginanmu."

Sakura berhenti menangis dan memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Hn? apa?" Lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura membuatnya kebingungan.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" Sakura mengulang kembali kalimatnya.

"Tidak akan, aku berjanji, aku akan selalu bersamamu, Sakura."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Hn, aku juga."

Meskipun Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Sakura. Dia merasa Sakura sangat mencintainya dan tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Sasuke tersenyum dan masih memeluk Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidur bersama adalah ide yang sangat buruk tanpa di sadari Sakura. Untuk beberapa hari, Sasuke bisa menahannya, untuk hari berikutnya, Sasuke merasa sangat berat jika tidur bersama Sakura. Dia merasa perlu menuntut sesuatu dari Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Iya?"

Mereka tengah berada di ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sasuke sedikit gelisah dan susah untuk menutup matanya. Sakura baru saja mencuci mukanya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Apa kau tidak ingin punya anak?"

"Anak? Jangan bercanda Sasuke, aku tidak menginginkan anak, mereka merepotkan." Ucap Sakura dan merebah dirinya di kasur.

Kecewa dengan jawaban Sakura. Dia tidak ingin memiliki anak, mungkin sangat wajar di usianya, yang ada pikirkannya hanya bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan sahabatnya.

"Asalkan tidak punya anak kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu. Tapi, tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya, menindih tubuh Sakura dan menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya di tumpuhkan di sisi-sisi Sakura. Terkejut, Sakura malu menatap wajah Sasuke sedekat ini.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya, kita akan melakukannya tanpa perlu memiliki anak."

"Tunggu! Aku belum siap." Sakura menghindari pandangan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidur sekamar dan kau mengacuhkannya."

"Aku hanya ingin kita tidur sekamar dan tidak lebih."

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya Sakura." Sasuke mulai mencium perlahan bibir Sakura hingga membuat gadisnya tidak bisa bernapas. Di lepaskannya sejenak dan menatap Sakura yang menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sasuke, aku-"

"Tenanglah, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Kau mau kan? Di laci ada pil kontrasepsi, kau bisa meminumnya, itu akan membuatmu tidak hamil."

Sakura menggangguk dan menatap sayup ke arah Sasuke, penasaran dengan hubungan intim suami-istri, Sakura ingin membuktikan bagaimana rasanya melakukan hal intim bersama suami, apa benar akan seperti pada novel yang di bacanya, Sakura merasa dia seperti di jebak oleh kedua sahabatnya itu, novel itu sudah menjerumuskannya ke hal yang lebih serius dengan Sasuke. Matanya masih menatap Sasuke dan menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri untuk Sakura. wajah Sasuke semakin mempesona dan sangat tampan saat mengucapkan hal asing untuk pendengaran Sakura.

Tidak ada lagi ucapan yang keluar dari Sasuke, dia sudah menjamah tubuh Sakura dengan lembut dan hati-hati, tubuh mereka sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun disana. Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura mengingat hal ini adalah yang pertama bagi Sakura. Suara yang keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Tiba-tiba suara indah Sakura menghilang. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura dan mendapati gadisnya sedang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"K-kau dengar tadi? Suara aneh? Kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menjauhkan kedua tangan Sakura yang menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan di tahan, itu adalah hal yang wajar."

"Tapi, aku malu."

"Tidak usah malu padaku, Sakura."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Dan jangan memukulku saat aku melakukannya, mungkin akan sedikit sakit."

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu, aku janji."

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Sakura dan berbisik. "Sebut namaku. Sakura."

Wajah Sakura tidak bisa berhenti merona dan hanya menggangguk setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kembali hening, sejenak terdengar suara rintihan 'sakit' dari Sakura dan Sasuke mencoba meredamnya, detik berikutnya hanya ada suara indah dan merdu, sesekali nama Sasuke terucap dari mulut mungilnya. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat meskipun Sasuke memintanya untuk menatapnya.

Berakhir dengan Sakura menjerit pelan dan segera bibirnya di cium Sasuke. Napas mereka masih tidak beraturan dan keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka, Sakura belum mau melepaskan Sasuke. Dia masih memeluk Sasuke erat. Seakan-akan takut jika dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah dengan Sasuke. Dia melupakan satu hal penting. Hubungan suami-istri yang selalu di lupakannya. Sasuke tidak menyakitinya dan melakukannya dengan kasar, apapun yang di baca Sakura di novelnya, dia sudah merasakannya, cukup membuatnya senang dan merasa aneh sendiri pada dirinya, Sakura menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke di tubuhnya, Novel itu benar. Hubungan intim suami-istri itu sangat menyenangkan, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Seakan-akan hal itu terekam kembali dalam ingatannya, membuat perutnya serasa semakin tergelitik.

Meskipun Sasuke belum merasa lelah, satu ronde tidak masalah untuknya. Sakura harus sekolah besok dan Sasuke masih bisa menahan dirinya, setidaknya keinginannya untuk melakukan hal 'itu' bersama Sakura sudah terwujud. Sasuke merasa senang dan puas. Dia semakin mencintai istri yang masih berstatus pacaran. Sasuke tersenyum mengingat Sakura masih belum juga mengganggapnya sebagai suami sahnya.

Sasuke mengecup perlahan kening Sakura dan membiarkannya di peluk erat Sakura dari samping. Sakura ketiduran, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan semakin cantik. Sasuke memandanginya sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka yang memilih tidur dari pada harus mengenakan kembali pakaian mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Bangun lebih dahulu dan menatap sekelilingnya. Sakura sedikit terkejut tapi tidak berteriak histeris. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian semalam bersama Sasuke. Kembali wajahnya tersenyum malu menatap pria yang di sampingnya masih tertidur dan dada bidangnya terpampang di sana. Menyadari sesuatu dengan tubuhnya yang tanpa pakaian, Sakura berlari pelan ke kamar mandi Sasuke.

Menutup mulutnya agar teriakan kegirangannya di dalam kamar mandi tidak di dengar oleh Sasuke. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Dia sangat bahagia saat ini. Sejenak Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin. Tangannya meraba beberapa bekas di sana. Sasuke tidak membuat kiss mark di lehernya, hanya pada bagian dada dan perut yang akan tertutupi oleh bajunya. Sakura bisa aman untuk ke sekolah.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura sudah bersiap dan sedang membuatkan sarapan. Setelah Sakura bangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke juga baru bangun. Dia sedang libur dan memilih bangun sedikit telat, hanya untuk mengantar Sakura. Wajah Sasuke terlihat malas dan sedikit mengantuk, menguap sekali dan duduk di meja makan, menatap Sakura yang sedang sibuk membuatkan nasi goreng.

"Aku ingin secangkir kopi, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Sakura menghentikan sejenak kegiatan memotong-motong bahannya dan membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk Sasuke. Tidak menunggu lama, secangkir kopi hangat sudah tersedia hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mengambil pil di laci?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah. Tapi aku tidak mengerti cara meminumnya, ada beberapa gambar arah panah di sana, apa aku harus meminumnya sesuai arah panah itu?"

"Uhm, bawa ke sini dan akan ku jelaskan."

Sakura menghidangkan dua piring nasi goreng di meja, yang satu ekstrak tomat. Sakura meletakkan apronnya dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil pil yang di beri Sasuke.

Kembali ke dalam dapur, Sakura sudah membawa satu strip pil. Duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan mulai mendengar penjelasannya. Sakura menggangguk setelah mendapat arahan cara meminum pil itu dengan benar.

"Jangan lupa, kau harus rajin meminumnya."

"Iya. Apa ini benar-benar akan menghindariku dari kehamilan?"

"Hn. Ini akan membuatmu aman."

"Baguslah."

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Ti-tidak. Saat pagi hari tidak terasa apa-apa." Ucap Sakura menunduk malu dan duduk di kursinya yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Bekasnya?"

"Tertutupi kok." Ucap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan lehernya yang tidak ada bercak apapun di sana.

"Apa kau masih ingin tidur sekamar? Hn?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap Sakura, seringai lebar sedang terpampang di sana. Dia sedang menggoda Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku!" Ucap Sakura. Kesal. Tapi, sejujurnya dia sangat menyukai melakukannya bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, meredam suara tawanya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk pagi ini, hanyalah Sakura. Sasuke masih tertawa dan Sakura mengomel di hadapan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat, Seperti biasa, tujuan utama mereka adalah kantin dan makan siang di sana, Ino sudah sangat lapar, dia memesan banyak makanan, Sakura dan Temari menatap ngeri ke arah Ino yang memenuhi meja mereka dengan makanan.

"Aku lupa sarapan dan terburu-buru."

"Hati-hati perutmu akan sakit." Ucap Temari.

"Kalian makanlah, tidak usah memesan lagi." Ucap Ino.

Sakura dan Temari mulai memakan beberapa, mereka hanya mencicipi satu persatu makan yang ada di meja.

"Ini. Aku mengembalikannya." Ucap Sakura menaruh novel milik Ino di meja.

"Kau sudah selesai membacanya?" Tanya Ino.

"Sudah."

"Lalu?" Ino berhenti makan dan menatap Sakura, menunggu sesuatu yang akan di ucapkan Sakura.

"A-apa? novelnya happy ending, si pria kembali pada si wanita. memangnya ada hal lain?"

"Uhm.. aku pikir akan terjadi sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ino berencana membuatmu penasaran dengan-" Ucap Temari terputus.

Ino segera menutup mulut Temari agar tidak menceritakan ide jahil mereka.

"Ino, biarkan Temari menyelesaikan ucapannya."

"Temari, aku pikir kita sudah berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya."

"Ingat, kita tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia apapun dari Sakura."

"Ahk, baiklah. Kau curang Temari."

"Hahaha, maaf. Katakan saja padanya. Aku pikir dia sudah melakukannya. Apa kau lupa, Sakura adalah tipe yang sangat penasaran dengan hal yang berbau asing padanya. Dia akan segera mencobanya jika ingin membuktikannya. Benarkan Sakura?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Sakura, dia mulai memahami sedikit apa yang di bicarakan Temari.

"Jadi, bagaimana malam pertama kalian setelah setahun lebih tidak melakukannya?" Tanya Temari.

"Ka-kalian, menjebakku!"

Ino dan Temari tertawa bersamaan, mereka sukses membuat Sakura melakukan hubungan seks dengan suaminya. Tidak ada salahnya, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah suami-istri. Mereka hanya ingin Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi seperti bagaimana mestinya, bohong jika Sakura tidak mencintainya. Seharusnya hubungan mereka sudah menjadi hal yang wajar.

"Maafkan kami Sakura." Ucap Temari dan Ino.

"Y-ya sudahlah. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, se-semua sudah terjadi."

"Jangan gugup begitu Sakura. Tenanglah, memenuhi kebutuhan suami adalah hal yang benar, iya kan Temari." Ucap Ino.

"Uhm, aku setuju."

"Kalian benar-benar jahat."

"Jahat demi kebaikanmu Sakura. Apa kau mau dia tinggalkan Sasuke?" Ucap Temari.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau." Ceplos Sakura.

Ino dan Temari kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan jujur Sakura. Dia tidak bisa berbohong lagi tentang perasaannya sekarang. Sakura mencintai Sasuke dan mereka mengetahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya, jika Sasuke tidak menjemput jika sedang bekerja, Sakura akan pulang sendirian. Dia merasa malas dan Sasuke tidak bisa adil padanya, padahal dia hanya ingin bisa membawa kendaraan ke sekolah dan tidak mendapat ijin sama sekali dari Sasuke. Hal itu cukup bagus untuk menghindari hal yang akan lebih fatal jika Sakura membawa kendaraannya sendiri.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang tidak asing bagi penglihatan Sakura. Mobil itu melaju pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Kaca mobil pada pintu penumpang terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat di hapal Sakura. Wajah Sakura terlihat senang dan langsung menghampiri mobil dengan pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Ibu aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sakura. Memeluk ibunya saat sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ibu juga merindukanmu. Maaf Ibu tidak sempat mengucapkan ulang tahun padamu." Ucap Mebuki dan menatap anaknya. Dia semakin cantik dan terlihat jauh lebih dewasa.

"Tidak apa-apa bu. Apa ibu mau ke rumahku?"

"Iya, tapi setelah kita menjemput Sasuke, ibu ada perlu dengan kalian berdua."

Sakura menjadi penasaran dengan tujuan ibunya untuk datang ke rumah mereka. Bisa terlihat jelas di wajah Mebuki, Sakura merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka.

Mobil mereka sudah tiba di depan gedung perusahaan Sasuke. Mebuki meminta sopir pribadinya untuk pulang dan akan di hubunginya kembali jika dia akan kembali pulang.

Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan rapat dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar, Mebuki masuk dan menarik Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Sakura hanya menutup wajahnya, malu dengan tingkah ibunya yang cukup kasar pada Sasuke. Mata seluruh pegawai yang ada di ruangan itu terfokus pada Sasuke yang di tarik begitu saja, sebelum keluar Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Karin, sekertarisnya untuk menutup rapat sejenak. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Sasuke. Dia sangat menghormati ibu mertuanya.

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Mebuki menyuruh Sasuke untuk membawa mereka ke rumah sakit besar Konoha. Sasuke dan Sakura bingung dengan permintaan Mebuki, tapi mau tidak mau, mereka harus mematuhinya. Sasuke yang merasa tidak enak untuk menolak dan Sakura yang cukup takut pada ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~Curhat lewat~**

Uhm..., ini lemon atau nggak yang penting author udah buat semaksimal mungkin, meskipun ada yang masih pengen nuntut lebih lagi, *ampun* author kok bocah banget, bukannya gitu, author sedang berusaha mengetik dengan menggunakan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak vulgar, agar kesan manis dalam fic ini tidak hilang begitu saja. terima kasih atas beberapa saran dari review reader yang author baca, tapi lupa chapter keberapa.

Terus Terima kasih lagi untuk saran-sarannya, mungkin author akan merealisasikannya dalam fic ini, meskipun agak lama dan kadang hanya sebagai selipan saja. sedikit pun saran dari reader itu sangat-sangat berarti untuk author, ketika kehabisan ide pas nemu saran dari reader, author bisa kembali mengumpulkan ide-ide yang bagus..., jadinya fic ini akan lama banget tamat.. *tepok jidat* mampus deh author.

Uhm,, untuk updatennya, sesuai setelah author kelar mengetik dan setelah di edit, meskipun kadang masih ada typo atau kekurangan kata yang tertinggal. So santai yoo...~ XD

Eh, umur saku udah 17 yoo.., soalnya chapter kemarin dia udah ultah, si abang sasu belum ultah yaa jadi masih 25 XD

mau makasih lagi, kebayakan makasih mulu. buat reader yang udah semangatin, jadi berasa hot begitu, *bukan Woii..* membara semangat maksudnya, hahahhaah :D

* * *

 **Balas Review :**

donat bunder : biar halal gitu, hahahaha, nggk XD tanpa sengaja kesannya jadi seperti itu, XD soalnya sejak awal mereka belum memiliki perasaan cinta dan akhir jadi jatuh cinta deh, eeaa...

Himeko Utshumi : sorry, author kadang sibuk jadi lama update, hehehe...,yaa update perhari aja kok, ngetik idenya yg lama...

Cherrynia Uchiha : Di kira gila mungkin, senyum-senyum sendiri XD *kabur*

yeolla (handayani): iya-iya, author kasih cepat update yaa., ngitung hari aja kok. sorry, pennamenya author ubah, soalnya kalau nggak di gituin, penname kamu ngggk muncul, setelah di save

echaNM : author di teror mulu untuk lemon *gali kubur* hahahah, tapi mungkin segini aja deh, author nggk mau keluar dari zona aman author, polos sih soalnya, *apaan*

Ganbatte : oh, author pikir orang yang sama loh, terima kasih, ok update!

Greentea Kim : di chapter ini...

Sa : Terima kasih banyak *terharu* update yaa

Uchihamisato : makasih, udah update yoo..

williewillydoo : mungkin chapter ini udah paling mesra, mungkin XD

wowwoh(geegee) : cieeee... yang nunggu lemonnya..., tapi kena PHP author *kabur*

kazehayaza : Jadi malu nih author di puji *di buang ke laut* makasih. mereka akhirnya pacaran, padahal bego banget yaa, nggak resmiin aja langsung hubungan suami-istri mereka, dasar saku labil... *ditonjok saku*

Euri-chan : yeeey..., di chapter ini jangan sampe mimisannya yaa.. wkwkwkwk

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : kita wajib minta PJ (pajak jadian) sama mereka, setuju..? setuju...! HAHAHA

Mitsuki Uchiha : update.

yuma : namanya juga labil.. labil dan polos nggak jauh-jauh amat kan, kan kan?

Niayuki : lanjutt..~

margareta310 : lanjutt..~

flower on the spring : oh halo... log in akhirnya XD, author suka sikap saku yang begitu..., lucu aja, heheh

Uchiha Pioo : author udah lewat dari sebatas cium-nyium di chapter ini, konflik baru akan muncul di next chapter.

ONE AY : Update...

Kucing genduttidur : ngumpet di botol, mang situ muat, :D :D hitung hari aja woiii..., sabar yooo..., author bakalan cepatin update. ^_^ author di cium astagaa..., *bunuh diri* nggak! hahahah, bercanda. nih udah update.

C. Prichilla : sudah update yaa.. ^_^

Devi Na Akeyama : maaf jika telat update, author udah berusaha kilat nih, makasih sudah mau menunggu.. konflik mungkin next chapter. kalau gitu" kayak sudah deh, di chapter ini XD makasih semangatnya...

Dobe Amaa-chan : ahk, nggak apa-apa yang penting di baca aja udah bikin author senang XD, gini, mereka emang udah menikah, secara sah di mata hukum keluarga dan lain-lain, tpi bagi saku,yg awalnya tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa Sasu, sekarang punya, tapi dia masih menginginkan hubungan mereka seperti orang pada umumnya, pacaran dulu gitu, jika masih belum paham coba deh, baca baik-baik chapter ini, author udah jelasin panjang kali lebar. Okey, sip,

jui chan : kasian auhtor, ngenes mulu *bukan lu author* hahahah, sudah update yoo

Hyuugadevit-Chery : syukurlah jika masih terhibur dengan fic ini XD makasih banyak. iya-iya, author usahain untuk update kilat, makasih untuk semangatnya ^_^

hanazono yuri : lanjut,,~

teeeneji : akhirnya jadian juga, fiuuh..~ yaa, idenya sangat berarti banget buat author ^_^ HAhahahaha, iya, updatenya jumat, soalnya kebelet pengen update, maunya sih tiap malam minggu update biar nemenin orang yang malmingnya kosong gitu,, *author keceplosan* mungkin author salah paham yaa, soalnya cara reviewnya semacam terbawa suasana fic ini, yaa kurang tahu juga, ada tuh di chapter kemarin.

sitieneng4 : halo salam kenal, terima kasih sudah sempat membaca dan mereview fic ini. jangan bosan-bosan untuk menunggu updatenya yaa, nggak lama kok, hitung hari aja XD

nona hitam manis : sepertinya anda readernya yg bisa memahami author yang kenapa sibuk bikin mereka pacaran padahal udah nikah *nangis terharu* sudah update yaa.

innerene : Hahaha, aduh, jangan sampe deh, reader author gila gara-gara fic gaje ini, hahha, oh, sorry, author kurang tahu ama korea-korean, heheh, sepertinya akan cukup lama, tapi mereka udah, *kedip2* klu udah kelar baca chap ini pasti udah paham XD *kabur*

dina haruno : Saran di terima dan di tampung... update

puma178 : sarannya cukup bagus, cuman di chapter ini sudah terlajur, mereka... hahahahaha, author kalau udah kelar ngetik baru baca review soalnya, untuk saran yang tayuya and geng, sip, di tampung yoo.. makasih XD

Jamurlumutan462 : update...

Modhyachan : update, pake kilat

zarachan : lanjuut..~

Aisya-Aoi-Chan : Lanjutt.

Mustika447 : iya, udah update XD

Haruka Ryokusuke : halo..., salam kenal balik, kecepatan yaa, uhm.. semoga author usahain tidak balap deh alurnya, XD konflik, masih ada, tpi nggk bakalan berat dan lebay sebagainya XD terima kasih untuk semangat yaa..., update yoo

hime : update..

sjxjs : ok sip..., sudah update..

luxianapmega : aduh, author kira ada yang buat mini fic di review,, buseet..., panjang banget... oh meskipun sudah lewat. happy birthday buat kamu XD soalnya author baru bisa balas lewat updaten fic ini XD mau balas apa lagi yaa. heheh, jadi bingung, yaa terserah aja deh, mau anggap cewek atau cowok XD semvak itu bukannya kolor ya wkwkwkwk kok tanya sama author sih, hahahhaa sudah update yaa.

Light-B : sudah update..

Adriana697 : doain aja biar author punya yg kayak sasuke, eh, salah maksudnya biar reader punya kyk sasuke, hehehehe. makasih, sudah update yoo.

Lotus393 : silahkan ^_^. sudah update yoo

HoshikoNozomi : terima kasih, sudah update

kim devi : update...! update...! ^_^

arief (soulsociety) : sudah update yooo, sorry penname nya author ubah, soalnya kalau nggk di kurung gitu, pennamenya menghilang ketika sudah di save

* * *

sudah... ?

ok, byee..., nunggu lagi yaah...~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save.

Sasuke 25 tahun / Sakura 17 tahun

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 10]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tiba dan langsung di periksa oleh dokter yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu mereka. Dia adalah teman lama Mebuki. Sakura dan Sasuke semakin bingung dan menjalankan beberapa pemeriksaan. Setengah jam berlalu, Sasuke dan Sakura di mintai untuk menunggu di luar. Mebuki ingin mendengar hasil tes dari mereka secara pribadi dengan dokter.

"Hasil tes mereka menunjukkan tidak adanya kelainan dari masing-masing, mereka sehat dan normal. Anakmu kemungkinan besar akan bisa hamil." Ucap Tsunade, dokter sekaligus teman lama Mebuki yang memeriksa langsung anak dan menantunya.

"Aku pikir mereka mandul atau salah satunya. Kau tahu mereka sudah setahun lebih menikah dan belum juga memiliki anak. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada keluar Uchiha. Bisa saja mereka pikir anakku tidak bisa memiliki keturunan."

"Sudahlah, intinya mereka baik-baik saja."

"Atau jangan-jangan anakku meminum pil atau semacamnya?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Oh ya ampun..., anak itu."

"Aku pikir dia masih terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko seperti hamil, anakmu masih terlalu muda Mebuki."

"Tapi, dia sudah bisa memiliki anak kan di usianya?"

"Bisa."

"Uhm, bagaimana agar dia berhenti meminum pilnya. Apa kau punya ide?"

Tsunade mengambil pil satu strip yang mirip dengan pil kontrasepsi. "Ini adalah pil vitamin yang aman untuk di konsumsi. Kau bisa menukarkannya dengan pil aslinya."

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu Tsunade."

"Tidak masalah, semoga kau cepat mendapat cucumu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Mereka tertawa pelan, semacam merencanakan hal buruk untuk anaknya sendiri.

Di luar ruangan, Sasuke dan Sakura masih duduk dan menunggu Mebuki keluar. Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Mereka duduk bersampingan dan tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Sakura bersandar pada lengan atas Sasuke.

"Maaf, jika ibu tiba-tiba seperti ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura.

Mebuki keluar dan pamit kepada Tsunade. Wajahnya terlihat lebih baik setelah dari dalam ruangan itu, Sakura semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sudah di bicarakan ibunya dan dokter cantik itu, menurut Sakura dokter Tsunade itu sangat cantik dan masih muda, padahal usianya sama dengan ibunya.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Mebuki, berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka. Wajahnya sangat senang akan mulai melakukan rencananya hari ini.

Setengah jam berlalu. Mereka sudah tiba di rumah Sasuke. Sakura yang lelah belum istirahat sejak pulang dan langsung di bawa oleh ibunya, berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian. Mebuki sedang berada di dapur, secangkir teh hangat sangat di butuhkannya saat ini. Tinggal sejam lagi jadwal pulang Sasuke dari kantor, tapi terlajur sudah di rumah, Sasuke memilih tinggal saja, dia tidak ingin tiba-tiba pergi jika mertuanya masih ada di rumahnya. Mebuki memanggil Sasuke dan Sakura untuk duduk di ruang tengah. Keadaan seperti sangat mirip dengan Mikoto yang datang. Mebuki sesekali meminum teh hangat dan melirik menantu dan anaknya.

"Ibu sangat kecewa padamu Sakura. Kau pikir apa yang akan di katakan keluarga Uchiha jika kau tidak memiliki anak hingga sekarang."

"Ibu, aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Lagi pula Sakura-" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu Sasuke." Bentak Mebuki.

"Ibu, jangan memarahi Sasuke seperti itu."

"Kalian sudah lama menikah, kenapa sampai sekarang satu keturunan pun tidak ada? Ibu malu jika bertemu dengan Mikoto."

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin hamil, bu."

"Terserah kau bilang apa, ibu tetap tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu. Ibu mau istirahat. Antar ibu ke kamar." Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura menuruti perintah ibunya dan mengajak Mebuki untuk istirahat di kamarnya. Mebuki sudah jalan lebih dulu, Sakura menatap sejenak ke arah Sasuke sebelum mengikuti ibunya. Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan Mebuki memperhatikan ruangan itu.

"Kau tidur di sini?"

"Tidak bu, aku tidur di kamar Sasuke."

"Lalu, kamar ini untuk apa? kamar ini seperti kamarmu di rumah."

"Ha-hanya untuk menaruh benda-benda penting ku di sini dan belajar. Di kamar Sasuke tidak ada tempat untuk belajar."

"Hoo." Mebuki masih memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Sakura. Merasa seperti rumah sendiri, Sakura masih menyukai desain apapun seperti kamarnya di kediaman Haruno.

"Ya sudah, kau kembalilah ke suamimu." Ucap Mebuki.

"Baik bu, selamat beristirahat." Pelukkan hangat untuk ibunya dan Sakura siap untuk keluar, berjalan perlahan dan menutup pintu.

Saat pintu kamar itu sudah tertutup, Mebuki segera menguncinya dari dalam, mulai mencari-cari pil yang di simpan Sakura, mungkin saja dia menyimpan di kamar ini, Mebuki sangat hapal anak tunggalnya itu, Dia akan menaruh benda apapun di tempat favoritnya, di kamar ini yang seperti kamar dulunya. Tidak begitu lama, Mebuki menemukannya di dalam laci, sudah ada tiga butir yang hilang di sana. Mebuki merasa ada yang aneh. Apa ini adalah strip pil yang baru atau strip yang untuk kesekian kalinya di minum Sakura. Tidak mungkin dalam setahun lebih dan cuman satu strip saja yang di minum Sakura. Kamar ini juga membuat Mebuki merasa ada yang tidak beres. Apa mungkin mereka berdua tidak tidur bersama, mungkin saja ini bisa menjelaskan kenapa mereka tidak memiliki anak sampai sekarang.

Mebuki menghilang pikirannya itu, dia tidak memiliki bukti apa-apa jika benar mereka tidak tidur bersama. Mengganti pil kontrasepsi dengan pil vitamin, Mebuki membuang tiga butir pil vitamin agar menyamakan dengan pil kontrasepsi yang sudah di konsumsi Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia, setelah ini dia dan Mikoto akan segera memiliki cucu.

Jam 6 lewat 30 menit, Sakura tengah sibuk membuat makan malam. Memotong-motong sayuran dan mulai menumisnya, di dalam oven, potongan besar ayam sedang di panggang di sana.

"Apa perlu bantuan?" Lagi-lagi seseorang akan senang sekali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang istrinya ini.

"Sasuke, jangan mengganggu."

"Apa? Aku sedang menawarkan bantuan."

"Tidak perlu, duduk lah di meja makan, sebentar lagi aku akan selesai."

"Apa setelah makan malam kita bisa melakukannya lagi?"

Tangan Sakura bergerak dan menepuk jidat Sasuke yang wajahnya tepat berada di atas bahu Sakura.

"Ah! Sakura." Geram Sasuke.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kau melakukannya."

"Ahk, baiklah, aku akan melakukannya saat kau tertidur." Ucap Sasuke dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Coba saja aku akan segera menyadarinya dan kembali memukulmu. Hahaha. Sasuke hentikan. Hahaha."

Kesal dengan jawaban Sakura, Sasuke malah menggelitik perut Sakura.

"Ehem."

Mereka berhenti dan segera menjauh, Sasuke sibuk mengambil piring dan Sakura kembali mengaduk-ngaduk masakannya.

Mebuki merasa mereka sangat romantis, tidak mungkin mereka tidur terpisah setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang sejak awal di dengar Mebuki, tapi tidak di tegurnya, dia membiarkan pemandangan yang cukup lucu di hadapannya, anaknya dan menantunya sangat serasi dan membuatnya merasa teringat kembali saat masih muda dulu.

Makan malam yang harmonis, sesekali Sakura akan bercerita pada ibunya, Sasuke cukup menanggapi jika ucapan Sakura mengarah padanya.

Makan malam berakhir. Sasuke tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya. Mau melawan pun Sakura sudah tidak kuat mendorong Sasuke, cukup lelah dengan sentuhan Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Setidaknya Sakura sudah memberi peringatan jika Sasuke tidak boleh melakukannya lebih lama, Sakura sudah merasa kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Sekolah pagi cukup membuatnya selalu panikan jika terlambat untuk bangun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Mebuki pulang lebih awal, sebelum Sakura berangkat ke sekolah. Merasa sudah aman dan ibunya sudah pulang, Sakura bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengambil pilnya. Meminum sebutir lagi untuk mencegah kehamilannya. Badannya terasa pegal-pegal, semalam Sasuke akan berhenti setelah Sakura memukul perut Sasuke dengan cukup keras. Ucapan 'berhenti' Sakura tidak di perdulikan dan membuat Sakura sangat kesal. Dia harus bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah. Wajah cemberutnya menjadi pemandangan Sasuke di pagi hari.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk berhenti." Ucap Sakura dan memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau menyukainya, hn?" Sasuke mencoba menahan tangan Sakura, pukulannya lumayan sakit.

"Sasuke!"

"Ahk, baiklah, sesuai perintahmu nyonya." Ucap Sasuke, membalas pukulan Sakura dengan kecupan di keningnya. "Cepatlah, nanti kau akan terlambat dan jangan lupa pilmu."

"A-aku sudah meminumnya tadi."

"Baguslah." Usapan perlahan di puncuk kepala Sakura. "Dan lain kali jangan memukulku. Perutku serasa di hancurkan."

"Itu adalah kesalahanmu." Ucap Sakura dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kemarilah, kita akan melakukannya di sini." Mereka tengah berada di dapur. Sasuke segera memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Sasuke! berhenti!" Ucap Sakura menendang-nendang kakinya ke ku udara, tubuhnya di angkat tinggi-tinggi dan membuatnya kakinya melayang.

"Ini balasannya kalau kau berani padaku. Apa kau masih mau berani, hn?" Ucapan Sasuke terdengar galak namun wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan tawa, mengerjai Sakura di pagi hari.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, hahahha, maaf. Sasuke! turun aku!" Sakura malah tertawa merasa mereka berdua menjadi sangat konyol, dia di angkat Sasuke seperti anak kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa kali Sakura terlihat menghela napas dan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, ada apa?" Ucap Temari, mendapati Sakura yang tidak juga menyentuh makan siangnya.

"Hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun dan aku belum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa tadi pagi padanya."

"Uhm... Bagaimana kalau pesta kejutan." Ucap Ino.

"Pesta kejutan?"

"Iya. Kau kan pintar masak, mungkin membuatkan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya atau semacamnya." Ucap Ino.

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi, apa aku bisa mengundang kalian untuk turut meramaikan?"

"Tent-" Ucap Ino terputus.

"Tidak usah. Kalian harus berdua saja." Ucap Temari. Tangan satunya menutup mulut Ino, Temari bisa membaca pikiran Ino yang ingin ikut merayakannya. Temari merasa mereka perlu waktu spesial hanya berdua saja.

"Hmm.. Baiklah."

"Tapi kami bisa membantumu." Ucap Ino. Melepaskan tangan Temari yang membungkam mulutnya.

"Ino..."

"Tidak apa-apa kan, membantunya saja."

Sakura menggangguk senang. Temari tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sakura setuju saja dengan ide mereka.

Sepulang sekolah. Mereka sudah berada di dapur sibuk membantu Sakura menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat kue. Mereka bertiga adalah penggilan kue dan berharap bisa membuat kue seperti di cafe yang sering mereka datangi.

Ino mengayak tepung, Temari mencari-cari bahan lain, dan Sakura mulai mengocok telur dan mentega.

"Jam berapa Sasuke akan pulang?" Tanya Ino, di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Jam 7 malam, kadang tidak tepat, biasanya akan lewat beberapa menit."

"Uhm.. sekarang sudah jam 4 sore, kita akan menyelesaikannya tepat waktu."

Sejam berlalu. Tiga kue percobaan yang sudah matang berada di atas meja, masing-masing kue memiliki tekstur yang lembut dan sangat enak, hanya saja salah satunya sedikit gagal, mungkin kebanyakan tepung dan membuatnya jauh dari kata lembut, tapi Temari menyukainya, rasanya enak meskipun teksturnya tidak sesuai. Sakura dan ino mulai menumpuk kue berbentuk bundar itu dan mengolesinya dengan krim kocok. Sasuke tidak terlalu suka yang manis-manis. Sakura berusaha membuatnya enak untuk di makan Sasuke. Temari sibuk juga mengolesi kue yang gagal itu dengan krim coklat agar menjadi lebih enak untuk di makan.

"Selesai." Ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku juga sudah selesai." Ucap Temari.

Ino dan Sakura berbinar-binar menatap kue yang sebenarnya gagal tapi sangat cantik dan cukup menggoda setelah di hiasi Temari. Di balut dengan krim coklat. Taburan coklat putih parut, beberapa buah storiberi, kiwi, dan ceri di tata rapi di atasnya, Temari tidak terlalu mahir dalam memasak tapi dia suka sekali menata sesuatu.

"Ini terlihat sangat enak." Ucap Ino.

"Setidaknya masih bisa di makan, jangan mencapnya gagal." Ucap Temari.

"Aku salut padamu Temari, yang itu buat kita makan bersama, dan yang ini akan ku simpan dulu sampai Sasuke datang." Sakura langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Sama-sama."

Secangkir teh dan kue gagal tapi tetap enak di makan dan semakin menggoda dengan hiasan hasil buatan Temari, mereka tengah mencicipinya di ruang nonton. Mereka sibuk bercerita dan sesekali tertawa di sana.

"Sakura."

Sedikit terkejut dengan Sasuke yang sudah pulang lebih awal, di belakangnya berdiri dua orang pria yang mungkin seumuran dengan Sasuke. Mereka adalah teman-teman Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Sakura dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn. Sebenarnya aku di paksa mereka untuk pulang." Ucap Sasuke menunjuk kebelakang. Sakura melirik mereka dari sisi badan Sasuke. Mereka terlihat sangat ramah dan tidak asing bagi penglihatan Sakura.

"Halo Sakura, masih mengingatku?" Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut blonde dan matanya sebiru langit.

"Na-Naruto, iyakan, kau Naruto?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Ya ampun, Sasuke istrimu semakin cantik saja."

"Berhenti menggombalnya, Naruto."

"Heheheh, hanya bercanda."

"Apa kau juga masih mengenalnya?"

"Aku hanya mengingat beberapa yang datang saat resepsi pernikahan."

"Hahah, tidak masalah, jika belum kenal akan aku kenalkan." Naruto mendorong pria berkulit putih pucat itu, penampilannya hampir sama dengan Sasuke hanya saja dia terlihat lebih suka tersenyum manis dari pada Sasuke. "Kau masih mengenalnya?"

"Uhm.. tunggu sebentar, Satu-satunya orang yang di pikir kembaran Sasuke hanya.. Sai, iya, Sai kan?"

"Kami tidak kembar" Protes Sasuke. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Halo Sakura, kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Sai ramah dan senyum manisnya selalu menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya.

Tanpa di sadari tatapan Ino tertuju pada pria yang mirip Sasuke itu. Ino merasa dia mungkin Sasuke versi kw, tapi dia terlihat lebih manis dengan wajah dan senyumannya.

"Ino jangan melamun." Bisik Temari.

"Eh, I-iya."

Sakura mengajak Sai dan Naruto untuk bergabung. Tidak lupa Sakura memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka saling berkenalan dan Sakura sibuk untuk mengambil kue untuk Sasuke.

Mereka membuat pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah Sasuke. Ino dan Temari yang akan pulang setelah membantu Sakura, malah ikut terlibat dalam pesta ini.

Mereka akan bercerita satu sama lain dan suara Naruto yang paling keras dan nyaring. Alat set karokean Sasuke di pasang dan jadilah Naruto bernyanyi dengan bersemangat. Dia bahkan membawa beberapa bir untuk di minum. Sasuke menyukai kuenya dan mencium kening Sakura di depan teman-temannya dan sahabat Sakura. Naruto bersiul kencang dan mereka tertawa bersamaan. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah di perlakukan seperti itu di depan kedua sahabatnya.

Pesta berlanjut hingga jam 10 malam. Temari dan Ino akan pamit dan mendapat tawaran untuk di antar Naruto dan Sai. Awalnya mereka menolak tapi Sakura menyuruh mereka sebaiknya pulang di antar oleh orang yang di kenal Sasuke, setidaknya mereka akan lebih aman mengingat sudah jam 10 lewat.

Sai yang mengendarai mobil, Naruto sudah mabuk berat dan di biarkan tertidur. Arah jalur mereka searah, Temari turun duluan, di susul Naruto yang harus di bawa oleh para pengawalnya yang berdiri di depan gerbang, tinggal Ino yang rumahnya hampir berdekatan dengan Sai.

"Apa kau sudah lama berteman dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sai, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Lumayan, kami berteman sejak masuk ke sekolah yang sama."

"Uhm."

"A-anda sendiri-"

"Tidak usah seformal itu."

"Baiklah, hehehe, apa kau sudah lama berteman dengan Sasuke?"

"Yap. Kami berteman sejak di bangku sekolah, saat di perkuliahan kami bertemu dan kembali kami bekerja sama di beberapa saham."

"Tidak bosan yaa, kalian selalu bersama."

"Uhm, mereka selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukku. Mungkin seperti kalian."

Ino tersenyum. Mereka mulai bercerita hingga Ino sudah tiba di depan rumahnya. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan pamit pada Sai. Mobil itu melaju ke arah jalan raya, Ino masih mematung dan menatap mobil Sai. Helaan napas pelan dari Ino, dia sedikit tertarik dengan pria itu, cukup dewasa dan sangat humoris.

Keadaan ruangan yang sudah rapi, setidaknya mereka sudah beres-beres sebelum pulang.

"Happy birthday Sasuke." Ucap Sakura. Mereka tengah berbaring di kasur Sasuke. Memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat. Keadaan lelah Sakura saat siang tadi hilang begitu saja, Sasuke menjadi tempat istirahat terbaik untuknya. Beberapa kali keningnya di kecup dan belaian pelan di rambutnya oleh tangan kekar pria yang sedang memeluknya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama, untung saja Ino dan Temari masih ada, jika tidak akan akan di kerumuni oleh pria dewasa."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu jika mereka akan memaksaku pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau pulang cepat dan bisa merayakannya bersama-sama." Pelukan Sakura semakin erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. "Kau ingin hadiah apa Sasuke?"

"Hadiah?"

"Uhm, iya."

Senyum Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai. Ditariknya Sakura ke atas tubuhnya. Membuat Sakura bangun dan duduk tepat di atas perut Sasuke.

"Jadilah istriku yang penurut dan layani aku."

"H-hadiah macam apa itu?" Wajah Sakura merona.

"Lakukan saja. Aku pikir aku pantas mendapatkan hadiahnya. Bukan?"

Sakura menjadi malu dan memenuhi permintaan Sasuke, hadiah yang sangat konyol, tapi Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mendominasi permainan mereka. Sakura berpikir mungkin seperti itu dia tidak akan merasa pegal-pegal lagi di pagi dan bisa berhenti sesuai kehendaknya. Keinginannya untuk membalas Sasuke menjadi berkobar. Sakura tidak perduli lagi jika Sasuke berteriak dengan kejahilan Sakura menggigit saat membuat kiss mark di tubuhnya. Sedikit perih tapi Sasuke bisa menahannya, istrinya ternyata bisa menjadi seliar ini. Sasuke membiarkannya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Sakura. ini adalah hadiah terbaik di tahun ini bagi Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang pagi. Sakura yang mengenakan kaos Sasuke sedang menggosok gigi bersama pria di sampingnya yang juga sedang menyikat gigi dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana hitam selututnya. Sakura tidak ingin berdiri di toilet dengan keadaan tanpa busana, bajunya di lempar Sasuke entah kemana dan akhirnya kaos Sasuke di rampas dan di pakai Sakura. Sasuke membiarkannya. dia akan kalah jika melawan Sakura yang cukup lincah. Sesekali suara cekikan keluar dari mulut gadisnya, oh sudah bukan lagi, wanitanya. Merasa lucu dengan banyaknya bekas yang sudah membiru di buat Sakura di sana. Sasuke bertahan dari apapun yang di lakukan Sakura dan cukup membuatnya puas.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi wanita kejam seperti ini, ha?"

"Apa? Aku hanya balas den- ahk bukan-bukan, aku hanya melakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Hn. Aku pikir mengikatmu saat tidur akan bagus juga."

"Apa kau tahu, pukulanku cukup membuat seorang pria yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dariku akan pingsan. Mau mencobanya?"

"Oke oke. Aku pikir bermain dengan lembut tidak akan menyakitimu. Bagaimana tawaranku?

"Cukup Sasuke. Kau harus mengendalikan keinginanmu."

"Uhm, baiklah." Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura dan mendapat pukulan keras di lengan atasnya.

Mereka menyelesaikan sikat gigit bersama, Sakura harus segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke yang akan ke kantor hari ini, dia juga harus bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhm... Apa dia punya yaa?" Ucap Ino

"Siapa?" Tanya Temari.

"Pria manis yang ada di pesta ulang tahun Sasuke."

"Sai?" Ucap Sakura.

Ino menggangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kerjakan cepat tugasmu." Ucap Temari.

"Temari... bisakah kau mendukungku sedikiiiit saja."

"Ingat, kau baru saja mengenalnya."

"Iya, aku tahu, hanya saja dia seperti pria ideal untukku. Eh, Sakura apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Sai? Setahuku belum."

"Yang benar?"

"Iya. Dia masih sendiri. Saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya di acara resepsi, mereka sempat menyinggung Sai kapan memiliki orang spesial, dia hanya tertawa dan menjawab belum saatnya."

"Sepertinya aku adalah orangnya." Ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Ino tugasmu."

"Temari, menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Dewasa dan humoris."

"Kita sepikiran." Ucap Ino.

"Mungkin hanya luarnya saja, bisa saja dia memiliki sikap yang lain."

"Sakura, Sai itu seperti apa?"

"Apa yaa. Dia ramah dan baik pada semua orang."

"Selain itu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, kami baru bertemu beberapa kali."

"Uhm... aku punya ide. Bisakah kau bertanya-tanya tentang Sai pada Sasuke?" Ino memasang wajahnya penuh harap di hadapan Sakura.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Ino... tugas-tugas." Tegur Temari untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku mohon padamu. Tunggu dulu Temari."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya."

"Aku menyayangimu Sakura." Ino segera memeluk Sakura.

Hari ini guru Iruka telat masuk dan ada tugas dari guru lain yang mendapat titipan tugas dari guru Iruka. Mereka tengah mengerjakannya bersama, Ino menarik mejanya dan merapatkannya pada meja Sakura. Temari hanya membalikkan kursinya. Beberapa murid juga sedang sibuk dengan teman-temannya masing-masing untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Ino mulai curhat dengan kekagumannya pada Sai, pria yang baru di temuinya saat pesta ulang tahun Sasuke.

Temari menatap malas ke arah Ino. Sudah ketahuan sejak awal Ino melihatnya, dia jatuh cinta padanya, Temari tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dia hanya perlu mengawasi Ino.

Sekolah berakhir. Hari ini Sasuke libur dan menjemput Sakura. Mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di depan gerbang dan menunggu Sakura untuk masuk. Sasuke memperhatikan sekilas wajah Sakura yang terlihat datar, apa dia sedang sakit? Sasuke mulai melajukan kendaraannya.

"Hei, apa ada hal buruk lagi yang terjadi?"

"Hal buruk? Tidak ada."

"Wajahmu tidak biasanya."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Eh, bisa menceritakanku tentang Sai?"

"Sai? Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui dia orang seperti apa?"

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Ino."

"Ino? Uhm... Jangan berharap banyak padanya. Dia sudah menolak banyak gadis."

"Heee! Apa dia tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kira-kira tipe seperti apa yang dia sukai yaa?"

"Hantu."

"Sasuke! jangan mengada-ngada! Kau menakutiku." Sakura sedikit ketakutan mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sedang menakutimu. Hampir semua tipe gadis di tolaknya. Mungkin saja hanya hantu yang di sukainya."

"Jangan-jangan, dia homo!"

Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura dan kembali fokus ke arah jalanan.

"Kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya."

"Undang dia makan malam di rumah. Aku ingin tahu berbagai informasi tentang dirinya."

"Jika Ino yang menyukainya, kenapa kau yang antusias, hn?"

"Bukan waktunya untuk cemburu Sasuke. Aku ingin membantu Ino."

"Akan lebih baik jika kau menyuruh mereka untuk makan malam berdua."

"Oh Sasuke, idemu sungguh brilian. Tapi, apa Sai mau makan malam bersama Ino?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Sakura terlihat sangat senang. Sasuke juga akan membantunya, ini demi Ino, dia jarang-jarang menyukai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Uhm, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin makan ramen di warung ichiraku yang terkenal itu."

"Kau mau makan di luar?"

"Iya."

"Tidak biasanya."

"Kenapa? Aku suka kok makanan luar, tapi tidak semua tempat sih. antarkan aku sekarang. Aku ingin sekarang. pokoknya sekarang." ngotot Sakura.

"Iya-iya."

Sasuke berbelok dan memutar arah jalur kendaraannya. Tidak beberapa lama mereka sudah sampai, jaraknya cukup dekat dari jalur yang di ambil Sasuke. Mereka tiba di sebuah warung yang cukup besar dengan bertuliskan pada atas pintu masuk 'Ramen Ichiraku'. Sakura sudah tidak sabar dan segera menarik Sasuke untuk masuk. Sejujurnya Sasuke ingin makan siang buatan Sakura, tapi mau tidak mau dia juga harus ikut makan, mungkin sedikit istirahat untuk Sakura yang setiap harinya selalu masak untuknya.

Dua porsi ramen sudah tiba dan Sakura langsung melahapnya, meniupnya pelan dan segera memakannya. Dia seperti sangat kelaparan. Sasuke mulai memakan ramennya dengan pelan.

"Apa kau tidak makan di sekolah?"

"Makan kok. Bahkan aku pesan banyak."

"Dan sekarang kau makan ramen. Apa tidak membuatmu sakit perut?"

"Tidak. Entah mengapa napsu makanku jadi bertambah akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya sudah, makanlah sesukamu."

"Boleh aku minta satu mangkok lagi?"

"Sakura. Jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak-tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menghela napas. Tubuh istrinya yang kecil tapi perutnya seperti karet. Dia tidak akan pulang jika tidak menghabiskan mangkok keduanya dan bersikeras meminta mangkok ketiga tapi Sasuke menghentikannya. Dia menyuruh Sakura untuk meminum air mineral sebanyak mungkin untuk menghilangkan keinginannya tentang mangkok ketiga. Sasuke segera mengajaknya pulang setelah ramennya selesai. Dia cukup kekenyangan dengan seporsi ramen ichiraku yang memang terkenal enak di Konoha. Tapi Sakura, dia habis dengan dua mangkok.

"Sakura?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sudah berada di dalam mobil, beberapa menit yang lalu mereka sudah berada di jalanan dan Sakura tengah tertidur. Dia terlihat cukup kelelahan.

Mereka tiba di rumah, setengah perjalanan dari warung ramen Ichiraku ke rumah mereka. Sakura masih tertidur nyenyak, tidak ingin membangunkannya. Sasuke menggedong Sakura ala bridal style. Mengantarkan Sakura ke kamarnya. Di rebahkan tubuh Sakura ke kasur dan menyimpan tas Sakura di meja. Berpikir untuk membangunkan Sakura untuk mengganti pakaiannya atau dia sendiri yang mengganti pakaiannya. Lagi pula dia sudah melihat tubuh polos Sakura. Tapi Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, membiarkan Sakura tertidur dengan seragamnya, mungkin dia akan menggantinya jika sudah bangun.

Mengecup perlahan kening Sakura dan bibirnya, setelah itu Sasuke beranjak pergi. sebelum dia pergi, dia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sakura pernah mengatakan jika dia menyimpan pilnya di dalam laci paling atas. Sasuke membuka laci itu dan mendapati pil itu sudah habis pada pertengahan. Sakura sangat rajin meminumnya, tidak ada niat sama sekali bagi Sakura untuk memiliki anak. Jika di katakan kecewa, iya, Sasuke sangat kecewa, tapi mungkin ada benarnya, Sasuke ingin membiarkan Sakura sukses terlebih dahulu, setelah itu, terserah keputusannya, apa bersiap untuk memiliki seseorang yang baru di dalam hidupnya atau Sakura hanya ingin hidup berdua dengan Sasuke tanpa adanya seorang anak kecil untuk mereka.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, menyimpan kembali pil itu ke dalam laci dan menutup laci Sakura perlahan. Beranjak keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menutup pintunya perlahan agar istrinya tidak terganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino cukup cantik dan anggun dengan gaun malamnya yang berwarna ungu gelap dan sedikit terlihat mengkilap, Sakura mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran keluarga. Meja sudah di pesan dan Ino tidak perlu menunggu lama, seorang pelayan datang dan segera mengajaknya ke sebuah meja setelah Ino menyebutkan namanya.

Matanya menangkap seorang pria yang dengan setelan jasnya, dia duduk di sana dan sesekali meminum minumannya.

"Silahkan nona, ini kursi anda." Ucap pelayan itu.

Ino masih mematung dan Sai berhenti minum, menatap ke arah gadis yang kenalnya sebagai sahabat istri temannya. Wajahnya sejenak terkejut dan langsung menjadi tersenyum manis di depan Ino, membuat gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah dan malu-malu untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sai.

"Silahkan duduk nona, aku pikir pelayan ini sudah meminta anda." Ucap Sai.

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum. Menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan Ino untuk duduk. Sedikit gugup dan ragu-ragu, Ino akhirnya duduk. Mereka mulai memesan makanan dan pelayan itu pamit dengan sopan dari hadapan mereka.

"Jadi?" Ucap Ino dan Sai bersamaan.

"Hahaha, wanita duluan."

"Uhm, ja-jadi, Sakura di mana?"

"Sakura? aku pikir ini adalah makan malam kencan ganda."

"Ha? Kencan ganda? A-aku tidak tahu soal itu, aku ke sini di ajak Sakura, katanya dia ingin di temani."

"Sasuke mengajakku untuk kencan ganda tanpa mengetahui siapa gadis yang akan datang selain Sakura."

"Sakura... Tunggu saja pembalasanku." Geram Ino, dia merasa sedang di kerjain Sakura.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Seperti ini adalah ide jahil Sasuke dan Sakura. Mungkin sejak awal tidak ada yang namanya kencan ganda atau hanya sekedar untuk menemani." kesimpulan Sai.

Ino menunduk malu. Dia akan bersama Sai sepanjang malam ini dan menghabiskan waktu untuk makan berdua, hanya berdua saja, dia bingung ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura, atau ingin mencekik Sakura yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi di hadapan Sai, seseorang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur untuk beberapa hari ini.

"Halo, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Ucap Sai, melihat Ino melamun.

"Oh, ti-tidak. Apa anda-"

"Lagi-lagi, bisakah kau menghilang ucapan seformal itu?"

"Maaf, baiklah. Apa kau tidak keberatan? Jika keberatan aku bisa pulang segera."

"Tidak perlu, karena sudah di sini, yaa apa boleh buat. Aku pikir tidak ada ruginya jika bersama seorang gadis cantik untuk makan malam berdua, akan sangat jarang bahkan belum pernah makan malam bersama seorang gadis."

"Mana mungkin, kau bohong kan? Wanita mana yang tidak ingin makan malam denganmu."

"Hahahahah."

"Ada apa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Kau sangat lucu Ino."

Kembali Ino menundukkan wajahnya hanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya, jantungnya sudah deg-degan dan berharap bisa menenangkan dirinya dan tidak akan panik.

Mereka mulai bercerita satu sama lain. Ino mulai mendengar semua hal pribadi Sai yang baru di dengarnya. Dan Sai mengatakan dia adalah gadis pertama yang membuat Sai ingin bercerita banyak hal tentangnya.

Ino sesekali menanggapinya dan akan tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sai yang kadang di selipkan beberapa lolucon disana. Bercerita bersama Sai tidak membuatnya merasa bosan, selalu saja ucapan yang di keluarkan Sai membuatnya sangat terhiburan dan menjadi nyaman untuk menceritakan hal pribadinya juga.

Makan malam mereka berakhir dengan penuh canda tawa. Sai mentraktir Ino, meskipun ini adalah ide jahil temannya, Sasuke, mungkin dia perlu memberi sebuah tanda terima kasih untuk mempertemukannya kembali dengan gadis yang cukup membuatnya tertarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sakura..! awas saja kau di sekolah besok!"_

Suara Ino cukup keras di ponsel milik Sakura. dia harus menjauhkan telinga beberapa senti setelah mendengar teriakan keras dari Ino.

"Jangan keras-keras Ino, aku bisa tuli."

" _Biar saja, aku tidak perduli, lagi pula apa kau perduli pada sahabatmu yang hampir mati rasa dengan ide konyolmu?"_

"Ide konyol apa? Aku sudah membantumu."

" _Jika aku punya riwayat serangan jantung, mungkin malam ini aku sudah mati."_

"Hahahahah, maaf-maaf. Jadi bagaimana? Aku rasa kau akan baik-baik saja, si tuan dingin itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?"

" _Hei, yang si tuan dingin itu adalah suamimu, dia tidak seperti Sasuke ingat itu."_

"Sasuke tidak dingin kok, hanya terkesan cuek."

" _Aku pikir dia seperti tembok berjalan."_

"Hahahah, Ino hentikan, kau mengolok-ngolok pacarku."

" _Pacar katamu! Kapan kau akan sadar jika dia itu adalah suamimu?"_

"Okey, jangan membahasnya lagi, aku ingin mendengar kencan dadakanmu."

" _Apa itu sebuah pengalihan?"_

"Tidak Ino, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu."

" _Oh baiklah. Dia sangat baik padaku, sangat-sangat baik. Sakura, asal kau tahu saja, aku baru menemui pria seperti dia, aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya."_

"Lalu?"

" _Dia mengajakku lagi jika ada waktu, dia ingin berjalan-jalan seperti menonton beberapa film atau sekedar mengunjungi beberapa tempat."_

"Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."

" _Aku tidak yakin Sakura, apa dia benar-benar tidak memiliki pacar? Aku masih meragukannya."_

"Tidak Ino, dia benar-benar tidak memiliki satu pun orang yang spesial, Sasuke sudah bercerita padaku."

" _Dia bukan homo kan?"_

"Menurutmu?"

" _Aku harap bukan, mungkin dia setipe dengan Sasuke yaa, hanya akan menyukai satu orang yang sungguh-sungguh di sukainya."_

"Mungkin saja, opsi lain?"

" _Dia homo."_

"Hahahahaha, Ino jangan membuatku sakit perut."

" _Tapi aku pikir dia tidak seperti itu, dia terlihat sangat normal."_

"Baiklah, aku harap hubungan kalian akan berlajut dan jauh lebih serius."

" _Sakura, doa macam apa itu?"_

"Tapi kau senang kan? Iya kan?"

" _T-terima kasih untuk doanya. Aku berharap hal yang sama."_

"Semangat! Aku pikir tugasku sudah selesai, kau bisa melajutkannya, mungkin menyatakan perasaan setelah kalian dekat satu sama lain akan menjadi hal yang baik."

" _Aku malu Sakura, mana mungkin pria dewasa akan mau bersama anak sekolahan?"_

"Oh jadi Sasuke itu adalah pria tua dan aku adalah wanita tua.?"

" _Bu-bukan begitu, kalau Sasuke menyukaimu, meskipun kau kecil dan terlihat seperti anak kecil."_

"Hei, kau menyebutkan 'kecil' sampai dua kali, itu membuatku tersinggung."

" _Hahahah, maaf tidak sengaja. Uhm.. baiklah, aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hatinya."_

"Berjuanglah."

" _Yosh, ya sudah, aku mau istirahat dulu, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, aku sangat menyayangimu Sakura."_

"Sampai ketemu besok, aku juga Ino."

Mereka selesai menelpon panjang lebar, hanya bercerita tentang Sai dan membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri misi konyolnya bersama Sasuke berhasil dan membuatnya ikut senang, sepertinya Sai menerima baik kehadiran Ino.

"Sasuke...!" Teriak Sakura dan tidak perduli jika Sasuke akan memarahinya. Sakura langsung membuang dirinya di atas tubuh Sasuke dan cukup membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sakura.

"Kau bisa pelan-pelan?"

"Hehehe, maaf." Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke."

"Ada apa? hn? kau sangat senang sekali hari ini." Ucap Sasuke, membelai perlahan helaian rambut Sakura.

"Ide kita berhasil."

"Uhm, baguslah."

"Aku harap mereka akan jadian."

"Semoga saja, Sai itu sangat sulit untuk di tebak."

"Tapi dia sangat baik pada Ino."

"Hn, tentu dia memang selalu baik pada siapa pun. Jadi, bayaran untuk ide cemerlanku?"

"Jangan sekarang, aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Ahk, baiklah, tapi, aku berharap ada ciuman sebelum tidur."

Sakura tersenyum malu, mengangkat kepalanya, menggeser tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sasuke. Bibirnya mulai di tempelkan di bibir Sasuke dengan pelan. Sasuke sudah menutup matanya, menunggu, kali ini Sakura yang akan menciumnya lebih dahulu. Merasakan sentuh bibir Sakura. dia tidak akan bergerak di sana, menunggu Sakura sendiri yang menggerakan ciumannya yang pelan dan lembut, terasa sedikit gugup dan hati-hati dari cara Sakura menciumnya, tapi hal itu yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Tangan Sasuke sudah melingkar manis di pinggang Sakura, memeluknya dan masih merasakan Sakura menciumnya cukup lama hingga Sakura sendiri yang menyudahi dan menjauhi bibirnya. Sakura membaringkan kepalanya di sisi kanan leher Sasuke. Menutup matanya dan mencium aroma khas dari tubuh Sasuke yang membuatnya tenang.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn. tidurlah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo... apa kabar? beberapa hari yg lalu nggak bisa update kilat, ada kesibukan yang benar-benar bikin sibuk, bahkan sampai di rumah hanya tidur setelah itu keluar rumah dan akhirnya sakit, sekarang masih sakit tapi cuman flu berat! benar-benar nggak ada waktu untuk mengetik, rencana kelarin chapter 10 dan 11, tapi yang ada chapter 10 kelar tapi cuman segini doang. yaak, semoga nikmati chapter 10 ini, eheheh, *curhat beneran*

eh, mungkin sekedar info, tapi info nggak penting siih, author bukan anak sekolahan lagi, udah tua, eh ralat, dewasalah dalam umur, jdi masa-masa pelajar udah lewat, ahk, berasa mau kembali sekolah, hahahah move on dong!

konflik? masih ancang-ancang.

apa alurnya lambat atau nggak ? author kadang munculin tokoh-tokoh baru satu-satu, jadi mereka akan membuat cerita dalam fic ini berlanjut. mereka punya cerita masing-masing yang akan saling terkait dalam alur fic ini. ini saran dari beberapa reader sih, makasih.

apalagi yaa., uhm mungkin itu aja.

* * *

 **~ Balas review ~**

Cherrynia Uchiha : hayooo... kamu baca 18+ di sekolah, eh, sekolah? na loh, masih sekolah dah baca 18+ author nggak tanggung jawab yaa XD

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : sudah update yaa

Greentea Kim : ohohoh *laugh devil*

donat bunder : maaf baru bisa update. semau pertanyaannya sudah di jawab di chapter ini yaa..., mungkin kelas 2 SMA yaa, author malas cantumin kelasnya, pokoknya di sekolah deh, hahahaha

kazehayaza : author suka lemon seperti ini, nggak vulgar, jadi tetap enak di baca XD yg my lil hus, soalnya susah banget bikin sasu itu bersikap kekanak-kanakan, dari kecil ada udah terlihat cueknya XD

Himeko Utshumi : yeey,, pernyataan kamu benar.. kasih nilai 100 XD sudah update

teeeneji : kagak, mereka ke RS karna, sudah di baca kan? jadi udah tahu heheh. update

ONE AY : mereka memang selalu manis

Niayuki : update

williewillydoo : nggak kok, udah di jawab di chap ini yooo

yencherry : anoo, author udah cek, kamu review cuman di chap 7 dan balasannya ada di chapter 8, dan chapter 8 kamu nggk review, otomatis blsnya nggk ada di chap 9, coba deh, kamu cek baik-baik. author klu ada review di balas semua kok,

sitieneng4 : *kasih tissu banyak2* aooh..~ terima kasih. jadi malu, sudah update yoo

Jamurlumutan462 : upppppddddaaatteeee...~~~~

flower on the spring : sudah di jawab sama chap ini

Jeremy Liaz Toner : kasih kompor biar makin hot, :D :D

Adriana697 : update yoo

innerene : demi keamanan Sakura, si abang sasu kan masih mau lihat si saku lulus dulu XD

Aisya-Aoi-Chan : *author bantu tepuk jidat* XD update

Mustika447 : update

Kucing genduttidur : mau di bawa... kemana hubungan kitaa..~ *author nyanyi* :D :D update!

Guest : anuu, klu malming author biasanya molor, kalau nggak molor kelarin fic. uhm, nanti yaa, author sedang tidak membaca fic apapun sekarang ini, sedang sibuk dan belum sempat membaca fic2 baru. makasih sarannya.

wowwoh(geegee) : sayangnya anak mereka cuman sarada *kabur*

Devi Na Akeyama : wow, sukses untuk ujiannya. author cepat update krna ada sibuk pekerjaan XD gaara udah nongol tpi sebagai tokoh lewat aja, neji? author kurang suka sih, jadi jarang masukkin, agak sulit buat tokohnya untuk beradaptasi dengan fic author. sudah update lagi yoo..

Hyuugadevit-Chery : kamu sama guling aja(?) *saran macam apa ini

jui chan : update yaa

Uchiha Junkie : saku akan segera hamil *lirik rencana mebuki*

Guest : sudah update

Kiki Kim : update.. update

zarachan : update

nekonade : halo-halo, salam kenal balik, dan makasih sudah mau menyempat diri untuk membaca dan mereview. sudah di jawab sama chap ini yoo, update!

C. Prichilla : update telat.

Amel881 : maaf baru update yoo

Ika Luthfiyyah Nurmawati : author bukan anak sekolahan yaa, hehe

Mitsuki Uchiha : update

dytantri : terima kasih untuk reviewnya, author jadi terharu TT_TT okey, sudah update yoo

echaNM : update! update

Haruka Ryokusuke : yups, masih ancang-ancang konflik, nggak kok santai aja, update!

Asari Fazira : telat update

Ray Chrysanthemum : halo, salam kenal balik. terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan menyempat diri untuk mereview, author jadi terharu nih baca reviewnya, terima kasih banyak, *lagi* sudah update yaa

luxianapmega : *author mikir mau balas apa* yak, semoga hpnya cepat membaik..., :) sudah update yoo

Uchihamisato : sudah di jawab sama chapt ini yoo.. ^_^ eh, itu tukang kebun author, nggk bisa di sewain hohohoh

Berry Uchiha : maaf baru bisa update, cukup lama sih, soalnya author sibuk,

vivi : lanjut...

Nindy584 : sudah update yaa

Putri : makasih. update

Nasyaila : si abang sasu pengen sakura kelarin sekolah, makanya di siapin pil, tapi sejujurnya dia pengen anak juga, cuman yaa, gitu, si saku nggk mau.

sjxjs : update!

Euri-chan : okey okey okey

Megumi : telat update =_=

Guest : sip saran di tampung. update

Nikumi : saran di tampung... sudah update yaa

Bougenville : halo salam kenal balik, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview fic author, oh, nggk masalah kok, tiap reader punya hak tersendiri untuk membaca lemon atau nggak, author hanya berusaha membuatnya tidak vulgar XD sip, update

Nana : tampung saran, update!

puma178 : sasu yang ketagihan, hahahahahha, saku akan segera hamil loh, *spoiler*

Thasya Rafika Winata : hahaha, nggak bosan nunggu tamatnya? XD hehehe, sudah update ya

* * *

okey ? sudah selesai ?

makasih yaa, mau nunggu lanjutannya meskipun agak lama, berhari-hari nunggu, tapi masih mendingan kan ? nggak sampai berbulan-bulan atau bertahun-tahun? aduh, author jadi baper, ingat fic favorit yang hiatus entah sampe kapan.

see you next chap again...~


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save.

Sasuke 26 tahun / Sakura 17 tahun

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 11]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ka-kami jadian." Ucap Ino, malu.

"Apa! Jadian!" Ucap Sakura dan Temari serempak.

Ino hanya tertunduk malu, dia mulai menceritakan tentang kencannya yang ke empat kalinya bersama Sai dan akhirnya Sai mengutarakan perasaannya pada Ino, diam-diam Sai menaruh hati padanya, dia menyukai Ino dan mengucapkan ingin memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya.

Sakura turut ikut senang, sedangkan Temari meskipun masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan sekarang, dia harus mendukung keputusan Ino, setidaknya pria yang bernama Sai itu tidak main-main dengan salah satu sahabatnya.

Menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan bercerita dan sesekali mereka akan tertawa bersama. Kabar jadian Ino dan Sai adalah kabar baik untuk mereka. Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengorek informasi apapun tentang Sai dari Sasuke. Mereka sudah bersama dan semoga akan langgeng.

"Oh, dan bagaimana dengan murid yang paling pintar di sekolah kita, sebelumnya kan dia sedikit tergeser gara-gara murid pindahan baru." Singgung Ino.

"Maksudmu si Akasuna itu." Ucap Temari.

"Iya, dan yang di geser itu kan, murid yang kau-"

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Temari memotong ucapan Ino.

"Ino, jangan membicarakan hal yang sensitif untuk Temari." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi benar kan, kau menyukai si rambut nanas itu." Ucap Ino.

Temari terdiam. Dia tidak mau membahas cowok yang cukup di taksirnya di sekolah mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Shikamaru Nara, murid terpintar di Konoha gakuen, sebelumnya posisinya sempat di geser oleh Sasori, tapi setelah Sasori keluar, posisinya kembali seperti awal, dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja, dengan wajah malas dan kadang ogah-ogahan untuk di suruh, tapi dia adalah tipe jenius yang memang sudah dari keturunan keluarganya. Ino terlihat antusias, Temari merasa malas, dan Sakura menjadi bingung.

"Su-sudahlah, jangan membahas Shika lagi. Ino, sudah." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku hanya penasaran dengan perasaan Temari." Ucap Ino. Tatapan Ino seakan-akan ingin mendengar penjelasan Temari.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Ucap Temari. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju toilet sekolah.

Setelah Temari pergi, Ino tertawa dan mendapat tepukan pelan pada bahunya. Ino seperti sedang menyudutkan Temari dan merasa perlu ada penjelasan yang jujur dari sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel Sasuke berdering sekali. Satu pesan masuk dari Sakura. Membacanya sepintas dan kembali berjalan, sudah jam 7 malam dan Sasuke baru akan pulang.

 ** _Sasuke, aku mau salad buah!_**

Bergegas mengendarai mobilnya ke arah jalan raya, sebelumnya Sasuke mampir sebentar ke toko penjual salad buah, tidak biasanya Sakura ingin cemilan, mungkin saja persediaan bahan makanan mereka mulai habis. Sakura biasanya akan memilih membuatnya sendiri dari pada harus membeli di luar. Berpikir untuk berbelanja bersama Sakura minggu ini, ide yang cukup bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Mobil Sasuke sudah sampai dan terparkir rapi di dalam garasi. Berjalan dengan santai dan masuk ke dalam rumah, Suasana rumah tidak sepi ada suara-suara dari ruang tv. Sasuke berjalan ke ruang tv sebelum ke kamarnya.

"Pesanan anda nyonya." Ucap Sasuke, tangan kanannya membawa sebuah bungkusan berkantong plastik putih.

Sakura tersenyum dan berlari pelan untuk memeluk Sasuke. "Selamat datang." Ucap Sakura dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Kau menunggu cemilanmu?" Ucap Sasuke dan menaruh bungkusan itu di meja.

"Tentu, kau cukup lama. Aku hampir tidak menginginkannya lagi." Sakura membuatnya wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemberut.

"Aku harus mengantri. Apa persediaan bahan-bahan sudah habis?"

"Uhm, sepertinya, aku tidak menemukan bahan yang bisa di buat salad buah."

"Hn, hari minggu kita berbelanja."

"Baiklah.'' Ucap Sakura senang.

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat ke bibir Sakura, setelahnya usapan pelan di puncuk kepala Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sakura kembali ke sofa dan melanjutkan film yang sedang di nontonnya sambil mencicipi salad buah pesanannya tadi, Sasuke sudah masuk ke kamarnya untuk sekedar mandi dan berganti pakaian kerjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu untuk berbelanja, meskipun tidak ada kencan lagi, Sakura harus menahan keinginannya untuk meminta jalan-jalan bersama Sasuke, setidaknya tukang kebun dan bersih-bersih di rumah mereka sudah kembali bekerja dan dia tidak perlu bersih-bersih lagi di hari liburnya.

Berbelanja tidak buruk juga, Sakura bisa mampir ke beberapa cafe yang ada di mall itu. Serasa seperti sedang kencan bersama Sasuke. Sesekali menatap ke wajah Sasuke membuat Sakura malu sendiri. Sedikit risih dengan beberapa pasang mata wanita-wanita yang juga sibuk menatap suaminya dan Sakura menyadari semua itu. Selalu ada saja yang membuat wanita-wanita terlihat tertarik pada Sasuke, Sakura harus mengakui kalau Sasuke adalah pria yang sangat tampan.

Sasuke mulai mendorong trolinya dan Sakura sibuk mengelilingi rak-rak yang tertata bahan-bahan makanan maupun barang-barang keperluan sehari-hari di sana. Berhenti di satu rak, mengambil barang, kembali berjalan ke rak lain dan mengambil barang yang berbeda. Sasuke hanya diam dan berdiri di satu tempat menunggu Sakura. Jika tangannya sudah mulai penuh, dia akan mendatangi Sasuke, menaruh barang-barangnya dan kembali berkeliling. Sasuke sedikit malas jika harus berputar-putar dan mendorong trolinya. Sakura sudah menaruh semua barangnya dan kembali mencari-cari barang yang di perlukannya. Tiba pada rak yang menata berbagai jenis dan merek pembalut, Sakura merasa dia masih memiliki stok yang cukup banyak. Tapi pikirannya merasa sedikit ada yang mengganjal saat melihat pembalut-pembalut itu. Lama berdiri di depan rak dan pikirannya mengingat tanggal terakhir dia datang bulan.

"Uhm.. bulan kemarin tanggal berapa yaa? Sekarang sudah tanggal 20 bulan ini. Apa bulan kemarin pas akhir bulan yaa." Ucap Sakura sambil memikirkan tanggal datang bulannya. Menghela napas sejenak, Sakura lupa dengan tanggalnya. Mungkin jika melihat stok pembalutnya dia akan ingat.

Sakura segera berjalan ke arah rak bahan makanan, cukup banyak bahan yang dia perlukan Sampai-sampai Sasuke harus mengambil troli baru.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan Sakura yang masih mengelilingi rak dan menentukan apa-apa lagi yang di perlukan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah lengkap." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau membeli bahan makanan sebanyak ini?" Ucap Sasuke, melirik satu troli yang penuh dengan bahan makanan.

"Tentu. Aku membutuhkannya." Ucap Sakura sambil sesekali melihat-lihat bahan makanan yang mungkin saja terlewatkan olehnya.

"Ah, baiklah." Sasuke tidak berucap apa-apa lagi, menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Sakura.

Setelah merasa sudah lengkap, Sakura mulai mendorong troli yang lebih sedikit dan Sasuke mendorong troli yang hampir penuh. Menunggu di antrian kasir, tidak beberapa lama, giliran mereka. Kasir mulai mengambil satu persatu barang mereka dan menghitungnya. Semua barang sudah di hitung, Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan membayar semuanya. Sesekali tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke Sakura. Sedikit aneh pada wajahnya, dia terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti saat mereka datang dan sedikit pucat.

Semua barang-barang sudah di simpan di dalam mobil, bahkan Sakura tidak ingin mampir atau sekedar mencicipi makanan dan minum di cafe yang mereka lewati. Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil, Sasuke mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Wajah Sakura masih seperti saat di kasir tadi, dia hanya bersandar pada kursi mobil dan pandangnya lurus ke depan.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sakit? Tidak, aku tidak sakit." Ucap Sakura tanpa mengubah posisi nyamannya.

"Wajahmu sedikit pucat." Ucap Sasuke dan satu tangannya membelai pelan pipi Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sakura segera melihat wajahnya ke arah cermin. "Sepertinya tidak pucat, mungkin kau salah lihat. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Serasa sudah melakukan banyak pekerjaan." Sakura kembali duduk dan bersandar.

"Uhm, baiklah, mungkin cuman perasaanku saja, setelah sampai, kau segera istirahat." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sejam berlalu. Mobil sudah terparkir di garasi. Sasuke mulai menata sendiri barang-barang belanjaan mereka. Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura menatanya, dia di paksa untuk segera ke kamar dan beristirahat.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk di dapur, Sakura sudah membuang dirinya di kasur, padahal hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar dan dia merasa sudah sangat kelelahan. Kembali mengingat tentang persediaan pembalutnya. Bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan. Saat membuka lemarinya itu, cukup membuat Sakura merasa sedikit aneh. Stok pembalutnya sangat banyak, seharusnya untuk bulan ini mulai menipis. Dia juga lupa dengan tanggal terakhir saat datang bulan, apa selama tiga bulan ini dia tidak datang bulan? Sakura menjadi was-was. Beberapa hal yang terjadi jika tidak datang bulan adalah stres yang berlebihan, tapi Sakura merasa dia tidak pernah stres, penyakit? Semacam kanker dan sebagainya, Sakura merinding sendiri jika membayangkan dirinya menderita penyakit seperti itu. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres, jika apa yang di pikirkannya benar-benar terjadi.

Keluar dari kamarnya secara mengendap-ngendap, sepertinya Sasuke masih sibuk di dapur, menata dan menyimpan barang-barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Sakura segera berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar, dia perlu memastikan sesuatu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Sakura sudah kembali, untung saja apotek tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Tidak menunggu lama Sakura bergegas berlari ke kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke sekarang, bisa saja dia di introgasi dengan apa yang di belinya dari apotek. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dan Sakura bingung memilih yang mana yang harus di gunakannya, dia butuh alat yang benar-benar akurat. Sakura mencoba alat tes kehamilan yang di belinya. Ada dua jenis, yang satu terbaca dengan dua garis merah dan satu lagi dengan lambang tanda plus pada hasil ceknya. Sedikit gugup dan rasa takut mulai menghampiri Sakura, dia mulai duduk di toilet dan mengetes air seninya.

Syok, semua hasilnya menunjukkan Sakura positif hamil. Wajahnya menjadi sedih dan Sakura menangis begitu saja. Dia hamil dan dia tidak menginginkannya. Obat yang di beri Sasuke tidak berpengaruh padanya. sekarang, bagaimana dia bisa menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya dengan perutnya yang akan semakin membesar, dia malu untuk ke sekolah, dia masih ingin menjadi gadis biasa dan belum ingin memiliki anak di usianya.

 **Tok Tok Tok...**

"Sakura, apa kau ada di dalam?" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan mendapati sepemilik kamar tidak ada, pintu toiletnya tertutup, mungkin saja dia di dalam dan akhirnya Sasuke mengetuk pintu toilet Sakura.

Pintu toilet Sakura terbuka. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat basah, bukan karena Sakura sudah mencuci mukanya, tapi air matanya yang tidak juga berhenti mengalir.

"Ada apa? kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sedikit khawatir dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Hiks." Suara tangisan Sakura semakin keras.

Sasuke menjadi semakin bingung, berusaha untuk memeluk Sakura, tapi tangan dan tubuhnya di dorong oleh Sakura.

"Keluar dari kamarku! Aku benci padamu!" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku."

Sakura menunjukkan alat tesnya ke hadapan Sasuke. Sejujurnya rasa bahagia yang muncul saat Sasuke melihat tanda plus pada alat tes itu, tapi dia tidak memperlihatkan wajah senangnya, Sakura terlihat sangat marah dan wajahnya sudah berlinang air mata. Sakura berjalan ke arah lacinya mengambil pil yang ada di dalamnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ambil pil bodohmu itu dan keluar!" Sakura berusaha mendorong Sasuke hingga dia keluar. Segera saja Sakura menutup pintunya dengan membantingnya sangat keras dan menguncinya agar Sasuke tidak berusaha masuk.

Beberapa kali Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan berusaha untuk membuat Sakura tenang, namun tidak ada hasil. Sakura hanya berteriak 'Aku membencimu!'. Hanya ada rasa sakit di tangan Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengurung diri. Masih terdengar jelas suara tangisan Sakura, dia masih menangis dan terdengar lagi beberapa barang yang seperti sengaja di lempar ke lantai.

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu, aku mohon bukalah pintu." Sasuke menjadi panik.

"Aku benci padamu! Jangan menggangguku lagi! Pergi kau!" Tegas Sakura.

Sasuke merosotkan dirinya di depan pintu kamar Sakura hingga berlutut, wajahnya tertunduk dan pendengarannya masih setia mendengar suara tangis Sakura yang cukup membuat hatinya sedikit sakit. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan ini, pil yang di beri dokter padanya adalah pil yang sangat akurat, tidak mungkin Sakura bisa hamil, dia sangat rajin meminumnya dan tidak ada waktu minum yang terlewatkan. Sakura sangat marah, dia kecewa dengan ucapan Sasuke yang meyakinkannya dengan pil itu jika dia tidak akan hamil, sedikit putus asa dan Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa agar Sakura mau mendengarkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu setelah kejadian Sakura mengetahui kehamilannya, tidak ada lagi suasana ceria di dalam rumah. Sakura tidak ingin keluar kamar. makanan yang selalu di simpan Sasuke di depan pintu kamar Sakura hanya di makan sesendok, bahkan Sakura kadang tidak menyentuh sama sekali makanannya.

Jika berada di kantor, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sakura dan membuat Sasuke tidak fokus. Pihak sekolah menelpon kediaman Sasuke, dia hanya mengucapkan Sakura sedang sakit dan tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah dalam jangka waktu yang tidak di tentukan.

Sementara Sakura yang terus berada di kamar yang cukup berantakan, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dan kondisi kesehatannya mulai memburuk, tidak ada asupan apa-apa untuk dirinya dan bayi di perutnya, terkadang Sakura akan menangis kembali dan sangat depresi dengan keadaannya sekarang, dia seperti sedang mengisolasi dirinya sendiri di kamarnya.

 **Tok Tok Tok...**

"Sakura, aku mohon makanlah sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke memegang nampang yang berisi sepiring makanan, potongan buah, dan segelas susu.

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari kamar Sakura, sunyi, Sasuke tidak mendengar apapun. Menghela napas berat, Sasuke menaruh nampang itu di depan pintu Sakura dan kembali ke kamarnya. Berharap Sakura akan segera keluar, dia merasa takut jika Sakura melakukan hal buruk pada dirinya jika terus-terusan mengurung diri.

Seminggu berlalu, keadaan masih sama, Sasuke tidak pergi ke kantornya dan memilih tinggal di rumah, berpikir untuk menelpon ibu dan ibu mertuanya, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin melibatkan keluarganya hanya gara-gara masalah seperti ini, Sasuke merasa dia harus bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Terdengar bunyi bel di depan pintu, Sasuke yang sedang pusing dan beristirahat di ruang keluarga bergegas menghampiri pintu dan membukanya, mendapati salah satu gadis, teman Sakura.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba datang seperti ini, aku hanya tidak tenang jika tidak melihat keadaannya secara langsung." Ucap Temari.

"Sakura tidak Sakit, dia mengurung diri di kamarnya." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Apa! Sakura mengurung diri? Apa yang terjadi?" Temari cukup kaget mendengar hal yang sebenarnya.

"Mungkin ini kesalahanku, dia hamil dan membuatnya depresi berat."

"Uhm, entah aku ingin merasa senang atau tidak, aku bisa membaca situasinya saat ini."

"Ah, aku rasa kau benar."

"Tapi, aku butuh Sakura sekarang juga."

"Jika kau bisa membuatnya keluar, akan aku ijinkan kau membawanya pergi."

"Baiklah, akan aku coba."

"Ngomong-ngomong Ino dimana? Kalian selalu terlihat bersama."

"Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit dan aku ingin mengajak Sakura menjenguknya."

"Hmm, baiklah, katakan padanya jika aku sedang ke kantor, mungkin jika aku tidak ada di rumah dia akan keluar." Ucap Sasuke mempersilahkan Temari masuk dan dia harus bergegas ke ruang kerja. Membuat seolah-olah dia benar-benar tidak ada di rumah.

 **Tok tok tok...**

"Sakura, ini aku. Bisakah kau membuka pintumu? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucap Temari.

"Maaf Temari, aku sedang tidak ingin keluar." Ucap Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hanya aku yang ada di sini, Sasuke sedang bekerja." Ucap Temari, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Beberapa detik berlalu, pintu kamar Sakura akhirnya terbuka, hanya sedikit dan menampakkan wajah Sakura yang sangat pucat.

"Wow. Kau terlihat berantakan, Sakura."

"Uhm, maaf, Ada apa?" Sakura tidak juga membuka lebar pintu kamarnya.

"Ino ingin mencoba bunuh diri, dia sedang berada di rumah sakit."

Sakura terkejut dan langsung membuka lebar pintu kamarnya, Temari bisa melihat di dalam kamar Sakura yang cukup berantakan dengan perabot bahkan buku-buku di meja belajar Sakura berhamburan. Dia bisa melihat jelas tubuh Sakura yang sangat kurusan dan seperti orang yang tidak terurus.

"Kita harus menjenguknya, aku butuh penjelasan dengan tindakan nekatnya itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau perbaiki dulu keadaanmu." Ucap Temari. Memutar tubuh Sakura dan mendorongnya masuk ke kamar, Sakura di paksa masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, setidaknya dia harus jauh terlihat lebih segar saat menemui Ino. Sementara itu, Temari menata kembali ruangan Sakura, dia merasa cukup kasihan dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini, Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak berani memaksa Sakura untuk keluar dari kamarnya, dia sudah sangat putus asa menyangkut marah dan kecewanya Sakura.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura terlihat jauh lebih baik dan kamarnya sudah rapi, Temari membereskannya dengan cepat. Mereka bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat mereka keluar rumah dari jendela rumahnya. Setidaknya Sakura mau keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke menghela napas sejenak dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya, memikirkan ide yang bagus agar Sakura mau kembali berbicara dan menemuinya. Sasuke cukup tersiksa dengan keadaannya sekarang yang tidak bisa menemui Sakura.

Setengah jam di perjalanan, Sakura dan Temari sudah tiba di rumah sakit, memasuki lif dan menuju ruang inap Ino. Seminggu tidak keluar rumah dan jarangnya ada asupan makanan, membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak badan. Kepalanya sedikit sakit tapi di tahannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Temari cemas, cukup dengan keadaan Ino yang membuat mereka berdua sedikit terguncang.

Mereka tiba, mengetuk beberapa kali dan masuk ke ruangan itu, Ino sedang duduk termenung di atas ranjangnya, menatap keluar jendela dengan tangannya yang di infus. Kehadiran Sakura dan Temari tidak membuatnya mengubah posisinya, Ino terlihat seperti Sakura, dia sangat depresi dan entah apa yang menjadi permasalahannya.

"Ino, apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sakura dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

Ino berbalik dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Dia seperti sedang tertekan.

"Sai meninggalkanku." Ucapnya dan tangis Ino pecah. Matanya sudah terlihat sangat bengkak, mungkin sepanjang hari dia hanya duduk dan menangis, Infus di tangannya karena Ino tidak ingin makan apapun.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sai adalah orang yang baik dan setia." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja dia tidak bisa di hubungi dan bahkan kami sudah tidak bertemu beberapa minggu."

"Mungkin saja dia sibuk." Ucap Sakura. Menenangkan Ino.

"Tidak, jika dia sibuk dia akan mengatakannya, aku hilang kontak dengannya." Ucap Ino.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu sejak awal Ino." Ucap Temari.

"Aku akan membantumu, Sai kadang berada di perusahaan Sasuke, aku bisa bertanya pada Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, namun ucapannya itu sedikit meragukannya, dia lupa jika sudah seminggu dia dan Sasuke tidak berbicara sama sekali, bahkan Sakura sudah meneriaki benci pada Sasuke.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi Ino." Ucap Temari, sejujurnya dia cukup kesal dengan tindakan Ino yang tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh sebelum melakukannya. Hanya gara-gara hilang kontak dengan seorang pria yang di cintainya, yaa.. Temari harus akui kalau Ino sampai cinta mati pada pria yang bernama Sai itu.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf." Ucap Ino, dia sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya sampai-sampai membuat kedua sahabatnya itu panik dengan tindakannya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura dia sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang Ino dan menatap sahabat itu, setidaknya hanya ada perban pada bagian pergelangan tangannya dan cepat di tangani sebelum dia benar-benar akan kehilangan sahabat baiknya.

"Kau harus-"

 **Bughhh...!**

Sakura tiba-tiba hilang kesadaran, dia pingsan dan menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai, wajahnya sangat pucat dan keringat menuruni pelipisnya. Temari segera mengangkat Sakura dan di bantu Ino untuk menidurkannya ke ranjang di sebelah Ino yang kosong.

Temari bergegas memanggil dokter dan Ino menelpon Sasuke. Mereka berdua menjadi panik melihat keadaan Sakura yang jauh lebih parah dari keadaan Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Depresi, stres, anemia, kurangnya asupan makanan, kurangnya mengkonsumsi air putih, dan tidur yang tidak teratur, jika di biarkan begini terus, bayinya dan dirinya akan terancam. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya." Ucap dokter yang menangani Sakura.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja, dok?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat cemas.

"Untung saja dia segera di tangani, tenanglah, nyonya Sakura akan baik-baik saja." Ucap dokter itu.

"Terima kasih, dok." Ucap Sasuke dan segera pamit untuk melihat kondisi Sakura.

Sakura satu kamar dengan Ino dan di biarkan Sasuke, setidaknya ada yang akan mengawasi Sakura jika dia tidak ada di sana. Sasuke masuk ke ruangan inap dan menutup pintu perlahan, Ino sedang duduk bersantai di ranjangnya, Dia juga sedang menunggu Sakura sadar, setelah di tangani dokter, dia belum sadarkan diri, Sakura seperti sedang tertidur, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura.

"Sakura belum juga sadar. Apa yang dokter katakan?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, mungkin dia butuh tidur yang banyak." Ucap Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menciumnya.

"Aku turut bersedih atas keadaan Sakura. Kau harus lebih bersabar Sasuke." Ucap Ino.

"Hn, terima kasih, aku rasa kalian berdua adalah sahabat terbaiknya."

"Uhm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Ino dan mengubah posisinya, duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Silahkan."

"Apa kau pernah bertemu Sai?"

"Sudah sebulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Ada apa?"

"Dia tidak mengabariku, tiba-tiba kami hilang kontak." Ucap Ino, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Sasuke memahami apa yang di bicarakan Ino. Dia sadar jika Ino merasa dia di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh Sai.

"Tenanglah, dia akan kembali padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa benar seperti itu?"

"Hn."

"Aku harap ini bukan seperti sebuah penghibur."

"Tidak, Dia mungkin sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Yaah, mungkin saja, semoga dia segera menghubungiku."

"Aku akan mencari sedikit informasi di perusahaannya, apa itu akan lebih membantu?"

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Ino senang. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat, aku yang akan menjaganya."

"Hn, baiklah."

Membelai perlahan pipi Sakura dan mencium keningnya, Sasuke menatap sejenak wajah Sakura dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke mempercayakan Ino untuk menjaganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Ino sudah bangun dan menunggu dokter dan perawat masuk ke ruangannya untuk mengecek luka pada bagian pergelangan tangannya. Sakura yang juga sudah di periksa menandakan kondisinya mulai membaik, mungkin saja dia akan segera sadar.

Sesekali Ino akan melihat ke arah Sakura dan kembali menatap keluar jendela, berharap Sai akan menghubunginya. Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang ketika tidak ada Sai di sisinya. Menghela napas sejenak dan Ino sedikit terkejut dengan suara Sakura memanggilnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Ino beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berdiri di sisi ranjang Sakura.

"Uhm." Sakura bangun perlahan dan di bantu Ino.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Ino, Dia masih terlihat khawatir akan kesadaran Sakura.

"Jauh lebih baik." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum. Membuat seolah-olah dia sudah sehat total.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sudah sadar." Ino menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter. "Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang memeriksamu."

"Uhm, terima kasih Ino."

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Sasuke, dia menunggumu seharian kemarin, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang, dia terlihat cemas dan sangat kelelahan, apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian?"

"Kami bertengkar. Dia sudah berjanji jika akan membuatku tetap aman tanpa harus hamil." Ucap Sakura dan wajahnya terliat sedih.

"Apa! Kau hamil?" Ucap Ino, cukup terkejut.

"Temari tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak, dia tidak menceritakan apapun padaku."

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu."

"Kau benar-benar gila Sakura, apa kau akan membunuh anakmu sendiri?"

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Berpikir jika hal yang dia lakukan minggu lalu benar-benar akan membunuh anaknya, Sakura merasa dia seperti orang yang sangat jahat. Dia hanya tidak menginginkannya sekarang, bukan niat untuk membunuh. Sakura merasa bersalah. Dia tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

"Sakura." Panggil Ino, merasa tidak respon dari Sakura.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku."

Dokter yang di panggil sudah datang. Sakura menuruti apa yang ucapkan dokter dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari dokter itu untuk memastikan keadaannya. Seorang perawat masuk dan membawakan sarapan untuk Sakura. Sebelum dokter itu keluar, dia berpesan untuk Sakura menghabiskan sarapannya yang sudah di hidangkan sesuai untuk kebutuhan tubuh Sakura setelah sadar dari tidurnya yang cukup lama, anak di dalam perutnya masih perlu banyak asupan makanan yang bergizi.

Dokter dan perawat itu keluar, Sakura tidak memperdulikan sarapannya dan malah kembali berbaring. Ino yang melihat tindakan Sakura cukup membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"Kau harus habiskan sarapanmu." Ucap Ino memaksa Sakura bangun.

"Aku ingin tidur saja."

"Kau boleh tidur setelah makanan ini habis." Ucap Ino dan memaksa Sakura untuk bangun.

"Ino. Tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Ino menghela napas, Sakura sangat keras kepala. Terdiam sejenak dan Ino sedang memikirkan ide yang bagus agar Sakura mau memakan sarapannya.

"Hei, apa kau tahu, kita sedang berada di lantai 10, mungkin jika aku melompat dari-"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan makan, kau jangan melakukan hal seperti itu." Ucap Sakura akhirnya, dia sangat menyayangi Ino dan berharap sahabatnya itu tidak akan melakukan hal konyol lagi untuk mengakhiri hidupnya hanya gara-gara seorang pria.

Ancaman Ino berhasil dan membuat Sakura mau memakan sarapannya. Ino hanya tersenyum, membantu Sakura bangun dan menarik meja makannya ke depan Sakura. Ino memberikan sendok kepada Sakura dan duduk di ranjang Sakura untuk memastikan dia menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berbaikan." Ucap Ino.

"Entahlah Ino, aku cukup kecewa padanya." Ucap Sakura di sela-sela makannya.

"Anggap saja itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan, tidak mungkin kan semua kesalahan ada pada Sasuke."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Baiklah, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah." Ucap Ino dan melirik ke arah perut Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Sai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Belum, dia sama sekali belum menghubungiku. Sasuke bilang, dia akan mencari informasi tentang Sai, dia yakin Sai tidak mungkin meninggalkanku."

"Aku pikir juga seperti itu."

"Jadi kalian akan berbaikan?"

"Aku butuh waktu."

"Tidak masalah, asalkan kalian kembali seperti dulu."

"Hei, apa aku telat menjenguk kalian?" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja tiba.

Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Temari datang dan masih berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Mereka tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Temari.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua?" Tanya Temari.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Ino dan Sakura.

"Syukurlah, aku senang kalian jauh lebih baik dan ingat, aku tidak suka dengan tingkah kalian berdua."

"Maafkan kami."

Mereka kembali berkumpul setelah kejadian yang tidak terduga dari Ino dan Sakura. Mereka sudah jarang bertemu di sekolah dengan Sakura yang tidak ingin datang gara-gara depresi dan mengurung diri di kamarnya, sedangkan Ino yang masuk rumah sakit dengan luka di lengan dan stres yang berlebihan. Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk merasa bersalah, Temari menceramahi mereka dengan tindakan aneh mereka. Ini sudah keterlaluan dan membuat Temari juga merasa kesal.

15 menit adalah ceramah yang sangat panjang. Temari sudah pulang, dia sedang ada urusan, Ino memilih untuk tidur dan Sakura tidak bisa tenang di ranjangnya, cukup bosan dan tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan Sakura selain berbaring. Melirik sejenak ke arah Ino, Sakura turun dari ranjangnya dan membawa kantong infusnya, Sakura memilih berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit. Merasa cukup lelah dengan berjalan-jalan, Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang tersedia di sepanjang koridor. Melirik ke sana ke mari dan tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, hanya ada perawat dan beberapa pasien yang juga terlihat berjalan santai, ada pun yang sedang berada di kursi roda dan di dorong seorang perawat. Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling membosankan untuk Sakura. Dia sedikit merindukan kehadiran Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke sedang kerja dan mungkin akan mengunjungi jika sudah pulang. Ucapan Ino cukup membuatnya berpikir kembali, merasa yang sudah terjadi padanya hanya sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak bisa di hindari.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" Ucap seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tua dari Sakura, mungkin sekitaran 27 atau 28 tahun.

"Silahkan." Ucap Sakura ramah, bergeser sedikit agar wanita itu bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Wanita itu duduk dan terlihat cukup kelelahan. Sakura bisa melihat perut wanita itu yang cukup besar. Wanita hamil itu mungkin sebentar lagi akan melahirkan.

"Uhm, apa tidak berat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Berat?" Wanita itu bingung dengan ucapan Sakura.

Sakura menunjuk perut wanita hamil itu.

"Entahlah, aku rasa tidak juga, ini seperti membawa tubuh sendiri." Ucap wanita itu dan tersenyum ramah.

"Uhm.. begitu yaa. Bo-boleh ku sentuh?" Ucap Sakura, dia merasa cukup penasaran dengan bayi yang ada di dalam perut.

"Tentu." Wanita itu mengijinkan Sakura.

Tangan Sakura mulai bergerak perlahan, sedikit takut namun Sakura berusaha mencoba untuk menggapai perut wanita itu dan menyentuhnya. Cukup besar saat tangan Sakura menyentuhnya, membuat Sakura takjub dengan hal itu. Tiba-tiba tangannya menjauh dan sedikit terkejut.

"A-ada yang menonjol keluar." Ucap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang terlihat takut.

"Hahahaha, tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin dia ingin menyentuhmu juga." Ucap wanita itu, merasa tingkah Sakura cukup lucu di hadapannya.

"Apa akan sakit?"

"Mungkin, tapi akan hilang dengan sendirinya."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan memegang perutnya sendiri. Dia masih takut untuk mengambil resiko ini, hamil adalah hal yang baru baginya. Wanita itu melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sepertinya dia memahami keadaan Sakura.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Su-sudah 3 bulan lebih." Ucap Sakura, sejujurnya dia sedikit malu untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau masih sangat muda, tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku hanya takut."

"Aku pikir wajar di usiamu."

"Ibu...!" Seorang anak kecil berlari ke arah wanita hamil yang duduk di samping Sakura, umurnya sekitar 4 tahun dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang masih mungil, dia memeluk perut ibunya dan mencium calon adik kecilnya. "Ibu, aku mencarimu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Maaf, ibu hanya berjalan-jalan saja."

"Apa sudah waktunya?" Gadis kecil itu terlihat tidak sabaran ingin memiliki adik bayi.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Ucap wanita itu dan membelai perlahan rambut anaknya.

Sakura tersenyum menatap mereka berdua, mungkin memiliki anak tidak buruk juga. Anak itu menyadari Sakura yang selalu menatapnya.

"Ayo sapa kakak di sampingmu, dia juga akan punya adik bayi loh."

"Benarkah?" Wajahnya terlihat senang dan tidak sungkan untuk berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Namaku, Hana. Nama kakak siapa?"

"Namaku Sakura."

"Apa kakak punya adik bayi juga?"

"Uhm, iya, tapi masih kecil dan masih di dalam" Ucap Sakura dan memegang perutnya lagi.

"Aku harap dia akan segera besar dan segera keluar dari perut kakak." Ucapnya polos.

Ucapan gadis kecil itu membuat Sakura tertawa pelan, terdengar lucu dan Sakura meng-iya-kan setiap ucapan gadis kecil itu. Mereka bercerita beberapa hal, wanita itu menceritakan kehamilan anak pertamanya yang sekarang sedang senang-senangnya duduk di pangkuan Sakura, Sakura sendiri tidak keberatan dan sangat menyukai anak kecil itu. Sekarang kehamilan kedua dan membuat Sakura merasa wanita di hadapannya ini sangat suka hamil, sedikit candaan tapi wanita itu memang menginginkan banyak anak, dia berucap ingin memiliki 5 anak jika bisa dan mampu mengurus mereka. Cukup membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat, ucapan 5 anak itu seakan-akan mengitari pikirannya. Wanita itu tidak mempermasalahkan rasa sakit saat melahirkan, dia merasa rasa sakit itu hanya hal yang sementara saja dan anak adalah hal yang untuk selama-lamanya.

Tidak beberapa lama wanita itu pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya, gadis kecil itu memeluk Sakura sejenak dan pamit dengan sopan di hadapan Sakura. Lambaian pelan dari tangan Sakura saat mereka mulai berjalan pergi, dia mendapat sebuah pelajaran dari ucapan wanita itu, memegang kembali perutnya dan Sakura sudah sepenuhnya mengakui kesalahannya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan anaknya yang sedang tumbuh untuk dia hancurkan begitu saja. Yang Ino ucapkan juga ada benarnya. Sakura sangat jahat, dia mulai menyadari jika tindakannya jauh lebih parah dari pada Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat di hapal Sakura. Menoleh ke arah suara itu dan Sakura langsung memeluknya erat. Dia benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang, pria itu membalas pelukkan Sakura meskipun masih merasa bingung dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku hanya duduk sejenak menghilangkan kebosanan di kamar. Ini masih siang, kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Sakura dan masih memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Uhm, aku pulang cepat untuk menjengukmu, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke merindukan suasana ini, dimana Sakura akan sangat senang memeluknya jika dia sudah pulang kerja.

"Ah, tidak pernah sebaik ini." Sakura mulai melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menjauh perlahan dari Sasuke, wajahnya tertunduk malu, sangat malu untuk mengakui kesalahannya pada Sasuke. "Aku minta maaf." Ucap Sakura, tatapannya mengarah entah kemana, dia enggan untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku rasa kau tidak salah, akulah yang salah. Maaf."

"Tidak-tidak, aku yang salah." Ucap Sakura dan akhirnya menatap Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu letih, Ino sudah mengatakan jika Sasuke menunggunya sadar sepanjang hari, dia seperti tidak beristirahat dengan baik. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura dan membelai pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Uhm, tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya, membawanya ke depan bibirnya dan mencium punggung tangan Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu."

Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke memegang kantong infus Sakura dan tangan satunya menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk menuntunnya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Uhm, itu, a-aku tidak keberatan jika dia ada." Ucap Sakura dan tertunduk malu, wajahnya mulai merona.

Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura, dia sedang memegang perutnya dan membuat Sasuke cukup senang dengan ucapan Sakura. "Hn, Terima kasih kau sudah mau menerimanya."

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih, i-ini semua salahmu dan kau harus menanggungnya!"

"Ah, baiklah, sesuai perintahmu nyonya."

"Ka-kau harus membantuku merawatnya."

"Hn."

"Dan juga kau yang harus menjaga."

"Hn."

"Kalau dia nangis, kau harus mendiamkannya."

"Hn."

"Apapun itu kau yang harus mengurusnya."

"Hn."

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi semua ucapan Sakura. Entah hal apa yang membuat Sakura menjadi menerimanya, tapi hal itu adalah yang terbaik, Sasuke hampir memikirkan untuk Sakura mengaborsi anaknya, tapi dia sudah terlanjur sayang dengan calon anaknya dan hal aborsi adalah yang cukup fatal untuk Sakura, untung saja ide gilanya itu tidak terealisasikan, dia cukup bersyukur dengan perubahan sikap Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu, Sakura dan Ino sudah kembali ke sekolah, Temari menjadi legah dengan keduanya yang sudah membaik meskipun Ino kadang masih melamun memikirkan Sai. Sasuke belum juga mendapat kabar dari Sai, yang ia tahu hanya informasi tentang Sai yang sedang mengerjakan projek di luar Konoha.

Berbeda dengan biasanya, jika Sakura akan pulang sendirian, Saat ini Sakura akan di antar jemput oleh Jugo jika Sasuke sedang bekerja, Sakura cukup senang dia bertemu kembali dengan Jugo, sesekali Sakura akan bercerita dan di tanggapi baik oleh Jugo, mulai sekarang Jugo akan menjadi sopir pribadi Sakura. Sasuke tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada Sakura, dia cukup khawatir jika tidak berada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura saat turun dari mobil.

"Sama-sama nyonya." Ucap Jugo ramah.

"Apa mau mampir sebentar?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku harus segera kembali ke kediaman Uchiha."

"Uhm, baiklah, kapan-kapan jika senggang mampirlah, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang enak untukmu."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih nyonya."

Sakura tersenyum dan pamit untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Jugo menunggu Sakura hingga masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi, orzz.. benar-benar lama banget updatenya. setelah sakit flu dan malah sakit lain yang ikut kambuh dan akhirnya tidak sempat untuk mengetik apapun, apa ini efek setelah sakit? author jadi sedikit jenuh dengan alur ceritanya. mood author sedang tidak baik, terima kasih untuk menunggu, maaf agak telat update dan tidak kilat updatenya, oh iya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah doain cepat sembuh *peluk satu2* heheheh.

mungkin beberapa reader kurang suka atau malas untuk membaca pada bagian sai-ino atau nantinya bakalan shika-tema, authornya hanya membuatnya sebagai selingan, untuk menjawab rasa penasaran beberapa reader dengan pasangan Ino dan Tema. kisah sahabat-sahabatnya Saku akan menjadi alurnya juga jadinya saling terhubung gitu XD tapi, author tetap fokus pada Sasu-saku.

eh, makasih lagi, atasan sarannya, author sudah membuat fic ini sebaik mungkin. apa laginya, mungkin itu saja, author benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk membahas apapun. semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

* * *

 **~ balas review ~**

kazehayaza : hamil...! *bahagia*

Cherrynia Uchiha : nah loh..~ iya, manis banget yaa yg chapter kemarin, yg chapter ini agak kurang. update.

donat bunder : maaf updatenya telat.

Uchihimisato : sotoynya udah terkabul di chapter ini, XD

Hoshi Riri : sekarang udah konflik, tapi udah kelar, hohohoho

teeeneji : hahahaha, ketagihan sasunya XD jadi loh jadi... *ketawa jahat*

Greentea Kim : akhirnya berhasil...~ update

dianarndraha : saku hamil *author senang* terima kasih doanya, author akhirnya sehat, update yoo

ONE AY : terima kasih banyak, update

Adriana697 : akhirnya Saku hamil dong...~ update.

Mitsuki Uchiha : update

Niayuki : sudah update,,

Nasyaila : makasih koreksinya. saku minumnya rajin, jadi kemungkinan nggak bakalan jadi, tapi karna udah di tukar, uupupupu..~ ahk nggak, author pantang untung hiatus dan tidak kelarin, pasti akan tamat kok baru di tinggalin hehehhe. sudah update

sitieneng4 : belum sampe masa-masa manjanya sih, hehe, mungkin next chapter, update.

flower on the spring : hahaha, iya iya kamu aja bayi... iya kamu kamuu.~ *nunjuk sarada*

hana okcat : terima kasih atas sarannya, author akan membuatnya jauh lebih baik lagi, maaf kalau berantakan. oh iya, salam kenal balik,

hanazono yuri : update...

williewillydoo : belum author ceritakan, mungkin next chapter yaa.

anon : yaah, benar, mebuki terlalu memaksakan keinginannya

yencherry : terima kasih, sudah update yaa, konfliknya ringan aja kok,

Sa : makasih atas reviewnya... uhm, mungkin chapter depan author akan ceritakan, hehehe,

zarachan : ya, review kamu terwujud XD

luxianapmega : hahahah, makasih atas review panjangnya, author jadi sedikit terhibur, iya, semua review kamu kena banget. dan makasih atas ucapnnya, author sudah sembuh XD eh, awas aja, klu udah kelar sekolah, pasti rasanya pengen balik lagi, hahahha, itu semcam karma anak pelajar sih. ya udah, sudah update yoo..

Guest : makasih ucapannya, *senang* maaf agak telat update yaa,

jui chan : pedas ?*kasih cabe banyak2*

Hyuugadevit-Chery : dia sudah hamil kok, update

Uchiha Pioo : saku hamil, dan konfliknya di chapter ini, heheh maaf, author memang harus membuat konflik pada chap ini.

Hana Natsumi : uhk, maaf author harus mencatumin mereka, ini saran beberapa reader sih yang penasaran dengan ino dan temari. hehe, semoga masih tetap membaca yaa, meskipun ino dan temari mengganggu, hehehhe

Devi Na Akeyama : di chap ini konfliknya. umur author... 20an ke atas XD hahaha, fic favorit ada beberapa tapi udah lama author itu tipe orang yg pikun akut, jadi cepat lupa, mungkin ada beberapa di akun author, selebihnya lupa, XD sudah update yoo.

daisaki20 : ngidam nggak yaa... update

wowwoh(geegee) : yeeey, udah hamil loh

Himeko Utshumi : update, pake telat XD

zarachan : terima kasih, author udah sembuh, *bersemangat* saku udah hamil yaa

sjxjs : temari ada kok, cuman masih susah ketemuan padahal satu sekolah XD saku hamil yaa, konfliknya di chapter ini, sudah update

Mustika447 : hamil dong, yg favorit, ada tuh di akun author yang fic favorit,

echaNM : hamil loh..

H. Kuraizumu : hai juga. terima kasih, tamatnya mungkin beberapa chapter lagi. bulan puasa? oh ya ampun, author lupa.. adooh..., tapi author nggk terlalu yakin ini kira-kira sampe bulan puasa atau nggak yaa, kalau pun sampai updatenya malam atau updatenya pas sahur, hehehe, bisa di baca sambil nunggu shalat subuh, *ide author*

Jamurlumutan462 : sudah hamil yeeeyy.. aduh terima kasih doanya, author udah sembuh. *bersemangat*

C. Prichilla : sankyuu, author udah sembuh, *nangis terharu* sudah update yaaa

Thasya Rafika Winata : sasu nggk tahan lihat saku, hohohoh, saku udah hamil yaa, update.

Haruka Ryokusuke : reviewnya author udah jawab di chapter ini yaa, hahahhaa author di suruh minum obat nyamuk yaa, bisa langsung sembuh yaa tapi sembuhnya langsung di kubur, wkwkwkkwkw, aduh ada-ada aja, XD okey sudah update yaa... hai ! hai ! gambarimasu...!

rimbursa : i'm so sorry, now, saku pregnant *run* and about her school, maybe next chapter I will tell you, hahhaha *semoga bahas linggis author benar* XD

Ganbatte : haduh, author sendiri bingung, nama "guest" itu berasa banyak banget yaa orang. yups, saku dah hamiil yoo..~

nikumi : update!

innerene : Telat... saku udah hamil, bagaimana dong, author tidak bisa berhenti mengetik hal itu *kabur*

Hinamori Hikari : terima kasih atas sarannya, maaf jika fic author abal-abal, semoga bisa lebih baik lagi setelah membaca saran ini, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. eh, salam kenal yoo, makasih *lagi* udah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini aduh senangnya lagi di kasih saran, *author jadi muter2 balasnya* XD sasu punya author yaa, jangan sentuh-sentuh dia..

Kucing genduttidur : Jiaaahhh...! malah di lanjut tuh lagu, HAHAHAHHA, author udah sembuh, makasih *bersemangat* update

dytantri : makasih atas reviewnya, *Senang* sudah update yaa.

nana : update

Cherry-chan : makasih, eh, suka ficnya atau authornya? wkwkwkwkw, update yaa.

Rizumu no Sakura : hahaha, kesalahan author yang kadanga tidak mencantumkan waktu, maaf, sai-ino, shika-tema, ada kok, tapi authr blum kepikiran sama naru-hina, nanti author pertimbangkan dulu yaa

Me : makasih.

fitria(blossom): yoi, hamil deh si saku. XD Maaf yaa namanya author kurungin, krna klu nggk gitu, penname kamu akan hilang saat di save.

inata-chan : makasih, semoga masih tetap di baca XD

puma178 : hahaha, author baru sadar, uhk, spoiler banget yaa chapter kemarin XD jadinya udah pada ketahuan dengan chapter ini, tenang saja, mereka akan ketemu kok. hahaha. shhhttt... diam-diam aja klu udah tahu XD

Shinju Hyuuga : sudah update yaa

Cyu13 : hai, salam kenal balik, terima kasih, author sudah sembuh dan akhirnya bisa update.

danny : sudah update.

dila(begitu) : sudah update yaa. Maaf yaa namanya author kurungin, krna klu nggk gitu, penname kamu akan hilang saat di save.

Siti Hamisah II : sudah update, tapi maaf yaa, sai-ino cuman sebagai selingan, author tetap fokus pada sasu-saku

* * *

sudah sudah sudah?

okey, see you next chapter lagi yaa...~


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save.

Sasuke 26 tahun / Sakura 17 tahun

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 12]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah jam 7 lewat, malam, Sasuke baru pulang dan masuk ke dalam rumah, ada suara tv yang sedang menyala, berjalan ke arah ruang tv dan mendapati Sakura tertidur di sofa, padahal belum larut dan dia sudah tertidur. Tidak ada rasa lelah untuknya, Sasuke mematikan tv dan menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Sakura terlihat kelelahan, apa efek hamil muda yang membuatnya seperti ini, Sasuke mungkin perlu bertanya-tanya pada dokter untuk lebih lanjut, dia sendiri masih tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang ibu hamil.

Sasuke sudah berada di kamar Sakura, merebahkan dengan pelan Sakura di kasurnya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura terbangun sebelum Sasuke beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun." Ucap Sasuke dan duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak kok." Ucap Sakura dan bangun, memeluk Sasuke dan menopang dagunya di bahu Sasuke. "Selamat datang, seharusnya aku mengucapkan itu saat melihatmu sudah pulang, tapi aku ketiduran. Maaf"

"Hn, tidak masalah." Ucap Sasuke, membalas pelukan Sakura dan sesekali mengusap punggungnya. "Kita harus ke dokter besok."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memeriksa keadaanmu, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat cepat kelelahan."

"Uhm, baiklah. Eh, apa sudah memberi tahu ibu dan ibu mertua?"

"Belum, aku rasa mereka akan sangat senang dengan kabar ini."

"Yaa, kau benar, itu kan yang di inginkan mereka, bukan?" Ucap Sakura, cemberut. Merasa mereka tidak pantas mendapat kabar baik ini, beberapa waktu lalu mereka kena marah hanya gara-gara Sakura tidak juga hamil.

"Hn, jadi sampai kapan kau akan menahanku seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke, Sakura tidak juga melepaskan pelukkannya.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskamu, tuan." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Oh baiklah, aku akan membawamu juga ke kamar mandi." Ucap Sasuke berdiri dan menggendong Sakura.

"Sasuke! hahaha, turunkan aku!"

"Aku pikir kau akan senang menemaniku di kamar mandi, bagaimana?"

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan ikut denganmu, turunkan aku cepat!"

Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura dan akhirnya menurunkannya dengan pelan.

"Karena aku sedang baik, kau ku ampuni." Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"I-itu tidak lucu." Ucap Sakura dan malah menjadi salah tingkah di hadapan Sasuke.

"Okey, itu tidak lucu. Mungkin aku harus segera mandi dan berganti pakaian." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura. Tapi sebelum Sasuke pergi, sebuah tangan memegang lengannya dan menahannya untuk pergi. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang sudah menundukkan wajahnya, rona merah itu selalu membuat Sakura semakin manis di hadapan Sasuke. "Ada apa? Hn?" Ucap Sasuke, kembali berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sakura tidak juga berbicara dan hanya tertunduk malu.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin ikut ke kamar mandi?" Goda Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak mau. Dasar bodoh, Sasuke bodoh."

"Lalu?"

Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke. Merasa sedikit aneh dengan tindakan Sakura. Sasuke hanya membalas pelukkannya. Sesekali mengelus punggung Sakura lagi dan sesekali mengecup puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Ada yang aneh. Rasanya aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Seperti kita tidak pernah bertemu bertahun-tahun, dan uhm.. rasanya sangat menyakitkan." Ucap Sakura, seperti sedang mengutarakan apa yang sedang di rasakannya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Kau tidak perlu takutkan apapun."

Sakura menggangguk cepat.

"Tapi sebaiknya aku harus mandi dulu." Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar butuh membersihkan diri sebelum beristirahat.

Sakura melonggarkan pelukkannya dan melepaskan Sasuke. mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis di hadapannya. Dia sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu berusaha berada di sisinya meskipun sikapnya yang kadang kekanak-kanakan, tapi di maklumi oleh Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura, menciumnya cukup lama, memeluk pinggang Sakura dan Sakura membalasnya dengan mengalunkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, berjinjit sedikit agar membuat Sasuke tidak terlalu menunduk. Sasuke menuntut Sakura memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sampai Sakura merasa kekurangan pasokan udara dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka. Belum sempat Sakura menarik napas dengan baik, Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Lagi dan lagi, hingga Sasuke mulai berhenti dan sedikit menjauh namun hanya beberapa senti, menciumnya sepintas lagi dan Sasuke mulai beranjak pergi. Sakura mengigit pelan bibirnya dan menatap Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, setelah pintu kamarnya di tutup, Sakura segera membuang dirinya di kasur, menarik bantal gulingnya untuk di peluk dan tersenyum lebar. Dia terlihat bahagia, setiap sentuhan Sasuke menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sakura.

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan mereka sedang berada di meja makan, Sasuke belum makan malam dan Sakura di paksa untuk makan sebelum tidur.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Ucap Sasuke. menambahkan beberapa sayuran pada piring Sakura.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke seperti seorang ibu baginya sekarang.

Sakura mulai menyuapi beberapa makanan ke mulutnya, hingga beberapa suapan lagi, Sakura berhenti makan, berlari ke westafel dan memuntahkan semua makanannya. Sasuke menghentikan makannya juga, berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura sambil membawakan segelas air untuknya.

"Minumlah ini." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura menyalakan keran air untuk menghilangkan makanan yang di muntahkannya. Mengambil segelas air yang di berikan Sasuke, meneguknya beberapa kali hingga habis. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke, dia cukup khawatir melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba muntah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya perasaanku sedikit tidak enak dan-" Sakura kembali mual, tapi tidak memuntahkan apapun di sana, isi perutnya sudah habis saat muntah pertama tadi. Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung Sakura, menunggunya hingga selesai dan kembali memberinya air minum. Makan malam berakhir dengan hanya Sasuke yang menghabiskan makanannya dan Sakura tidak berniat memakan apapun, melihat makanan saja dia merasa akan kembali muntah.

Malam ini Sakura akan tidur di kamar Sasuke, merasa perlu menjaga Sakura dan benar saja, hingga larut malam Sakura akan kembali ke toilet dan kembali mual-mual di sana. Tidak ada makanan yang keluar, tapi cukup membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Sasuke bergegas ke dapur mengambilkan air hangat untuk di minum Sakura. Setelah meminum air hangat, Sakura kembali mencoba tidur. Sasuke bingung harus melakukan apa pada Sakura, dia tidak berani memberikan obat penghilang mual pada Sakura, takut jika obat itu akan berefek pada anaknya yang masih beberapa bulan.

Sasuke belum tidur dan memastikan Sakura sudah tertidur, belum sempat Sakura menutupkan matanya, dia kembali berlari ke dalam toilet dan memuntahkan air, hanya air yang keluar. Perutnya menjadi sangat tidak enak dan membuat Sakura menangis, seperti tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk terus menerus mual seperti ini.

Sakura terdiam di toilet dan tidak beranjak di sana, Sasuke bisa mendengarnya meskipun Sakura menahan suara isaknya. Berjalan perlahan ke toilet, Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya ke kasur, tidak merebahnya tapi duduk di atas ranjang dan masih membawa Sakura dalam pelukkannya. Sakura menangis dan memeluk erat Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu jika mual pada wanita hamil akan seberat ini, mungkin hanya terjadi padanya. Kembali Sasuke akan mengusap pelan punggung Sakura, mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu. Rasa lelah dan kantuknya hilang begitu saja melihat Sakura yang seperti sangat kesusahan. Sakura masih menangis hingga dia terlelap dalam pelukkan Sasuke, mualnya akhirnya berhenti dan jam sudah menunjukkan jam 4 pagi. Sasuke menghela napas sejenak membaringkan dirinya dan membiarkan Sakura berbaring di sampingnya dan masih dalam keadaan memeluknya. Tangan Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura yang masih berada di wajahnya dan menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur. Akhirnya dia bisa tidur setelah memastikan Sakura benar-benar sudah tertidur dan tidak akan kembali berlari masuk ke toilet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah sakit besar Konoha, Sakura di periksa seorang dokter, dokter wanita yang di kenal oleh Sakura dan Sasuke, Tsunade. Dokter Tsunade memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Tenanglah, mual di hamil muda adalah hal yang wajar, itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Kau mengalami anemia Sakura, Ini obat penambah darah untukmu, tidak usah meminum obat apapun, itu akan lebih berdampak buruk pada bayimu." Jelas Tsunade.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan merasa tidak ada gunanya ke dokter, dia ingin menghilangkan rasa mualnya yang cukup mengganggunya.

"Terima kasih dokter." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka pamit dan berjalan pulang. Tsunade tersenyum ramah di hadapan mereka. Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Tsunade menghela napas, akhirnya anak Mebuki hamil dan cukup membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah, dia membantu Mebuki untuk membuat anaknya hamil. Setidaknya kejahilannya dengan Mebuki tidak diketahui oleh mereka. Mungkin Sakura akan marah besar jika mengetahuinya

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya ke arah jalan raya. Wajah Sakura terlihat cemberut. Dia butuh obat untuk membuatnya tidak muntah lagi, tapi itu sangat beresiko, pesan dari Tsunade.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, mendapati wajah istrinya yang tidak senang.

"Tidak ada kok." Ucap Sakura, terdengar jutek.

"Ada yang membuatmu tidak senang?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak ada ya tidak ada." Nada suara Sakura berubah menjadi marah.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berhenti berucap apa-apa lagi sebelum membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura semakin menjadi sangat sensi dan kadang-kadang semakin manja. Tidak berdampak masalah, Sasuke selalu bisa mengatasi apapun perubahan sikap Sakura.

setengah jam perjalanan, mereka sudah tiba di rumah, Sakura terlihat malas, berjalan keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja tanpa mengucap apapun, suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus dan membuat moodnya buruk, serasa emosinya sedang naik dan meluap-luap, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja, dia tidak ingin menegurnya, dari raut wajahnya, Sasuke sudah bisa membacanya, Sakura sedang tidak senang. Sasuke memilih pergi ke ruangan kerjanya, mengurus Sakura membuatnya tidak sempat membaca dokumen terbaru yang harus segera di sahkan dan di tanda tanganinya.

Kasur adalah tempat terbaik bagi Sakura, dia kembali merasa lelah, berbaring sejenak mungkin akan menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Rasa mual itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Sakura berlari ke toiletnya. Sedikit perih pada perutnya, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti dan kembali mual. Beberapa detik berlalu, mual itu berhenti dan Sakura akhirnya bisa kembali berbaring dengan tenang. Dia benar-benar butuh obat untuk menghilangkan mualnya, tapi Tsunade tidak membiarkannya meminumnya. Sakura merasa sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan ini.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan keadaan Sakura tidak ada perubahan. Jika di sekolah, dia akan meminta ijin beberapa kali hingga Sakura tidak berniat untuk ke sekolah lagi untuk sementara waktu. Ino dan Temari sedikit bingung dengan keadaan Sakura. Kadang mereka tidak sempat berbicara dengan Sakura.

Di toilet kamarnya, Sakura masih senantiasa berada di sana dan tidak juga beranjak. Sesekali Sakura akan menangis lagi. Dia sudah tidak tahan dan berlari ke arah dapur, mencari obat penghilang mual di dalam kotak obatnya, Sakura menemukan satu botol obat dengan indikasi untuk menghilangkan mual dan muntah, Sakura sudah mengeluarkan beberapa butir di telapak tangannya, mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, belum sempat obat-obat itu masuk, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dan semua obat itu terjadi ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Sasuke, dia cukup marah dengan tindakan Sakura.

"Aku harus meminumnya untuk menghilangkan mualku!." Nada Suara Sakura jauh lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, dia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan larangan Tsunade, dia butuh obat, sangat-sangat butuh.

"Kau tidak boleh meminumnya." Sasuke merampas botol obat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Sasuke! apa yang kau lakukan! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! kau benar-benar bodoh!" Ucap Sakura, kesal, berkali-kali memukul dada Sasuke dan akhirnya dia berhenti, kembali Sakura menangis dan menundukkan wajahnya di hadapan Sasuke. kepalang kedua tangannya masih menempel pada dada Sasuke. "Aku tersiksa Sasuke, aku mohon, biarkan aku meminum obat itu, hiks." Ucap Sakura di sela isak tangisnya.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak dan memeluk erat Sakura, mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Maaf Sakura, kau harus mencoba menahan dirimu."

"Sampai kapan? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, hiks. Aku mohon, hiks." Ucap Sakura dan memeluk erat Sasuke, dia tidak berbohong dengan keadaannya yang sangat membutuhkan sebuah penghilang mual.

"Kemarilah, aku akan memberimu sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan pelukkannya dan menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di kursi. Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menunggu sejenak, dia sedang membuatkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan sangat membantu Sakura.

Tidak beberapa lama, Sasuke menaruh secangkir minuman hangat di hadapan Sakura.

"Minumlah ini." Ucap Sasuke, duduk di kursi yang berharapan dengan Sakura dan menunggu untuk meminumnya.

"Apa ini?" Ucap Sakura. Menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Cobalah."

Sakura memegang telinga cangkir itu dan membawanya mendekat ke arah mulutnya, Sakura bisa mencium bau jahe di sana.

"Jahe?"

"Hn."

Sakura meminumnya perlahan-lahan sedikit demi sedikit hingga habis. Rasa tubuhnya menjadi hangat dan perasaan Sakura mulai tenang.

"Untuk apa air jahe ini?" Tanya Sakura, penasaran dengan minuman yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Obat tradisional untuk menghilangkan mual dan muntah pada ibu hamil." Jelas Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tadi, uhm... mencarinya di internet dan mungkin ini akan bisa berefek." Ucap Sasuke. Tatapannya entah kemana, baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berbicara tanpa menatapnya. Apa mungkin dia malu dengan apa yang sudah di usahakannya, mencari informasi untuk membantu Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan suara cekikannya, ini sangat lucu, membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit terhibur dan suasana hatinya tidak setegang tadi.

"Ini tidak lucu. Aku sudah melakukan semampuku." Ucap Sasuke. Sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Uhm. Terima kasih, kau adalah yang terbaik Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu setiap hari, kau harus meminumnya sekali sehari."

"Aku minta maaf atas tindakanku tadi." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, ku maafkan jika kau bisa mengendalikan keinginan bodohmu." Ucap Sasuke. menyentil pelan jidat Sakura. Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Merasa jauh lebih baik setelah Sasuke memberikan air jahe itu. Malam pun Sakura bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa harus terbangun dan berlari ke dalam toilet lagi. Dia tidak ingin tidur di kamarnya dan memilih tidur di kamar Sasuke. Merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya tadi sore dan membuat Sasuke marah, dia tidak sadar dengan Sasuke yang marah besar padanya. Tapi, meskipun marah besar, Sasuke masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Bangun di pagi hari, Sakura sudah bangun duluan dan mendapati Sasuke masih tertidur, dia cukup lelah. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sakura dan kembali menyamakan posisi tidurnya, menempatkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dan menutup matanya. Sasuke sangat baik dan sangat memperhatikannya. Merasakan seseorang sedang berbaring di dadanya, Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik ke arah kepala seseorang yang tepat di bawah wajahnya. Sakura sedang bermanja-manja padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya masih terdengar serak.

"Sudah membaik." Ucap Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan manja, dia tidak ingin mengubah posisinya sampai dia benar-benar siap untuk bangun.

"Kapan kau akan ke sekolah, hn? Absenmu hampir terisi dengan ijin sakit."

"Biarkan saja, aku malas ke sekolah."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, bangun dan bergegaslah ke sekolah."

"Tapi aku baru sembuh, Sasuke." Rengek Sakura.

"Kau harus mengejar ketinggalanmu."

"Malas ahk."

"Sakura."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia semakin membesar? Aku malu ke sekolah Sasuke."

"Nanti akan aku pikirkan. Untuk saat ini perutmu tidak terlalu menonjol jadi pergilah ke sekolah."

"Kau semakin terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang menggerutu tentang anaknya yang pergi sekolah."

"Tidak masalah, asal kau harus bergegas, cepat bangun." Ucap Sasuke dan mencoba bangun agar Sakura yang tertidur di dadanya juga ikut bangun.

"Sejam lagi." Ucap Sakura dan masih ingin bermalas-malasan.

"Sejam? Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa, ayo cepat."

"Kau kejam Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ke arah Sakura, memintanya bangun dengan lembut, Sakura bangun dengan malas dan masih duduk di atas ranjang. Sasuke bangun dan duduk samping Sakura, menatapnya yang sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada beberapa hari yang lalu. Ciuman singkat di kening Sakura dan Sasuke bergegas ke toilet, dia juga harus bersiap-siap, beberapa hari ini Sasuke juga tidak ke kantor hanya untuk menemani Sakura, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura dengan keadaan seperti kemarin.

Sedikit peregangan pada tubuhnya dan akhirnya Sakura siap untuk bersiap-siap, turun dari kasur Sasuke dan berjalan keluar ke kamarnya untuk bersiap.

Sasuke sudah mengenakan pakaian kantornya dan Sakura sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Sarapan sudah tersedia, Sakura tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah menyiapkan sarapan saat dia masih bersiap-siap di kamarnya.

Sepotong roti bakar yang sudah di beri selai coklat dengan segelas teh jahe hangat untuk Sakura. Sasuke mengganti sementara minuman pagi Sakura, mungkin setelah rasa mual Sakura hilang, Sasuke akan kembali memberikan susu yang cocok untuk masa kehamilan Sakura. Mereka sarapan dengan tenang, Sakura tidak terlalu mempermasalahan sarapannya, Sasuke sudah bekerja keras membuatnya dan Sakura sangat menghargai itu.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku mengundang Jugo untuk makan siang di rumah?" Ucap Sakura di sela-sela makannya.

"Tentu."

"Terima kasih. Sasuke."

"Cepatlah nanti kau akan terlambat." Ucap Sasuke dan segera menghabiskan kopinya.

"Ayeee kapten!"

"Apa masih mual?"

"Sesekali, tapi tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu yang sangat mengganggu."

"Aku pikir jahe itu berefek padamu."

"Hu uhm. Aku jadi tidak kerepotan lagi" Ucap Sakura senang.

Sakura segera menguyah sarapannya dan menghabiskan teh jahenya. Mereka segera berangkat setelah sarapan selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura akhirnya bisa melepaskan pulpen dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang sudah pegal dan berasa bokongnya sudah sangat keram akibat duduk berlama-lama. Guru Iruka tidak memberi penjelasan apa-apa dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas yang lumayan banyak, sebenarnya mata pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah selesai dan tinggal mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang terdapat dalam buku cetak mereka.

"Ahk, aku lapar. Apa jam istirahat masih belum juga?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ini masih jam setengah 11, Sakura, kau harus bersabar lagi." Ucap Temari, dia masih belum menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Aku juga lapar." Ucap Ino, dia sedang tidak berniat menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Bersabarlah. Kantin di sekolah kita tidak akan lari." Ucap Temari, bosan mendengar kata 'lapar' dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Sakura, aku pikir yang lapar dia, Hahahaha." Ucap Ino, menunjuk perut Sakura.

Suara tawa Ino cukup keras dan mengganggu seluruh murid yang masih mengerjakan tugas, mereka berbalik ke arah Ino dengan telunjut di depan bibir mereka.

Shhhhhtttttt...!

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Ino dan tertunduk, merasa bersalah dengan suaranya yang terlalu keras.

Sakura dan Temari menutup mulutnya menahan tawa mereka. Ino memandangi mereka dengan wajah yang cemberut.

Jam istirahat yang di tunggu-tunggu, akhirnya mereka bisa memuaskan keinginan mereka untuk makan. Mengumpulkan buku tugas mereka di ketua kelas berjalan keluar. Berbincang-bincang sepanjang koridor dan sesekali membuat mereka akan tertawa bersama. Wajah ceria mereka seketika berubah, mendapati seseorang dan beberapa temannya menghalangi jalan mereka saat akan menuruni tangga.

"Lama tak jumpa Sakura, akhir-akhir kau jarang masuk yaa." Ucap Tayuya.

"Oh, terima kasih, kau sangat memperhatikan ku yaa Tayuya." Ucap Sakura, sejujurnya dia sangat-sangat malas harus bertemu dengan Tayuya.

"Tentu, kita kan teman." Ucap Tayuya dengan senyum yang di buat-buat.

"Minggirlah, jangan membuat masalah dengan kami." Ucap Ino, dia sudah muak melihat Tayuya dan para gengnya.

"Masa lalu tinggalah masa lalu, apa kau akan menjadikan kami musuhmu selamanya?" Ucap Temari, dia cukup sabar untuk menghadapi Tayuya.

Tayuya terdiam, dia tidak ingin melupakan masa lalu yang tidak sengaja terjadi antara mereka. sebenarnya yang mengalami hal ini hanya Tayuya dan Sakura. Tayuya akan terus melampiaskan kekesalannya dan selalu saja membully Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Hahahaha, kalian ini lucu yaa, aku rasa itu tidak akan bisa di lupakan begitu saja." Ucap Tayuya.

"Apa maumu! Kau kan sudah memotong rambut Sakura! apa kau tidak puas dengan hal itu!" Ino mulai tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Ino."

"Tidak Sakura, aku sudah tahu kalau dia yang melakukannya." Ino semakin kesal. Temari menempatkan tangannya di bahu Ino, berharap sahabatnya itu bisa lebih bersabar sedikit. Ino berbalik dan menatap Temari. Dia hanya tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk kembali ribut dengan Tayuya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian, masalah ini hanya antara aku dan Sakura." Ucap Tayuya.

"Sakura sabahat kami, secara tidak langsung kau berurusan dengan kami." Ucap Ino. "Minggir kalian." Ino berusaha mendorong Tayuya untuk membuka jalan, Tayuya dan dua temannya berdiri di depan mereka dan sengaja menutupi jalan.

Tayuya tidak terima di dorong dan akhirnya mereka ribut. Suasana di tangga itu cukup gaduh, beberapa murid yang lewat berhenti dan hanya melihat mereka. Tidak ada yang berani melerai aksi mereka. murid-murid yang menonton itu cukup takut dengan Tayuya. Mereka merasa tidak ada hubungannya. Sakura mencoba melepaskan Ino dan Tayuya. Temari menghalangi dua orang teman Tayuya.

"Ino sudah." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura, aku sudah cukup bersabar, dia harus di beri pelajaran." Ucap Ino. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Akut tidak takut padamu Ino!" Ucap Tayuya.

"Berhenti kataku!" Teriak Sakura.

Tidak ada yang berhenti untuk berkelahi. Sakura menarik Tayuya untuk menjauhkannya dari Ino, Tayuya berniat memukul Ino. Sedikit kesulitan dengan Sakura yang menahannya, Tayuya malah mendorong Sakura. tanpa di sadari. Jarak pijakan Sakura dan ujung tangga hanya sesenti, membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya dan terjatuh dari tangga. Ino dan Temari berhenti berkelahi, mendorong Tayuya dan kedua temannya untuk menjauh dari mereka. Temari dan Ino bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang sudah pingsan. Dia terjatuh cukup keras di sana.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Teriak Ino. Mencoba menyadarkan Sakura, namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sakura.

Seseorang pria berbadan tegap dan cukup besar, tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Ino, mengangkat Sakura dan segera membawanya pergi dari situ.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Ino, sebelum pria itu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Ino merasa asing dengan pria itu.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, Nyonya Sakura harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit." Ucap Jugo. Dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang jatuh cukup keras, Jugo tahu kalau Sakura sedang hamil dan jatuh adalah yang paling fatal untuk seorang ibu hamil.

Ino dan Temari membiarkan pria itu membawa Sakura pergi. Sedikit penasaran tapi mereka akan segera tahu. Pria itu memanggil Sakura 'nyonya' mungkin saja dia pelayan pribadi Sakura.

Kembali ke Tayuya dan teman-temannya. Temari dan Ino memperingati Tayuya, jika kelakuannya sudah di luar batas, mereka bisa saja membunuh anak Sakura. Tayuya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura yang sedang hamil. Ino dan Temari memberi peringatan keras pada Tayuya, tidak segan-segan mereka akan membalas Tayuya melebihi apa yang dia lakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya perlahan, Sakura hanya mendapati langit-langit bercat putih. Ini bukan kamarnya atau pun ruang uks di sekolahnya. Sebelum tidak sadarkan diri, Sakura masih mengingat jika dia sedang berada di sekolah. Di alihkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke yang terlihat cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, berusaha bangun tapi niatnya itu di hentikan Sasuke. Dia di minta untuk tetap berbaring. Sakura mengingat kejadian saat di sekolah, dia segera bangun meskipun di larang Sasuke, memegang perutnya dan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sasuke, dia? Dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura, dia terlihat cukup syok.

"Tenanglah, dokter bilang dia tidak apa-apa, hanya ada terkilir pada bahu dan tangan kirimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, syukurlah, tadi aku terjatuh." Sakura kembali berbaring dengan tenang dan mendapati bahu dan lengannya sudah di perban.

"Uhm, dan Jugo segera membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Jugo? Bagaimana dia bisa di sekolah? aku pikir dia akan datang hanya saat menjemputku."

"Dia selalu mengawasimu di sekolah atas perintahku."

"Me-mengawasiku? Apa masuk ke toilet juga? Ha? Apa seperti itu? Sasuke kau keterlaluan."

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang lucu, jawab pertanyaanku, aku sedang tidak bercanda." Ucap Sakura.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak mengawasi sampai seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Be-begitu yaa." Sasuke menjadi malu sendiri dengan ucapannya.

"Uhm. Apa kau masih mau menginap sehari di sini?" Tanya Sasuke. Untuk memastikan istrinya itu mau pulang atau tinggal di rumah sakit.

"Tidak, bawa aku pulang, aku ingin di rumah saja." Ucap Sakura. Dia sudah cukup bosan tinggal di rumah sakit.

"Ah, baiklahnya nyonya, kita pulang setelah dokter mengecekmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke memencet tombol pemanggil dokter dan menunggu dokter datang untuk memeriksa Sakura. Beberapa detik berlalu dokter itu sudah datang, hanya mengecek keadaan Sakura dan membebaskan Sakura untuk pulang.

Berjalan keluar rumah sakit, Sasuke bertemu Jugo yang sudah menunggunya jika mereka keluar. Mereka berhenti dan sedang berbicara, Sakura sedikit bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan banyak bukti?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah tuan." Ucap Jugo.

"Buat mereka untuk berhenti melakukan hal buruk." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Baik tuan." Ucap Jugo dan bergegas pergi.

Sasuke dan Jugo berencana untuk membuat Tayuya dan gengnya untuk berhenti membully siapapun di konoha gakuen, Sasuke sudah cukup bersabar dan sejujurnya dia sangat marah saat mendengar Sakura jatuh dan di dorong Tayuya.

Setelah insiden Sakura jatuh, cukup membuat Sakura kerepotan dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak bisa di gunakan. Mereka sudah tiba di rumah dan Sakura memilih untuk bersantai di sofa.

"Apa perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Uhm, segelas air saja." Ucap Sakura, menumpuk bantal di salah satu sisi sofa dan membaringkan tubuh.

Sasuke beranjak ke dapur, mengambil segelas air untuk Sakura. Kembali dari dapur dan duduk di sofa dimana Sakura berbaring. Sakura bangun dan mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Sasuke, meneguknya beberapa kali hingga habis. Sakura menyimpan gelasnya di meja. Menarik tangan Sasuke dan menaruhnya di atas perutnya.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Belum saatnya Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Oh, aku pikir sekarang dia akan bisa menendang." Ucap Sakura polos.

Sasuke mencoba menahan tawanya. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dan mencubit hidung Sakura.

"Maaf."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke. Menarik pelan Sakura dan memeluknya, Sasuke berhati-hati dengan lengan Sakura. "Kau membuatku khawatir.''

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Gosip akan cepat beredar di Konoha gakuen. Tapi bukan sekedar gosip, ini adalah kebenaran. Beberapa murid sibuk membicarakan Tayuya dan gengnya yang tiba-tiba di skor kepala sekolah. Mereka tidak ambil pusing. Lebih tepatnya beberapa murid lebih senang mendengar kabar ini. Mereka sudah cukup muak untuk di tindas Tayuya.

"Menyebalkan, padahal aku belum membalas mereka." Ucap Ino. Mereka tengah berada di kelas menunggu guru Iruka masuk.

"Sudahlah, aku pikir tidak buruk juga jika mereka sudah mendapat ganjarannya." Ucap Temari.

Sakura memilih diam dan tidak berbicara apapun. Kembali mengingat membicaraan Jugo dan Sasuke. Sakura berpikir jika yang membuat Tayuya dan teman-temannya di skor karena ulah Sasuke dan Jugo. Tapi Sakura tidak punya bukti apa-apa.

"Hei, jangan melamun." Tegur Ino, menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, aku tidak melamun kok." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhmm.. bagaimana keadaannya? apa dia baik-baik saja? Eh ngomong-ngomong pria yang tinggi besar kemarin siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Ino, satu-satu jika bertanya." Tegur Temari.

"Hehehe, aku penasaran."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya lenganku yang terkilir dan pria yang membawaku itu, namanya Jugo, dia pelayan pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Tapi atas perintah Sasuke dia menjadi sopir pribadiku sekarang." Jelas Sakura.

"Hoo. Sasuke semakin perhatian padamu, sampai-sampai harus memberikan sopir pribadi." Ucap Ino.

"Ino, apa-apaan sih." Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura menjadi malu. Temari dan Ino saling menatap dan tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

Guru Iruka berjalan masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajar.

Hari ini Sasuke sedang bekerjan. Jugo sudah menunggu Sakura di depan gerbang. Membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan segera melajukan kendaraannya. Sakura meminta untuk di antarkan ke kantor Sasuke. Dia berasa sedikit aneh, serasa ingin segera bertemu Sasuke, padahal mereka bisa bertemu di rumah, tapi Sakura tidak ingin menunggu. Jugo mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan Sakura. Mengantarnya ke kantor Sasuke

Pamit dan berterima kasih pada Jugo, Sakura berjalan santai masuk ke dalam kantor Sasuke, mungkin dia akan menunggu Sasuke pulang dan pulang bersama.

Masuk ke dalam lif, bergumamkan sebuah nada, tidak ada orang yang di lif, Sakura menjadi sedikit bosan. Ruangan Sasuke ada di lantai paling atas. Pintu lif terbuka, Sakura berjalan dan menghampiri bagian resepsionis.

"Aku mencari Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Pak Uchiha sedang ada meeting. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan selesai." Ucap wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Uhm.. kalau begitu, jika dia sudah selesai, sampaikan padanya aku menunggu di ruangannya."

"Baik. Akan aku sampaikan."

Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu, berjalan menghampiri sebuah pintu, membukanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Dia harus bersabar menunggu suaminya untuk menyelesaikan meeting. Pintu ruangan Sasuke sudah tertutup, beberapa wanita mendatangi bagian resepsionis dan mereka bergosip tentang istri bos mereka yang terlalu muda, pikir mereka gadis muda adalah tipe Sasuke. Mungkin itu adalah penyebab kenapa tidak ada satu pun wanita di kantor yang di liriknya. Seorang pria dengan wajah putih pucatnya melewati para wanita itu, mereka segera berhenti bergosip dan tersenyum pada pria itu, dia membalasnya dengan senyum dan mengangguk. Mereka sudah kenal pria yang biasanya datang dan akan langsung ke ruangan Sasuke.

Sakura tengah sibuk di dalam ruangan Sasuke, entah apa yang di lakukannya. Sedikit iseng mengobrak-abrik ruangan Sasuke tapi tidak sampai membongkarnya. Terdengar suara pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka, dengan wajah senang, Sakura berbalik dan mendapati, bukan Sasuke yang masuk dan tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

Sasuke baru saja selesai meeting, dia kembali ke ruangannya bersama Naruto, Yaa, Naruto kembali berkunjung untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke. Saat melewati bagian resepsionis, wanita itu berucap jika istri Sasuke sedang menunggunya di ruangannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari ruangan Sasuke. Belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya tentang Sai yang juga datang. Naruto dan Sasuke segera berlari ke arah ruangan Sasuke. membuka pintu dan mendapati Sai sudah terduduk di lantai dengan luka robek pada bibirnya. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat sangat kesal dan jari-jarinya masih mengepal. Tidak ingin Sakura kembali menyerang Sai, Sasuke segera berdiri di hadapan Sakura, menghadangnya dan Naruto melihat keadaan Sai.

"Minggir Sasuke! biar aku memberinya pelajaran, berani-beraninya dia pergi dan tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Ino!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Tenanglah Sakura." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura. Aku ingin menjelaskannya." Ucap Sai. Naruto membantu Sai untuk berdiri.

Suasana kembali tenang. Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sai dan Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Wajah Sakura belum tenang dan masih terlihat kesal. Berkali-kali Sasuke harus membuat Sakura menghilang wajah kesalnya itu, namun yang di dapatnya hanya pukulan keras pada lengannya. Sakura tidak bisa tenang sampai Sai benar-benar memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk membuat Sakura bisa percaya padanya.

Sai mulai bercerita tentang kepindahannya yang tiba-tiba di sebuah perusahaan yang berada di luar kota Konoha. Tanpa sengaja ponselnya hilang, Sai tidak bisa menghubungi siapa pun dan dia tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha jika projek besarnya tidak terselesaikan. Sai meminta maaf pada Sakura. Sejujurnya dia ingin menemui Ino pertama kali saat kembali, namun Ino tidak berada di rumahnya. Sakura berpikir jika Ino masih bersama Temari.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Sai dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku harap itu bukan sebuah karangan panjang." Ucap Sakura, melipat kedua tangannya dan memicingkan matanya ke arah Sai.

"Terserah jika kau ingin percaya atau tidak. Aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu." Ucap Sai. Mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau menghubungi Ino untuk datang restoran yang pernah kalian membuat jebakan di sana? aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sai.

"Je-jebakan? Itu bukan jebakan." Protes Sakura.

Sai tersenyum dan masih menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimnya pesan."

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Sai.

"Sebelumnya kau harus membersihkan wajahmu dulu. Kau sangat kuat Sakura, bahkan Sai pun harus tumbang di tanganmu." Ucap Naruto, bukannya kasihan pada Sai malah memuji Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Bertemu denganku? Bisakah kau menunggu di rumah?"

"Tidak bisa, aku harus bertemu denganmu sekarang." Ucap Sakura, tanpa memperdulikan dua orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya, Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"S-Sakura-" mencoba menghentikan Sakura, namun pelukkan Sakura jauh lebih kuat dan erat.

"Diam dan jangan berbicara apapun." Ucap Sakura menyamankan dirinya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sai, sebaiknya kita menunggu di luar saja." Ucap Naruto dan langsung kabur begitu saja bersama Sai.

Ruangan Sasuke menjadi sepi, hanya ada Sakura yang masih memeluk Sasuke. Setidaknya dua orang pengganggu atau penonton gratis itu sudah keluar. Mereka bahkan sempat tertawa girang saat menutup pintu.

"Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke terdiam. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membelai perlahan rambut Sakura. "Kita baru saja bertemu saat pagi. Kenapa kau sangat cepat merindukanku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, rasanya aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Ucap Sakura. Dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya ini. Selalu saja muncul perasaan dimana dia harus bertemu Sasuke.

"Uhm, baiklah. Tinggallah di sini, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Boleh aku mengobrol dengan mereka? Sai dan Naruto?" Ucap Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu. Sebaiknya kalian ke kantin yang berada di lantai 5, di sana lebih terasa santai." Saran Sasuke. Sakura menggangguk. Sasuke mencium sepintas bibir Sakura dan membiarkannya berjalan keluar.

Sementara Sasuke akan sibuk dengan berkas-berkas perusahaannya. Naruto, Sai, dan Sakura sibuk bercerita di kantin. Naruto dan Sai bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah mereka, Sakura akan tertawa sesekali mendengar cerita mereka. Masa sekolah yang di mana Sasuke terkesan seperti kutu buku yang keren. Dia selalu saja di kerumuni oleh para gadis-gadis begitu juga Sai, Mereka, Sai dan Sasuke selalu di juluki si kembar kutu buku, sedangkan Naruto yang hobi tertidur di kelas. Cerita mereka berubah menjadi menceritakan tindakan konyol Naruto di sekolah dan kembali Sakura akan tertawa dengan keras mendengar ucapan Sai. Naruto protes dengan alur cerita mereka. Sakura menikmati obrolan ringan mereka, dia meminta maaf pada Sai yang sudah di pukulnya. Sai tidak terlalu menganggapnya serius dan tidak keberatan, mungkin dia pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah meninggalkan Ino secara tiba-tiba.

Sakura sudah mengirim pesan kepada Ino. setelahnya Sai pamit duluan untuk ke restoran di mana untuk pertama kalinya dia dan Ino makan malam berdua.

"Ingatlah Sai, meminta maaflah sampai hatinya luluh kembali." Teriak Naruto.

"Hn, aku akan membuatnya kembali percaya padaku." Ucap Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

2 bulan berlalu. Perut Sakura semakin membesar. Sasuke meminta ijin pada sekolah Sakura untuk membiarkannya belajar di rumah saja, homeschooling. Sasuke sudah membayar seorang guru privat untuk mengajari Sakura. Belajar di rumah terasa sangat berbeda bagi Sakura di bandingkan belajar di sekolah. Belajar sendiri sungguh tidak enak. Dia berharap adanya Temari dan Ino menemaninya belajar. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mereka juga harus belajar di sekolah. Berkali-kali Sakura menghela napas dan terlihat bosan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Anko. Dia adalah guru yang di sewa Sasuke. Anko sendiri adalah teman Sasuke, dia mengambil jurusan pendidikan dan sangat pandai mengajar.

"Jenuh." Jawaban singkat dari Sakura.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita beristirahat." Ucap Anko.

"Aku tidak lelah, hanya sedang jenuh."

"Mau bagaimana pun kau harus tetap belajar Sakura. Kau akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan juga."

"Uhm, aku tahu."

"Ya sudah, aku pikir kau benar-benar harus beristirahat dulu."

Anggukkan pelan dari Sakura, dia bersandar pada sofa dan menyimpan buku-bukunya di meja. Mengusap pelan perutnya yang sudah menonjol dan sesekali Sakura akan tersenyum.

"Anko, kira-kira dia seorang gadis atau seorang laki-laki?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Aku tidak pandai menentukannya. Kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk di USG. Itu lebih akurat loh." Saran Anko.

"Okey, aku tidak sabar ingin mengetahuinya, berharap dia seorang gadis. Akan terlihat manis."

"Ah, aku rasa anak gadis akan jauh lebih manis." Ucap Anko, pikirannya sependapat dengan Sakura, dia sendiri berharap segera menikah dan mendapatkan anak juga.

Bunyi bel dari arah ruang tamu. Sakura berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya dan mendapati dua orang wanita paru baya dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Mereka benar-benar sangat bahagia, begitu pintu itu terbuka, mereka berhambur memeluk Sakura.

"Ibu? Ibu mertua? Kalian datang berkunjung?" Ucap Sakura, dia cukup terkejut dengan datangannya mereka.

"Tentu, kami merindukkanmu Sakura." Ucap Mikoto.

Mereka segera melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan menatap Sakura. Tubuhnya jauh lebih berisi saat terakhir Mebuki mengunjunginya. Perutnya juga sudah mulai terlihat dan membuat mereka semakin kegirangan dalam hati, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia ini rapat-rapat. Mencoba terlihat santai. Mereka berjalan masuk dan bertemu seorang gadis muda di ruang tengah dengan beberapa buku tertata di sana. Sakura mempekenalkan Anko sebagai gurunya. Mebuki dan Mikoto mengangguk paham dan tersenyum ramah. Tindakan Sasuke ini mendapat acungan jempol dari ibu dan ibu mertunya. Sakura akan terus belajar meskipun sedang hamil. Yaa, mereka menunggu cucu.

Mikoto dan Mebukti berniat merayakannya dengan membuat makan malam bersama, mengajak Anko juga, tapi di tolaknya dengan ramah, Anko sudah memiliki janji duluan dan harus pulang setelah mengajari Sakura.

Sakura menjadi bosan dengan hanya di suruh menunggu di ruang tv. Mikoto dan Mebuki tidak membiarkan Sakura melakukan apapun di dapur, mereka akan melarang dan menyuruh Sakura tetap berada di sana. Berbaring di sofa dan sesekali bermain game di ponselnya. Di liriknya jam, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan pulang. Anko sudah pulang dari tadi dan sejak mereka, ibu dan ibu mertuanya sibuk di dapur, Sakura tidak pernah berpindah dari ruang tv.

Sejam berlalu. Sakura bisa mendengar suara kendaraan di luar, anehnya seperti ada suara kendaraan lainnya. Beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk membukakan pintu. Sakura bisa melihat 3 orang sedang berjalan dari arah garasi. Sasuke berada di belakang, dan dua orang di depannya, ayah dan ayah mertuanya.

Hari ini dua keluarga kembali berkumpul, sudah lama tidak kumpul bersama, terakhir saat resepsi pernikahan Sakura. Setelah mereka pindah, mereka sudah jarang berkumpul bersama anak-anak mereka.

Makan malam sudah di hidangkan, makan bersama keluarga memang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Sakura merasa sangat senang melihat meja makannya yang biasanya hanya ada dia dan Sasuke, kini meja makan ini ramai dengan kedua orang tuanya dan mertuanya, makan sambil bercerita, suasana menjadi lebih akrab dan harmonis.

Mikoto dan Mebuki yang paling bahagia. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapatkan cucu yang sudah sangat di inginkan. Mikoto mengetahui rencana Mebuki dan membuat mereka harus menutup rahasia ini rapat-rapat, bahkan Fugaku dan Kizashi tidak diberi tahu, cukup rahasia antara para ibu.

Makan malam dan kumpul keluarga berakhir. Mereka tidak menginap dan memilih pulang. Sakura menceritakan kegiatan bosannya di rumah pada Sasuke saat mereka tengah beristirahat di kamar Sasuke. Ibunya dan ibu mertuanya tidak membiarkannya masuk selangkah pun ke dapur. Suara tawa keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan Sasuke membuat Sakura memukulnya lebih keras. Suara tawa menjadi rintihan sakit dari Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau kasihan padaku, kau malah menertawakanku." Ngambek Sakura.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke dan berusaha untuk tidak menertawakan cerita Sakura. "Jadi, bagaimana belajarmu hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Membosankan. Aku ingin kembali ke sekolah."

"Tidak bisa, kau harus tetap belajar di rumah sampai hari kelahirannya."

"Huuf...~ masih ada beberapa bulan lagi."

"Bersabarlah."

"Dia selalu membuat masalah, pertama aku harus mencicipi apapun yang terlintas di kepala, dia membuatku mual sepanjang hari dan sekarang, dia semakin membesar dan tidak membiarkanku pergi ke sekolah."

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke dengan lembut. Menatap Sakura dan membuat istrinya ini sedikit malu menatap langsung Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Ucap Sakura gugup.

Sasuke memintanya berbaring membelakanginya, dengan begitu Sasuke bisa memeluk Sakura dan mengelus perlahan perut Sakura. menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dan menyamankan dirinya, membiarkan posisi tidurnya seperti ini, berada lebih dekat dengan Sasuke membuatnya terasa aman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

bahas apa yaa..., uhm,, maaf jika chapter kemarin tiba-tiba jadi ekstrim banget konfliknya *kabur* ehehehhe... cuman mau bahas itu, hahahah, nggak penting banget. mungkin sebentar lagi fic ini akan tamat. XD malah di spoilet *digiring reader*

* * *

 **~ balas review ~**

echaNM : iya, heheh, akhirnya XD

Niayuki : update lagi

sjxjs : Sarannya di tampung, makasih

williewillydoo : mari menghitung bulan, :D

daisaki20 : tidak kok, author udah jelasin di chapter ini yaa..

zarachan : makasih doanya *author terharu* sudah update yaa

embun(adja1) : makasih, sudah update yooo

sitieneng4 : author sudah jelaskan di chapter ini yaa, tentang kedua ibu2 itu XD wah, ada yang senasib ternyata, makasih.

donat bunder : sebagian author udah jawab di chapter ini yaa, sisanya yang bikin nanti next mungkin.

shirazen: yeeyy. *ikutan senang*

dianarndraha : hehehe, apalah, author cuman manusia biasa juga, kena angin dikit, tumbang, hehehe, sip sip, author bakalan jaga si kesehatan :D

Hoshi Riri : sudah, yoosh..! ganbareee..~ oh, nggk kok, semua sudah di akali si abang sasu. shika-tema, aduh nggak sempat di chap ini semoga bisa nyelip di chapt berikutnya

Himeko Utshumi : author udah jawab rasa pensarannya di chap ini yaa :D

Mitsuki Uchiha : update

Ganbatte : iya nih, author cepat banget alergi udara *kok malah curhat* makasih atas doanya. sip sip, author akan berusaha update kilat.

Uchiha Pioo : update, author udah jawab pertanyaannya di chap ini yooo.~

C. Prichilla : heheh, author kepikiran lain, tapi si abang sasu udah berencana tapi nggak jadi XD. susah banget klu lagi sakit dan ngetik. mood jatuh mulu, makanya malas ngetik heheh, ahk nggak apa-apa kok.

yencherry : sudah update lagi yaa.. ah.~ makasih doanya, *bersemangat*

Va : sorry, baru bisa update yaa.., hai.. salam kenal balik

qaunitaar : makasih, sudah update yaa

Me : Makasih, update! update!

innerene : hahahah, dasar tuh ibu2 XD untung saja semua masalah saku bisa di atasi sasu.

Sa : sudah di jawab di chap ini yooo

Putri : sudah update lagi

Haruka Ryokusuke : ehehe, sorry, author tiba-tiba bikin suasana ekstrim ino-sai. tapi harus sih, soalnya itu pemicu saku buat keluar kamar, heheheh..., yaah, padahal author berencana ngajak minum-minum obat nyamuk(?) hahahhah bercanda XD sip sip, sudah update yaa

Hyuugadevit-Chery : ya, author akan berusaha menyuruh mereka untuk menjaga di calon bayi :)

wowwoh(geegee) : update yaa..

kazehayaza : ide author berbeda, hehe jadi hasilnya ke gitu, author juga kepengen punya anak, wkwkkwkkw, nikah aja belum, pasangan aja nggak ada, ngenes amat *author curhat* wkwkwkkw

Nasyaila : pegang author sekalian biar nggak kabur(?) wkwkwk, oh, okey, idenya di tampung.

intan(sept) : ha? untung kenapa yaa?

Drisana620 : makasih atas reviewnya, author pikir chap kemarin akan membosankan dan reader malas untuk membacanya, sudah update yaa

Uchihimisato : reviewny udah terjawab sama chapt ini yoo

Hana Natsumi : sudah auhtor jawab di chap ini .

teeeneji : makasih buat review panjangnya, hehehe, reader yng paling rajin review panjang-panjang XD, uhm, author udah jawab reviewnya lewat chap ini yoo..

Ika Luthfiyyah Nurmawati : bisa kok sekolah sambil hamil, fic ? masuk aja ke akun author sasuke fans, author rekomen semua fic author, heheh, soalnya klu menurut author semua ceritanya bagus XD

Ita : halo. salam kenal. aduh, makasih udah mampir, membaca dan bahkan mereview. *senang* sudah update yaa.. hai' ganbarimasu!

Berry-chan : update yaaa

Cherrynia Uchiha : salahkan si mebuki, jangan salahkan author yaa, *ngacir* heheheh, shika-tema, semoga sempat membuat tentang mereka.

Thasya Rafika Winata : sudah sembuh kok *bersemangat* author udah jawab di chap ini yaa, uhm, akan segera tamat, soalnya fic ini tidak bakalan jauh beda sama my little husband. kebetulan sedang membuat fic baru, *malah promosi*

Jamurlumutan462 : update yaaaa

mi gi cassiopeia ot5 : hoaaa..., maafkan author yang tiba-tiba membuat keadaan menjadi ekstrim dan instan, hehehhe, kebetulan hanya ide itu yang terlintas dan akhirnya di ketik begitu saja. tapi berusaha membuatnya tetap seru untuk di baca. makasih kritikannya, eh itu kritik atau apa yaa? haha tak apa kok. update yaaa

Hinamori Hikari : sayangnya saku udah sekolah di rumah, wwkwkwwkw

Adriana697 : iya, kemungkinan akan tamat, maaf yaa, makasih

fitria(blossom) : mereka akhirnya tahu. hahahaha

luxianapmega : setelah kuliah kadang berasa pengen balik ke sekolah, hahahhahaa, gitu sih rata-rata mahasiswa XD hahhaah, beberapa reviewnya author udah jelasin di chapt ini yoo. akun line? author punya, hanya saja tidak aktif, jadi di add pun nggk ada untungnya, krna kosong mulu di sana, sosmed? hahahaha, beda banget sosmed dan di sini, author tidak pernah mencampuri apapun yng ada di akun sosmed ke fanfic, XD jadi masing-masing aja gitu, kalu mau sosmed, author ada instag dan page fb, klu mau author nanti kirimnya lewat inbox, sekali lagi kepribadian di FFN dan sosmed seperti fb dan ig, bertolak belakang, hahahahhaa.

hanazono yuri : update

risnusaki : soalnya author akan berhenti update jika udah kelar, hehehhee, oke sarannya di tampung yoo

Chiaki Machi : halo, salam kenal balik. sudah update yaa

Rizumu no Sakura : maafin dong, hahahah, tenang aja, sai udah di bonyokin saku, hahahhaa

TomatoSwaggy : update..., masih ada beberapa bulan lagi yaa, sabar-sabar

Uchihimisato : sudah di jawab di chapter ini yooo... update'

hideki himeko : sudah update lagi. sip makasih

rika : maaf, jika updatenya agak lama. sudah update yaa

auliyahiin : okey, update

Kucing genduttidur : update *pasang muka lebih garang* hahahahaha

* * *

sudah semuanya?

sip, see you next chapter lagi..~


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save.

Sasuke 26 tahun / Sakura 17 tahun

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little wife~**

 **[chapter 13]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang terasa damai. Bangun lebih awal, posisi tidur mereka hingga pagi tak berubah. Sakura menggeser dan memindahkan tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Belum beranjak dari kasur, Sakura masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Sakura di pagi hari, memandang wajah Sasuke membuatnya merasa sangat senang.

Turun perlahan dari kasur dan masuk ke kamar mandi, sekedar untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Sasuke masih tidak terusik. Pelukkannya pada Sakura sudah di ganti dengan bantal guling oleh Sakura.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar mandi. Berjalan keluar dan kembali menatap suaminya yang masih belum juga bangun. Berpikir sejenak, mungkin akan membangun Sasuke lebih awal, namun Sakura mengurunkan niatnya. Berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke dan perlahan menutupnya kembali. Sakura merasa sudah beberapa minggu dia sudah jarang memasak.

Sakura sudah mulai sibuk membuat sarapan. Beberapa menit berlalu dua piring sarapan, segelas kopi hangat dan segelas susu sudah tertata di meja makan.

"Kau meninggalkanku tanpa membangunkanku?" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja berjalan masuk. Matanya masih terlihat sedikit mengantuk. Menguap sekali dan duduk di kursi.

"Maaf, aku tidak membangunkanmu." Ucap Sakura. Menarik kursinya dan duduk.

"Hati-hati jika kau sedang memasak."

"Iya, aku akan hati-hati. Eh, apa kau tidak siap-siap ke kantor?"

"Hari ini aku libur." Ucap Sasuke, meminum kopi hangatnya.

"Uhm.." Sakura mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Kapan kau akan ujian kelulusan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil sesekali memakan sarapannya juga.

"Kira-kira dua bulan lagi. Apa aku akan ujian di rumah juga?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah Hashirama, dia tidak bisa memberikan keringanan lagi untukmu. Kau harus mengikuti ujian bersama murid-murid yang di sekolah."

"Di-di sekolah!" Sakura menghentikan sarapannya. "Tapi, itu tidak mungkin Sasuke. Aku malu ke sekolah." Lanjut Sakura.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau harus tetap ikut ujian."

"Tapi, tapi, seragamku sudah tidak cocok." Ucap Sakura dan tertunduk sedih. Badannya sekarang lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya, seragam sudah tidak muat, apalagi pada bagian perut. Sakura tidak bisa mengancing bajunya.

"Gunakan saja pakaian bebas dan sopan."

"Sasuke." Nada suara Sakura terdengar sedang merengek.

"Tidak bisa, kepala sekolah hashirama sudah sangat membantu dengan memberimu kebijakan boleh bersekolah di rumah. Kau harus menghargai itu."

"Aku hanya malu."

"Masih ada Temari dan Ino yang akan menemanimu."

"Murid-murid lain tidak akan seperti mereka."

"Abaikan saja mereka."

"Aku benci keadaan ini, apa dia tidak bisa lahir lebih awal."

"Kandunganmu masih 6 bulan dan itu tidak mungkin Sakura."

"Ahk, menyebalkan!" Sakura kembali menyantap sarapannya dengan sedikit malas, hal itu cukup mengganggu Sasuke. "Tu-tunggu dulu." Sakura kembali menghentikan suapannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Jika ujianku tinggal 2 bulan lagi, jadi hamil 8 bulan itu sebesar apa Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, dia cukup penasaran dan sedikit was-was.

"Mungkin sebesar ini." Ucap Sasuke, membuat bentuk setengah lingkaran pada perutnya dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari kehamilan Sakura sekarang.

"Se-sebesar itu?"

"Mungkin."

"Sasuke, bicara lagi pada pak Hashirama." Rengek Sakura.

"Keputusan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat Sakura."

"Aku benci padamu!" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Mau bagaimana pun Hashirama, kepala sekolah Sakura, tidak bisa membuat Sakura ujian di rumah. Hal itu sedikit melanggar dari kesepakatan di sekolah, semua murid harus mengikuti ujian di sekolah.

Sarapan berakhir. Sakura sudah menghilang dari dapur menuju ruang tengah untuk menunggu Anko. Sasuke mulai membereskan peralatan masak dan piring kotor. Setelah semua selesai. Sasuke akan menemani Sakura sejenak sebelum mengurung dirinya di ruang kerja.

Wajah Sakura masih terlihat tidak cukup bersahabat. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan yang harus ke sekolah dalam keadaan hamil besar. Berjalan santai dan duduk di samping Sakura. Cemberut pun tidak akan membuat keputusan hashirama berubah.

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura. memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan memijatnya pelan.

"Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap pasrah Sakura.

Sasuke cukup senang mendengar ucapan Sakura, meskipun nada suaranya masih terdengar tidak menyukai hal itu. Dia bisa bernapas lega dengan keadaan Sakura yang masih ingin menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke dan mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tu-tunggu, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura. Dia cukup malu jika Sasuke selalu tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang tak terduga untuknya.

"Aku cukup rindu menyentuhmu." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis di hadapan Sakura.

"Anko akan segera datang, sebaiknya kau harus ke ruang kerjamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Ini belum jadwal mengajar Anko." Senyuman Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai yang membuat Sakura merinding sendiri menatapnya.

Wajah Sakura tertunduk malu dan tidak ingin menatap langsung mata Sasuke. "H-hentikan ini, aku merasa tidak nyaman." Pinta Sakura dengan nada suaranya yang cukup pelan.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu nyonya." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura membuat istrinya tersentak kaget.

"Apa kau tega membuatnya kaget." Ucap Sakura, satu tangannya memegang perutnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu, apa yang kau pikirkan? Hn?"

Wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah, ucapan Sasuke yang muncul di dalam pikirannya adalah melakukan seks di ruangan tengah. Dia merasa seperti di jebak dalam pikiran yang seharusnya tidak pikirkannya.

"Bo-bodoh, ucapan mu terdengar sangat ambigu." Protes Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, jika dia meladeni ucapan Sakura, kegiatannya tidak akan jalan sampai Anko akan datang. Sakura yang duduk di pangkuannya dan mereka saling berhadapan, Sasuke sedikit menjaga jarak pada bagian perut Sakura. memeluk Sakura namun tidak terlalu erat, mengusap punggungnya dan sedikit menggeser helaian rambut Sakura ke sisi kanan, mengecup perlahan leher Sakura tapi tidak membuat bekas di sana, Sasuke sudah sangat hapal dengan Sakura yang selalu menjaga penampilannya. Dia akan sangat malu jika orang akan mendapati bekas apapun pada tubuhnya. Sakura semakin merapatkan dadanya pada wajah Sasuke. Dia juga harus selalu menjaga jarak pada bagian perutnya, Sakura tidak ingin terbawa suasana. Menggigit pelan bibirnya. Ucapan Sasuke benar, setelah kehamilannya, Sasuke sangat jarang bermesraan dengannya. Sasuke harus mengendalikan dirinya jika bersama Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti mengecup leher Sakura dan menatap wajah Sakura yang semakin merona di sana, baru sebentar, napas Sakura mulai memburu dan membuatnya membuang muka tidak ingin menatap Sasuke, dia sangat malu, benar-benar malu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Su-sudah?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Sedikit lagi dan aku akan pergi." Ucap Sasuke. Membuka kancing baju Sakura sampai batas memperlihatkan branya. Sasuke hanya akan membuat beberapa bekas di sana hingga dia puas, dengan begitu Sakura tidak akan malu jika bertemu Anko, bekas itu akan tertutup dengan pakaian Sakura.

Setiap kecupan dan gigitan akan membuat Sakura sedikit berteriak di sana, dia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak cukup keras. Sasuke sudah berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak meminta lebih pada Sakura. Sejujurnya Sasuke sudah berkonsultasi pada dokter kandungan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, memperbolehkan berhubungan seks bersama istri meskipun saat hamil. Tapi Sasuke tidak harus memenuhi egonya, 9 bulan memang bukan waktu yang sedikit, hanya saja Sasuke harus saling mengerti pasangannya. Dia akan melakukannya jika Sakura yang meminta. Sesekali Sasuke akan mencium bibir Sakura dan sesekali akan kembali turun pada bagian dada Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Sakura. Wajahnya masih merona cukup membuat Sakura sedikit berkeringat. Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Dia merasa jika Sasuke sudah akan berhenti dan benar saja. Mencium sepintas bibir istrinya, kembali mengancing satu persatu baju Sakura.

"Aku rasa cukup." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm. Aku sangat mencintamu." Ucap Sakura memeluk Sasuke sebelum dia akan di turunkan dari pangkuan suaminya itu.

"Maaf, aku sedikit mengganggu konsentrasimu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku pikir i-itu kebutuhanmu juga." Ucapannya sendiri membuatnya malu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sakura. "Aku ada di ruang kerja, panggil saja jika kau butuh sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm. Baiklah."

Sasuke sudah beranjak dari ruang tengah. Penampilannya cukup berantakan, Sakura berjalan menuju dapur, mencuci sedikit wajahnya dan merapikan rambutnya dan pakaiannya.

Tidak menunggu lama saat Sakura sudah kembali ke ruangan tengah, Anko berjalan masuk setelah teriakan Sakura menyuruhnya untuk masuk saja.

Anko mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya dari dalam tas dan memulai pelajaran. Sakura harus fokus meskipun rasa perih pada bagian dada dan sekitarnya masih sedikit terasa.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Anko mulai berhenti menjelaskan pelajaran pada Sakura. menoleh sejenak ke arah muridnya dan lagi dia akan menemukan wajah cemberut muridnya itu.

"Ada apa lagi? Apa cara mengajarku begitu membuatmu sangat-sangat jenuh?" Ucap Anko.

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang ujianku."

"Ujian? Apa begitu sulit sampai kau memikirkannya sekarang?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ujianku akan di laksanakan di sekolah. Eh, Anko, apa kau bisa menjadi pengawas ujian untukku di rumah?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak bisa Sakura, aku tidak memiliki wewenang dan ijin melakukan hal seperti itu. Maaf." Ucap Anko.

"Uhm... begitu yaa." Wajah Sakura menjadi semakin cemberut.

Anko menyimpan buku cetaknya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Tenanglah, Ujian di sekolah tidak buruk juga, aku pikir teman-temanmu akan memahami keadaanmu sekarang." Anko mencoba membuat suasana hati Sakura menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Aku harap mereka akan berpikiran sepertimu."

"Sudah-sudah, kau harus fokus. Bagaimana kalau aku buat kau masuk 10 besar dalam ujian kelulusan, bagaimana?" Tawaran Anko.

"Mana mungkin, aku tidak percaya."

"Ayolah, kau harus percaya. Tapi, aku ingin kau juga harus giat." Bujuk Anko.

"Dan jika aku berhasil?" Ucap Sakura, merasa mereka seperti sedang membuat taruhan.

"Kau harus membuatkanku masakan terbaikmu."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku bisa masak?" Ucap Sakura, dia sedikit heran siapa yang memberitahukan Anko jika Sakura suka memasak.

"Sasuke sering cerita tentangmu padaku." Ucap Anko.

"Hoo, dasar tukang pamer istri." Sindir Sakura.

"Oh, jadi kau pikir aku sedang memamerkan istriku pada temanku, hn?" Ucap Sasuke yang baru saja ke ruang tengah dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sedikit terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang, Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dan tidak ingin mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Anko tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Kau ada di rumah?" Tanya Anko, jarang-jarang dia akan bertemu Sasuke saat mengajar di rumah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku libur hari ini."

"Hmm. Hei, Sasuke, kau tahu, aku akan membuat istrimu masuk dalam 10 besar di ujian kelulusan nanti, ideku hebatkan." Ucap Anko.

"10 besar? Hmm, aku pikir kau harus membuatnya masuk dalam 5 besar, Anko." Ucap Sasuke dan berwajah serius.

 **Pukk..!**

Anko menepuk buku cetak ke kepala Sasuke "Kau pikir apa? Istrimu sedang hamil dan kau mau membuatnya stres berat?" Ucap Anko.

Sakura tertawa dengan apa yang di lakukan Anko pada Sasuke, sangat jarang jika Sakura mendapati orang yang akan terang-terangan menegur Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sasuke. Menatap malas ke arah Anko dan mengusap kepalanya. Kebiasaannya memukul buku pada orang tidak pernah berubah sejak Sasuke bertemu Anko di sekolahan

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura...! kami sangat-sangat merindukanmu!" Ucap Ino dan Temari bersamaan saat pintu rumah Sakura terbuka dan yang membukanya adalah Sakura. Mereka memeluk Sakura secara bergantian. Tidak bertemu Sakura beberapa minggu dan membuat mereka sudah sangat merindukannya. Bangku Sakura mulai kosong sejak perut Sakura sudah semakin membesar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Ino.

Mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu dan bersantai di sana. Ino dan Temari sudah sepakat akan mengunjungi Sakura hari ini jika mereka sudah pulang sekolah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana sekolah dan guru Iruka. Ahh... aku merindukan semuanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Sekolah aman-aman saja dan guru Iruka semakin semangat mengajar kami." Ucap Ino.

"Wajar saja, kita akan segera menghadapi ujian kelulusan." Ucap Temari.

"Bagaimana guru yang mengajarimu di rumah?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia sangat baik. Namanya Anko dan dia adalah teman sekolah Sasuke."

"Hoo, Sasuke punya teman yang bisa mengajar juga."

"Lalu teman Sasuke yang bernama Sai bagaimana?" Singgung Temari.

"Temari, untung saja kau mengingatkanku. Aku lupa berbicara hal ini pada Sakura." Ucap Ino

"Mengingatkan apa?" Tanya Temari.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino malah tertawa mendengar ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ino mulai bercerita pada mereka tentang Sai yang datang ke restoran yang menjebak mereka untuk bertemu. Lagi-lagi Sakura mendengar kata 'jebakan' pada ucapan Ino, tidak ada bedanya dengan Sai yang sama-sama mengucapkan kata itu. Padahal Sakura hanya berniat menyatuhkan mereka berdua. Ino sangat senang saat melihat Sai datang, namun wajahnya yang babak belur membuat Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sejujurnya Ino masih kesal dengan Sai yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Dia juga ingin memukul Sai sekeras mungkin, namun setelah mendapat penjelasan tentang wajah putihnya yang sudah membiru membuat Ino tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Sakura tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk memukul Sai. Tidak ada pengendalian diri dan Sakura memukulnya begitu saja. Ino berterima kasih pada Sakura sudah membalaskan rasa sakitnya pada Sai. Saat mereka berbicara, Ino meminta waktu untuk menenangkan diri beberapa minggu sebelum dia benar-benar siap untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sai.

Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu, mereka kembali bertemu dan Sai mengucap sesuatu pada Ino. Cukup membuat Temari dan Sakura terkejut.

"Uhm, Sai ingin menikahi ku setelah aku lulus." Ucap Ino malu-malu.

"Aku tidak percaya, bagaimana jika dia akan meninggalkanmu lagi?" Ucap Temari.

"Dia berucap, kalian bisa memotong kakinya jika akan kabur lagi." Ucap Ino berusaha meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku rasa Sai sungguh-sungguh padamu." Ucap Sakura. Dia sudah berbicara dengan Sai dan dia merasakan Sai tidak akan main-main pada Ino.

"Yaa, aku tidak sabar akan memotong kakinya saat dia mencoba meninggalkanmu lagi." Ucap Temari. Dia cukup serius dengan apa yang di ucapkan Ino.

Hening sejenak.

"Su-sudahlah. Oh, aku akan mengambilkan minuman untuk kalian." Ucap Sakura, mencoba membuat suasana antara Ino dan Temari menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Tidak perlu Sakura, kami akan mengambilnya sendiri." Ucap Temari.

"Kau cukup duduk dan kami akan membuatnya." Ucap Ino.

Tidak ingin merepotkan Sakura, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju dapur, Ino menyuruh Sakura duduk tenang dan mereka yang akan membuat minuman dan melayani diri sendiri, di dalam kulkas ada beberapa jus siap minum, minuman kalengan dan botol yang tidak memiliki kadar soda. Sasuke akan membuang semuanya jika mendapat minuman yang bersoda di dalam kulkas. Temari dan Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura tentang minuman bersoda.

Mengambil tiga gelas jus dan Sakura memberi arahan untuk Ino mengambil cookies yang berada di lemari atas. Minuman dan cemilan sudah siap, memilih duduk di ruang makan yang lebih sejuk dengan pintu belakang yang di biarkan terbuka dan jendela kaca yang cukup lebar di sebelah dinding dapur. Sakura cukup penasaran dengan kejadian di sekolah selama dia tidak ada. Ino sangat antusias menceritakannya, Temari memilih untuk menjadi pendengar dan menanggapi, Ino lebih baik dalam bercerita dari pada Temari.

"Aku akan ujian di sekolah." Ucap Sakura. Menatap ke arah gelas jusnya.

"Itu berita yang bagus." Ucap Ino. Dia terlihat senang.

"Tidak Ino, ini tidak bagus. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu Sakura." Ucap Temari. Dia bisa membaca keadaan Sakura hanya dari raut wajahnya saja.

"He? Maksudnya? Aku tidak paham, bukannya dengan begitu kita akan bersama lagi di sekolah?"

"Ino, Sakura sedang hamil dan dia tidak suka jika ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti itu." Ucap Temari.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Temari akan menjagamu selama di sana, kau tidak perlu malu Sakura." Ucap Ino.

Temari merasa percuma jika berbicara dengan Ino yang terlihat bersemangat dengan kedatangan Sakura di sekolah jika ujian kelulusan. Sebenarnya Ino paham dengan keadaan Sakura, hanya saja Ino tidak ingin Sakura merasa semakin down dengan hal itu.

Merasa Sakura harus beristirahat, Temari dan Ino pamit pulang. Mereka sudah sangat senang bertemu dengan Sakura dan mengetahui keadaannya lebih sehat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari ini, ibu dan ibu mertuanya akan selalu datang, mereka akan bergilir setiap seminggu sekali. Mereka benar-benar sangat senang dengan kehamilan Sakura, tidak segang-segang mereka akan datang hanya untuk membuat makanan bergizi pada Sakura atau membuatkan sesuatu yang sangat bagus untuk bayinya. Sakura merasa sedikit senang dengan hal ini, Mikoto dan Mebuki memberi perhatian lebih pada Sakura.

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau lebih perhatian pada istrimu dari pada kerjaan di kantoranmu." Tegur Mikoto saat mendapati Sasauke yang baru pulang kerja.

Hari ini Mikoto yang mengunjungi Sakura, mereka tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga. Sasuke yang biasanya akan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tinggal lebih dulu di ruang keluarga, menyimpan tas kerjanya di samping sofa dan duduk di samping Sakura, meskipun dia butuh istirahat sekarang, Sasuke tidak ingin mendapat omelan dan sangat berhargai ibunya.

"Maaf bu aku-"

"-Tidak kok ibu, Sasuke sangat perhatian padaku jika dia berada di rumah." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong, Sakura hanya ingin membela Sasuke.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau ucapkan Sakura, ibu hanya ingin Sasuke lebih memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang hamil."

Sakura tersenyum, Ibu mertuanya tidak terlalu banyak mengomel pada Sasuke. Memegang perlahan bahu Sasuke dan mengusapnya, dia tahu jika suaminya sangat lelah dan dia akan segera mandi jika sudah pulang. Sakura menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke kamar, dia akan menangani ibu mertuanya. Dengan sengaja Sakura berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah Mikoto dan ingin berbicara serius sambil menyuruh Sasuke untuk bergegas. Sasuke akhirnya bisa terlepas dari ibunya. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak jika tidak berada di sana dan ibunya sedang berbicara. Tapi, dia juga butuh untuk membersihkan diri dan istirahat. Sakura menjadi penolongnya hari ini.

Kunjungan Mikoto berakhir, dia akan pulang dan tidak menginap. Sebelum pulang, Mikoto akan menasehati Sasuke yang sudah jauh lebih segar dan mengantar ibunya bersama Sakura di depan gerbang. Jugo sudah menunggu untuk mengantar pulang Mikoto.

"Berkunjunglah ke rumah jika kalian sedang tidak sibuk." Ucap Mikoto.

"Iya, bu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan, bu." Ucap Sasuke.

Satu pelukkan dari Mikoto dan dia siap masuk ke dalam mobil. Jugo pamit kepada Sakura dan Sasuke. Melajukan pelan mobilnya ke arah jalan raya.

"Aku rasa semua perhatian mereka hanya tertuju padamu." Ucap Sasuke. Minggu lalu Sasuke akan bertemu Mebuki dan kembali bertemu ibunya, Mikoto.

"Aku pikir bukan padaku, tapi padanya." Ucap Sakura, mengelus perlahan perutnya.

"Apa kau iri?"

"Iri? Tidak, aku pikir dia mungkin pantas mendapatkannya dari nenek-neneknya." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Ahk, baiklah. Jika mereka memberi perhatian pada dia, aku akan memberi perhatian lebih padamu. Apa sudah impas?"

"Jangan menggombal Sasuke. Uhm... Sebaiknya kita masuk, cukup dingin di luar sini." Ucap Sakura, merangkul manja lengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura akan giat belajar dan cukup membuat Anko sangat senang. Beberapa mata pelajaran mulai di pahami Sakura, jika dia bingung, Sakura akan kembali bertanya hingga dia memahaminya.

Pagi hingga siang akan di habis Sakura dengan belajar, malam harinya dia akan cepat tertidur meskipun harus selalu di ingatkan Sasuke untuk makan malam sebelum tidur.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

Sudah jam 2 pagi dan Sakura terbangun, dia ingin ke dapur dan membangunkan Sasuke. memintanya untuk menemaninya ke lantai bawah.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura lagi sambil sesekali mengguncangkan pelan tubuh suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Hn? Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, suaranya terdengar sangat serak, berusaha membuka matanya dan segera sadar dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang manis." Ucap Sakura. Dia merasa tidak enak jika membangunkan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak cukup berani untuk turun sendirian di jam sepagi ini.

"Ah baiklah." Ucap Sasuke. Menyesuaikan pikirannya sebelum benar-benar turun dari kasur empuknya. Sakura sudah berdiri di sisi kasur dan menunggu Sasuke untuk bangun.

Bangun perlahan, mengacak rambut belakangnya dan mulai turun dari kasur. menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk keluar kamar, berjalan menyusuri tangga dan berakhir di dapur. Sakura duduk di kursi dan menunggu sesuatu yang akan di ambilkan Sasuke.

Membuka kulkas dan mencari makanan yang manis. Sasuke memilih apel, mengambil sebuah dan pisau. Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi, mulai memotong buah apel. Sakura senantiasa memperhatikan Sasuke yang terkesan lucu, wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk tapi Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap terjaga dan melayani Sakura.

"Cobalah ini." Ucap Sasuke, menaru potongan-potongan apel itu pada piring dan menyuapi sepotong pada Sakura. "Bagaimana? Apa ini manis?" Lanjut Sasuke, berharap pilihannya jauh lebih baik dari pada Sakura harus memakan sesuatu yang berat di jam segini.

"Uhm, ini sangat manis." Ucap Sakura. Rasa manis pada buah apel itu sudah cukup membuat rasa ngidamnya terbayar.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura selesai dengan mengunyah potongan apelnya dan akan kembali menyuapinya. Membuat Sakura lebih mudah memakan buahnya tanpa harus mengotori tangannya. Sasuke bisa melakukan ini dengan baik. Rasa ngantuknya sedikit hilang melihat Sakura yang sangat senang di manjakan olehnya.

"Sudah cukup." Ucap Sakura saat Sasuke akan kembali menyuapinya.

"Akan ku ambilkan air minum." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menggangguk dan menunggu Sasuke menyimpan sisa potongan buah apel ke dalam kulkas, membersihkan pisau dan menyimpannya kembali pada tempatnya. Sasuke memberikan segelas air pada Sakura, dia meneguknya perlahan hingga setengah dan menyimpan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Sudah?" Tanya Sasuke, memastikan jika Sakura sudah cukup dengan makanan manisnya.

Kembali Sakura menggangguk. Sasuke berdiri di samping Sakura untuk menunggu berdiri. Sakura tidak berdiri dan malah memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

"Maaf membuatmu repot." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasa repot sama sekali." Ucap Sasuke dan mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur."

"Hmm." Gumam Sakura.

Kembali tangan Sakura akan di genggam Sasuke dan di tuntunnya untuk kembali ke kamar.

Mereka sudah berada di atas kasur, Sasuke akan mencoba tidur, belum sempat menutup matanya. Terdengar lagi suara panggil dari Sakura.

"Hn?"

"B-bisa kita bicara?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit takut jika mengganggu Sasuke yang akan mulai tidur kembali.

"Ah, bicaralah." Ucap Sasuke. Berbering ke arah sebelah kanan agar bisa melihat Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang berbaring ke arah kiri untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Apa kau yang membuat Tayuya di skors?"

"Secara tidak langsung, iya."

"Secara tidak langsung?"

"Uhm. Mereka tidak akan berani lagi membuat masalah di sekolah."

"Jangan sakiti mereka."

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan di sakiti. Aku cukup penasaran dengan awal masalah kalian berdua."

"I-itu hanya masa lalu."

"Aku rasa kita sudah sepakat tidak ada hal di sembunyikan." Ucap Sasuke. Dia terlihat cukup serius dengan pembacaraan ini.

Sakura terdiam sejenak menatap Sasuke, lebih tepatnya menatap mata kelam Sasuke, dia menuntut sebuah kejujuran di sana. Menghela napas sejenak dan Sakura mulai menceritakan saat dia masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Dia bertemu Tayuya yang sekelas dengannya. Saat Sakura duduk di kelas dua. Seorang murid laki-laki, seniornya, mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura, namun hanya di jawab 'maaf aku tidak bisa'. Sakura merasa itu adalah hal yang biasa dan wajar saja jika seseorang tidak bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tanpa di ketahui oleh Sakura, murid laki-laki yang di tolaknya adalah kakak Tayuya. Kakak Tayuya adalah orang yang terlalu berlebihan dalam berpikir dan sangat-sangat terobsesi pada Sakura. Dia bahkan tidak masuk beberapa hari hanya untuk menghindari melihat Sakura. Tayuya yang melihat keadaan kakaknya merasa tidak terima dan selalu mencari masalah dengan Sakura untuk membalas sikap Sakura. Tayuya menjadi memiliki sikap menindas dan membully saat dia sekelas dengan Sakura. Memasuki sekolah konoha gakuen. Sikap Tayuya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sakura kembali menceritakan tentang dirinya yang sampai di skors seminggu gara-gara memukul Tayuya dan teman-temannya. Tayuya sudah cukup keterlaluan. Tidak cukup membuat masalah pada Sakura, dia mengganggu Temari dan Ino. Bahkan murid-murid lain agar dia bisa menjadi murid yang menguasai Konoha gauken. Sakura merasa cerita ini sangat berlebihan, tapi itu adalah kenyataan yang Sakura tidak ingin ingat kembali.

"Siapa nama kakak Tayuya?" Ucap Sasuke. mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur terlentang.

"Kimimaro." Ucap Sakura. "Menurutmu apa aku salah? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya." Hening. Sakura merasa tidak ada ucapan apa-apa lagi yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Di tengoknya ke arah Sasuke, dia sudah kembali tertidur. Sakura tersenyum, mengucap singkat bibir suaminya dan kembali tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan kemudian, hari ujian kelulusan. Di tetapkan 3 hari ujian akan berjalan. Sedikit gugup dan wanita itu masih berada di dalam mobil. Sesekali dia akan menoleh ke arah luar di jendela mobil yang kacanya masih tertutup, sesekali dia akan menoleh ke arah suaminya yang masih berusaha meyakinkannya untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Sasuke." Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu tidak yakin.

"Kau harus bisa, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau tidak lulus dan seperti putus sekolah."

"Aku, uhm, aku sedikit malu." Ucap Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kelas."

"Tidak mau! Itu akan jauh lebih memalukkan Sasuke."

"Jadi? Sampai kapan kau akan terus-terusan di mobil, 15 menit lagi ujian akan di mulai."

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya masih tertunduk, menatap perutnya dan menatap tangan Sasuke yang masih senantiasa menggenggam tangannya untuk membuatnya sedikit rileks. Sakura tahu, Sasuke tidak ingin dia menjadi stres dengan ujian di sekolah.

 **Tok tok tok**

Dua orang gadis yang sudah hapal mobil sedan itu, mengetuk perlahan kaca mobil, seakan mengajak Sakura untuk keluar. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua sahabatnya, membuka pintu mobil dan masih belum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Biar kami yang menjaganya." Ucap Ino meminta dengan pelan Sakura untuk turun dari mobil.

"Ah, aku mengandalkan kalian, tolong jaga mereka." Ucap Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat terbantu, akhirnya Sakura mau keluar dari mobil meskipun dia masih terlihat sangat canggung untuk keluar.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan berusaha untuk tersenyum, mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada dan mengepalnya, seperti sebuah isyarat Sakura ingin mengucapkan 'Aku akan berusaha'. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura dan mengangguk pelan.

Mobil Sasuke sudah melaju ke arah jalan raya. Sakura masih mematung menatap mobil Sasuke yang mulai tidak terlihat oleh kendaraan lain yang menghalangi pandangan Sakura.

"Kita akan terlambat jika kau tetap di sini." Ucap Temari.

"Uhm."

Sakura mengikut Temari dan Ino. Dia seperti di kawal oleh mereka. Ino berada di kiri dan Temari berada di kanan. Masuk ke gerbang dan mulai berjalan di koridor. Sakura sudah sangat malu dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Dia bisa tahu kalau beberapa murid tengah membisikkan sesuatu, mungkin menceritakan tentang dirinya yang sedang hamil dan masih berada di sekolah.

"S-sudah sebesar ini? wah Sakura selamat yaa." Ucap salah seorang murid.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap beberapa murid mendatanginya bahkan mereka tersenyum bahagia melihat Sakura. Beberapa di antara mereka teman sekelas Sakura dan yang lainnya kelas lain. Mereka sedikit ribut dengan ucapan-ucapan.

'Selamat'

'Perempuan atau Laki-laki'

'Apa tidak susah membawanya'

'Besar yaa'

'Bagaimana rasanya ngidam?'

'Apa kau mual-mual juga?'

'Apa sekarang dia akan bergerak-gerak di dalam?'

'Sudah berapa bulan?'

Sakura tersenyum malu menanggapi setiap ucapan teman-teman kelasnya itu. Pikiran negatif sebelum masuk sekolah selalu saja menghantui pikirannya. Tapi itu hanyalah pikiran Sakura. Kenyataan, dia di terima baik oleh teman-teman sekolahnya.

Suasana hatinya mulai tenang, tidak seperti saat dia baru masuk, serasa tegang dan membuat Sakura merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat masuk melewati pintu. Dia harus berusaha untuk ujian tiga hari ini. Anko sudah bekerja keras untuk membuatnya bisa memahami setiap mata pelajaran. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan guru sekaligus orang yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Untung saja mereka satu kelas, Ino sudah membantu Sakura duduk di kursinya dan berjalan duduk ke kursinya, Temari sudah duduk dan mereka siap untuk mengikuti ujian. Seorang guru masuk bersama dua orang pengawas. Mereka membawa lembaran ujian dan memulai ujiannya

Ujian hari pertama berlalu dengan cepat. Semua murid sudah berhenti mengerjakan soalnya di jam terakhir dan menunggu pengawas mengambil lembaran mereka. Beberapa murid mulai bisa bersantai setelah pengawas dan guru mereka keluar.

"Ahkhirnya. Berharap jawabanku akan benar, aku sudah belajar keras untuk ujian hari ini." Ucap Ino. Sudah berdiri tepat di samping meja Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa merasa kesulitan?" Tanya Temari.

"Uhm, lumayan." Ucap Sakura.

Ino dan Temari cukup terkejut dengan respon Sakura. hari ini adalah mata pelajaran yang paling di benci Sakura. Namun wajahnya tidak menandakan dia kesulitan dengan ujian di hari pertama. Biasanya dia akan menjawab 'sangat sulit' atau mengeluh 'kepalaku sakit gara-gara soal ini'.

"Sakura! Apa yang guru di rumahmu lakukan? Kau terlihat begitu santai." Ucap Ino, dia sangat penasaran dengan cara pengajaran guru Sakura.

"Ah? Dia biasa saja mengajar, seperti guru Iruka tidak ada bedanya, bahkan dia akan memarahiku jika aku salah." Ucap Sakura, mengingat Anko yang akan selalu memarahinya jika jawabannya salah.

"Sasuke tidak melarangnya memarahimu?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Melarang?" Sakura tertawa hambar, bahkan Sasuke pun akan memarahi jika dia salah, 11-12 dengan Anko, cara mengajar mereka benar-benar seperti belajar militer. "Tidak. Sasuke malah mendukungnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm.. tidak ada bedanya yaa.." Ucap Ino.

"Mungkin Sakura jauh lebih fokus saat belajar di rumah." Ucap Temari.

"Iya sih, fokus, hanya saja aku jenuh jika tidak belajar bersama kalian." Ucap Sakura, sedikit menyampaikan curhatnya selama belajar di rumah.

"Sakura. Suami mu mencarimu." Ucap seorang murid yang berjalan masuk ke kelas.

"Oh baiklah." Ucap Sakura. Setelah murid penyampaian pesan Sasuke itu keluar. "Apa-apaan sih dia. Aku bukan anak TK yang akan takut jika di tinggal di sekolah." Ucap Sakura, dia semakin malu jika Sasuke harus memperlakukannya seperti itu di sekolah.

"Sudahlah, dia hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau sekarang sudah hampir memasuki masa kelahiran, wajar kan." Ucap Temari.

"Uhm. Ya sudah. Ayo pulang." Ucap Sakura.

Ino dan Temari membantu Sakura berdiri dan mereka mulai berjalan keluar bersama. Sesampainya di depan gerbang, Sasuke sudah menunggu dengan berdiri santai tanpa terusik dengan murid-murid gadis yang lewat dan memperhatikannya, mereka terlihat berisik girang jika sudah melewati Sasuke.

"Jika suami adalah murid di sini, dia akan menjadi pujaan di sekolah ini." Canda Ino.

"Bahkan ibu-ibu di supermarket pun meliriknya." Curhat Sakura.

Temari menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dia cukup merasa lucu dengan pembahasan Sakura dan Ino.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke, mendapati Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Uhm, sudah." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, kami duluan yaa, daah Sakura." Ucap Temari dan Ino.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sakura sahabat kami dan kami wajib menjaganya. Dah" Ucap Temari. Menarik Ino sebelum dia bertanya tentang Sai di Sasuke. Mereka akan tinggal lama jika Ino berbicara.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura berjalan ke mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, Setelah Sakura masuk, Sasuke berjalan pelan ke sisi sebelah mobil dan masuk ke dalam, menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin ramen Ichiraku."

"Kau ingin makan di luar?"

"Uhm."

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau hanya boleh memesan satu porsi."

"Satu porsi untukku dan satu porsi untuknya." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau harus mengontrol asupan makananmu, Sakura."

"Iya-iya, hanya kali ini saja. Lagi pula aku pikir ini adalah permintaannya."

"Ahh, aku menyerah. Makanlah sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin melarang keinginan makan Sakura. Meskipun harus di kontrol, Sakura tetap ingin memakan makanan yang selalu saja menjadi keinginan.

Tidak menunggu lama, mobil mereka sudah terparkir di parkiran warung ramen Ichiraku. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah memesan dua porsi. Mungkin jika Sakura masih menginginkannya, Sasuke akan memesankannya. Berpikir jika Sakura akan makan sampai dua porsi, Kali ini Sasuke yang harus menghabiskan dua mangkok ramen. Sakura hanya memakannya sedikit dan setelah itu dia tidak menginginkannya.

"Ayo Sasuke, tinggal sedikit." Sorak Sakura. Memberi semangat untuk Sasuke yang harus memakan dua mangkok ramen. Tinggal mangkok milik Sakura yang harus di habiskannya.

"Ini bukan tanding makan banyak Sakura." Protes Sasuke. Dia sudah mulai kekeyangan dengan porsinya sendiri dan harus memakan porsi milik Sakura.

Selesai. Sasuke hanya menghabiskan mienya dan tidak bisa lagi meminum kuahnya. Dia sudah sangat-sangat kekeyangan dan hal itu menjadi hiburan untuk Sakura. Dia merasa sedikit di kerjain, tapi mungkin keinginan Sakura sudah hilang saat mulai mencicipi ramennya, untung saja Sasuke tidak memesan tiga mangkok dan dia harus menghabiskan tiga mangkok ramen sendirian.

"Apa kau sudah puas nyonya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'puas'nya. Sakura mengangguk dan tertawa pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari berlalu setelah ujian kelulusan berakhir. Sakura mengajak Ino dan Temari untuk merayakan selesainya ujian mereka dengan mendatangi cafe tempat biasa mereka ngumpul. Sasuke di paksa bekerja oleh Sakura, dia tidak ingin di manjakan setiap harinya. Sakura merasa Sasuke juga harus mengurus perusahaannya lagi pula ibu mertuanya sedang tidak berkunjung dan Sasuke tidak akan mendapatkan omelan.

"Setelah ini kalian akan lanjut dimana?" Tanya Sakura. Sambil mencicipi kue yang di pesannya.

"Aku tetap akan di konoha dan kuliah di universitas konoha." Ucap Temari.

"Kalau aku, menunggu keputusan Sai. Kalian tunggulah undanganku yaa." Ucap Ino, terlihat bersemangat menunggu beberapa minggu untuk mengadakan acara pernikahannya bersama Sai.

"Uhm, tapi aku rasa kau harus juga masuk universitas." Saran Temari.

"Iya, aku akan kuliah juga kok. Bagaimana dengan mu Sakura?" Ucap Ino.

"Aku? Uhm... setelah dia bisa di tinggal, aku akan kuliah, mungkin telat setahun tidak apa-apa kan. Aku ingin menjaga dan merawatnya dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, kau semakin dewasa saja." Ucap Ino, merasa sangat tersentuh dengan ucapan Sakura. Dia ingin menjadi ibu yang baik sebelum melanjutkan pendidikannya.

"Ah, itu bagus juga. Kami akan sering-sering mengunjungimu jika ada waktu senggang." Ucap Temari.

Mereka mulai bercerita dan mengulang semua kejadian dari awal masuk sekolah. Bernostalgia dengan keadaan mereka saat masuk ke konoha gakuen, dari yang tidak mengenal sampai akrab dan menjadi sahabat hingga mereka akan lulus, semua cerita-cerita mereka akan menjadi kenangan saat mulai melepaskan masa-masa sekolah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Pengumuman kelulusan.

Semua murid sibuk berdiri di depan papan pengumuman, melihat satu persatu nama yang tercantum di sana. Mereka berharap semua murid konoha gakuen lulus semua.

Sakura berdiri cukup jauh dari kerumunan murid-murid yang berdiri di depan papan. Ino sudah sibuk paling depan mencari nama mereka, sedangkan Temari menjaga Sakura. Di depan papan pengumuman terlalu ramai dan berdesak-desakan. Sakura di larang Temari untuk ke sana, dia akan jauh lebih aman beberapa meter dari papan pengumuman. Tidak lama kemudian Ino datang dengan ngos-ngosan, dia cukup terhimpit di sana dan sangat ramai, Ino harus bersusah payah sampai ke depan untuk melihat.

"Kita lulus." Ucap Ino girang. Mereka bertiga berteriak histeris setelah mendengar ucapan Ino. "Sakura. Apa kau tahu. Namamu ada di urutan ke 7. Kau masuk 10 besar!" Ucap Ino. Dia merasa tidak percaya dengan perkembangan Sakura yang jauh lebih pesat.

"Urutan ke 7?" Sakura mengulang ucap Ino, dia bahkan tidak percaya jika usaha Anko akan berhasil sejauh ini.

"Kau hebat Sakura." Ucap Temari, salut dengan perubahan Sakura, meskipun dia sedang hamil, pelajarannya tidak pernah di tinggalkannya.

Masih dalam suasana yang menggembirakan. Mereka sangat senang dengan hari ini.

"Sakura." Ucap seseorang.

Ino, Temari, dan Sakura terdiam. Mereka terdiam dan memandang sedikit tidak suka dengan siapa yang mendatangi mereka dan menyapa Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kau mau cari masalah lagi?" Ucap Ino, dia masih memendam amarahnya pada Tayuya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Sakura." Ucap Tayuya.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya. Kau tidak bisa di percaya." Ucap Temari.

"Aku akan membawa Sakura ke Sasuke. Jika kalian tidak percaya kalian bisa mengikuti kami dari belakang. Tapi, aku hanya butuh Sakura untuk berbicara dengannya." Ucap Tayuya, dia terlihat cukup serius.

"Apa ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja?" Ucap Ino. Merasa jika Tayuya akan kembali menjebak Sakura.

"Tidak. Sakura, aku benar-benar ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Tayuya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Mendapati ada sedikit perubahan dari raut wajah Tayuya yang biasanya akan terlihat sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Tayuya di skors sebulan. Dia sudah masuk sekolah tapi masih tidak berniat untuk berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura. Kau tidak boleh mempercayainya begitu saja." Ucap Ino.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Seperti kata Tayuya, kalian boleh mengikuti kami dari belakang jika ingin memastikan." Ucap Sakura, mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ino dan Temari terdiam. Membiarkan Tayuya membawa Sakura pergi. Mereka mengikutinya setelah Tayuya dan Sakura cukup jauh. Mereka berjalan ke luar gerbang. Di sana ada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri bersama seorang pria yang memilliki raut wajah seperti Sasuke, datar dan tidak memiliki ekspresi. Dia menatap Tayuya dan Sakura yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Temari dan Ino berhenti dari kejauhan. Mereka tidak bisa mendekat karena ini permintaan Tayuya yang hanya ingin berbicara dengan Sakura.

Sakura merasa tidak bisa percaya, dia akan kembali bertemu seseorang yang dulu di tolaknya.

"A-ada apa ini?" Sakura cukup bingung dengan keadaan ini. Sasuke berdiri di samping seniornya.

"Lama tidak jumpa Sakura. Tapi, aku biasa melihat mu masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan bosku." Ucap Kimimaro. Ekspresi yang sama namun terlihat jauh lebih dewasa.

Sakura terkejut. Kimimaro mengucapkan 'bos'. Sakura sendiri bingung, bos siapa yang di maksudkan Kimimaro.

"Bos? Siapa?" Ucap Sakura. Dia semakin bingung.

"Oh, maaf membuatmu bingung. Aku bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke adalah bosku." Jelas Kimimaro.

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat santai dan masih terdiam. Sakura ingin penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kenapa Sasuke bersama Kimimaro dan kenapa Tayuya datang padanya.

"Aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf atas kelakuan Tayuya. Dia tidak seharus berbuat jahat padamu. Mungkin dulu adalah hal yang konyol. Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diri." Ucap Kimimaro yang merasa dia masih labil dalam tindakannya hanya gara-gara tidak bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat di sukainya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk balas dendam. Aku hanya ingin kau berbuat baik pada kakak ku dengan tidak mengacuhkannya." Ucap Tayuya. Dia sangat malu jika harus mengakui kesalahannya, namun Kimimaro sudah menasehatinya baik-baik, jika dia sudah menerima keadaannya saat Sakura tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintanya.

"Aku membawanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Sasuke akhirnya berbicara.

Sakura terdiam dan menghela napas sejenak. Hari ini Kimimaro ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama adiknya yang terlalu menyayangi kakaknya. Kimimaro merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke saat Sasuke menceritakan semua kelakuan Tayuya di sekolah. Kimimaro bahkan tidak keberatan jika Tayuya di skors. Pergaulan Tayuya yang tidak di kontrol. Membuat Tayuya menjadi gadis yang tidak bisa di atur dengan sikapnya yang hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan menindas teman-temannya di sekolah.

"Su-sudah, aku sudah minta maaf, antar aku pulang sekarang." Ucap Tayuya pada kakaknya. Wajahnya memerah. Dia sudah sangat malu.

"Tunggu, Sakura belum memaafkanmu." Ucap Kimimaro. Merasa Sakura belum berbicara setelah dia dan Tayuya mengucapkan 'maaf' padanya.

"Aku maafkan kok. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku senang jika masalah ini tidak berlarut-larut." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum. Hal ini memang yang inginkan Sakura. Dia tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Tayuya dan merasa setiap bertemu Tayuya serasa mereka berada di medan perang.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, aku pulang." Ucap Tayuya dengan nada tegas namun wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena malu. Dia bahkan jalan lebih dulu meninggalkan kakaknya yang pamit pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Ino dan Temari yang sedikit mendekat dan menguping merasa lebih legah, Tayuya hanya ingin minta maaf. Mereka tidak perlu was-was lagi jika Sakura akan di apa-apakan Tayuya.

"Ino." Panggil Seseorang.

Ino melihat ke samping dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah sangat di rindukannya, seminggu mereka tidak bertemu dan hanya berhubungan lewat ponsel. Sai terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tidak sempat untuk bertemu dengan calon istrinya. Ino berlari pelan dan memeluk Sai. Dia sangat-sangat merindukannya.

"Aku dari tadi mencarimu." Ucap Sai.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan Temari." Ucap Ino.

"Kalian berbicara tapi terlihat seperti sedang menguping." Ucap Sai.

"Ti-tidak. Kami sedang berbicara kok. Benarkan Temari?" Ucap Ino menoleh ke arah tempat mereka bersembunyi dan tidak melihat Temari di sana. "Ha? Temari di mana?" ucap Ino, sibuk melihat ke sana ke mari dan tidak mendapati sosok Temari.

Sementara Ino sibuk mencari Temari. Temari sendiri sedang berjalan di koridor. Dia lupa jika menaruh tasnya di dalam kelas. Temari juga merasa Ino perlu bersama Sai. Dia sudah cukup lelah mendengar setiap curhatan Ino tentang Sai yang sibuk bekerja dan sulit untuk bertemu dengannya.

Langkah Temari terhenti. Di depannya sedang berdiri seorang murid yang bisa di katakan dia sangat mengenalnya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ucapnya. Wajahnya terkesan tegas dan cuek. Tapi itu adalah ciri khasnya.

"Uhm. Selamat juga atas kelulusan dan peringkat pertamamu." Ucap Temari.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Hmm."

Wajah murid cowok itu berubah menjadi tidak tenang dan merasa gugup. "Jadi. Apa kau ada waktu luang untuk minggu ini? Aku sudah tidak punya kesibukan lagi untuk belajar." Ucapnya. Wajahnya mengarah entah kemana. Menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal dan sedikit rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Tumben kau mengajakku pergi. Tidak biasanya." Ucap Temari. Sedikit curiga.

"Hanya kebetulan saja kan." Murid itu menjadi bingung harus mengucapkan apa lagi. Jika dia pintar dalam semua mata pelajaran, tapi tidak jika menghadapi seorang gadis. Hening sejenak. Akhirnya dia kembali berbicara. "Jadi?"

Temari terlihat sedang berpikir untuk menerima ajakkannya atau tidak. "Baiklah. Aku rasa kau harus mentraktirku karena peringkat kelulusan terbaikmu." Ucap Temari.

"Iya-iya, aku akan mentraktirmu."

Temari kembali berjalan dan di temani murid cowok itu. Shikamaru Nara. Dia mengetahui Temari yang mempunyai perasaan padanya. Hanya saja Shikamaru menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara serius dengan Temari. Mungkin setelah jalan-jalan bersama, Shikamaru akan menyatakan perasaannya juga pada Temari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janji, Sakura akan membuatkan masakan untuk Anko. Mereka tengah makan siang bersama. Anko sendiri tidak percaya jika Sakura akan berhasil, dia sedikit putus asa jika Sakura akan langsung melupakan apa yang di ajarkannya.

"Kau hebat Sakura." Puji Anko.

"Hehehe, biasa aja. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau membuatnya masuk 5 besar, Anko." Sasuke masih membahas hal itu.

"Sasuke jangan membuatku melempar sendok ini padamu." Ancam Anko.

Sakura tertawa melihat mereka. Lagi-lagi Sasuke akan membuat Anko meledak dengan lolucon yang di anggap serius oleh Anko.

"Ahk! Perutku sakit. Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura. Wajah terlihat begitu merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba melanda perutnya.

Sasuke terkejut dan segera berhenti makan. Menghampiri Sakura yang masih berucap sakit pada perutnya. Anko menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil, Anko menemani Sakura di kursi belakang dan berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura yang tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Bahkan Sakura sudah berkeringat dan seperti merasa akan ada yang keluar di bawah. Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Tiba di rumah sakit, Sakura segera di bawa ke ruang persalinan. Sasuke menghubungi orang tuanya dan mertuanya. Mereka akan tiba setengah jam di rumah sakit. Anko duduk menunggu dan Sasuke hanya mondar mandir gelisah. Yang di ingatnya hanya teriakan Sakura yang merasa kesakitan. Dia tidak tahu jika wanita yang akan melahirkan bisa merasa sakit yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri merasa itu benar-benar sakit.

"Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja." Anko mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Ah. Aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Setengah jam berlalu orang tua Sasuke dan mertuanya sudah datang. Namun dokter belum juga keluar memberi kabar. Menurut Sasuke ini sudah terlalu lama. Selalu saja yang terlintas di pikirannya, Sakura akan sangat kesulitan dalam persalinan. Menunggu dalam keadaan yang tidak pasti, Sasuke kembali tidak bisa tenang. Berkali-kali Mikoto akan mengusap punggung anaknya itu untuk membuatnya rileks. Tak lama kemudian, Seorang dokter keluar dan membuat Sasuke sedikit lega.

"Kami membutuhkan suaminya untuk di dalam." Ucap dokter itu.

"Aku suaminya." Ucap Sasuke.

Dokter itu mengajak Sasuke masuk. Sebelum memasuki ruangan persalinan Sasuke harus menyimpan barang-barang berlogamnya, memasuki ruangan pensterilan dan memakai baju yang mirip di gunakan dokter. Di ranjang Sakura masih terbaring. Wajahnya pucat namun masih memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Ada apa dokter?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar suara bayi.

"Istri anda ingin di temani, tenanglah. Dia masih dalam tahap pembukaan, bayinya masih tetap aman. Cobalah untuk berbicara denganya." Ucap dokter itu, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam, mereka menunggu untuk Sakura berkontraksi lagi.

"Hei. Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang, menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia merasa jauh lebih baik dari pada saat datang ke rumah sakit.

"Kau tahu, aku benci rumah sakit." Ucap Sakura, suaranya terdengar serak, sepertinya dia sudah berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Kenapa?"

"Rumah sakit membuatku bosan."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Mereka sedang menunggumu di luar."

"Mereka harus bersabar, dia masih malu untuk keluar." Canda Sakura.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu dalam kesulitan. Kau terbilang masih sangat muda Sakura. maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan Sakura yang hamil muda.

"Seperti kata Ino, anggap saja ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak mungkin terhindar." Ucap Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menyesali hal yang sudah di perbuatnya. Walaupun Sakura harus selalu merasa kesulitan, namun semua perhatian Sasuke, membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. "Aku akan baik-baik. Sasuke, tolong panggilkan dokter, aku rasa dia akan keluar." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke bergegas memanggil dokter. Seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat sudah datang. Sakura berusaha untuk mendorongnya keluar. Obat yang di beri dokter tadi sangat ampuh membuat Sakura tidak kesulitan. Suara jeritan seorang bayi perempuan membuat Sakura merasa lega, akhirnya persalinan Sakura berjalan lancar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Setahun berlalu.

"Sasuke! kau tidak membangunkanku!" Teriak Sakura. dia hampir terlambat untuk mengikuti ujian masuk di universitas konoha.

"Aku pikir kau sudah bangun." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Aku belum bangun Sasuke." Geram Sakura. Dia berlari ke sana kemari mengambil tas dan sepatunya. Duduk sejenak di meja makan dan hanya memakan roti dan meminum susu yang di buat Sasuke. "Ibu pergi dulu yaa. Kau harus membuat repot ayahmu." Ucap Sakura, mencium pipi anak gadisnya. Dia terlihat senang saat menatap wajah ibunya.

Pagi ini, Uchiha Sarada, nama anak mereka. sudah merengek untuk meminta sarapan bubur di pagi hari. Sasuke sibuk membuatkannya dan meninggalkan Sakura beberapa menit lalu yang masih tertidur nyenyak di kamar.

"Ehem, jangan mengajarkan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya." Tegur Sasuke saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari Sakura, dia malah tertawa dan tidak memperdulikan Sasuke. Bermain-main sebentar dengan anaknya dan siap untuk pergi ujian.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke. Menaruh sepiring bubur di meja. Sarada sudah terlihat gelisah di kursi bayinya, mulutnya tidak berhenti seperti sedang menguyah.

Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu dapur, menunggu Sasuke yang menghampirinya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke, aku akan terlambat."

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kau harus bergegas."

Rasanya Sakura ingin mencubit pipi Sasuke keras-keras. Ucapannya terdengar setengah-tengah dan membuat Sakura harus tinggal beberapa detik hanya karena ucapan Sasuke yang entah apa maksudnya. Sakura berbalik untuk keluar dari pintu dapur. Langkahnya terhenti. Dia memang melupakan sesuatu. Kembali berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana. Sebuah pelukkan hangat dari Sakura. dia lupa untuk menyapa suaminya di pagi hari, hanya Sarada saja yang mendapatkannya.

"Aku ingat, aku melupakanmu, maaf."

Sasuke membalas pelukkan Sakura. memeluknya erat hingga dia benar-benar siap untuk melepaskan Sakura.

"Berjuanglah." Ucap Sasuke, mencium kening Sakura. lambai tangan dari Sakura dan dia sudah harus benar-benar bergegas, Jugo sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Sasuke cukup sibuk dan Jugo harus kembali menjadi sopir pribadi Sakura.

Kembali ke Sarada. Sesuai kesepakatan. Sasuke yang akan mengurus Sarada. Dia cukup menikmati perannya sebagai ayah, meskipun masih sulit menenangkan anaknya yang kadang-kadang rewel hanya Sakura yang bisa melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Sampai sekarang rahasia Mikoto dan Mebuki tak lupa dengan Tsunade yang ikut terlibat, aman, mereka tidak membongkar dan bahkan sudah melupakan rencana jahil mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Oh akhirnya...,

maaf agak lama meng-updatenya dan sekaligus permintaan maaf untuk chapter ini. untuk chapter ini sengaja paling panjang dari chapter lain dan akhir kataa, terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah rajin menunggu, memberi saran dan mereview dengan beberapa ucapan yang membuat author senyum sendiri sambil baca, hahahhaah beneran loh. reviewnya menjadi mood author untuk rajin mengupdate fic ini.

semoga chapter ini sudah menjelaskan semua rasa penasaran beberapa reader yang chapter sebelum-sebelumnya berasa ada yang mengganjal dan lain-lain. uhm seharusnya author update saat malam minggu kemarin, tapi udah nggak sempat, soalnya belum kelar dan memikirkan ending yang bagus dan semoga nggak bikin baper. hehehhe

apalagi yaa., uhm.. semoga puas dengan chapter ini, sequel tidak ada yaa. hehehhe. ide udah habis. sekarang author akan sibuk dengan fic "Ghost terror" itu fic baru dan belum sempat update. hehehe, nanggung kelarin ini.

dan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang sedang menjalankannya. jika author ada salah kata saat balas review dan bikin beberapa reader baper, mohon di maafkan yaa...

* * *

 **~ balas review ~**

LORDmarionettespieler : Halo, salam kenal. terima kasih sudah mau sempat membaca dan mereview fic ini. Oh, mungkin saat kamu sedang membaca dan kebetulan author sedang mengupdate chapter baru, hehehe jadi terasa kilat. author sudah jawab rasa penasarannya yaa. hehhehee

daisaki20 : sudah di jawab di chapter ini. author tidak terlalu suka karakter OC.

Niayuki : the last chapter, sprry.

williewillydoo : Author press di chapter ini. tidak ada ide untuk membuat chapter yang panjang dan lama. author akhirnya sampai pada titik jenuh dan harus menyelesaikan fic ini. hehehe. smeoga terhibur dengan chapter ini yoo. Sekuel nggk ada yaa..., maaf

echaNM : anak Saku sudah lahir yaa

raizel's wife : hahaha, maafin author. author juga mau dong cepat-cepat nikah, pasangan pun tak ada, sama ngenes yaa. *malah ikutan curhat* hahahha. akhir kata makasih banyak yaa. semga suka dengan chapter ini.

Mustika447 : tidak apa-apa, yang penting masih tetap di baca, hehehe

Mitsuki Uchiha : update.

Nasyaila : hahahah, sasu harus banyak sabar hadapi saku, hehe

qaunitaar : sudah update

C. Prichilla : akhirnya tidak ada yang terbongkar *author ketawa sampai sakit perut* aahahahahaa

hanazono yuri: update.

intan(sept) : oh maaf, sudah nggak sempat buat. maaf banget, tapi semoga suka scene mereka di chapter ini yaa.

Kwenda : pengen juga punya suami kayak Sasu *mengkhayal* hehehe. iya, nggk apa kok hamil. hamil muda gitu. buktinya lahir aja kok anaknya, *lirik ke atas*

sitieneng4 : makasih atas reviewnya. author jadi malu, merasa ada yang suka banget dengan ide author di chapter sebelumnya, author harus selalu menghayati sikap Sasuke, tidak mau dia oc tapi tidak mau dia terlalu sok tegas juga heheh, semoga suka juga dengan chapter ini

embun(adja1) : pengen apa? pengen sasu? pengen nikah? atau pengen suami/istri? hehehehe... sudah update yaaa

wowwoh(geegee) : makasih, *senang*

Hyuugadevit-Chery : sudah author jawab di chapter ini yaa

Greentea Kim : repootttt banget. sasu mesti jadi bapak rumah tangga, hahahahh

teeeneji : tidak apa-apa, author baca kok, jadi terhibur sendiri pas baca reviewnya. sudah update yoo..., terima kasih udah mau mereview panjang-panjang, untuk yang terakhir, review deh sepanjang mungkin, pengen tahu pendapat mu tentang the last chapter ini hehehhe. eh, pertanyaan sudah terjawab di chapter ini yoo

Choco Creamy : maaf, sudah tamat.

dianarndraha : sudah di jawab di chapter ini yoo

shirazen : indah yaa... author ngebayangin mereka tiap hari senyum-senyum nggk jelas sendiri, hahah itu demi ide yang bagus untuk alur cerita mereka.

sjxjs : updatee.

Jamurlumutan462 : author kurang suka oc yaa, jadi anak Sakura tetap sarada. sudah update.

Ganbatte : sorry, kilatnya ngaret, hehhe

Cha Yeon Ra : salam kenal, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini. sudah update yaa. semoga masih tetap suka di chapter ini

Aisya-Aoi-Chan : update

Devi Na Akeyama : sudah author jawab di chapter ini yoo

jui chan : resiko hamil, tpi ini adalah salah satu fakta, wanita hamil akan mual-mual, yang sebenarnya bisa sampe 9 bulan, krna pengaruh hormon. tapi.. author kasih cepat hilangin deh rasa mualnya, hahahahhaa tapi benar loh, jahe itu manjur, sorry author jadi jelasin panjang kali lebar begini.

kazehayaza : nasib yaa kok ngenes amat kita. wkwkkw *kok jadi ajang curhat* yups, itu adalah fakta, wanita hamil akan mual bisa sampai 9 bulan.

zarachan : sudah update.

Thasya Rafika Winata : selanjutnya? sepertinya tidak. author mau coba-coba buat humor, hahahhaa, tpi semoga nggak garing. coba deh baca "ghost terror" nanti yaa *promosi* maaf yoo, chapter ini harus tamat.

Hoshi Riri : update

lacus clyne : hahahaa, sorry, sorry banget, author udah rencanain anaknya cewek dan itu sarada. maaf yaaa

dipapermata : ?

Uchiha Rei : chapter ini udah jawab yaa

Yukihiro Yumi : kamu siapa? aku siapa? lupa? hahahha. eh, makasih sudah kembali untuk mereview. tak masalah kok itu hak reader mau buat review apa aja XD makasih ucapannya, meskipun author udah sehat total. iya, niih, sibuk jadi nggak sempat update kilat. sudah update yaa *ala sok sibuk* hahahah, iya-iya, ndak masalah, hahahha

QRen : sudah di jawab di chapter ini yoo

Sa : lebay yaa. heheheh. namanya juga anak muda yang baru hamil, jadi ekstrim gitu, apaan(?) sudah update yoo. uhuk author lupa, harus update pas malam minggu kemarin, maafkan author.

guest : update.

LirioMyza1 : sudah update.

Hana Natsumi : sudah di jawab di chapter ini yooo

Cherrynia Uchiha : author dukung mama mebuki aja deh, hahahahhha... sudah auhtor buat yaa, meskipun cuman dikit

Uchiha sakura IX : halo salam kenal, ahk jadi malu di bilang fic ini keren *buang diri ke laut saking senangnya* hehehe. makasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini.

Irna Putri Asuna420 : sudah update, makasih ucapannya

dytantri : kelas 3, author kadang malas banget cantumin kelas, tapi di chapter ini sudah jelas yaa.., heheh, sudah update.

Uchihimisato : *ikut mengkhayal* sudah update yaa

Laifa : oh, okey. akunnya kenapa? lupa pass yaa? hehe, mereka the best lah.

fitria(blossom) : nyebelin pake banget, manjanya minta ampun, hahahah wajar aja yaa.., sasu emang suami yang terbaik.

iinauliyah : sudah update

Ita : yups, ini fakta loh, author nggak asal ngetik. sudah mencari informasi tentang bumil, tapi ini terjadi hanya pada sebagian bumil aja yaa, sudah author jawab di chapter ini yaa.., shika-tema ada kok, keselip dikit hehe

Rizumu no Sakura : ya ampun, baru di maafin dan chapter udah habis, hahaha, orang kesal *ralat* bumil kesal aduuh, serem loh.

IndahP : Hooaa... author tercengang, be be benaran di baca ampe chapter 12, hooa, hebat, makasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal, makasih lagi kalau sudah dengan gambaran karakter sasu yang sudah di buat author. sudah udpate yaa.

keziaf : update

mutyAluxy : maaf baru kelar ngetik jadi baru update. telat banget niih update yaa.

* * *

sudah? sudah ?

see you next fic *nangis lebay*

makasih untuk all reader yaaa...

Catatan : telat update. bacanya saat buka atau setelah tarwih aja yaaa... maafin author.


End file.
